The Shield Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: Sequal to Stephanie & Hunter's Little Wrestlers. The family has new surprises for themselves & others in their journey of making history in WWE.
1. Chapter 1

(2007)

In the McMahon-Helmsley house, Hunter napped on the couch after having watched his sons for hours while his wife was at meetings. He heard shouting from above right before something landed right on top of him and he groaned while opening his eyes to see his middle son Seth laughing. The boy clearly had launched himself off the couch arm to land on his dad and seemed happy to have gotten the man's attention.

"Seth, what have I told you and Dean about jumping off things?" Hunter asked as he sat up with his son held close to his chest.

"Not to do it. Right daddy?" the eight year old beamed up with an innocent look.

"So why did you just do it?" Hunter asked to see his son's smile widen.

"I didn't jump. I dropped." Seth laughed and crawled off his dad to go locate his brothers.

"Wonderful. A too smart kid." Hunter sighed as he got up from the couch. "Roman? Dean?"

"Yeah, dad." the ten year old dark haired boy came from a doorway.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ice cream!"

Hunter saw that his twin sons had dressed themselves up to look the same and wore baseball caps backwards to cover up their hair. The man knew he should be concerned on this little fascination the twins had on looking alike and pretending to be each other, but it's probably something they will grow out of once closer to being in their teenager years. He guided his sons to the kitchen table with instructions that they shall eat their lunch before getting anything like ice cream. It looked like Stephanie had gotten lunch for their sons and he took chef Boyardee cans from the cabinet. One ordered of mini raviolis and two beefaronis were shouted at Hunter as he popped the food in bowels before heating them up slightly in the microwave. As Hunter was doing that, he asked his oldest son to get drinks for himself and his brothers that Roman nodded to. The boy opened the fridge door to see the juice boxes were on the top shelf and went behind it to start pushing the appliance over. Luckily Hunter had just turned then and quickly used his own strength to prevent a huge mess from happening.

"Rome, what did me and mom say about using your strength like this?" Hunter asked as he got the three juice boxes.

"I don't know." Roman shrugged and took the juice boxes back to the table for his brothers.

"I want the fruit punch." Seth said as he reached across the table trying to take it from his older brother.

"No. You said you wanted cherry." Roman told him as he guarded his picked juice box.

"Give me it!" Seth shouted like a spoiled brat.

"Seth, please don't shout." Hunter instructed as he went to grab a fruit punch from the fridge. "Here you go."

"No! I want the one Roman has." Seth sounded very much like a spoiled brat.

"Dad!" Roman looked annoyed at his little brother.

This has been an ongoing thing with Seth not getting what he wants and throwing tantrums. Like with the twin stuff, Hunter believes it will stop once the middle boy is eleven or twelve. Suddenly in a bolt of speed, Seth snatched the juice box from Roman to then be sitting in his seat with the juice box in front of him and then he saw the angry look his older brother had. Before he could react, Roman lifted the table with the juice box on it and this caused Seth to make a pouting looking expression as he's about to throw a tantrum. Really wishing Stephanie was here, Hunter set Dean's bowl of food down on the counter before guiding his oldest in putting the table back down. The fact his two older sons had hard times learning control of their powers was a struggle to Hunter while his wife just calm them with her own calming touch power. He separated Seth and Roman who fought the most with each other while Dean barely fought with them. It seemed that the youngest boy caught on to what his dad needed and his eyes focused on his two brothers.

"Rome, Seth; stop fighting and sit down." Dean used his own mental persuasion powers.

"Thank you, little lunatic." Hunter said as the three boys now were all eating their lunch with no more fighting.

As a father, Hunter had learned much with what it's like with young children with the fact you have to know the right way to do things. Seth and Dean like the same things which helps a little with getting them dressed or eating their meals. Though Seth was harder to get to do school work and their temperaments were total opposites. Seth had tantrums whenever not getting his way and Dean didn't really care. Roman being the oldest was helpful to keep an eye on the twins and hand full with as before him and Seth always fight with each other. Coughs from Dean had Hunter kneeling beside his son to rub his back since still the doctors had no idea why he keeps getting them. A knock on the door had Hunter excusing himself from the kitchen with instructions to his sons to be good. Once he was gone, the boy's cousin Finn popped into the kitchen to steal Seth's juice box and then teleport out right before Hunter came back.

"Finn, stole my juice." Seth told his dad who sighed.

"Seth, your cousin isn't in the country. Now what did you do with it?" Hunter asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Finn took it." Seth shouted with his pouting look now on his face.

"Enough. Now go play boys." Hunter said as he began cleaning up.

"I'm running away!" Seth announced over the fact his dad won't get his juice box back from Finn. "Grandpa Vince and Grandma Linda will treat me right."

"Go right ahead." Hunter didn't think his son would do it.

Close to an hour later, Hunter heard his oldest calling him and he looked to Roman as the boy entered the kitchen. When Roman told him that Seth had packed a bag with clothes and bolted out with Dean, the wrestler's eyes widened in shock. He knew Stephanie would kill him if he let Seth and Dean leave the house without him. Quickly grabbing his car keys, Hunter rushed out of the house to go look for his twin sons. Unaware he was though that the twins hadn't actually left since Dean made Seth let him go and now were playing in their room after Seth had a tantrum on not leaving his twin behind.

(2015)

A little over a month after Wrestlemania 31, much had happened for the Helmsley family in that time. Seth had gotten a little more like a spoiled child with using his place in the Authority to have other interfere in his matches with the excuse that he wants to be a champion just like his dad. It got Hunter being a little more okay with his son doing what he wants. One upside had been Seth gotten much better control over his speed powers that his family was a little happier with. Still Seth and Roman liked to do promos together with the older loving getting the pouting look on Seth's face. Due to his strength, Roman loved to do matches against strong opponents and his favorite is Big Show since the giant man tested his strength. It also had brought Hunter and Roman closer with this one thing that they could bond over just the two of them. Roman had to show his Samoan heritage gotten the tribal tattoos like Dwyane and Usos have that he had going down his whole right arm like the fake tattoo had been. With Dean, the boy still kept himself covered up when not wrestling and continued working with Regal on his powers' control. He had gotten so much control in the month with actually able to go a whole match without get sucked into his opponents' memories or passing on one of his to them. It was the unity too that the brothers had that was making things so great for them each day.

Except a week ago, three new surprises came for the family with each boy getting a new extension to their powers. Roman had found himself working out in the gym when he clapped his hands after a good work out to create a shockwave that made some equipment topple over. Seth found himself able to phase through things without even having to be moving after going through a chair he had been sitting in. Dean during a nightmare had realized his powers extension was able to move things with his mind that at first freaked him out when he woke up to things floating around his bedroom. Luckily all three boys seemed to easily have control over the extensions and worked on them along with their original parts of their powers. It was the unity too that the brothers had that was making things so great for them each day.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Roman's shout had his parents turning from where they had been watching Dean wrestle Harper in a street fight match.

"Have to catch me first." Seth smirked and then bolted out of sight and reach to the oldest including through a wall.

"What did Seth do now?" Hunter asked his oldest as they saw Dean and Harper fighting backstage.

"The skunk head let his dog go to the bathroom on my favorite shirt."

"Okay. I'll have a talk with him on keeping Kevin away from your stuff." Stephanie assured before she had to leave the promo office.

"Oh my god." Roman sounded in shock.

On the screen was Dean jumping through the open window of a car to maul Harper and then the car sped right out of the arena. This so wasn't good and Dean was no longer in his family's heads since he liked to have some alone time in certain matches. Hunter instructed his oldest to go get Kane and have him come to the office. As Hunter waited for Kane to arrive, he got a text from Stephanie wanting to know why their youngest son jumped into a moving car and now is missing. Finally Kane arrived and Hunter sent a quick text he'd handle it before putting his attention to the director of operations.

"Kane. Kane."

"You wanted to see me." Kane kind of had an idea on what the Game wanted him to do.

"Yeah. Listen, I need you to go find Harper and Ambrose. Track down where they went. I don't know those two crazy guys." Hunter really couldn't under how this even happened. "What are they gonna do in the streets of Chicago, right? Find them."

When Seth walked into the office, Hunter really didn't need his middle son causing issues when he now has one loose in the city possibly brawling with Harper inside a car. He gave a warning to both Seth and Kane, but mostly it was for Seth since the boy needed it. Right now Seth needed to act professional and not like a little kid expecting to get whatever he wanted from his parents. Of course Seth threw the fact Kane let Roman spear him into the man's face questioning why he let it happen.

"I was protecting you, Seth. It's not my fault that you can't take care of yourself." Kane snapped at the boy who tried to talk over him.

More words were exchanged between the two as Hunter just listened trying to not lose his temper over what has just transpired within the half hour. He has one son fighting a swamp guy in a car somewhere in Chicago, another acting like a spoiled brat, and his oldest being the only one actually not causing any real problems.  
"You've been acting like nothing more than an ungrateful little punk ever since you got that title." Kane told Seth who made his pouting face over not like being told that.

"All right. Guys, calm down." Hunter instructed since this isn't what needs to be happening at this time.

After Hunter had taken Seth's side, Kane left the office to see if he could locate Ambrose and Harper before the end of Extreme Rules. Seth was proud at his dad taking his side and was about to leave when he felt the hand on his back grip his T-shirt to prevent him from doing just that.

"Not so fast, my architect."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Dean is?" Hunter asked looking Seth in the eyes that were too much like Stephanie's own.

"No. He's not in my head or anything since he wanted us out during his match." Seth explained like his dad should have already known that.

"Okay. Also after tonight, you lose your phone privileges until Raw is over tomorrow night."

"What!" Seth exclaimed. "This is so not fair since I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon. I know you are lying on that since we both know Kane was right on how you've been acting. Now either except your punishment or we're going be having a new champion tonight since I'll tell Kane to not let you leave the cage."

"But dad-"

"No buts. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Seth sighed knowing he had no choice.

"Also go clean up after your dog since he's your responsibility."

"Wonderful. Just great. I get shit duty." Seth mumbled and realized it hadn't been in his head.

"Make that a week." Hunter then nudge his son out of the office. "Now I just have to locate Dean before the cops are involved."

The man called his son's cellphone in hopes that it might actually be on him and when it picked up, relief filled him. He began telling his son that he wanted him to get back to the arena right this second or else he'd be grounded.

"Dad?" Roman's voice came over.

"Rome, why are you answering Dean's phone?"

"I'm in the locker room and heard his phone vibrating. He hasn't put your number back in the phone yet after Finn sitting on it and deleting all his contacts."

"Great. Please let me know if he pops in your head at all and give him the message I just gave you."  
"Will do."

A sigh left Hunter as he watched New Day just win their match and then they were being interviewed by Renee Young. Then a horn blaring interrupted the interview and the car Harper and Dean had been fighting inside of crashed into some trash cans. Out of the backseats came Harper, tumbling to the floor and Hunter groaned over what it meant with who was behind the wheel.

"You're still getting beat up." Woods teased at Luke with a laugh.

Next the camera showed Dean standing on top of the car's roof and the boy launched himself off to take New Day to the floor. The boy was then chasing after Harper again for Luke to go through the curtain and Dean disappeared to reappear with himself in the air tackling the man. Both of them finally got back into the ring and a Dirty Deeds on a pile of metal folding chairs secured Dean the victory. Though the boy only got a few minutes to celebrate since he got snatched off the apron by his dad to be thrown over his shoulder.

"Looks like Ambrose is in trouble with his father." Cole said shaking his head.

"Triple H needs to put his son in time out or something since that boy is a degenerate." JBL claimed for Jerry to laugh.

"Like father, like son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" JBL asked as Hunter carried Dean up the ramp still over his shoulder.

"Triple H is a founding member of DX. Remember all the crazy stuff he did."

"Whatever."

Once the father and son got backstage, Hunter continued down the hallways for a few minutes with Dean still over his shoulder. He then set the boy down outside the door of the family's locker room for Dean to turn about to head in when he received a hard swat on his rear end.

"Ow!"

"That's for what you just did. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you, Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon?" Hunter looked his son in the eyes. "It was stupid to jump into that car and not think of the possibilities of what could happen. What if it had been a trap to capture you or worse?"

"Dad, I'm-"

"No. I know you may have forgotten what's been done to you, but I haven't." Hunter needed his son to understand. "I can't get another phone call with you crying for me to help you or see the state that you were in when I got there."

Now Dean regretted jumping through that window and he looked down, hating that he had caused his dad so much worry. He really wished he had thought it over before doing what he did and wouldn't blame his dad for grounding him for a month or year even. Instead he got yanked into a hug with his dad careful of any exposed skin as a hand then went into his hair.

"I love you and your brothers more than anything. You three are my world since the days you were born. I can't lose you again." Hunter didn't realize he'd brushed his thumb on Dean's neck to transfer a memory.

 _Hunter with his hair a mess and sweat soaked stood in a gym punching with all his strength a bag that suddenly snapped off the chain to slam into a wall. Tears slid down the man's face as he sunk to his knees and broke down with pain and guilt over something. He couldn't even look at his wife without seeing the pain he caused her after what he'd done to their family. Never could he forgive himself for letting this happen to those he had promised to care for and protect._

Snapping out of the memory with no reaction for his dad to not notice, Dean couldn't believe what he'd seen. His dad had been suffering in pain over allowing something to happen, but Dean doesn't remember a time his parents hadn't seemed all close and loving. The boy stepped back once his dad released him to still be feeling the swirling emotions of guilt, anger, and heartache that were inside the memory. He went into the locker room to see Seth there with a pouting look clearly still upset at his dad taking away his phone privileges. Seth watched Dean slip his sweat jacket on after making it float over to him and put the sleeve's thumb holes on to basically have most of himself covered. Seth felt a little bad for his twin always feeling like he had to do that and decided to go as his twin didn't seem to be in the talking mood. The memory was starting fade in Dean's head, but left so many questions. He wished to know why his dad felt guilty or what it had to do with him and his brothers. For what felt like hours, Dean just sat on the bench thinking, but really not much time had passed. Enough time spent in the locker room, Dean left in search of Seth. Dean found his twin talking to J & J security while out in the ring was Roman wrestling Big Show. Only now the oldest boy had just speared Big Show through an announce table from running across the other.

"He doesn't know his own strength." Seth sighed as Dean took the spot to stand next to him.

"Yep." his twin agreed.

"Now he's lifting an announce table to put on top of the giant." Seth shook his head and then heard Roman's music play after the ref reached ten. "He buried Show to win."

Both waited by the curtain for Roman to come through and give his brothers a flash of deep sky blue eyes signaling his amusement at what happened in his match. Roman walked with them in the direction of their locker room for him to realize Dean hadn't reconnected their minds yet since getting back to the arena. Not going to mention it since he knew possibly their dad had punished Dean for leaving and didn't want to share what it was.

"Want to twin trick?" Seth asked Dean who shook his head.

"You okay?" Roman asked concerned that Luke had possibly done something to his baby brother.

"I'm fine. Just feel bad on how worried I made dad."

"Don't worry on it. He can be so overprotective sometimes." Seth said not noticing the frown deepening on his twin's face. "Now go change into my extra gear and help me out in the ring."

A no thanks came from Dean as he walked out of the locker room needing some time to himself. Roman shook his head at what Seth just had done and it confused the skunk haired boy on what his older brother was disappointed with him about now. Before the two brothers could talk, Seth knew it was time for his match and bolted out of the locker room. Snatching a change of clothes from his bag, Roman was about to change into the shorts and shirt when he heard the door open. The boy heard someone walk in to start searching through things and he turned to see Dean bent over Seth's bag.

"Sticking a stink bomb in there?" Roman asked.

"No. I think Seth took my glasses and just getting them back."

"That's odd." Roman said as he watched Dean continue to search through Seth's bag.

"Why is that?" Dean asked curious.

"Because you were wearing your glasses when you walked out before." Roman saw the younger tense up and then snatch the bag to try running. "Not happening."

One of Roman's hands grabbed the strap and gave a strong tug to yank the bag out of the fake Dean's hands. He watched the person look nervous and eyes kept going to the bag now in Roman's possession. In a blink, the fake Dean rushed forward to tackle him down to the floor. Strikes were thrown between them and Roman quickly got his knee up shoving the fake off him. Getting to his feet, Roman saw the fake's face get a liquid like look to it as they seemed to be thinking.

"Who are you?" Roman asked in a tone that sounded like his dad when wanting the truth from him or his brothers.

"Everyone. Anyone."

"Answer me." Roman ordered with a slight growl.

The fake just smirked for a second before rushing out of the room and Roman chased after through the hallways. None of his thoughts seemed to be going to Dean as the youngest must still not have reestablished their mental connection. On his own with catching the fake, Roman pushed himself to run as fast he could while not losing sight of his target. He saw the person turn a corner and luckily noticed the liquid like look on a Wade Barrett to know it was the fake. The two rushed through the hallways for them to end up in the storage room where they kept all crates and extra equipment. Roman took a deep breath as he tried to figure out where the fake had gone when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Hey Roman." Jimmy said with a worried look at his cousin. "I saw you rushing around in the hall and came to check on you. You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just handling someone trying to steal something from Seth's bag." Roman answered as he turned to walk past his cousin.

"Maybe security can help." Jimmy suggested about to turn around when a strong fist almost slammed into his jaw.

"Or I can just handle you myself." Roman said with deep sky blue eyes.

"Can't easily fool you, I see." the fake sounded impressed.

"I know my cousins and you clearly don't."

When Roman threw a second punch, he got his arm grabbed and the fake tossed him into the wall for him to prevent connecting his face with it by using his other hand to brace himself. He turned for a chain to wrap around his arms making him struggle to get free as the fake smirked at having the oldest boy trapped. The end of the chain was attached to a metal shelf cemented into the floor as Roman was prevented from using any form of his powers due to the restraint.

"I wonder if your brothers won't be so easily fooled." the fake said as their appearance changed from Jimmy to Roman.

He left the storage room with Roman still struggling to get free of the chains and made their way down the hallway. In the Authority's office, Hunter was looking at a photo of his family with guilt in his eyes. All three of his sons were smiling as they just finished celebrating the twin's ninth birthday. For over a year, his family didn't seem as happy after that day and he knew it was his fault for that happening.

"Thinking of the past isn't always wise."

"Get the hell out of here, Bischoff. You were told a long time ago to stay the hell away from WWE by Vince." Hunter didn't even look at the man.

"Yes, big, tough Vince did tell me to stay away, but let's just say I have some unfinished business to deal with tonight." Bischoff told him as he took a step closer to the Game and both then heard Seth's music playing. "Looks like one of your twins just won his match."

"Stay the hell away from my family!"

"Temper Hunter. I'd hate to see it cost you again." Bischoff warned with an amused look. "Last time I believe it cost you your sons."

"What do you want?" Hunter asked as his chair's arm crushed in his grip.

"You'll see very soon, but first we need all the invited guests." Bischoff said as he took a seat on the couch casually.

Just having gotten backstage after his match, Seth saw Roman waiting for him and wondered if he should bolt or not. His older brother hadn't exactly been pleased with him when he left the locker room for his match. Only something didn't seem right with how calm and relaxed his older brother was.

"Nice win."

"Thanks. Have you seen Dean?"

"No. He's got to be here though."

"Yeah." Seth nodded and he tried to figure out what didn't feel right.

As the two brothers walked down the hallway, Seth began taking his gloves off as the fake Roman slipped a syringe from his pants pocket. Slowly to keep the boy from noticing, he took a step behind him about to use the syringe when Dean's voice was heard. Then a pressure filled the fake's head as Dean stepped out from behind a corner with deep sky blue eyes.

"Rome?" Seth looked shocked at who he thought was his older brother.

"It's not Roman." Dean told his twin without breaking focus with his powers.

"Smart boy. Did you need to get in my head to find out?"

"No. I saw you earlier sneaking in as myself to the locker room."

"Dean, what is going on?" Seth asked wanting answers as the syringe floated sharp out of the fake's hand to smash into a wall.

"I don't know, but this fake is going to tell us." Dean slipped up one of his sleeves.

"Dean, it's dangerous." Seth sounded concerned.

"Doesn't matter. We need answers." Dean said and took a step forward.

"Touch me and your dear dad gets hurt."

That made Dean stop stepping closer and he can tell the fake isn't lying about somehow their dad getting hurt. He then stopped the pressure in the fake's head who shook it for a second before smirking to the twins.

"Now be good boys and follow me." the fake instructed for them to walk ahead of him through the hallways.

Soon they arrived at the storage room where Roman was still trapped by the chain and the twins went to move forward for the fake to order them not to. A meeting of eyes between Dean and Roman told the youngest what his brother wanted him to do. The mental connection reopened between the three for them to figure out what to do.

'The chain is too tough to break.' Roman informed the twins.

'We can't stay here. Dad, is possibly in danger.' Seth said to see Roman look down.

'Seth, take Dean and get yourselves out of here.' Roman ordered his little brother.

'No!' Dean snapped clearly not going to let the oldest get left behind.

'We have no other option. Now get out of here.' Roman looked the twins in the eyes.

"Get on your knees both of you." the fake ordered as two men came into the room. "Cuff the blonde streak one with the special ones designed just for him. The other gets the collar."

One man snapped a pair of cuffs on Seth's wrist and ankles making it hard for him to bolt with how they absorbed his speed. The other man gripped Dean's hair to tilt the boy's head back so his neck was exposed and a strange collar was snapped on his neck. A cry of pain came from Dean as the connection between him and his brothers became blocked and his powers suppressed.

"Hurts?" the fake asked Dean. "We know how to keep that mind of yours under control."

"What do you want with us?" Roman asked in anger at the fact they were hurting his baby brother.

"You're about to find out." the fake informed and gave a motion to the men.

From the appearance of Roman, the fake changed to that of Garrett Bischoff confusing the three boys since they still had no clue who he was. The men made the twins get to their feet and Roman was led by the chain as if it was leash in Garrett's hands. Now that Extreme Rules was over, there was no one around to see them and all the equipment would be taken down in the morning. Still up was the cage that had something attached to it and the boys were shoved inside to have the door locked on them. They saw their dad being led in by Eric Bischoff for Hunter's eyes to widen in fear and anger.

"If you have hurt them in-"

"Don't make any threats or they shall be hurt." Eric warned.

Hunter's eyes flash deep sky blue as he then looked to his sons with worry on what Bischoff wanted to do with them. The boys watched as Eric unfolded a chair and instructed their dad to sit in it before he put some zip ties around Hunter's wrist to retrained him behind his back. A glance then went to the boys as Eric took a step closer to the cage and Seth made a mistake when he touched it for a shock to hit him forcing him back in pain.

"No! Seth!" Hunter was scared for his middle son.

"Easy. Those little things on the cage are producing currents so the three of you will have to stay inside." Eric explained and then looked to his son. "Bring me the one with mental powers."

"On it." Garrett used a key to unlock the cage with the electric not effective there. "Come here, boy."

"No!" Seth shouted at him wanting Dean.

"Don't touch him!" Roman ordered as the man came in the cage.

He grabbed Dean by the hair to force him to walk out of the cage and the boy was forced to his knees on the steps. Eric grabbed Dean's hair from his son to be looking the boy in the eyes and saw so much of his father in him.

"This collar will be deactivated, but you are going to stay out of our minds." Eric told Dean and tugged the hair. "Am I clear?"

"Yes." Dean winced from the pain.

"Good boy. Now Hunter, I think it's time your sons find out exactly why they were separated years ago." Eric then gave a nod to his son who pressed something on a remote.

A video began playing on the big screen and the boys saw it was of them when they were little kids. Only none of them could remember what day it was from and then they saw something horrible.

"Dean!" a young Seth yelled as he bolted towards his twin.

"Stay back!" a man ordered as Dean was being restrained by a second.

Vince held Seth close to him as Dwayne was doing the same with Roman to keep the two boys back from the men. Both saw Hunter standing a few feet away with clear guilt on his face at what was happening. He couldn't look at his two older sons begging for him to stop the men from taking the youngest.

"Dad!" Dean cried while reaching a hand out with coughs shaking through him too.

"Please don't." Hunter whispered in a hurt tone.

"Your son is too uncontrollable. He needs to be kept locked away for others' safety." a man told Hunter. "Now get him in the van."

"Dad! Help me! Please don't let them take me!" Dean continued to cry and cough as tears tracks ran down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Enough!" Hunter couldn't take hearing the video anymore.

"You just stood there. Dean's powers were out of control and you were angry over that so had him be locked away." Eric could tell he was getting to the Game. "He was a scared little kid and you locked him in a mental asylum for over a year."

"Stop it!" Hunter snapped. "I had no choice, but to let them take him."

"It was your choice though to send your two other sons away, but not have them be together so they couldn't become strong enough to break the youngest out. You knew together your sons' powers were dangerous and made them unstoppable." Eric grabbed Hunter's face to be looking him in the eyes. "Look at your sons and tell me if they still hold the same view of you now after hearing what you did."

The Game looked at his three sons with Seth and Roman in shock as they stood still restrained in the cage, but the worst to look at was Dean who closed his eyes unable to look at his dad. Seeing that hurt Hunter so bad since all he's ever wanted was to keep his sons safe and he knew he failed that day when Dean was taken, but tried so hard once the boys were back together to do that. He saw Dean's hands clenching into fist as tears slipped off his chin to land on the steps he's kneeled on. No voice was in his head and Hunter knew why Bischoff had turned off the collar so that Dean's powers would go out of control on his dad. Only they didn't and that seemed to anger the man who grabbed the boy's arm to toss him back in the cage slamming the door shut. Garrett pressed the button on the remote to turn the collar back on and it was like Dean just didn't want to use his powers as no cry came from him at them restrained.

"How does it feel to know you lost your sons again?" Eric asked Hunter with an amused tone. "Perhaps we should locate your dear, lovely wife to see if she ever did truly forgive you."

"You leave my wife alone." Hunter ordered for a punch to connect with his stomach.

"I don't do what you say anymore. Now let's hope Princess Stephanie comes nicely."

At hearing someone walking down the ramp, Eric turned to see one of his employees alone with a distant look in his eyes. He then began trying to attack Eric who knew right away Stephanie had used her powers on him. Eric attempted to avoid each hit causing him to be distracted as Stephanie rushed in from the seats to start trying to get her husband free.

"Get the boys." Hunter told her in a whisper.

"Okay." she agreed and moved over to the cage.

Stephanie knew she could not touch the cage unless she wanted herself to be shocked and then thought of a different way to get them out. Without being caught, she slipped underneath the ring about to put a hole through the mat when her leg was snatched to drag her out.

"Hello there, Stephanie. Long time no see since your old man fired me." Eric said and she just kicked him in the leg to knock him away.

"You forget I've learned a few things from my own wrestling career." Stephanie spun to deliver a knee into his face happy to see his mouth now was bleeding. "Now release my sons and husband or else getting fired been the best thing to happen to you."

"I'm so afraid." Eric laughed and then lunged for her.

Like before Stephanie used moves she learned from both her husband and father to keep Bischoff from touching her. She landed a superkick taught to her by Shawn to force him back into a barricade and he seemed to be hurt by it. Again she went to kick him only to have her leg snatched and she was slammed back first into the barricade to be dazed.

"Mom!" Roman and Seth yelled in complete worry for her.

"Steph." Hunter couldn't get the ties off as he wanted to save his wife.

"Please get up." Seth begged as he feared her getting hurt.

"Leave her alone!" Roman ordered as his eyes changed to deep sky blue.

At seeing Bischoff about to hurt his mom, he slammed his foot down onto the mat for a shockwave to come off and begin shaking the floor. It caused Bischoff to be unbalanced and the man's son fell for him to accidently press a button on the remote that turned off the devices.

"Now's our chance." Roman told Seth who nodded.

He made his wrist shake for them to phase through the cuffs along with the same on his ankles. Together Roman and Seth climbed the cage to the top when they saw Dean hadn't followed. Before they could call to him, they saw Garrett about to turn the devices back on and knew they had to get off the cage. A launch from Roman had the boy landing in a crouch with him slamming a punch in the floor making a shockwave happen to crash into some of Bischoff's men. Seth bolted at some other men connecting strikes that were a blur to the men's eyes before they all laid out cold on the floor.

"New powers." Eric said as he watched Roman and Seth look to ready to defend their mom.

"And we know how to use them to kick your ass." Seth smirked.

"We'll see about that." Eric looked to his son who rushed for the boys.

A roll came from Seth who then tried a sling blade to be tossed a few feet by Garrett and Roman went for a superman punch to get ducked. Together the boys fought against the two Bischoffs and any of their employees who tried to join them. Inside the cage, Dean sat on the mat with closed eyes as he thought of every time he put his trust in his dad and believed him to be the one person who would always be there to help him. Now he didn't know what to think about his dad or if he could ever see him as his hero again.

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Please don't."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Dean!"_

 _"Dad, I'm sorry."_

 _"I love you and your brothers more than anything. You three are my world since the days you were born. I can't lose you again."_

The memories hurt so much and them being his own meant he couldn't file them away to escape them. He looked at his dad to see him still restrained in the chair and their eyes met for something to just snap inside Dean. Light blue eyes changed to dark sky blue before a cry left the boy from the collar sending shocks into him. Only those did not stop him and the cage began to shake crazily to go up a little bit. Blood slid from Dean's nose as his focus then went on the zip ties around his dad's wrist to have them begin straining from the mental pull. Suddenly the ties snapped and Hunter moved from the chair as Dean fell on his stomach still trapped in the cage.

"Dean!" Hunter's voice was full of concern as he without any care of his own safety punched the devices on the cage door before ripping it off.

He rushed inside to his youngest son's side and broke the collar off him for a surge of thoughts to fill his head. The boy's powers now no longer restrained allowed him to absorb some strength from his dad who hated seeing him hurt. Dean didn't look at his dad as he pushed himself to his feet still a little out as Garrett Bischoff rushed in to try attacking the boy. Only a strong snatch of his shirt had him slammed into the electric cage wall by Hunter after everything the young Bischoff had helped his father do. After a few seconds, Hunter released Garrett to watch him fall to the mat out cold and Dean saw Seth and Roman chasing after a fleeing Eric.

"Stop." Dean ordered with his powers.

Bischoff was unable to resist as he stood unmoving with the older boys stepping closer and Dean leaving the cage. Deep sky blue eyes in three pairs looked at the man who seemed afraid of the boys.

"I just revealed the truth to you three. It's your father who should feel the true power of the hounds, not me."

"You harmed us." Roman said as he grabbed the man by the shirt with barely restrained strength the could easily tear the fabric.

"Time we paid you back first." Seth bolted to put the cuffs on Eric's hands and ankles.

"We know just how to do that." Dean slid one of his sleeves off his hand to then set it on Bischoff's face.

 _Bischoff stood with a smirk as he walked towards a mental asylum to change his form to that of Hunter's before entering. He began talking to some of the men who ran the asylum telling them how uncontrolled Dean was and how he wanted for others safety, the boy to be locked up._

"Our dad didn't send Dean away." Seth had the memory shared with himself and Roman.

"You made it appear with your own powers that he demanded what happened." Roman looked enraged. "Tell us the truth. Why did our dad not use his powers to stop the men?"

"They told him that if he tried to stop them, they'd just kill his son instead of keeping him locked up. I believed your brother would be locked up for the rest of his life to cause your dad pain, but over a year after, he, Michaels, your mom, and Dwayne broke Dean out."

"I want you to leave here. Never come near our family again without permission from someone in it." Dean ordered with his powers. "If you ever come near us or anyone we care about again, you'll be very sorry."

Backing up his claim, Dean made the chair his dad once sat in begin to float and then slam right into the cell making it break. Fear gripped the man at the full power of the brothers and quickly rushed out at a stumbling pace from the cuffs. Hunter kneeled beside his downed wife checking on her as she watched the boys with worry and relief. She saw the three turn to them and Hunter looked down in guilt. Before either of the two knew it, their sons were hugging them tight and both returned them with relief. Together they shall get though whatever comes for their family.

Eric Bischoff walked up to a car and got in the passenger's seat without a look to the person in the backseat. He could hear the person shift in the back as if they were leaning themselves forward.

"I thought you were going to rip them apart." Jason Jordan said clearly not pleased.

"I tried to do that with making the three think their dad had hurt them, but the youngest got the truth with his memories absorption powers."

"You wanted the revenge Hunter took from you when he got Dean back and I gave you a chance at it. Instead of succeeding, you fail and I don't like failures. Stay far away from WWE and I'll get someone else to do what you couldn't." Jason told the man and then got out of the car.

Thinking Bischoff would actually do something right in causing Dean pain had been a mistake, but Jason knew some others who could put the cracks in the family that he wants. All he needs to do is make a few phone calls and his plans of years' work can keep moving forward like he wants.

* * *

 **Hope You Like This Sequel. Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early morning after a long week of Raw & Smackdown with Hunter and Stephanie in their hotel room asleep in their bed with the man's arm around his wife. Her head in his chest to enjoy the quiet time they got together while in the room next to theirs was their three sons. In one of the beds was Roman while in the second were the twins with Seth sleeping in a tank top and Dean in extra long sleeve shirt. The youngest did not feel like getting his twin's memories of past dreams while sleeping since it would ruin his night with the fact Seth could dream some weird stuff. At Dean's cell phone going off on the floor next to him, he reached down to see a text message that had his eyes widening. He rushed out of his bed to start snatching clothes from his suitcase and soon changed from his long sleeve shirt and pajama pants into a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt under a T-shirt. Dean brushed his teeth in the bathroom before stumbling in the direction of the door while slipping on his sneakers.

"Where are you off to in a rush?" Roman asked his baby brother while Seth was still out cold.

"Meeting up with one of my friends. Don't worry Rome. I'll be back before breakfast." Dean assured as he opened the door to leave.

He rushed down the hallway to the elevator to take it down to the lobby where he saw a young man with black hair under a cap. At the young man noticing Dean heading his way, he could tell the boy was not happy one bit on what the text message had said.

"Sami, you told me no one would be able to figure it out." Dean said to the young man.

"I didn't think they would." Sami Calihan defended. "We were looking for something to make money and they had no issue with the fact you couldn't produce a birth certificate proving your age. Dude, someone made the connection after my appearance on NXT and it keeps on getting more clearer to some people."

"Shit. My parents are going to be so pissed when they find out." Dean put hands in his hair.

"Yeah, well their at the time twelve year old son told people he was fourteen and wrestled in deathmatches." Sami told his friend.

"I thought using Jon Moxley would cover my tracks since my uncle and I look alike."

"How are we going to deal with this?" Sami asked. "It won't be long until some of our once opponents now WWE wrestlers figure out what we did."

"Maybe not." Dean had an idea.

"What do you mean?" Sami looked confused.

"Trust me that no one will figure out that I took over as Jon Moxley in CZW for my uncle." Dean said and Sami nodded to then smile.

"Good to see you, Dean. Man, I remember when you were acting like such a brat and your age in CZW. Hitting me with towels and no one could tell since you always been taller than me."

"I was only really twelve for a couple months and both my parents are tall if you haven't noticed."

"How did you get them to not notice the injuries you had?" Sami asked as they got some drinks from a vending machine.

"Told them I fell. I still do that a lot since I happen to be very clumsy." Dean laughed as he noticed Sami glancing at how covered up he was.

"What's with the sleeves?"

"Long story. I have to wear them for medical reasons when not in the ring."

"From CZW medical reasons?" Sami asked nervously.

"No. Family medical reasons." Dean assured.

"Saw your match against Brodie Lee or I guess he goes by Luke Harper now."

"Yeah, he's really just the same. I think the shirt he wears is the same one he wore in CZW and swear some of my blood is still on it."

"That's messed up and disgusting. Scary to think that your uncle never figured out some people think he was amazing over the stuff you actually did. He never even set foot in CZW." Sami sounded amused over this.

"Yeah. I needed to stop feeling like the good baby boy my brothers saw me to our parents."

"Dean, we did some crazy stuff in that indie company and I'm happy you got out. We both knew the other wrestlers hated our guts and the whispers of what they wanted to do to you."

"I remember. FCW was a new start for me and using my actual name probably gave me an escape from others realizing who I was."

"Yeah, you cut your hair a little too to help."

"Sami, I missed having you around."

"We're best friends Mox." Sami used the boy's CZW nickname.

"Yeah, we are. When I needed an escape from family, you got me it in CZW."

"Good luck in your career. Text you later Mox." Sami got up from the chair he'd been sitting in to start walking away.

Dean knew he should get back to his room too, but stopped as a strange feeling came over him from an unfamiliar mind. He looked around the lobby for who could be the unfamiliar mind to see no one around and decided to just ignore it. When he got into the elevator, he hit the button for his floor to start moving when someone dropped down behind him that he saw in the metal reflection. Turning quick to face them, Dean got snatched by the throat and shoved into the elevator walls hard. The person hit the switch turning the elevator off and then put their masked face focus back on Dean.

"Hello Moxley. Long time since we last saw each other." a mechanical voice laughed to hide their identity.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Dean spat as he accessed his powers. "Let me go."

"Your powers don't work on me." the person said as he tapped the mask. "Now I think we have some catching up to do."

"Kiss my ass." Dean tried to claw at the person's arm.

"I know what a lot of our CZW pals wanted to do to your ass. You just ignored those rumors and one able to get out did."

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Someone has paid me a lot of money to give you a certain memory." the masked man had his ungloved hand touch Dean's face for the boy to gasp as painful memories hit him.

 _Barb wire for ropes was around the ring and they brought a scraping pain as bare skin was tossed into them. The feeling of blood slipping from each cut they made stung and then glass shattering over the cuts caused impossible to deal with amounts of pain._

Tears slid down Dean's face as he couldn't take the pain from the memories as it felt like his own skin just had that done to it. He felt the masked man release him for him to slide down to the elevator floor and didn't have the strength to look up. Some blood leaked from his nose as he fought to regain control of his mind like Regal had taught him. Dean knew he had to keep control as he felt the elevator shaking a little bit. A laugh made Dean look up to the masked man who just turned the elevator back on and hit the floor below the one Dean's room was on.

"More will come. See you around Moxley."

Before he left the elevator as the doors opened, a hard stomp slammed into Dean's back forcing him to cry out due to how sensitive his back was from the memory. He watched the man leave and the doors closed again to be heading up to his floor. Once there, Dean forced himself to stand and made his way to his hotel room. Luckily his brothers were still asleep and he easily entered the bathroom without them waking up to see his condition. He closed and locked the door behind him before looking at his reflection in the mirror as he took his glasses off to wash the tear residue off them. It was when he shifted his back did he fear that the pain wouldn't go any time soon.

"Dean, get out of the bathroom. I need to pee really bad." Seth banged on the door.

"Give me a minute." Dean told his twin and quickly washed his face to get rid of any evidence to the fact he'd been crying.

The boy opened the bathroom door to be shoved out by his twin who rushed in slamming the door shut. Dean shook his head as he turned to see Roman collecting his clothes and Dean hated that his oldest brother had never known about his time in CZW. Both Roman and Seth had been doing their own things along with their parents traveling a lot so they hadn't been close. Really their family just kind of drifted apart for years when him and Seth were nine years old and it had been hard to reconnect. Now Dean though knew it hadn't been his parents fault or that the whole separation with himself in the mental hospital was the reason. Never did Dean want his family to have to worry about it happening again all because he lost control of his powers. He was just a kid then and now he felt more in control than he ever had been before of them.

"You better not get trapped in that dangerous mind of yours." Roman ordered in a joking way to his baby brother.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of before signing to WWE and FCW."

"Man those days were awesome." Seth said as he exited the bathroom. "Spending a summer at sleep away camp when I was twelve and us individualizing ourselves from being identical twins."

"Yeah." Dean wished he could tell his brothers that instead of camp, he'd been wrestling in CZW getting himself covered in his own blood.

"Boys, time to get moving." Hunter told his sons since they had to be getting to the arena soon for some traing.

"We'll be out in five minutes." Roman assured his dad.

Both Seth and Roman began getting ready while Dean just double checked that his gear was in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder once his brothers were ready and the three left their room to join their parents in the walk down the hallway and Dean tried to not look nervous as they stepped inside the elevator. The car ride to the arena was the normal with Seth texting his friends, Roman in the middle playing a game on his phone, and Dean listening music with his eyes out the window. Up in the front seats, Hunter smiled at his sons doing their usual car ride things and glanced to his wife who had to make sure everything for the next shows was being taken care of. The family arrived at the arena about to get out when Finn suddenly appeared inside the car and landed in Seth and Roman's laps.

"Miss me?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Getting away from your sister again?" Roman asked.

"Yep. She thinks a hug will make us be closer." Finn rolled his eyes over that.

"So you plan on hiding with us for a bit." Seth laughed as they all got out of the car.

Hunter saw the boys start heading towards the locker rooms to stop them with confused looks sent his way. Only a motion to follow him was made and he led the boys to the ring where there was no sign of anyone around. Each boy got into the ring after his instruction to and took spots to be watching the Game curious on what he had planned.

"Each of your powers grow as you do. Now I believe instead of normal wrestling training today, we'll do a match with use of powers." Hunter explained his plan.

"Really?" the twins looked interested.

"Tag team?" Roman asked.

"Fatal four way." Hunter told them. "Now pick your corners."

Not a second later, all four boys stood in separate corners waiting for Hunter to signal for them to begin the match. First to move was Seth who went straight for Finn to have his teleport out of his path and appear crouched on a turnbuckle. He launched off to teleport and land a dropkick on Seth to send the blonde streak haired boy tumbling towards Roman. Seth though phased through his older brother to sweep his legs out from under him. Only Roman didn't just go down and he slapped his palm on the mat making a shockwave that brought Seth and Finn down too. Dean sat on the turnbuckle watching his brothers and cousin with amusement as he made some chairs float out from under the ring to pile on the three. It was able to get him to pin them down, but Seth just phased away as Finn teleported to escape and they went for Dean. He used some floating chairs to block his twin and cousin's attempts to get to him. Not having watched his back, Dean didn't see Roman get up and the oldest Helmsley boy slammed his fist on the ground making a shockwave that had the three tumbling out of the ring. Dean got himself pinned during his attempt to get back in and they heard Hunter clapping with the match now over.

"Very good." Hunter said to the four. "Your control is much better."

"Yeah." Seth sounded proud of himself. "Myself being the champ has to be on the top of my game."

"Here we go." Finn sighed as Roman rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"What problem do you two have?" Seth asked having seen them.

"Only reason you became champ is because you and your brothers wanted to stick it to Lesnar after everything he did to you." Finn explained to his cousin.

"Also I was the only one able to do it." Seth defended.

"Orton defeated you in the match at mania though. He lost at Extreme Rules, because you can't stop cheating." Finn stepped up to get in Seth's face.

"I can easily beat you demon boy."

"Not possible. You may be fast, but I know your every move and can teleport in a snap."

Dean watched his twin and cousin look close to coming to blows and quickly ordered them with his powers to calm down. Only after he was able to do that, the memory pain in his back returned for him to not be able to hold back the cry that he released. Sinking to his knees in pain, Dean saw this allowed a slip with his control and things began floating off the floor. Not caring if he got hurt, Roman crouched in front of his baby brother to touch his covered shoulders in hopes to giving him comfort. It worked as Dean pushed away the pain and regained control to put anything floating back on the floor. He saw his dad watching him with concern along with Finn and Seth avoiding eye contact.

"Ambrose. I think we need to rework on some things." Regal told the boy who gave a nod.

"Yeah." Dean stood up with a little help from Roman to then walk out with Regal's hand on his back.

"I'm going to go see how your mom is doing." Hunter told his sons before walking away.

"Man, I thought Dean would hurt us or something." Seth sighed as he sat on the apron.

"His powers can get out of control sometimes." Finn sat beside his younger cousin.

"He is still learning control. Also I remember you yesterday bolting to phase right into the bathroom while dad as in the shower." Roman reminded his little brother and then looked to his cousin. "Or Finn, you accidently teleporting yourself onto the catering table to be covered in food."

"Yeah, but no one would've gotten hurt." Finn said and Seth nodded.

"Are you saying Dean should be locked away?" Roman's anger was starting to come out.

"No." Finn shook his head shocked his cousin would accuse him of that.

"Rome, we're just saying that Dean's powers are kind of dangerous when out of his control." Seth tried to explain.

"Dean was locked in a mental asylum for over a year because of his powers. I know he most likely didn't have pleasant times there and if anyone tries to lock him back up, they'll find out how dangerous my powers are." Roman crushed a steel step easily as his eyes glowed deep blue.

Roman not caring about the fact he scared his cousin and little brother, turned from them to begin heading for the exit. He meant what he said back there on if anyone dared to try locking Dean away again because they believed his powers to be dangerous or out of control. At the time of the original try, Roman hadn't known how to fight back or that he could have stopped those men. Now though the boy had learned everything he needed to stop anyone from locking Dean up again and he'd use it with no regret.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kane had just come out before the match between the twins could start and he made a shocking announcement. From Seth's complaining earlier to the match between them being pointless, an idea had come to Kane on how to change that. Now the match was if Dean won, the lunatic fringe got added into the title match at Payback making it a fatal four-way match.

"Kane, you cannot do that. You cannot. Hey last week, we had an app vote." Seth was flipping out over this with him looking very close to having a tantrum right out in the ring and his mouth couldn't work as fast as his thoughts right now.

Dean yanked the mic from his twin with a smile spreading on his face. "I think it's a great idea. I don't know though. Does anybody here have a problem with me being added to that championship match if I beat Seth Rollins?"

Seth quickly grabbed the mic from his twin hearing the youngest's laughing in his head along with Roman's own. It looked like Seth was facing the consequences on not keeping his mouth shut and thoughts inside his head.

"Give me that. You think that's funny Ambrose?" Seth then looked to Kane. "You think that's funny? You know what, I don't need to listen to you, I don't need to listen to any of you…"

It appeared Seth was having a tantrum with words as Hunter really wished him and Stephanie had given Kane the authority in match making months ago. Perhaps Randy would've still been in the Authority and Lesnar and Hunter didn't almost get into a huge fight that one Raw. When Seth tried to play the champion card, Kane just overruled the boy with putting him in his place. The bell rang and Dean immediately rolled his twin up to almost get the three count, but Seth had kicked out. Both twins fought each other back and forth since due to their twin connection knew each move they'd throw and what they were thinking. In the end of the match, Dean pinned his twin with a roll up after J & J security tried to intervene in the match. As soon as Seth got backstage, he saw his twin slipping on a sweat jacket and then rushed forward to hug him.

"Our plan worked great." Seth said with a laugh.

"Did you think it wasn't going to?" Dean asked as one of Seth's arms stayed over his shoulder.

"When we work together, no one can get in the way of our plans." Seth laughed as he walked with Dean backstage.

"I'm not going easy on you at Payback though." Dean promised and Seth wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now we just have to think of how to make sure all three Shield members look amazing in the main event." Seth began putting his nickname of architect to use.

The twins entered their locker room grabbing their water bottles and Seth watched Dean slip his sweat jacket sleeve's thumb holes on covering himself up. A knock on the locker room door had Dean and Seth turning to see Renee step in with a proud look aimed to her boyfriend. She rushed forward to hug him always careful of her skin touching his so he wouldn't have to be the one worrying.

"I can't wait to tell everyone my boyfriend has a shot for the biggest belt in the company."

A laugh came from Dean at her saying that and she used his hood to touch his face as she had studied his family to see how best to have contact with him. She knew he always worried to pass on bad memories to her when they kiss, but she hoped to get him to stop worrying.

"I'll leave you two to have some privacy." Seth sighed as he bolted out of the locker room.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dean whispered when she got her lips close to his without them touching.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me." Renee assured as Dean felt her reach down to take his mostly covered hands. "You're my hero, lunatic fringe."

Sadly Renee couldn't stay any longer since she had to go interview those backstage. A quick hug was given to her boyfriend before she left the locker room. Dean decided to go locate his twin and see what Seth was up to backstage or if they could possibly cause any pranks. A new show called Swerve was going to start filming soon and they can't believe no one asked them to star in it since who better to pull pranks then the next generation of DX. Dean found his twin talking to J & J security over some plan that Dean wanted nothing to do with and went to go get something to drink. He was taking a sip of his water when hearing some others conversation about Ring Of Honor with others who used to wrestle in the indie company being signed to WWE. It turned bad when Kevin Owens came into catering wanting to get a view of Raw for himself. The Canadian man watched Seth standing out at ringside observing Roman and Randy's match.

"Tyler Black, still nothing, but a brat." Owen's mumbled, but Dean had caught it since he'd been standing right behind the man.

"Tyler Black?" Dean whispered confused.

"Yeah. The young punk who thought he could wrestle with the big boys and instead almost had his leg snapped in half by myself. He's lucky to be standing after how much damage I had done to him." Kevin Owens sounded so proud of himself.

Anger filled Dean at the fact Owens was talking about how he'd hurt his twin with no regret and the boy's eyes began turning deep blue as he tried to not lose control of his powers. It didn't work as some of those in catering had their food or drinks shaking with some falling over to spill or be a mess.

'Dean?' Roman's voice in his head snapped the boy from his anger.

Shocked at what he'd thought of doing, Dean rushed out of catering to the locker room where he sat in a corner shaking. He didn't hear his brothers entering the locker room or the fact they noticed things floating around. Roman moved beside Dean to sit down on the floor and pulled his baby brother close to him in an embrace. In need of comfort Dean was as he turned his face into his oldest brother's chest to start crying over how he was struggling so hard with his control that he thought he had. Dean didn't want to end up becoming dangerous with having no control and be forced back into some mental asylum because of that. He may not have any memory of what had happened to him during his stay in the asylum, but he didn't ever want to go back for him to discover what had been done to him.

"It's okay." Roman held onto his baby brother tight. "No one is going to take you to there ever again as long as I can prevent it. Believe that."

"What caused you to get angry?" Seth asked as he crouched in front of his twin and realized Dean's lungs were acting up from his panic.

Bolting to his twin's bag on the bench, Seth snatched the inhaler to get it back to Dean as quick he could. Some puff were made to be taken by Dean as he felt himself able to get some breathes into his lungs once again. Roman ran a hand along the youngest's back to help him remain calm and not end up having another attack.

"Kevin Owens." Dean told his twin what had got him angry.

"Oh shit." Seth's eyes widened as color drained from his face.

"Am I missing something here?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see when I was twelve, I may have disguised myself as Uncle Colby's Tyler Black to wrestle in ring of honor."

"What!" Roman snapped. "Are you insane with how dangerous that company was?"

"I wrestled as Uncle Jon's Moxley in CZW." Dean admitted to see Roman's eyes glow deep blue.

"The two of you are in so much trouble when mom and dad find out." Roman told the twins who looked at the floor knowing he was right.

"It was so much fun wrestling for a crowd and being so free. Except when Owens then Stein decided he didn't like that a kid was getting on the fame so he attempted to break my leg to make me never walk again." Seth explained to see Roman's anger growing.

"He did what?"

"It's in the past though. I mean he and I may never cross paths again and you will be there to have my back. Right Rome?"

"Yeah. Always will have your back." Roman nodded in knowing he couldn't change the past. "So that's how you hurt your knee and not from falling out of a tree at the camp you were supposed to be at."

"Yep." Seth groaned and the looked to Dean. "CZW? You went into a company that had Foley type matches as their normal ones."

"I know, but like you said before it made me feel free and I had so much fun. Plus Sami was always with me to make sure I was safe."

"Sami Calihan?" Roman remembered Dean's friend from when they were kids.

"Yeah. He's in NXT right now and gave me a heads up about people putting things together." Dean explained.

"Can't believe I was the only one to actually go to camp then." Roman sighed shaking his head.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked in knowing him and Dean would be grounded if their parents find out.

"You can't keep secrets from them." Roman told the twins.

"They'll be mad and never trust us again." Dean said.

"Like after you hiding what Wyatt did to you." Roman saw the youngest close his eyes. "Sometimes the truth is better told when knowing it will help prevent any future pain if discovered the right way."

"When did you start getting wise?" Seth asked.

"I think when realizing the two of you need it to prevent any destruction." Roman joked and then took his brothers hands.

The three left the locker room to head straight to their parents office where the two adults sat on the couch going over paperwork. Both Seth and Dean couldn't look their parents in the eyes and then crouched down in front of them to finally admit what they had done at the ages of twelve. Instead of looking shocked or even angry, both Stephanie and Hunter touched their twins' faces with soft smiles. Hunter revealed that they've known since the boys had been in FCW, which shocked the twins on how it had been found out. A laugh came from Stephanie as she revealed that someone who once worked with both of them in the indy companies had squealed to the two of them. Hugs were given to the three boys by their parents happy that instead of secrets being kept, the boys were finally being truthful with their parents. By doing this it was mending any damaged bonds within their family to help make them stronger.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the office of Hunter and Stephanie, the two were seated at their shared desk doing paperwork for the company. A cough had them looking towards the couch where the twins with head on opposite sides clearly sick. Both boys had gotten sick the other day and had to rest for a couple days to get better. Dean was curled up on his side completely covered with a sweat shirt and blanket while Seth didn't want to be covered to much with him just in a T-shirt. The boys couldn't sleep in their locker room with the fact no one left it alone with barging in so their parents office was the only place.

"Can I go get some water?" Seth asked his parents as he sat up.

Coughs were raking through Dean's body while he was still out cold from how exhausted he'd become while sick. Only problem is that Seth could not fall asleep since any time he tried to ended up phasing right off the couch. His twin just would make things float in his sleep was all that happened. Stephanie stood up from her chair to stepped over to where her sons were and set a hand on Seth's forehead.

"Your fever has gone down." she was happy to discover and then checked Dean. "Dean's has not."

"I'll text Roman to get more medicine from our family medic." Hunter removed his phone to do that.

"Can I please go get some water?" Seth asked as he fixed his hair.

"Okay. I want you going right to catering and coming right back." Stephanie told him.

"Don't worry mom. Nothing will make me not want to get right back on this couch to rest." Seth slipped on his sneakers and sweat jacket.

The boy watched Dean's hood slip on over his twin's head as the boy clearly had woken a little with a groaning cough. When Seth went to ask him if he wanted some water, all the middle boy got from his twin was a nod as the blanket got yanked more on himself. Seth stepped out of the office to make his way to catering where he was about to grab some waters for him and Dean when his name was called.

"Hey Kofi." Seth greeted.

"Look my nephew is huge fan of yours and I would like for you to wish him happy birthday." Kofi explained.

Knowing he told his mom he'd just grab the waters and come back, Seth was about to decline, but then thought of himself when how meeting Sting felt for him who was his wrestling icon other than his dad of course. Seth gave a nod and followed Kofi outside where they could talk in on the front without any one shouting or a loud noise. The message of happy birthday was given and Seth was about to head back inside when the security guard stopped him. Of course, the one time he doesn't have his wallet with his learning permit for driving in his pants pocket, this would happen. He tried to keep his cool even though right now was the worst time for something like this happen when he really wasn't feeling well. Seth could remember something very similar happening when he was younger when trying to get backstage to his parents.

 _An eight year old Seth was running through the hallway of the arena that the company was currently in. He promised his mom that he was just going to the bathroom and would be right back since their dad was in the ring and Stephanie was taking care of a sick Dean whose lungs were acting up a little bit. Roman and Finn were else where with the two older boys finding Seth to be a little annoying if he tried to follow them around. The boy was just about to continue backstage when a man in security guard clothes stepped in his way to blocked him._

 _"Not so fast kid." the man said. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"I have to get back to my mom." Seth answered._

 _"You took a wrong turn. Head on back your seat the right way."_

 _"No. My mom is backstage."_

 _"Yeah right. Look kid, I'm not letting you go where you don't belong. Now go back to your seat."_

 _"No! I want to return to my mom." Seth stomped his foot with his arms crossed._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Seth Rollins Helmsley McMahon."_

 _"Your real name."_

 _"That is my real name."_

 _"You are not the son of a McMahon. Now leave before you and your mom are removed from the building."_

 _"Mom!" Seth screamed at the top of his lungs. "Mom!"_

 _"Why are you screaming?" Kane walked over looking at the boy and security guard._

 _"This meany won't let me go back to my mom."_

 _"He claims to be the son of a McMahon."_

 _"I am." Seth glared at the security guard._

 _"This is Triple H and Stephanie's son." Kane told the security guard. "Trust me with he's a lot like his dad."_

 _"You mean he's the grandson of Vince."_

 _"Yep." Seth sounded proud._

 _"I'll get him back to his mom. You might want to keep away from the boss for a bit though." Kane warned the security guard as he took Seth's hand._

Coming out of the memory, Seth still was annoyed on this security guard being like the one when he was little. Even mentioning himself to be the world heavyweight champion didn't get the security guard to let him in and this was making Seth tempted to just leave the man's sight and phase through a wall.

"My name is Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon." Seth hoped his full name might be what got him in.

"Yeah." the security guard didn't seem to believe him and it was getting on Seth's nerves.

"I happen to be the son of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon." Seth told him.

"Of really. Look kid, I don't have time for this."

"You work for my family. Now let me inside." Seth was really losing his cool.

"Not going to happen kid."

"I look just like my parents though. Hair and eye color are from my mom and if I dye my hair lighter, before you would be a young Triple H."

"Please. You don't look a thing like him."

'Dean?' Seth thought in his head through the mental connection.

'Yeah.' came a weak reply back from his twin.

'Can you tell mom or dad that a security guard won't let me back in the building.'

That had Dean confused as he opened his eyes to think him being sick was affecting the mental connection. He told his twin to repeat that while his parents looked from their paperwork to him since he had sat up from the couch. Seth repeated exactly what he said before and Dean brought hands to his face over what his twin had gotten himself into.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked Dean.

"It's Seth." Dean answered to begin coughing.

"Is he throwing up or feeling weak? Or is he in danger from someone?" Hunter asked with concern.

"He's stuck outside because a security guard won't let him in."

"What is he doing outside? He was just supposed to go get water bottles from catering." Stephanie looked shocked over this.

"I'll go get him." Hunter sighed and left his chair.

"Skunk head." Dean mumbled while coughing that also went through the connection.

'What did you do now?' Roman asked through the connection as he'd just left the family medic's office.

'Got swerved.' Seth didn't sound happy at all.

Seth just found out that Kofi had set it all up to swerve him on their company new prank show and the boy was now allowed inside. He discovered it was pay back for peeing on Kofi's peeps a few months ago, which hadn't done on purpose. The package was in a urinal and Seth just taken his contacts out when he really had to go. Not having looked before going, he peed on the Kofi's peeps.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley McMahon."

At hearing his dad use his full name, the boy knew he was in a lot of trouble on the fact he didn't do what he said he was going to. Hunter marched right up to his son who kept eyes on the floor and Kofi realized he might have just gotten Seth into a lot of trouble with his parents for pranking him.

"You told us that you would be going to just get the water bottles and coming right back to our office to rest. Do you want to get worse with how sick you are?"

"No." Seth whispered.

"H, it was my fault. Seth was told that my nephew was a fan of his and I asked him to wish him happy birthday. I led him outside and pranked him with the security guard not allowing him back in. Don't blame all of this on Seth, please."

"Kofi, thank you for standing up for my son. But he could have told you he was sick and expected to return to Stephanie and mine's office."

"Thanks Kofi." Seth whispered and let his dad begin guiding him down the hallway.

"Dad, you know how much Seth's young fans mean to him." Roman was stood leaning on a wall. "If you were in his place, what would you have done?"

"Declined."

"Yeah right." Roman laughed knowing that wasn't true. "One thing you could never do was look at a little kid and not think of us how much any interaction with an icon meant to us three."

"Rome, you know I have grown into a more mature and responsible-"

"Who put switched my clothes with a cheerleader uniform?" Dolph Ziggler yelled from his locker room where he stood in a towel.

Over knowing who could possibly be responsible, Roman raised an eyebrow at his dad while Seth was laughing over the prank. Clearly Seth and Dean were the most DX like out of the three brothers with them always been amused with their dad and uncle's pranks. Hunter avoided his oldest son looking at him with eyes identical to his own.

"Okay. I see your point." Hunter sighed and they continued to the office.

They saw that Dean was out cold on the couch with Seth retaking his spot and pulling a little of the blanket over himself. Stephanie saw her husband with a guilty look and knew he had done something DX like with how he avoided eye contact with her. Instead of calling him out, she just accepted the medicine from Roman to then wake Dean gently for him to take it for his fever. Having spent many years dealing with her husband, she knew sometimes it best to not find out what prank he had just pulled and try to keep her mind focused on work and her family. Soon both Seth and Dean were asleep doing what he needed to get themselves better from being sick and Roman kept laughing anytime he heard Dolph yelling from outside the office. When the man entered wearing a cheerleader uniform, Roman burst out laughing as Stephanie rolled her eyes at finding out what her husband had done. Finn appeared right in the hallway looking like he was going fall over laughing at the sight, Roman rushed out to go spend time with his cousin. It was like watching Hunter and Shawn when they would be wondering around doing whatever they liked to Stephanie as she tuned out Ziggler complaints. The man fled when Hunter moved chase him since his complaints almost woke the twins. Looks like DX's mayhem causing still had a way of making certain people run in fear.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the locker room for Smackdown, the three Helmsley brothers were getting ready for the show as Seth tried to get Roman to exit the bathroom. He kept banging on the door with shouts that the oldest boy had been in the bathroom for hours. Dean was seated in a chair tying on his boots as he watched his twin and attempted not to laugh.

"Roman, get out!" Seth yelled and then an idea came to him.

The boy phased into the bathroom where Roman had been brushing his teeth and the invasion of privacy had the oldest lunging for Seth. Quickly phasing back out, Seth bolted to the other side of the locker room as Roman swung open the door to go after him. It had the two boys in a game of chase while Dean rolled his eyes at Seth's pleas for help from having Rome hurt him. He took the opportunity of the bathroom now being open and entered to start putting his contacts in.

"Dean!" Seth shouted over the bathroom taken by his twin.

When he bolted to get in, Dean just used his powers to have the door swing closed right into Seth's face who had not been set to phased through to have to door hit him in the face. A laugh came from Roman at the sight of Seth holding his face and the door reopening with Dean laughing too at the sight. Their fun was put on hold when Kane stepped in with J & J security and Jamie did not seem pleased over the three goofing off.

"Your antics on Raw were immature." Jamie told Dean and Roman.

On Raw, Roman had speared Seth to then be given an RKO by Orton and Dean delivered a Dirty Deeds to Randy. Their parents had found it funny so the boys didn't at all care on what Noble thought of it. Kane rolled his eyes at the short man not at all thinking on the fact these three had grown up with their dad. The boy was walking through the hallways when Renee rushed over to him with a begging look.

"Can you let me interview you?" she asked and Dean agreed.

The two rushed to the interview set up and Renee introduced her boyfriend who stepped into view of the camera. He was dressed in his leather jacket and Renee hoped to one day see him not feel like he had to cover up so much when in public. In her thoughts, he had such great control and worked hard to get it with each time Regal has him practice.

"Dean, you're going into Payback with the one out of four odds of walking out of there as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. How are you feeling about those odds?"

"Well, they're a lot better odds than I had before I beat Seth Rollins on Raw and made this match a Fatal Four way. But I'm not really a math guy, I'm not really a science guy either. I'm more of a hanging out on the bleachers kind of guy. Because I don't really care for rules or schedules or-what's that other word?" Dean looked to his girlfriend for help. "Like people in charge use to hold you back and push you down, authority. Because there's a little called chaos, they can't factor into any of the equations that they so like to use in a fatal four-way match. Anybody can win at any time. So that means maybe the last guy you'd expect and the last guy you want to walks out the new WWE champion. So it should be interesting to see how this contract signing goes on tonight. I'm a bit of a party crasher and these things typically don't go very well. And I got a feeling that ain't nobody gonna be happy to see me."

The interview ended with Renee thinking that her boyfriend did a great job on it and she moved to give him a light hug. Dean didn't pull away or look uncomfortable since Renee did not once come close to touching his skin. She then took his mostly covered hand for them to start walking down the hallway together.

"I'm hoping to interview Seth before the contract signing. Getting his thoughts on the fatal four-way would be really good."

"Seth, might give you an interview just to make himself look good and ready for the match at payback."

"How are you?" Renee asked.

"Better. That sickness broke after getting a lot of rest, but wish someone would make medicine that actually tastes good." Dean tried to joke.

"Heard Seth got swerved by Kofi."

"Yeah. Looks like the next gen of DX has to step up their game and prank the swervers." Dean saw his girlfriend's eyes widen.

"No. No. Dean!" Renee found a bottle of water uncapped hovering over her head.

He just laughed and made the water go off to the side and began walking away from his stunned girlfriend. It would seem Renee had to watch her back around the three brothers along with their cousin. Soon it was time for the contract signing and Kane stood out in the ring where a table having four chairs and microphones were set up. First to come out to the ring was Randy who was happy to get away from the three brothers that were talking about pranks they were coming up with on those of swerve. Next to go out was Roman who got bolted to a stairway by Seth without J & J even seeing and the boy came down to see Orton watching him from where he sat spinning a chair. The boy knew his chair was the one next to Orton and could tell somehow Jeff was in Randy's head most likely keeping him calm. Lately Jeff has been stuck dealing Randy and Kane wanting to be at each other's throats and last time they weren't kept controlled, a locker room's bench got burned. Dean finally got introduced and the boy could see his oldest brother keeping an eye on Randy and gave a mental nudge to relax. A seat was taken by Dean as Kane called out Seth and the youngest watched his twin while snatching the mic in front of him on the table.

'How do you think this signing will end?' Dean asked mentally to his brothers.

'Probably like all the others have before.' Seth mentally answered.

"These four superstars will enter this ring-" Kane was cut off by Dean.

"Hold up a second." Dean told the man. "Hold on. I realized Justin Bieber up there is a VIP here in Canada, but does that mean he doesn't have to come get in the ring. Come on, Biebs. Bring Frodo and Bibbo with you. Come on down."

"Ambrose, you and your sharp tongue. You know, your humor was never really my style, but it was always better than listening to Roman over there trying to form sentences."

'Kiss my ass, skunk head.' Mentally hit Seth from the oldest.

'Good one.' Dean mentally laughed.

"You see, I'm not coming down there. I think I'll stay up here. If you three have some unfinished business between you, then you know sort that out."

Roman reached for the mic in front of him. "I've got a sentence for you, Seth. I'm gonna sign this contract and then I'm going to kick your ass."

Cheers came from the crowd at that and Seth heard his twin laughing in his head over how funny he thought it was. Roman signaled for Kane to give him the contract to sign and the oldest boy did that as Randy decided to give his own thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, Seth. Newsflash genius, we're all here for the same reason. We want that championship that you've got right there around your waist." Randy told the boy and then was given the contract for himself to sign, but the cheers had him standing up from his chair.

'Cocky.' Jeff's voice got caught in the brothers' mental connection in it's path to Orton.

'I'll show you how cocky I am tonight.' Randy replied not caring on the disgust he could hear in the boys' minds.

'No touching Orton, Dean!' Seth and Roman snapped at the youngest so he won't end up with a memory they didn't need to see.

"All right. All right. You're gonna come down here and sign this contract, Seth. Or am I gonna have to drag your ass down here myself?" Dean challenged to his twin who just smirked and the youngest moved to sign the contract.

"Well, actually, the director or operations, Kane has the authority to sign my name to that contract. So I think we'll be having him do that instead." Seth told them and Kane didn't look pleased.

'I hope nothing gets set on fire.' Dean sent to his brothers.

"That is correct, Seth, in theory." Kane informed the boy. "I'm trying to remember what you said about me in your interview earlier tonight. What was it? You said I was obsolete or maybe it was irrelevant. I can't recall. In any case, yes. If you are physically unable to attend this contract signing, I could sign as your proxy. However, seeing that you're standing right in front of me and look to be in perfect health, I insist that you come down here and sign the contract yourself."

'Sethie isn't getting his way.' Dean sent to his twin. 'Careful of your pouty face, skunk head.'

Taunts out loud were being sent at Seth from his brothers who knew he was not pleased on Kane refusing to do what he wanted. All three of his match's opponents eyes went on him as he was about to get in the ring and thought of something else to do for him to sign the contract. Mercury was sent in to grab the contract and it was then handed by the boy to sign, but before Seth wanted to review it.

"Everybody is accounted for here. Dean Ambrose or should I say low rent Roddy Piper, I mean, I never thought you were that good, but that's what Roman used to call you back in the day when you act all crazy trying to entertain all of these idiots." Seth hoped his little words got under his twin's skin.

'You still call me that.' Dean sent to Roman who hid his amusement.

"There's Roman Reigns, yup, which is good, because he's much better at signing autographs than he is at wrestling. I mean Ambrose, you used to say he couldn't wrestle his way out of a wet paper bag, right? That was the joke."

'That was more you.' Roman sent to the middle boy. 'You dressed as Dean to try causing us to fight and be a distraction so you could sneak out of the house.'

"And Randy, I don't-I don't want you to feel left out, but really it's no secret how Dean and Roman feel about you. I mean, they used to call you spoiled, entitled. Roman said you never worked a day in your life. Hell, Ambrose used to say the only reason you're here in WWE is because of your old man."

'Again that was you with both of those.' Dean and Roman said to their brother while Randy did some weird thing with his wrist.

"Look, just telling the truth, guys." Seth began making his way up the steps. "What's wrong with a little honesty?"

Everyone stood up except Roman once Seth got in the ring and the middle boy signed the contract. He knew all eyes were on him and his brothers were talking with each other while inside his head just to mess with him.

"There you go Mr. Obsolete." Seth shoved the contract to Kane. "Are you happy with that?"

"Mr. Obsolete." Kane started feeling not happy with Seth's attitude towards him.

The two of them began to argue with each other while not noticing what the youngest person in the ring was doing. Dean cleared off the mic from the table to be set on his chair and then did the same with Seth's own mic to put on his own chair along with Roman's mic that gained the oldest boy's attention. Both Randy and Roman watched Dean roll the chairs away from the table with confused looks on what he could possibly be up to. No response to Roman's question on what Dean was doing came from the youngest and next the youngest put the table propped in a corner of the ring. It was what finally ended Seth and Kane arguing for the two to look confused on what the youngest was doing as Roman seemed amused on if Seth finally caught on to the quietness coming from the youngest's thoughts.

"What is he doing?" Kane asked on this being not expected by him with the youngest of Hunter's sons.

'Dean, you are such a clean freak.' Seth tried to figure out his twin's plan.

'I don't think he's being a clean freak.' Roman replied with still an amused look.

Dean grabbed a mic from the closest chair. "We all know how this is gonna end anyway. I call dibbs on the table."

"This is not the time to act immature." Joey told the boy who just in response tossed the small man into the table.

"Why?" Kane asked quietly so only those in the ring could hear.

"I'm sixteen. How do you expect me to act?" Dean answered to them be grabbed by Noble, Seth, and Kane.

It was what brought Randy and Roman in to get in their own desired shots for chaos to break out in the ring. All three boys were in their own little brawls with Roman against Kane, Seth against Randy, and Dean against J & J security. Seth soon was on top of his older brother and both heard their dad in their heads order Dean not to dare throw a chair.

'Too late.' came Dean's reply right after a chair threw over the ropes to go to the floor.

A second chair bounced right off Noble's head and the boy seemed pleased at the shot since he'd used some of his powers to make the collision. Energy was bursting through Dean as he slipped off his jacket to then fly threw the ropes and crash Kane into the announce table. Hunter could be heard saying he taught his sons too well about contract signings through all three boys' heads. In an attempt to try stopping his twin from causing any more damage, Seth tried to grab him and ended up getting tossed into the barricade. The boy turned pleased to get caught around the throat by Kane who asked if he somehow was having a sugar rush. No chance to get an answer came as Roman superman punched the man off the youngest. Slipping in the ring, Dean went after his twin for them to grapple around before Seth turned to see Roman attempting a spear. Using his speed, Seth jumped over his brother who quickly stopped himself from colliding into Dean. Only when he turned around, Seth gave a dropkick that sent Roman crashing backwards so his back smashed into Dean's front. Hunter's shouts that they needed to stop were ignored by his sons. From the impact, Roman dropped to a knee and Dean looked dazed a little bit since his brother's back had full forced smashed into his face. A pleased and amused look was on Seth's face and he turned around to be quick enough to counter Randy's RKO and slip out of the ring.

'He did that on purpose.' a voice whispered to Dean in his head. 'He wants you to appear small and weak to everyone. His baby brother is all he wants you be seen as.'

Dean felt a darkness in his head that was strong and next thing he knew he was standing up and heading right to Roman. A shove was given to the oldest that completely shocked Roman on Dean not being like this when accidents happened. Something wasn't right and that was when he noticed the distant look in Dean's eyes, but had to appear calm.

"Dean, snap out of it." Roman whispered making it look like he was mad and gave a shove to his baby brother.

"I'm not just your small, weak, baby brother." Dean snapped and gave a second shove to the older.

"Dean, you need to snap out of it." Roman felt the darkness creeping in his head too that most likely was due to the mental bond. "You are stronger."

Only Dean never got the chance to snap out of it from the darkness and got turned around for Randy to deliver an RKO that had the skin of his arm clashing with the boy's neck. Flashes of bad memories from Randy filled Dean's head and Roman didn't want anyone hurting his baby brother so gave Orton a superman punch to knock him down. Immediately he moved to check on Dean who finally shoved the darkness from his head and saw Seth deliver a knee to the side of Roman's head that had the oldest to his knees. As a way to put the oldest down, Seth gave him a low superkick to the jaw that had him on his back. It was Seth standing with his championship raised that the show ended with. Once clear to move, Dean moved out of the ring to walk up the ramp with Roman following behind and Seth still in the ring with his championship.

"Hey you good?" Roman asked once they were backstage.

"Yeah." Dean assured.

"Interesting how I easily got into your head there." Bray gloated as he passed the two brothers.

In response to the bearded man's confession, Dean's eyes changed to deep blue as a whole ice bucket hovered to dump right onto Bray. A shocked look was on Bray's face as he seemed to be affected by the freezing cold now all over him.

"Is he melting?" Seth asked as he stepped beside his brothers.

"Nope." Roman said.

"Disappointing."

"Stay out of my head or you'll regret it much more than this little punishment." Dean warned and walked towards his locker room.

"Hurt my brothers ever again Wyatt." Roman stepped closer so he could be right in the man's face. "Your mouth will be wired shut and you'll be a body cast for a whole year."

"Believe that." Seth added before he walked with Roman back to their locker room.

They entered to see Dean on his knees with hands to his head and both were at his side in seconds to be his anchor from any unwanted memories. Each memory had gotten filed into the back of his mind before Dean pulled his hands away and he hugged both his brothers. A thing of memories like their wins as the Shield became a comfort to him. One thing that always would be there for them is each other when needing their brotherhood that was so strong and get rid of any darkness that threatened one of them.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. Also thinking of doing a separate story based on the boys' and others' powers with some different & similiar things in it. Let me know what you think of that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stood beside his oldest brother watching Orton give Seth an RKO after both them had given their own strong moves to their brother. The brothers had basically offered Seth to Randy for the RKO and their mental bond was feeling weird, but they ignored it. Roman's eyes flashed to deep blue as he glanced to his baby brother before charging forward to spear Orton into the mat. In a snap Dean had made a decision and delivered Dirty Deeds to his oldest brother who had not expected it one bit. There was only to be one who could become champion and Dean really wanted it to be himself. A pause of the screen to the locker room's television had Seth glancing to Roman while Dean was upside down on a chair.

"Something was not right with the bond." Seth told his brothers.

"It could have just been the adrenaline over the fact at Payback everyone for themselves and it will be a year since the Shield broke up." Roman suggested as an answer that made sense to both younger boys.

"We should be careful though." Seth said as his eyes went to Dean. "The bond is created by you and if something isn't feeling right, you need to let us know."

"I feel fine. The adrenaline like Rome said is probably the reason it all happened." Dean suggested to have Seth and Roman nod. "I best be getting out to the ring."

Getting off the chair, Dean left the locker with his brothers watching him as they felt again the weirdness in the mental bond. Both didn't want to think it was anything bad, but Seth kept getting an uncomfortable feeling from it and worried about his twin. They listened to Dean's promo out in the ring and every time said the word alone, the weirdness flashed in the mental bond. Now they were getting nervous and Roman decided he wanted to not be too far if something they didn't want happened in the ring. When Dean began talking about him, the oldest had his music play for him to head down from the stairs for the ring and noticed a strangeness to Dean's eyes. Once he entered the ring, the strangeness just vanished and Dean looked like he hadn't even been aware of it.

"You know, you're not gonna get an apology." Dean told his oldest brother sounding normal.

Roman took some steps closer to so he was towering over his baby brother and them inches from each other. In Dean's eyes was the childish amusement he always had when doing or saying something he found funny. A smirk came to Roman as his worries for the youngest faded away and he allowed a smirk to go on his face.

"I wasn't expecting one." Roman assured he knew his baby brother well. "You did exactly what I thought you'd do and you pulled the trigger. And you hit me with Dirty Deeds, one time. And that's all you get, because at Payback, it is my turn to payback. You know that. You know what he did to me."

'I'm no better. Turned my back on you a year ago too.' Dean said through the mental bond.

"Regardless, we're brothers. Tonight, we're gonna be brothers, no grudges." Roman needed Dean to not feel guilty about a year ago. "But this Sunday, I'm bringing the big guns. I hope you do the same."

A hand was held out by Roman in hopes his baby brother will shake it, but Dean seemed like he was scared to touch the older. It was like conflict was going through his head and it caused the weirdness to flash on the mental bond. Kane's music and the man coming out gave Dean the chance to not have to shake his brother's hand and both put their attention on Kane. The man tried to mess with the boys on what they should be concerned about and Dean decided he would give his own little reminded.

"Hey Kane. Shouldn't you be concerned, because on Raw on Monday, our dad Triple H said that if Seth Rollins doesn't walk out of Payback WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kane's out of a job."

The reminder of who these two boys happen to be was always something the crowd loved since they were brothers. In blood, heart, and wrestling that kept them close and they were strong when together. Kane gave Dean a match against Sheamus and after Roman made sure his brother was okay for it, did the oldest leave. He went backstage and to the locker room where Seth stood having watched the promo.

"I still feel like something isn't right." Seth sighed as he watched the match between his twin and Sheamus.

"He might be feeling guilty about what happened soon to be a year ago."

"He shouldn't be. All of us did things and we fixed them." Seth told the oldest.

When Dean's music played to signal him winning his match, Seth bolted with his title to go talk with Kane while Roman waited for the youngest to come back to the locker room. After several minutes of waiting, Roman got nervous since it wasn't normal on his brothers not coming back after matches. He left the locker room to go look for his brother when he saw Seth go by with him putting his gloves on to get ready for his match.

"Have you seen Dean?" Roman asked.

"No. I just got told about my match against Ryback." Seth informed as he hid his worry for his twin.

"I don't like this. Dean never just disappears like this unless something has happened to him." Roman sounded worried and wondered if he should call his dad.

"I have to get to my match. Keep looking and I'll help once done." Seth told Roman before bolting away.

Seth had won his match, but panic was flowing through him over the fact Bray Wyatt was in the arena and Dean was still missing. He knew the bearded man could be responsible for his twin's disappearance like all the other times he had been. They were still looking and Roman then had to go to his match, which he ended up winning against Kane. Once the match was over, the two brothers continued their search for Dean, but an interview by Renee interrupted with Seth having to do it. He wasn't expecting his twin to come up behind him with a tray of cookies and just offer one. Hiding his shock and relief, Seth hoped Roman was aware of Dean being found and soon the twins were brawling after Dean threw the tray of cookies. Roman soon joined in with the brawl by slamming a cart into J & J security. Not wanting to get hurt before Payback, Seth fled and his brothers looked down at the floor where the title laid. Bending down, Dean picked it up to set on his oldest brother's shoulder with a message that he'll take Sunday. Once the cameras were gone, Dean was hugged by his brothers very tightly and noticed their relieved looks.

"Am I missing something?"

"We have been looking all over the arena for you." Roman informed and Dean looked at him confused.

"I went to get a bottle of water from catering that was really crowded. Afterwards I went back to our locker room and just watched Smackdown thinking you two were off getting set for your matches or something."

"I feared the worst when Wyatt attacked Ryback." Seth told his twin.

"I'm fine. Now those cookies tasted like crap and I want to go wash the taste out." Dean turned to start heading down the hallway.

'Who makes this crappy coffee?'

'I can't believe Wyatt cost me my match with attacking me.'

'Naomi and I will be unstoppable.'

The thoughts running through Dean's head made him stop and puts hands to it with a pained look. His brothers saw him stop and then saw some of those in the hallway in pain with hands to their heads. It was getting back with some looking unsteady on their feet and Roman rushed to Dean's side to touch his shoulder for skin contact to made between them. Flashes of memories transferred between the two brothers.

 _Dean sat on the couch of his house looking depressed as his brothers wrestled outside in the backyard. He tried to join in for them to just ignore him and it made him feel unwanted and like some freak in his family. The ten year old boy has himself completely covered, but his still felt like a threat to his family and had no interest in doing anything that could possibly only hurt someone. When Roman came into the house, Dean looked at his oldest brother with hope that he'd invite him to go play with him and Seth._

 _"Rome."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Could I maybe wrestle with you and Seth?" Dean asked skittishly._

 _"We don't want a weak, always scared runt." Roman told him and didn't care about the tears forming in the youngest's eyes._

 _"But-"_

 _"You are a freak and don't belong here. Go back to where you were for a year."_

 _"Rome, I don't want to go back. They were mean there."_

 _"You deserved that treatment. When you were gone, me and Seth were actually happier with our grandparents."_

 _Something snapped in Dean and a pressure built in Roman's head for him to drop to his knees with a cry of pain. No attention was given to Seth who had bolted into the house at hearing Roman's cry and he was shocked at the sight. Anger and betrayal was in Dean's tear filled eyes as Roman held his head that felt like it was going to explode._

 _The scene changed to an arena with Roman shaking his head at Dean who looked scared of his older brother. Seth had just left the room to leave the oldest and youngest alone in it and Roman mumbled something._

 _"Rome?"_

 _"You need to start having a back bone." Roman shouted at his baby brother. "I'm getting tired of protecting you. One day, I am going to stop and just watch you crumble."_

 _Hurt and guilt went in Dean's eyes as he nodded at his oldest brother's words and then headed towards the door. The boy whispered a sorry for being a constant problem and wished his brother didn't have to care for him._

Seth yanked Roman and Dean apart to see them both look close to fainting and he guided them by the arms into an empty locker room. He was thankful on having kept his gloves on to not having any skin contact with Dean and closed the door to give the three of them needed privacy. When Roman put a hand to his face, the oldest boy snapped out of his daze and looked at Dean who took a step back in guilt.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

"Dean, I treated you horribly." Roman thought of the memories.

"No. You treated me how I needed to." Dean ended up backing into a wall.

"What is going on?" Seth looked confused since the mental bond was no longer there.

"We are horrible brothers." Roman said to shock Seth.

"Excuse me! I am not a horrible brother and-"

"Seth, we treated Dean like a freak when you two were ten."

"I don't remember then."

"Dean, did you remember those memories at Raw?" Roman asked his baby brother who gave a small nod. "Is that why you gave me a Dirty Deeds? To prove that I no longer had to take care of you and you weren't weak."

"Yes." Dean refused to meet his older brother's eyes.

Hating himself for how he had treated Dean, Roman snatched a towel to wrap around the youngest and hug him without any skin contact. At finally understanding the weirdness in the bond, Roman hoped this would fix it and he soon had Seth joining in on the hug. He didn't want to feel left out and they just tightened the hug over how much brotherly love they had for each other.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

In the parking garage, Hunter helped Roman put the boy and his brothers' luggage in the trunk of a rental car. The three boys would be traveling alone to the next show's location hotel. Stephanie was a little nervous about her sons driving without her or Hunter. At hearing the twins coming closer, she turned to see them changed out of their ring gear. They had earlier in the night been involved in a tag match together for a house show. Both had wrestled against Randy and Roman to do good. Dean now wore pajama pants, a sweatshirt, and socks along with his glasses on. In his hand were his sneakers that he set on the floor of the backseats. Seth had changed into sweats, a T-shirt, and sneakers, but left his contacts in. The twins put their duffel bags in the car's backseat and they along with Roman looked to their parents.

"Are you sure about this?" Stephanie asked.

"It's a two hour drive most. We'll be fine, mom." Roman assured her.

"Please wear your seatbelts during the whole drive." Stephanie told her son who agreed.

"Text us when at the hotel." Hunter instructed.

Once good to go, the three boys walked to the rental car. Seth snatched the key from his older brother and headed towards the driver's seat. He got in and started the engine only to have his dad hold the door open so he couldn't close it.

"Not going to happen."

"Fine." Seth sighed and without exiting the car, moved into the backseats since his twin already was in the front passenger's one.

Roman got behind the wheel and adjusted the seat to how it would be comfortable for him driving. He double checked both his little brothers had put their seatbelts on. A wave was given to his parents by him before putting the car in drive and heading towards the garage's exit. A cop directed him on which way to go and some fans looked to be hoping to get photos or autographs from the leaving wrestlers.

"That match was cool." Seth said to his brothers.

"Yeah. I liked when Rome speared you and I gave Orton Dirty Deeds." Dean gave his thoughts on the match.

That got a laugh from Roman who had his eyes on the road as he drove just how he'd been taught by his mom to. He stopped when on a line at a red light and saw Seth phase through the seatbelt in the rearview mirror.

"No. Seatbelt back on."

"You're not the boss of me." Seth did not want to do what the older boy wanted.

"I'm older."

"Still doesn't make you able to boss me around."

"Dean." Roman called to the youngest who had been looking out the window.

Knowing what his oldest brother needed him to do, Dean turned in his seat to be facing the back. His blue eyes changed to deep blue as they met Seth's brown ones as he reached in himself to one of his mental powers.

"Put your seatbelt back on."

"Stop using your stupid powers on me." Seth told his twin as he put his seatbelt back on.

"Then stop being a spoiled brat." Roman replied to make Seth have his pouty look.

Nothing was said by Seth as he crossed his arms to slump back in his seat clearly annoyed with his older brother. Dean ignored his twin's annoyance filled thoughts traveling mental over the bond and leaned forward to turn on the radio. He went through the channels to find a station that will play music him and his brothers would like.

"Put on-" Seth began to be cut off by his older brother.

"Front seat passengers control the radio." Roman reminded his little brother of the car rules.

"Dean, switch seats with me."

"No."

Dean stopped on a station playing rock music and leaned back in his seat. From his sweatshirt pocket was taken out his phone that he began making hover in front of him. His homework from Regal was to work on his power of moving things with his mind. As his focus was solely on that, it gave Seth a chance to change the station. Slowly he phased through his seatbelt while making sure Roman only had eyes on the road. He then was about to bolt his arm at the radio when the car jerked to a stop. It made Seth phase through Dean's seat to end up on top of his twin. The youngest boy stopped using his powers to cause the phone to drop right on Seth's head.

"Ow."

"Seth, get your ass back in the backseat." Roman ordered not happy with his little brother.

"Make Dean switch seats with me."

"I'm not switching seats."

Having enough of this, Roman pulled over and ordered both younger boys to get in the backseats. They listened to slip in the back without getting out of the car. Roman pulled back on the road to keep following the directions from the GPS. For close to a half hour, his little brothers had stayed quiet from the backseats.

"Can we get something to eat?" Seth asked.

"I'm hungry too." Dean gave his input.

"Okay."

Soon they were on line at a drive thru with them waiting to place their orders. The twins planned to share a large thing of fries and when to the speaker, Roman ordered what the three of them wanted.

"Who is paying?" Roman asked as he pulled forward.

"Noble." Seth said as he took the man's wallet from his duffel bag.

"He's going to think I stole it now." Dean sighed over the man always blaming him for things Seth actually did.

"So what." Seth shrugged as he took some cash from the wallet.

He handed it forward to Roman who paid before receiving a paper bag filled with their food and cardboard tray with their drinks. Seth handed out the food to who ordered it and did the same with their drinks.

"We need to come up with something cool to do at Payback. It will be a whole year since the Shield breaking up." Roman said to his brothers as he drove.

"I'll come up with something." Seth assured as he ate a fry.

"Rome, I think we need to pull over." Dean told the oldest.

Roman was confused on what he meant and looked in the rearview mirror to see flashing red and blue lights of a cop car. He pulled off to the side while thinking of how his dad was going to ground him. Out of the cop car stepped a man who approached the driver's window that Roman rolled down.

"Hello." Roman greeted.

"License and registration." was all the cop said.

Quickly Roman gave him both and tried to calm his racing heart over what was happening. The cop handed him them back before glancing in the backseat at the twins. Both kept quiet as the cop's focus went from them back to Roman and Dean quickly slipped his sneakers on.

"You were driving over the speed limit."

"He was?" Seth sounded surprised.

"What has you driving at this time of night?"

"Work. We're heading to a hotel only a half hour away with driving." Roman answered the cop.

"Work?" the cop didn't sound like he believed the boy. "What exactly do you three do as work?"

"We're professional wrestlers with WWE." Dean informed.

"Please step out of the vehicle."

Slowly Roman got out to be told to lean forward on the car's hood. He got patted down by the cop before Dean was instructed to step out next. The youngest boy leaned on the hood to be patted down like his older brother had been. Out of his pocket had been taken out his cell phone to be set on the hood and nothing else was found. Last to be made to get out and get patted down was Seth who seemed impatient.

'This is so lame.' Seth sent mentally to his brothers.

'Don't you even dare do something, skunk head.' Roman ordered.

The boys watched the cop go through the twins' duffel bags and took out Dean's inhaler from a mesh side pocket. He turned to the boys and asked them about the found inhaler with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a breathing condition similar to asthma. Must always have an inhaler with me in case of a possible attack."

A look over was done to the inhaler before the cop moved towards the boys. He seemed suspicious of Dean having on the sweatshirt and told him to take it off. With a sigh, the boy did that to reveal a T-shirt was worn underneath. The cop made the mistake of grabbing Dean's bare arm for memories to be transferred.

 _The three boys had just been brought into a hotel room to be set on the beds where they laid still out cold. Heyman stood looking proud of having the boys there and he instructed those working for him to be ready to inject the brothers with the serum._

It would appear the man wasn't actually a cop and had been hired by Heyman to capture the three boys. Dean focused on his mental powers for the man to back away with hands to his head from the painful pressuring forming. Both Dean's brothers looked at him with shock on him attack a cop and they were about to stop him.

"He's not a cop. Heyman ordered him to disguise himself as one to recapture us." Dean told the two who took on shocked looks. "This guy was around when Heyman's men broke into Dusty's office and kidnapped us."

"Knock him out Dean." Roman instructed.

"With pleasure." Dean smirked and shifted to a different part of his powers. "Sleep."

Within seconds of the words being said, the man fell on the ground fast asleep and Dean heard Seth mumble a few curses. The three quickly got back in the car to pull away and put as much distance they could from the fake cop. Seth and Dean had retaken their seats in the back and Roman drove with glances every few minutes in the rearview mirror.

"That was close." Roman sighed as they stopped at a red light.

"I've been thinking." Seth told his brothers.

"Not always good." Dean joked and then noticed his twin's seriousness.

"Our powers might have forced some adjustment to our bodies."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Well, my skin irritation could be a warning that I should never bolt long distances shirtless and never really being cold could be a second. Another example is Dean. He is always cold to force himself to be covered up and not feel uncomfortable. Even his coughs could be a way to prevent loss of control when panicking or something like that."

"And me?" Roman sounded curious.

"I can't think of anything yet." Seth admitted.

"We've also should talk about the fact our powers were being used by us from the beginning." Dean gained his brothers' attention. "Our debut at Survivor Series, I know my powers were used to prevent any real security from stopping us. In their heads of any who saw us, were told to let us do what we wanted."

"I remember using mine to move us across arenas." Seth whispered with sadness on the memories of when they unwillingly worked for Heyman.

"Rome?" Dean looked to the oldest.

"Spearing Kane through the barricade at TLC 2012 is one of many." Roman said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Our powers are what made us the perfect hounds for Heyman and Lesnar. They would have done anything for us to be serving them for the rest of our lives."

"Remember when Heyman kidnapped us from Dusty's office?" Roman asked his brothers who nodded.

 _Roman, Seth, and Dean took seats in the chairs of Rhodes' office to wait for the man to arrive. They heard a knock on the door and turned thinking it was either one of the others working for NXT. When the door snapped open for men wearing mask to come barging in, all three boys were in shock._

 _"Restrain them correctly are our orders."_

 _The boys took on looks of fear as the men began moving closer to them and didn't understand what they wanted. One man grabbed Dean by the arm to then put a collar around the boy's neck and a cry of pain came from him. Roman and Seth went to help the youngest for a second man to snap some kind of cuffs on Seth to make it so he couldn't move at all. A trip with the cuffs had Seth falling to the floor as Dean sunk down to with a pained look. Seeing both his brothers in trouble, Roman clenched his hand into a fist and then dropped it down on the floor. It shook the floor for the men to fall on the ground or fly into walls leaving the office looking a mess. Before Roman could get to his brothers, a man rushed at him to inject something into the boy's upper arm. Within seconds, Roman collapsed to the floor barely conscious and he saw other men inject the same stuff into his brothers. All three fell unconscious within seconds as they felt the men either dragging or carrying them out of the office._

Nothing was said by the brothers as they soon were pulling into the hotel's parking lot and Seth sent a text to their mom that they had arrived. As the brothers grabbed their things and headed inside the hotel, they thought of how Heyman knew from the beginning to capture them in ways they couldn't use their powers. Roman knew his brothers and himself had given some payback to Lesnar and Heyman at mania, but he feared that they would return and keep on trying to gain back the hounds however they could.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

It was time for the last and main event match of Payback for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Also it was marking almost a year since the Shield broke up with the three hounds pursuing singles careers. First came out to the ring was Kane in his suit and he would be at ringside observing the fatal four way match. Randy's music played for the twelve time champion to come out and then was followed by Dean who was in his leather jacket feeling both men's eyes on him. He heard Roman's music play for the oldest Helmsley boy to soon be in the ring. All eyes went on the entrance when Seth's music played.

'Ready for this?' Dean asked to his brothers over their mental bond.

'Yep.' Seth answered as he held his championship up before going down the ramp with it on his shoulder.

J & J were right behind Seth and when all four wrestlers were inside the ring, introductions were made. The brothers all were anxiously waiting for the bell to be rung. Once the bell had been rung, a stare down went on before J & J dragged Roman and Dean out for Seth to notice Orton distracted. He took advantage to knock Orton out of the ring while his brothers dealt with Jamie and Joey. When Seth tried a dive, he got a forearm to the face from Randy. Turning around had him be too late to stop his twin from clotheslining him over the ropes. A second after Randy lifted Seth onto his feet, both were sent down from Dean flying through the ropes. J & J were on Ambrose within seconds and hit him with strikes to assist Rollins. Some assistance against the two men came from Orton to have all of them not paying attention to inside the ring. Roman flew over the ropes to take everyone down to the padded floor except the oldest boy. A dazed Seth got to his feet and his older brother went right after him. The two soon fought in the ring with them using small pieces of their powers on each other. Both connected hits and strikes with each other while not realizing the mental bond only was open between the two of them. Dean soon was spotted on the top turnbuckle by a downed Roman. The youngest jumped off the turnbuckle to deliver an elbow to his twin that had them down on the mat. A cover was made by Dean for it to be stopped from Orton who went after Ambrose. He forced the youngest boy into a corner to connect strikes on him.

"Smart move to cut the mental bond. Prevents your brothers from knowing what you're planning."

"Thanks." Dean then reversed the positions.

Rapid strikes hit Randy from the boy who then whipped him in a corner. After a forearm smash, Dean gave Orton a running bulldog and then continued striking. When Randy avoided Dean's rebound lariat, the boy was caught off guard and got a backbreaker for it. Roman broke the cover Orton attempted to save the match and his baby brother. Taught well Roman had been by his dad and knew how to defend against an RKO. Dean saw the opening on Randy to send the man and himself over the ropes with a clothesline. By using a small bolt, Seth hit his older brother from behind.

'Wish it was only us three.' Seth mentally sent to Roman.

'Prove who is the best from the Shield.' Roman knew what his brother meant.

The two brothers fought with Seth keeping the older in a corner with stomps. Seth then gave his older brother a running elbow when he stumbled to his feet. It looked like Seth had the upperhand over his bigger and strong brother that had his happiness going through the mental bond. Only his happiness ended when he ran to the opposite corner and turned to see his twin right there in front of him. He received an identical elbow he had given to Roman before from his twin and then got shoved from the corner right into an awaiting Roman's forearm to put him down on the mat. A fist bump went between the oldest and youngest brothers as they looked down at the one responsible for the Shield's break up. Some punches were given to Seth's head by Dean before he got off to let Roman lift the blonde streak haired boy up to his feet to have the middle boy struggle. Forced on his back again, Seth received stronger punches from his older brother while hearing the two's laughs over the mental bond.

Dean lifted Seth up with his face near his twin's own. "Payback's a bitch."

Seth still on his back saw Dean and Roman say something to each other before Roman did a hand motion with one hand a closed fist. He hated that any piece of their thoughts got blocked by Dean who had full control of the bond since it was his power that created it. The two boys began to circle the middle one looking very similar to what they did when the Shield. Even some memories of them doing it came through the bond courteously of Dean.

'Look familiar skunk head.' both said together to Seth through the bond.

'I hate you two.' Seth groaned mentally.

A set up for the superman punch was done by Roman as Seth was slowly moving to his feet, but Kane prevented the oldest boy from doing anything by dragging him out by his leg. Dean watched this with interest since the boys' dad has been wanting to test Kane's loyalty recently. It looked like the man had made his decision and would stand with Seth in making sure he would stay champion. After seeing Kane toss Roman into the barricade, Dean went after the man with strikes for himself to get tossed back towards the ring. The boy reversed it to turn right into a punch from Kane that had him going to a knee dazed and then got rolled into the ring.

'You okay?' Seth asked his twin through the bond.

'Yeah.'

'Rome?'

'Wonderful.' was the sarcastic reply.

Seth caught Orton try to get in the ring and looked to J & J. "Keep him out."

From out of the ring, Roman observed his younger brothers fight with Seth taking advantage of Dean still being dazed from Kane's punch. He knew Dean wouldn't go down though easily and Seth would have a lot of work and even a knee to the head didn't get the middle boy the win over his twin.

"Stay on him Seth." Kane tried to play coach to the boy.

'You know how to beat Seth.' Stephanie's voice came through the bond to Roman only.

'Play coach like Kane.' Roman sounded amused.

'Maybe.'

A pounce up from his knees allowed Dean to connected a forearm smash to Seth's face and was being coached by his dad through the bond. It would seem all three boys weren't alone in this match. Seth got his twin on his shoulders easily since the youngest was always too light in his mind and a lot less than announced to be. Turnbuckle powerbomb had pain going through Dean's back and he collapsed down to a knee that gave the chance for Seth to connect a kick to his face. Now the youngest was on his back dazed with his dad screaming his head to get up off the mat. When Seth for a cover, he reached two to have his twin lift his arm to end it and shock was in brown eyes.

'Good job, lunatic fringe.' Hunter praised.

Stomps from Seth were given to Dean's stomach since the middle boy was getting frustrated in not having retained his title yet. He again got his twin on his shoulders about to do a second turnbuckle powerbomb only to have Dean counter with punches. It forced Seth to put him down and the youngest continued to strike at his twin. A spin kick hit Dean in the stomach from his twin and he bent over a little in pain to then get a kick to his chest.

'Just what you want.' Hunter said as Seth gave Dean a dropkick.

It had the youngest slipping through the middle and top ropes to do his rebound lariat on his twin and put Seth on the mat. This was the chance Dean needed and he heard his back say to watch his back to turn where J & J were on the apron. Both short men got knocked off before Dean moved to go for Dirty Deeds on his twin. Only Kane got in the way by chokeslamming the boy onto the mat.

"What are you doing?" the ref asked the man who should not be in the ring.

Some unpleased orders came from the ref towards Kane who just told the striped shirt man to count. Even the commentators had comments on Kane's actions with some backing him and some against what he did. Still even after that Dean lifted his arm during the cover to end it and keep the match going.

"Are you kidding me?" Seth was really not happy with his twin.

Orton having enough of Kane yanked the man off the apron to be open for an apron dropkick from Reigns. As the boy turned, he got knocked down by Randy while inside the ring were the twins still with both on their knees. From where he leaned on the ropes, Dean watched Randy take down his twin a couple times. It was unexpected when Orton suddenly knocked the youngest boy over the ropes to the floor. Roman seeing the man do that to his baby brother was not pleased while Seth held onto the ropes to prevent himself from getting caught in a powerslam. He knew that hadn't made the man once known as the viper pleased one bit. Using his fast reflexives, Seth popped an elbow in Orton's face and then tried to slam him down in a corner to be blocked. It would seem Orton was getting the upper hand in the match and threw the boy around the ring. Randy even used his dad Cowboy Bod Orton's own move, the Superplex on Seth that J & J failed to prevent. Still Seth stayed in the match by kicking out of Orton's cover. A clothesline outside the ring by the announce tables took Seth down as Orton looked around at those on the floor at ringside. As Randy began clearing off an announce table, he didn't see the three brothers' eyes shift to deep blue. Seth slammed Orton back first into the apron to receive a punch, but Dean was right there throwing his own strikes at the man. It wasn't enough though for Randy to soon have the youngest receiving hits, but the oldest joining in defense of his baby brother turned the tables. A slam into the ring post had Randy on the floor and now he noticed the eyes of the three boys who surrounded him.

"Let's throw him through that table." Seth suggested to his brothers.

Knowing he needed to avoid that, Randy went for the youngest which might have been a bigger mistake for him. It had Seth and Roman nailing him with strong or fast strikes and soon Dean was apart of the mauling with his brothers.

"Shades of the Shield." Cole shouted in shock at the mauling they haven't seen in almost a year.

"Triple." Roman whispered to his brothers.

The oldest kept signaling for the triple powerbomb as Seth and Dean got Orton in position. Once the twins got Randy on Roman's shoulders, they together just like that first time put him through the announce table. Roman and Dean stood side by side looking down at Randy as their eyes returned to normal. Both felt Seth put his arms over them and they saw the middle put his fist out in front of him.

'Rome?' Dean mentally asked his oldest brother.

'Mess with him.' Roman instructed mentally.

Identical smiles were exchanged between the three brothers with Seth thinking perhaps they could be Shield again and take over together. Only the smile slipped from Dean's face first to seriousness and then it did from Roman's. Together the oldest and youngest beat up Seth who should have known better to think they'd give up these chances at singles careers. Soon Seth was laid on the other announce table and he watched them powerslam Kane on top of him. They did a second time due to the fans chants for it and to finally get the table to break. Only now there was just the two of them standing with all the others taken out.

"Not much else to do." Roman told his baby brother.

"No, there's not." Dean agreed as he knew his hardest opponents are his brothers.

"Loser buys the beers?" Roman asked for him and Dean to hear the shouts of their mom in their heads on them being too young to drink. 'Root beers.'

Both kind of was excited about how they would do against each other and Dean slipped into the ring first. He motioned his oldest brother to come get him and Roman got in amused at how it felt like just yesterday they were less than half their current heights, versing each other with just using their dad's own moves. It appeared Dean was thinking of the same memory as Roman tried to think of how his baby brother used to always catch him with getting the first strike. A turn was done by Dean that had Roman remember only to be too late as a slap like their mom's hit him in the face. Punches went back and forth between the two brothers to then have Roman try a running move to be ducked by Dean. They knew each other too well and Dean caught his brother with a crossbody to take him down to the mat and connect strikes.

"Runt." Roman whispered amused as he kicked up to knock his brother off.

Dean came moving towards the older to get rolled up and a powerbomb was given to the youngest. Having Dean set in a cover, Roman thought he would get the win, but his brother was able to kick out. A smile of amusement at him always never quitting even when they were little and he'd be mat burned all over from slams and slides.

"I really don't want to use this." Roman held a closed fist in sight for his baby brother. "I really don't want to do this."

Brushing hair out of his face, Roman moved to a corner as he got himself ready to give a superman punch to Dean. Hisbrother though knew how to counter the move and ducked to roll Roman up for a cover. Luckily Roman kicked out before three and Dean walked right into a superman punch to have him getting a cover. Again Dean got out of it and Roman wonder if his dad was thinking of when they were little too.

"How mat burned are you?" Roman asked quietly to get no answer and just shook his head amused.

With a smile on his face, Roman got to his feet and moved to a corner knowing a spear would be the only move to keep his baby brother down like it's done in the past. He could only hope it doesn't end with Dean complaining about possibly having a broken rib like he had done last time. As Dean unsteadily moved to his feet, Roman waited in the corner prepared to spear him and gave his signature howl before rushing forward. The knee to the face countering the spear was not expect at all and Roman should have known Dean learned to defend against his spear. Dirty Deeds was attempted for Roman to slip out and he punched his brother to see him do a rebound lariat. The older ducked under it since he too had learned to defend against Dean's moves. An opening was seen by the oldest and he delivered a spear to Dean who had been unable to defend against it. Roman made the cover knowing he was about to win the match when Seth was caught in the corner of his sight right before the middle boy landed right on top of him. Looking his middle brother in the eyes, Roman scream at the fact he forgot about the little weasel from their childhood matches who would go running away and then strike when the moment was fitting to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Roman whispered at his little brother crawling towards the ropes.

One trick Roman did remember worked on Seth he decided to do and began chasing his little brother around ringside. This time Seth couldn't go crying for their mom or dad to save him from his big meanie brother. Mercury and Noble though helped the still crawling boy escape his older brother while Dean laid in a corner with pain coming from his ribs. Now the chase continued between Roman and Seth and the younger slipped back in the ring in hopes of escaping his furious brother. It seemed Seth only escaped Roman to get a strike from his twin and his fast thoughts hit to react with an enzuigiri to the side of Dean's head. It had him turned to see Roman about to strike got a superman punch that made him stumble to the side leaving the oldest to receive a rebound lariat from Dean. Dirt Deeds was done by Dean to his twin and he went for a cover to be yanked out by his leg by Kane. The boy's face was bounced off the steel steps and he felt blood in his mouth to keep his sealed so none spilled out. From where he was, Roman watched Kane slam the steel step in his hand into Dean's face making the youngest go to the floor. When he attempted the superman punch, he received the steel step slammed into him to lay beside his baby brother who was trying to not bleed on the floor. The oldest boy received a chokeslam on the bottom step to leave him in pain while inside the ring, Seth watched Randy shove Kane from behind.

"Get the hell off me." Roman ordered Kane not happy the man basically fell on top of him.

Seth tried to take advantage of Orton to end up with himself set up to receive a DDT, but Mercury saved the boy. After seeing both of J & J get RKOs, Seth took his chance to jump off the top turnbuckle to end up being powerslammed on to the mat. Now Orton gave Seth the Impaler DDT and then looked to take in the crowds' cheers for him as Seth laid dazed. The man set himself up to do his RKO as he waited for Seth to rise into the position he wanted him. On instinct, Seth shoved Orton away to watch Kane receive the RKO and almost wanted to laugh at how funny it was to him. None of Seth's moves seemed to be able to work against the man in the boy's eyes, so he decided to do one that he used to do when a little kid. A pedigree was done by the boy for him to then cover Orton and retain as the champion. When a recap of what had happened in the match played, Seth moved himself out of the ring to sit on the ramp panting. He didn't see his dad come down to then kneel beside him making him jump a little in surprise.

"Now that was one match I think will never be forgotten." Hunter told his middle son to all his sons through the mental bond.

Hunter helped his middle son to his feet as he looked at Dean walked over with a hand to his mouth. The boy was asked if he was alright by his dad as he son went on Hunter's other side as the three walk up the ramp backwards. One of Hunter's hands grabbed Seth's wrist to raise it as the boy's other hand raised the belt and Dean rolled his eyes. He got an arm around himself from his dad who just hugged the twins' with a proud look on one retaining his belt and the other doing well under his coaching through the match.

"Triple H looks proud of his two sons." Cole said.

"Ambrose lost though." JBL sounded confused.

"I think Ambrose impressed his dad still even with the fact he lost." King explained to the other man.

Once the cameras were off, Hunter led his twin sons backstage where Stephanie gave a quick hug to Seth and then Roman joined his family. She gave her two other sons hugs with them knowing she was proud of how well they did out in the ring against each other. Hunter put an arm over both Dean and Roman for the youngest to wince and oldest to laugh. It would appear some mat burns had been given to Dean along with his ribs hurting.

"I have to say that shades of shield was cool." Hunter told his sons.

"We should have triple double powerbombed J & J." Dean said and moved out of the way of Roman's grab.

"It's double triple." Roman corrected knowing his baby brother was being a brat.

"Triple double." Dean laughed as he continued to avoid his oldest brother.

The two parents with Seth between them watched their oldest and youngest joke around. Both Hunter and Stephanie thought back to years ago when their boys were little and one memory stood out for them.

 _Stephanie was helping her husband wrap his hands in the Game's locker room since he wanted to be set for his match. Both of them turned at the door swinging open with Seth rushing in crying for them to save him from his big meanie brother and Roman came in seconds later to continue the chase in the locker room._

 _"Come here!" Roman shouted as he lunged to try catching Seth._

 _"Leave me alone."_

 _"You are such a bratty weasel."_

 _"Boys." Hunter called in hope to get them to stop._

 _"You're a big meanie."_

 _"Boys!"_

 _By raised his voice, Hunter finally got them to stop the chase and put their eyes on him. Seth though stuck his tongue out at Roman to have the older grab it and hold on as he laughed at what he was doing. This was stopped by Stephanie grabbing the two boys' by their ears and they knew it was time to knock off their misbehavior._

 _"What happened?" Hunter asked as he sat on the bench._

 _"During our match, Seth acted like a bratty weasel." Roman told his dad once his ear was let go._

 _"Did not."_

 _"Did to."_

 _"Did not."_

 _"Did to."_

 _"Boys!" Hunter again had to raise his voice to gain their attention back on him. "I really hope you two grow out of this."_

 _"Where is Dean?" Stephanie asked them._

 _"Here." Dean came running in to tumble right into his dad's lap laughing._

 _"What were you up to little lunatic?" Hunter asked as he picked Dean up to set in his lap. "And why are you covered in mat burns?"_

 _"Roman and Seth kept tossing me around the ring."_

 _"Why?" Stephanie looked at the two dark haired boys._

 _"He refused to stay down." Seth answered._

 _"Anytime we went for covers on him, he'd lift his arm or kick out right before three." Roman gave more of an answer to their mom. "Except when I actually had him and Seth jumped on top of me. Bratty weasel."_

 _"Big meanie." Seth stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
_

 _"I had so much fun." Dean told his dad and began explaining how the match went._

 _The man just listened to the youngest while unwrapping the boys' taped hands and Stephanie had to again prevent any fighting by grabbed Seth and Roman's ears. Both parents shook their heads at their sons and knew if they were wrestling when older should not be allowed to have all three versing each other. Hunter and Stephanie also could only hope they would grow out of the fighting and constant mat burns since their sons couldn't possibly keep up with them in their teenager years._

* * *

 **I wanted a little change to the the pay per view ending, hope you liked it. Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Roman, Seth, and Dean were lounging around the oldest bedroom doing school work they had to have done or else no pay per view. It had the boys had at work since it was Money In The Bank with Roman in the briefcase match, Seth and Dean versing each other for the title, and neither of the three wanted to lose those chances.

"I can't believe mom and dad had you arrested on Rome's eighteenth birthday." Seth laughed looking at his twin.

"You did it though." Dean reminded and his twin stopped laughing. "Maybe I should have had you arrested once the truth was discovered."

"I liked my birthday gift though." Roman said with a smirk. "Getting to see you riding in a police van, dressed in police clothes, and us two beat us Sethie."

"Whatever." Seth rolled his eyes. "My birthday was great too."

"Yeah, only reason you even won was because New Day had myself and Dean distracted." Roman reminded the middle boy.

The two older boys had a glaring stare down while Dean continued to do his school work just ignoring the usual with them. When they heard the phone ring, their mom shouted that she would get it and answered it for the ringing to stop. As the boys finished up the rest of their school work, Seth bolted out of the bedroom wanting to stretch his legs. His brothers walked down after him to see him stopped on the last step and then they noticed the tears going down their mom's face. She hung up the phone as her husband pulled her against his chest to let her cry into it and he looked close to crying as well.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked with worry on what could cause both his parents to cry.

"Mom? Dad?" Roman called them.

"Boys, Dusty passed away." Hunter informed to see all his sons become shocked.

"No." Seth shook his head not wanting to believing it.

"He can't have." Roman whispered as he tried to not cry.

Only Dean seemed unable to talk as he watched his whole family begin crying and some tears slid down his face. Seth then took notice of things begin to hover in the house and knew it was from his twin's emotions in control. Before any damage could be done, Roman pulled his baby brother against him to allow cry and did the same with Seth as the oldest boy's own tears freely went down his face. They all saw Dusty as a great teacher to them when in FCW and NXT who after what the Shield had done under Heyman's orders, not at all blamed them. NXT would never be the same without him around and the boys knew this news would hurt anyone who had gone through FCW and NXT when the American dream was running it.

"This isn't fair." Seth shouted bolting from his older brother's arms. "It's not fair!"

Seth not wanting to deal with this pain bolted upstairs to his bedroom where he fell on his bed crying into the blankets while his dog nudged him with his nose in trying to see what was wrong. The boy just ignored Kevin to continue crying his eyes out into his pillow as he thought of the last time he cried like this. It had been when Dean was taken away and his parents sent him away to his grandparents on his mom's side.

 _Seth wiped his teary eyes with the sleeve of his shirt as he was still being held by his grandfather as his eyes watched the van taking his twin away. He felt his grandfather's hold disappear and then got led back towards the door of his home. When he was taken to his bedroom, Seth heard his grandfather instruct him to start packing his things._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Seth, you're going to be staying with your grandparents for a bit." Hunter told him and the boy shook his head in disbelief._

 _"What about Dean? We have to save-"_

 _"No!" Hunter snapped._

 _The boy looked up at his dad with shock and then bolted into his bedroom to begin packing anything he wanted to take with him to his grandparents' house. Once all packed, Seth stepped out to be wrapped in a tight hug by his mom who had tears in her eyes. He followed his grandfather outside to the car where he got in the backseat watching his parents disappear from sight the farther and farther they went from the house. Wiping the shed tears from his eyes, Seth sat in silence until they were at his grandparents' house and saw his grandmother walk over with a sad look. She gave him a hug that didn't comfort him like it usually would and he slipped from it._

 _"Seth, you can decide on what we have for dinner." Vince suggested to his grandson hoping it would cheer him up a little._

 _"I'm not hungry."_

 _"Everything will be okay." Linda assured as she ran fingers through his dark hair._

 _"No." Seth shook his head as tears slid down his cheeks. "I can't feel Dean and never has it been like that with us. Where is he?"_

 _"Seth, your brother-" Vince began._

 _"My twin. He's my twin and it feels so cold inside me without his presence." Seth cried as this was the first time in his life he truly felt cold. "I want him back!"_

 _Emotions took over him and Seth bolted into the bedroom him and his brothers had would stay in when at their grandparents. At seeing bunk beds that belonged to Dean and himself, Seth couldn't make himself move closer to them and instead laid in Roman's bed in hopes it will bring him comfort like his older brother usually could._

In the backyard throwing at football in the air, Roman was trying to appear strong for his parents and little brothers. He could only remember the time he had tried to be strong after Dean had been taken away.

 _Roman rode in the taxi with Dwayne as his eyes didn't leave the back of the seat in front of him. The flight and drive had left him only with his thoughts on what had happened and how he felt so useless to help his baby brother against those men who took him. When he saw their dad snap at Seth over him thinking they should help Dean, Roman couldn't see the man he'd always thought to be his hero. Instead he just accepted the fact he was being sent away like Seth had been and left with Dwayne on the soonest flight to Florida. The taxi pulled over in front of the Anoa'i family household and Roman slipped out while Dwayne grabbed his things. His eyes stayed on the ground as he walked to the front door where Sika and Patricia who could see how depressed their surrogate grandson was over what has happened. Both put hands on his back to guide him inside and the boy noticed his uncles exiting their bedrooms._

 _"Hey Rome." Joe greeted and saw the boy's eyes go on Colby and Jon._

 _"I think we'll head out and leave you two to talk." Jon suggested in knowing that Colby and himself might only be a reminder of Seth and Dean to the boy._

 _Once both of them had said byes to their parents and left, Joe led Roman to his bedroom for the boy to sit with him on the bed. He knew the boy had to be hurting since he would be feeling the same if ever separated from his own little brothers. Roman held the football that Joe handed him and thought of Dean's cries for their dad. His dad had just allowed them to take Dean and it filled Roman with anger on ever thinking of his dad as his hero. A pop sound snapped Roman from his thoughts to see he had popped the football due to his strength._

 _"It's okay." Joe assured._

 _"Why did he do nothing?" Roman asked with betrayal._

 _"Who did nothing?" Joe asked his nephew._

 _"My dad. He just let those men take Dean."_

 _"This might be a conversation you should have with him." Joe said to Sika who stood in the open doorway._

 _"I think you're right." Sika agreed and held his hand out for Roman to rush over taking._

 _He led the boy out to den where they could sit comfortably on the couch to talk about what has happened. Roman leaned into his grandpa as the man kept an arm around him that provided the needed comfort._

 _"You feel betrayed by your dad because it looked like he allowed those men to take Dean."_

 _"Yeah." Roman nodded._

 _"Rome, know that your dad had no choice. If he had a choice, he would have never let those men take Dean."_

 _"He's got powers though and so do we. Why couldn't we have fought to not let Dean be taken?"_

 _"Sometimes having powers doesn't mean we can prevent loved ones from being taken. Our powers are what make us special."_

 _"Did those men take Dean because he is dangerous?" Roman asked his grandpa._

 _"Kind of. They believe him to dangerous even though we know he isn't. One day you will understand the powers you and your brothers have."_

 _Knowing his grandpa would never lie to him, Roman nodded his head and felt a tight hug be given to him. The betrayal he had felt towards his dad before vanished and he hoped his grandpa was right on one day going to understand his powers._

Inside his bedroom completely covered up as he sat on his bed, Dean used his sweatshirt sleeve to wipe the tears off his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Dusty had passed away and it hurt him on how he felt so scared of things he couldn't control just like when he'd been taken to that mental asylum.

 _Dean struggled against the men holding him by his arms as they dragged the boy into a room where they made him sit on his knees. With gloved hands, the men changed him into scrub pants and a long sleeve shirt along with a muzzle on his face to prevent him from saying a single word. The men strapped him into a straightjacket that the boy felt uncomfortable in with not being able to move his arms._

 _"Remember the warning on this one. He can easily mess with our heads." one of the men told a second._

 _"We have something to prevent that." the second man assured._

 _Moving the boy off his knees, Dean was led by the men out of the room to go down a hallway with the men holding handles on the straightjacket to guide him. The boy was taken to a padded walled room where the men made him go back on his knees and they snapped a collar on his neck. It caused him pain in his head as it locked away his mental powers to make him want to cry for his parents. The men left the door locking the door heavily to make sure there was no way Dean could possibly escape. Dean couldn't understand why his dad would let these men take and treat him the horrible way that they are. What could he have done to need this kind of punishment?_

Stephanie and Hunter sat in the kitchen feeling bad that they didn't know how best to help their sons through this terrible news. When Stephanie stepped over to the counter, she caught sight of an envelope in the delivered mail that made her call to her sons. All three came into the kitchen looking at her with their depressed looks that broke her heart.

"It looks like Dusty sent this for you three." Stephanie told them and handed the envelope to Seth.

The three boys looked at it with confusion before Roman instructed his little brother to open it for them to see what the American Dream had sent. Slowly Seth opened it to see that inside the envelope was a letter that he began reading out loud.

 ** _Dear Roman, Seth, & Dean,_**

 ** _I wrote this letter for the three of you boys to tell you things that I'm afraid I won't have to tell you in person. The three of you boys are probably the most powerful people I've ever seen for your ages and will only get more powerful. Watched I did as Regal would work with Ambrose on your mental powers and not losing control without you even realizing it. Even Rollins and Reigns, I watched the two of you use your powers unaware of them. From watching the three of you brothers, I caught a glimpse of the future for yourselves and others like you. As a last favor, I ask of you three to make that future happen. Your grandfathers Vince and Sika all have worked hard to help those with powers and make them not fear who they were. Vince trusted in me to spot those with powers and be the one to guide them onto the right paths needed. Your parents trusted in me too. So, I took on the responsibility entrusted to me and observed those with powers, but did need some help when began gaining young ones with powers. Regal and Mercury along with others I am thankful for all the help they had given me._**

 ** _When the three of you came under my care, I knew along with the others you hung with that it would be time for the next generation. All of you had great powers and I only wished to protect you from those who would use them for evil plans of theirs. It was like a knife to my hurt when I saw Heyman had his grips on you three boys. Forcing the three of you to use your powers to get him what he wanted. Making you three forget all that you'd been taught in developmental. With the three of you free from him though, I ask of you to continue helping those who are like yourselves with having powers. Regal or whoever takes my place will have much on their plate with taking over my responsibilities._**

 ** _I believe with some help; you boys will figure out who has powers too that you worked with in developmental. The three of you always liked some challenges and here is one interesting one with finding those with powers too. You three boys are special with your powers and I hope the future I saw comes. Know that I have always been proud of what you boys achieved in such short time._**

 ** _Always will be with you, Dusty_**

Neither of the three brothers knew what to say as Seth finished reading the letter that Dusty wrote to them. Before either of them knew it, their parents wrapped them up in their arms to comfort them and the three hoped that they could make what Dusty saw for the future come true. He had done so much for them and others like them that they would do his last favor for him.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter & Story.**


	10. Chapter 10

The whole roster stood on the stage together to honor Dusty and Seth felt Joey glance to him and his brothers during the bell tolls. It was hard for those who had worked in FCW and NXT with knowing he was no longer there to ask them how they are doing or if there was anything they needed. Dusty was an important person in development and all the young wrestlers glanced to each other while trying to keep from crying. Next to Seth was his mom who badly wanted to just hug her sons knowing they had to be wanting to cry while next to her was Vince with Hunter on the other side of him. After the bell tolls, Dusty's tribute video began playing, the three brothers wiped at their wet eyes. Seth noticed Paige begin crying once the camera was off her and he pulled her into a hug knowing Dusty had been a big part of her life. She accepted the hug from her friend while Roman noticed Dean comforting Renee and the oldest felt a hand on his back from his dad.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just dealing." Roman assured.

When they saw the clip of the once original roster of NXT, all those who had been a part of it couldn't hold back their tears. Dusty had given them all such a proud look that day as he headed down the ramp with the NXT championship. Stephanie pulled Seth close into an embrace when the clip of him with the NXT championship played after it had been put around his waist and he stood with Dusty and his dad. It hurt the middle boy remembering how proud Dusty kept telling him he was on what he'd accomplished that day. Everyone had left the stage right before the end and Seth had to clean his face up as he waited for his time to head out for the promo.

"You good?" Dean asked his twin.

"This sucks." Seth sighed as he rubbed his palms into his eyes.

"We know it does." Hunter rubbed his back as Dean was next to his grandfather.

"Dusty always told me how great you three were. He said he was going to steal you three boys if I didn't keep a close eye out." Vince laughed at the memory.

"He was proud of all of us." Roman said as he was hugged by his mom.

"Just like we are proud of you three everyday." Stephanie told her sons.

At Seth's music playing, the boy had his dad put the belt around his waist for him like Hunter had done that night with the NXT championship. He ruffled his middle son's hair before nudging him to head on out to the ring to celebrate his retain at Money In The Bank. Putting on what he nicknamed his Evolution face, Seth began his promo while his parents left for their office with Vince.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked Roman who gave a nod.

"Wyatt just has me a little concerned." Roman stated.

"I'm safe." Dean assured.

"Stay out of my head runt." Roman laughed before ruffling Dean's hair and heading away for their shared locker room.

Dean stayed where he was to watch his twin's promo and rolled his eyes when Seth talked about him being better in their match the other night. When Seth talked about how far he'd come, Dean smirked at his brother saying he was just a kid born in Davenport, Iowa and all the things he has done so far in his short career. According to the papers found in a file when Stephanie and Hunter got their sons back it said Seth was born there while Dean had been claimed to been born in Cincinnati, Ohio. It had been decided by the three boys to be announced from their birth places or claimed to be birth places. With the universe booing at his twin, Dean released a laugh as he knew he needed it after how Raw first began.

'Spoiled, skunk head.' Dean mentally said to his twin when Seth only thanked himself for his successes.

'Shut up, runt.' Seth mentally snapped.

'Mom and Dad aren't going to be very happy with you.' Roman gave his little input through the mental bond.

'Kiss my ass, both of you.' Seth told them as he continued thanking only himself.

Shock went on Dean's face when Seth claimed to not even had need their parents and he knew this would bite his twin back. Their parents, their family are who gave them the training to become the talented young wrestlers they have shown themselves to be. At knowing he should probably go shut his twin's mouth, Dean signaled for his music to be played and he head out to the ring where Seth appeared to be annoyed at him interrupting his promo. Though during his walk to the ring, Dean did limp since his knee was hurting him after the what had occurred throughout the ladder match the other night. Before even reaching the ring, Seth went after him and the twins began brawling with each other and Dean rolled his twin into the ring. Once Seth had been knocked out of the ring, Dean took off his leather jacket to then continue the brawl. A kick to his bad knee had Dean release a cry of pain and go down onto it for Seth to start punching him. When Seth tried to do more damage, Dean shoved him away with his foot and then jumped off the announce table onto his twin. Seth fled before anything else could be done to him by his twin and even the taunts from Dean were tempting, but Seth didn't give in to them. Collecting a folding chair and mic, Dean got back in the ring with pain coming from his knee.

"That title might have slipped literally right through my fingers when we crashed to the match last night, Seth. But when you're out here running your mouth, it reminded me just how much I've enjoyed making your life a living hell over the last few weeks. Now I don't think I want it to end. So we're gonna change things up tonight. I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do. I'm gonna take a seat right here in the great state of Ohio." Dean threw a shout out to his own documented birth state to receive cheers. "And I ain't leaving until you get your ass back out here."

The mic was dropped on the mat as Dean leaned back in the chair as he seemed to be waiting for his twin. When JBL mentioned a straightjacket, a slight shiver ran through Dean at the returned memories of his time in the mental asylum. Only backstage in the office, Hunter had his wife reminding him that his sons were too much like him and even brought up the fact him, Shawn, Chyna did something similar.

"Be happy he's not playing strip poker like we were." Hunter told his wife.

"Great." Stephanie whispered right as they noticed their middle son enter the office.

"So what's the deal? We're just gonna let Ambrose sit out there and hold the show hostage. Is that what we're doing?" Seth seemed to want his parents to deal with his twin instead of himself doing it.

"It's taken care of." Hunter assured as him and Stephanie didn't look very pleased.

"Well, I hope so. I beat him fair and square last night." Seth began his little speech to his parents who didn't not seem to want to listen to it by the looks they had. "We make the decisions around here, not him. Right?"

Seth heard his twin in his head mention how he is watching the interaction from the ring on the big screen. Ignoring the slight younger boy, Seth kept his focus on his parents hoping they would agree with him.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Stephanie asked her middle son.

"Yeah." Seth was confused by her question.

"Because we are." Stephanie sounded disappointed. "And we heard you out there in the arena earlier and certainty it seems as though you don't need us when you specifically said it again."

"Look, I didn't say that." Seth tried to lie forgetting it never has worked before.

"You did say it." Stephanie sounded so much like a mother just then.

"I-I-" Seth's mind wasn't working fast enough at this second to help him.

"Now, you're calling her a liar?" Hunter asked his son a little unpleased in his tone.

"Well,-no. No. No." Seth really couldn't think of how to save himself. "I would never ever do that. I'd never say that."

"It does." Stephanie wouldn't let her son get so easily away with what he's been doing.

"I would never disrespect you guys like that."

'Bullshit.' Dean sent through the mental bond.

"You know that." Seth told his parents. "I was out there just sticking it to every single person who said I couldn't do it on my own."

Both his parents didn't seem to be believing him and Seth knew he was probably going to end up punished for his thought to speech slip up. He was so thankful his older brother wasn't present to laugh out loud at what he just put himself into with their parents.

"Lets just get Ambrose out of here, get him ejected from the building and then we can move on to what's next for us." Seth hoped he could get back on his parents' good sides.

"Well, we were just discussing what's next. What's next for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, who your next challenger is. It could be anybody including Dean Ambrose." Hunter explained to get a disbelief look from Seth. "But we'll find out tonight when everybody else does. We'll make a decision by the end of the night."

"Do I get a say in that? I mean, I am the champ."

"You know, we trusted you to beat Dean Ambrose all by yourself. Now you can trust us to make this decision all by ourselves." Hunter told his son.

"But…"

"Thanks for stopping by." Stephanie wouldn't let her son get any more of a say on the matter.

The camera went from the clear tense parents-child moment back to Dean who seemed bored a little by what had been seen. He thought of how his parents had treat Seth and couldn't prevent the smile from going on his face as he leaned his chin on his interlocked fingers. It looked like Dean was now the possible perfect angel to his parents after Seth's little slips of the tongue. Sheamus' music playing peaked the boy's interest for him to watch the man come out and wondered if he would have a match now against him. After Sheamus running his mouth on being the next WWE champion, a match happened between him and Dean. The man attempted to retreat when seeing he was possibly going to lose to Dean and it appeared Randy didn't want that to happen. With Sheamus having his attention on Orton, Dean hit him from behind to get back in the ring and roll up to get a win over. Dean celebrated his win in a corner while watching Orton beat up Sheamus and as the boy rolled out of the ring, he heard something from Randy.

"You don't call Jeff a bitch." Randy hissed at the irish man.

When backstage, Dean saw Jeff Hardy sitting on a crate with eyes closed and leaned back on his extended arms behind him. The boy was confused on what Hardy was doing there when he spotted Orton step over to be between Jeff's legs. A second later, Jeff opened his eyes to be looking at the third generation wrestler with no attention to the boy watching.

"Defending my honor again?" Jeff asked.

"Always." Randy smirked and he helped Jeff off the crate.

The two men walked away and Dean shook his head at how complicated their relationship was. He headed down the hallway to see his twin talking with J & J security while both did not seem pleased at all the skunk haired boy. Before Dean could step closer to his twin, he got approached by Mercury and Noble who took on professional looks.

"Dean, your parents wish for you to rest your knee and get yourself back in perfect health." Jamie told the boy who looked confused.

"What?"

"Under orders from your parents, we are to act as your security until further notice." Joey fixed his suit jacket.

"Okay. I was just going to get a water." Dean shrugged before heading down the hallway with J & J following right behind him.

Later on in the show, Seth had made the mistake of approaching Kane after the man's match and kind of mocked him. It also almost ended up with Seth getting set on fire from him mentioning Kane's family and the boy still didn't watch himself to get right in Kane's face. Only having saying what he did, Seth bolted to prevent himself from being lit on fire. The boy stopped in a corridor where his older brother was doing last preparations before he'd head out to the ring through the crowd.

"Who you running from?" Roman asked as he checked that his boots were tied.

"Just Kane who might be looking to set me on fire."

"The usual." Roman after saying that began laughing.

"Do you think mom and dad are trying to turn Dean into me?" Seth asked to get a raised eyebrow from his older brother.

"Excuse me?" Roman looked confused. "Last time they tried that created the twin trick and now we forever shall pay."

"I'm serious Rome."

"Look skunk head. Mom and Dad are most likely thinking of an opponent to punish you for how much a spoiled brat you've been acting like." Roman held a hand up to prevent Seth from saying anything. "And no, they have not talked with me on being your next challenger. I have something else to be dealing with right now."

"I'm sorry Bray cost you the briefcase."

A nod came from Roman before hearing his music play and he headed down through the crowd to the ring. Seth bolted to where a TV was so he could watch his older brother's match and saw him just getting in the ring to have mic in a hand.

"Last night was not a good night and I got very little sleep, which makes for a long day." Roman began and Seth knew he was telling the truth.

Throughout the night after Money In the Bank, Roman kept tossing and turning with his thoughts constantly on Bray's attack. Seth felt bad for his older brother since not much sleep could feel horrible and have little energy. He knew Roman had to be thinking that Bray was trying to get a hold of Dean or something like that planned.

"So that mean I am pissed off." Roman's tone changed to clearly annoyed and Seth hoped his brother would realize he couldn't fight this battle alone.

"Rome, think about this. Please."

"Bray Wyatt, bring your ass out here right now." Roman ordered making Seth realize his older brother wanted to do this alone.

When Bray's intro music played along with the clips, Seth felt nervous since this man had done horrible things to his twin. He'd tried very hard to steal Dean away from their family and had hurt him in a way that Dean still was healing from.

"In the morning, two stars will rise. One speaks the truth and the other tells lies." Bray said that to Seth sounded familiar, but didn't know from where.

"Shut your mouth and get out here now." Roman ordered as he kept his eyes from changing over how angry he was.

Bray began to laugh at the boy. "Hello to you too, Roman. And what a fiery temper it is you have, huh? You know, you want answers, but you haven't the capacity to comprehend their meaning. Oh, how quickly we forget. It should have been me last night ascending that ladder and grabbing my destiny, but it was you, Roman. It was you. Two weeks ago, you stole my opportunity. I could've changed things, man. I could've been that beacon of hope that this world so desperately needs, but you selfishly denied me. I think it's that ego of yours. That ego that makes you do such crazy things."

Listening to Bray's rant had Roman clenching his hands as he tried to not crush the mic he held. He kept remembering the condition Dean had been in when Bray had done what he wanted or the times he used his baby brother's blood to get what he desired. It had made Roman feel like a failure on protecting Dean, his baby brother who hid from him the truth and did not see him as someone he could have helped.

"Come to think of it, you remind me of someone I knew a very, very long time ago. He too was the chosen one, and his people, they believed, they believed that this chosen one would lead them to paradise. He was chosen, but the other was cast aside. Now we know they made the wrong choice. And if you don't believe me, all you have to do is look outside your window, because then you will see that this, that all of this, is no paradise. In fact, it's quite the opposite, don't you think? Just like you and I, Roman, opposites. I am the yin to your yang. We balance this whole thing out, man. And whether you're willing to admit it or not, we need each other. And that's how I knew. That's how I knew last night when I saw you climbing that ladder. I knew the true justice. The justice that you once said you fought for."

That stab at the Shield, the three brothers once called the Hounds of Justice made Roman's blood boil. He knew Bray was aware of something he wasn't and this put a knot in the boy's stomach on it possibly going to end badly.

"It needed to be sought out. Anyone but you, Roman. Anyone but you. I will tempt you. I will lie to you. I will haunt you, and ultimately, I will destroy you. But not tonight. No. I mean, what kind of an example would we be setting with father's day right around the corner? Prince of princes." Bray held a printed photo of the Shield with their dad. "Patience Roman, our fun is just getting started. Run."

Everything that Bray just said bothered Roman, but it was seeing that photo that really made him snap. The photo was from early 2014 with the three boys together in complete Shield gear smiling with their dad's arms over them. All four of them had just finished a live show eight man match and their mom had wanted a picture to remember that day. In his hand crushed the mic as Roman made his way up the ramp for backstage and ignored the looks he got from some of those he passed on his way to the locker room. He quickly changed out of his wrestling gear and packed it in his duffel bag before heading out. A quick text was sent to his parents letting know he would be taking a taxi back to the hotel. On his way to the exit, Dean called him, but no response came from the older.

"Rome?" Dean sounded worried.

"You okay Dean?" Joey asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm going to head to the locker room."

Once inside, Dean set up a dart board to begin throwing darts at a photo of his twin with amusement as he used his power to make every one land where he want them to. The two men just stood off to the side letting the boy do what he wished and not long was it until Kane arrived. He approached the boy who had just thrown at dart at the photo and Dean's attention went to him as a laugh left him. Kane always was amazed at how identical Dean and Seth were in looks except for hair and eyes and both along with Roman getting the same smile as their dad.

"Dean, as director of operations, it's my job to ensure that everything in WWE runs smoothly." Kane got another laugh from the boy that now was confusing him. "What's so funny?"

"I was just picturing you as WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

'This one is definitely Hunter's son.' Kane thought.

"You're a funny guy, Kane. You really are. I don't think you get enough credit for it. That's a shame." Dean said before sticking a popcorn in his mouth.

"Unlike you, Dean, I have been World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah, but that wasn't you, you." Dean corrected. "I mean, that was like the hellfire and brimstone guy. The big red monster, Kane. Tombstone, yeah. The guy that tear people apart in the most sadistic ways possible. That guy, I kind of liked that guy. That guy was world champion. And what are you now, some kind of glorified messenger, errand boy in a suit?"

"I am the director of operations and executive with a global company." Kane told the boy who gave some nods.

"Well, what says on your business card and what you actually do are two entirely different things. See, you talk a big game when it comes to Seth Rollins and the Authority but in the end, you are loyal to the Authority and that means your heart is really not in this. To you, this is just a job. Me, this is my life. This is what I live for, laying it on the line every single night. And last night, I had the WWE World Heavyweight Championship literally in my fingertips. I got a taste of it and I like it. And I will not stop until I get another taste. I need that title and I will never ever stop until I get it. That's what I live for." Dean then popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth. "What do you live for?"

No answer came from Kane and Dean decided to leave the locker room where he got caught by his parents. Stephanie quickly tried to fix his hair and the boy backed away confused over what was going on. Before he could receive an answer his dad began leading him through the hallway and they went out when Triple H's music played.

"I'm gonna stay right here."

"Dean."

"Don't worry. Will just be a mental message away if you need me." Dean assured as he took seat by a TV to watch.

On one side of Hunter was his wife who held his arm as they headed down to the ring together. First Stephanie went through the ropes before her husband dad and they both accept mics to hold that would be needed. A little speech was started by Stephanie while Dean was a little curious like everyone else on who will be Seth's challenger at Battleground. Something told Dean that he wasn't going to be and his parents had just wanted him nearby for some reason.

"A lot of superstars feel that they deserve a shot at Seth Rollins in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Hunter began knowing everyone has been awaiting this reveal. "But I can assure you it will not be Joey Mercury, it will not be Jamie Noble."

"It would have funny to watch though." Dean whispered to himself.

"It won't be Kane. And I can assure you it will not be our son, Dean Ambrose."

"Whatever." Dean shrugged while leaning back in his chair.

"But they didn't like that one." Stephanie listened to the boos from the fans. "Well, if it's not gonna be Dean Ambrose, then who will it be?"

Before any reveal could come, Seth's music played and the champion came out with title around his waist. His parents didn't seem to have liked the fact Seth cut off them from revealing the boy's challenger.

"I knew it." Seth said as he was about to get in the ring.

There was a smile on Seth's face that Dean had feeling wasn't going to be on it for long after their parents gave him the name of the challenger. Something about the way they were acting made Dean think it was going to be someone who would be a definite challenge to Seth in a match. A perfect punishment to get Seth to knock off acting like a spoiled brat and really control himself. Only a small shake of the hand went between Seth and his parents while Dean turned at hearing something behind him and stood up to see who had caused it to end up going around a corner.

"You know guys, it really doesn't matter who you pick as my next opponent because you had been right about me all along. There is nobody on the roster that is capable of taking this from me." Seth told his parents. "I am every bit as good as you said I am and better."

'Dean?' Hunter mentally called his youngest son.

'I'm okay.'

"And whoever you name for my next opponent, I'm gonna beat them, I'm gonna embarrass them, I'm gonna make you guys proud." Seth assured his parents with a smile.

"And you very well might make us proud Seth because the thing is, well, a lot of people have doubted you. You have proven since Wrestlemania when you became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. You have proven yourself over and over. You have beaten your brother Roman Reigns. You've beaten Randy Orton. You've beaten your brother Dean Ambrose. Last night in Money In The Bank, you did exactly what you said you would do. Without any help, without any back-up whatsoever, you beat Dean Ambrose. You know, you've proven your point and arguably, you might be able to say you never really needed anybody's help in the first place."

Stephanie took over for her husband. "Well, some people might say that, right? But you're a very polarizing figure, Seth. I mean me and your dad are very proud of you in your accomplishments but without the Authority, some people feel that you're ripe for the picking. Now, you've also tested our patience of a fair amount. And well, therefore, you may just have something a little bit left to prove."

"Seth, we have invested everything in the future. We've invested everything in you and sometimes in life you just have to take a step back and look at your investment and decide, is this investment truly going to pay off? Or is the investment just some cost?" Hunter looked his son in the eyes that were identical to his mom's own. "If you wanna know what you have with a lump of coal, you stick it under immense pressure. That pressure does one of two things. The pressure either causes it to crumble and turn to dust and render it useless or that pressure turns it into the diamond that you always hoped it could be."

'Dad.' Seth hoped it mentally went to the man.

"Seth, the question now is, do you crumble or do you become the diamond that we have invested in?" Hunter watched his son just nod. "Because Seth, the pressure is on."

"We're sorry to do this, little architect." Stephanie whispered to her son.

"There was no other choice." Hunter whispered also.

Before Seth could even react to their words, he heard Brock Lesnar's music play through the arena. The boy looked at his dad with clear betrayal on him allowing Lesnar to be his challenger after everything the beast and his advocate had done to their family. Out from backstage came Brock who looked ready to be the challenger while Seth couldn't understand how his parents could betray him like this. Needles in his back from memory came back making his skin so itchy and the boy struggled hard not to scratch. Unable to take his eyes off the beast getting closer and closer, Seth noticed his mom watching the man too while his dad gave him a sorry look.

"We had no choice." Hunter whispered, but his son didn't want to hear it.

"Please." Seth begged his dad as he saw the merciless look in Lesnar's eyes.

"Seth, it'll be okay." Hunter tried to comfort as he took the mic from his son's hand.

A shake of hands went between Hunter and Paul while Lesnar just leaned on the ropes with his eyes on Seth. Frozen in fear Seth had become with Brock being so close to him and Stephanie hated seeing her son like that. In seconds it was only Seth and Brock in the ring and the boy kept his eyes on the mat as a way to prevent himself from beginning to shake in fear.

"You have grown stronger with your powers." Brock whispered so only Seth would hear.

Slowly Seth took steps back to see Lesnar take steps forward to prevent any distance from being created between them. With Roman gone and Dean not having the bond active, Seth felt alone against the beast who for years has had plans to use him and his brothers for his own achievement.

"Hunter, I don't like this." Stephanie quietly told her husband as they stood by the announce table.

"He'll be okay." Hunter assured as he watched Seth slip through the ropes.

A look of betrayal was sent at the two from their son who couldn't believe they would have done this to him. It hurt Stephanie to retrieve that look along with Seth moving away from them as if scared they were going to hurt him.

"Seth, remember who you are." Hunter quietly instructed his son.

Seth though didn't want to listen to his dad after what felt is a betrayal of his trust by both him and his mom by allowing Lesnar to be the challenger. The boy shook his head at his parents as the show ended with the cameras going off and he got backstage to begin shaking. He wiped at his eyes that tears from fear began falling from and his wrist bands absorbed the wetness. When he saw his parents come backstage, Seth's eyes changed and then he bolted through hallways to the locker room where Dean stood out of his wrestling gear. Before the younger twin could react, Seth phased through a bench to be on his knees in front of him crying his eyes out into his pajama pants. It was a total shock to Dean seeing how scared his twin was and then felt a slight touch to his hand to transfer the last of the show from Seth's memory to him. Never had Dean thought his parents would allow something like this and he realized his twin was feeling betrayed and scared with him as the only one there to comfort him. Dean dropped to his own knees to hug Seth tight and allow his twin to use him as a much needed comfort from his bolting thoughts in his head.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter & Story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Out at the beginning of Smackdown in the ring was Sheamus who was doing a little promo that Dean's music playing interrupted. The boy dressed in his ring gear of jeans, a tank top, taped hands, and open sweat jacket came walking out holding a mic. He knew leaving his brothers alone in the locker room might not have been the smartest decision, but both of have been very quiet lately so no argument should be expected to break out while him gone.

"Sorry, Sheamus, I don't speak irish gibberish so help me out here. Did you just say that nobody is going to stop you? Because brother, I'm pretty sure somebody already did when I pinned you in the middle of that ring Monday night on Raw. And let me also remind you that if it wasn't for Bray Wyatt, Roman Reigns would be holding that contract you in your hands. But if you want to keep standing there, spitting lies in front of an arena full of people who paid their hard earned money not to listen to you run your mouth, well, then maybe I'll beat you for second time tonight. Maybe I take that briefcase out of your potato farming hands and give it back to it's rightful owner."

"Very brave words coming from somebody who could never deliver on the night, because unlike me, you lost at Money In The Bank. Do you want to-do you wanna come down here and take my money in the bank contract? Oh that's right, isn't it? You like to steal other people's property. That's what you're all about because you're not able to win the big one on your own. I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what, you want this money in the bank contract, why don't you come in here and take it?" Sheamus challenged as he set the briefcase flat on the mat at his feet and Dean in response dropped his mic to begin slipping off his sweat jacket. "Because I know you don't have-you don't have the stones to step inside the ring with me."

As he got his sweat jacket off himself and tossed to the floor, Dean started heading closer to the ring with his eyes on Sheamus. It would be nice for the boy to get a little of his stress out by beating up the redhead who once had tried to end his dad's career. Only once Dean got on the apron did Kane's music play and he saw the man coming out from backstage.

"Nobody is stealing anything tonight. Dean, I've got you figured out. And it's pretty simple, you like to cause trouble and make life difficult everybody here, but as Sheamus said, you're just not real good at following through." Kane told the boy who now stood in the ring and gotten a mic.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here, Kane. Now, don't you have to go like pick up my parents dry cleaning or something?"

"You know, I'm tired of your disrespect."

"I'm my dad's son." Dean whispered.

"And I imagine that the clear and obvious winner of the Money In The Bank contract ladder match feels the same way. So here's what we're gonna do, Dean, in the words of Mr. Money In The Bank, we're gonna give you a good old fashioned arse kicking just like we did Randy Orton in a two on one handicap match against me and Sheamus." Kane informed for the boy to ready himself. "And that match starts right now. Give me a referee out here."

Not really concerned since Dean knew Kane liked him too much to hurt him too bad. The match started with both men in the ring to face Dean, but the boy just rolled under the bottom rope seconds after the bell rang when Sheamus went for him. Moving to lean back on a barricade, Dean realized that Kane was testing his powers to see how well he would do. It was interesting to the boy who guessed Kane's own powers of fire control would make it interesting. When Sheamus tried to grab Dean, the boy moved away from the barricade to slip back in the ring and ducked a swing from Kane. Ducking a second swing from Kane, Dean gave a running dropkick to Sheamus who had been on the apron and knocked him to the floor. The boy turned to get himself grabbed by the throat only to whisper for Kane to listen the grip and he easily slipped out before a chokeslam could have been done.

"Good." Kane whispered sounding impressed as he could tell Dean was pulling the pre action thoughts from both Sheamus and his minds to keep ahead.

As Kane tried to tackle the boy, Dean just lowered himself down with a hold on the rope making the man go over and to the floor. It was then he caught a piece of thought from Sheamus to be ready for the redhead and hit him with punches. The boy after knocking Sheamus down had a thought piece from Kane slip to him and he dived through the ropes taking the man down to the floor again. Everything piece of thought involving attempts for him Dean caught to use to his advantage just how Kane wanted to see with the boy. Only he got too focused on one to not catch Kane's before the man pulled his ankle to make him slip on the turnbuckle. Now the boy was at the mercy of the two men and he ended up in a corner getting stomped on repeatedly. Though Roman's music playing and both men looked to where they thought the oldest boy would be coming down through the crowd from. Wrong they were and Roman had just come down the ramp to slip unnoticed by the two men into the ring. He connected strong punches to Kane and Dean watched his older brother come to his aide with relief. Standing together in the ring, the two brothers watched Kane and Sheamus back up the ramp towards backstage. Both boys left the ring to head backstage where Dean thanked his brother mentally for helping him out and they soon found out that Kane and Sheamus would be versing them later on in the show as the main event. As they were walking through the hallway, Renee approached her boyfriend hoping to get a small interview with them.

"Can I just get your reaction to now, knowing what your match is set up this evening between the two of you?"

"I've got a message for Bray Wyatt." Roman said as Dean felt his brother's rage through the mental bond. "He crossed the line on Monday. I don't run, I never have, I never will. Bray Wyatt better find me before I find him."

Some dark and dangerous was coming off Roman that made Dean feel a little uncomfortable as he watched his brother walk away. He knew there was something his brother was hiding from him that involved the picture Bray had showed on Raw.

"Dean-" Renee tried to get her boyfriend's thoughts for him to signal he couldn't right then.

'I need to handle this. I'm sorry.' Dean mentally told Renee before heading after his older brother.

On the way, he bumped into Seth who quickly grabbed his twin's covered wrist to prevent him from continuing after Roman. He knew Roman probably went back to their locker room and Dean put his attention onto his twin to see if he needed him for something.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what to say during my promo." Seth admitted.

"Just say what is keeps repeating in those racing thoughts of yours."

"But what if I say the wrong thing?"

"Seth, you need to trust in yourself."

"They betrayed me though and it hurts so much. How can they do this to me?"

"Mom and Dad have their reason for this. Please just try to talk with them and see what that reason is."

"Can't you tell it?"

"Look Seth, just know they had no other choice." Dean told his twin with them looking each other in the eyes. "Talk with them, listen, and you might understand why they set this match up for Battleground."

Nodding to his twin in knowing Dean was probably right, Seth began heading out to the ring to do his promo. Dean sighed as he began to again go deal with his older brother and see what he could possibly be hiding from him. Only before Seth could even make it to the ring, he caught sight of his parents talking with some employees and the boy checked the time to see he still had some before his promo. He stepped over to his parents for Stephanie to catch sight of him and she nudged her husband for them to wait for their son to tell them what he wanted.

"Dean suggested that I talk with the both of you."

"We have some explaining to do." Hunter nodded and opened an empty room's door for them to talk in private.

"All I want to know is why you keep saying there was no other choice."

"You didn't give us one. For the last couple months, I have seen you losing control of your powers too much that it was putting a danger on yourself." Hunter told his son who seemed to not believe that.

"Seth, please listen." Stephanie instructed.

"When Dean was taken those years ago, it had been the first time I truly saw the consequences of having powers. No longer did they seem to be the best weapon I could always use and instead cost me my sons. It was why I sent you and Roman to your grandparents in hopes to prevent my own mistakes in ignoring the dangers from repeating with the two of you. When reunited, your powers were hidden so I wouldn't have to worry about you repeating my mistakes. Only I was foolish to think they'd stay hidden from you. Heyman knew and he wanted those powers, but the three of you stuck together and became so much stronger than I could have ever thought."

"I'm still lost on why you are putting me against Brock."

"To stop you from repeating my mistakes. Out of Roman having my strength and Dean's memory touch powers not easily controlled, it is you who is close to following in making the same mistake that I did. " Hunter looked his son in the eyes. "I will not lose you, Seth. Cannot lose you."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Seth wiped at his eyes feeling so guilty.

"Your powers of speed are amazing Seth, but you need to think of the consequences of not being careful with them."

"I think I know what to say for my promo now." Seth admitted and realized it was time for him to head out.

The boy hugged both his parents before stepping out at a normal speed and Hunter felt his wife take his hand. He could only hope this plan would work and no longer would his son be close to repeating his past mistakes. As they watched from backstage Seth do his promo, they listened to him say how he needed to beat Brock and prove himself. It would be a hard match for the boy, but they knew he won't be alone as long as he knew his family would always be there for him. Once Seth got backstage after saying he can't wait to face Lesnar at Battleground, he knew he might have to earn back his parents and once allies of the Authority being on his side.

In the boys' locker room, Dean entered to see his older brother staring at nothing and caught some thoughts through the mental bond. He was right in the fact Roman was focusing a lot on Bray Wyatt, but couldn't figure out what had him so rage filled involving that picture.

"I cannot wait for this match tonight. I cannot wait to get in the ring with Sheamus and rip every one of the braids out of his face one by one. I hate his stupid and his stupid hair-how long does it take to get his hair looking like that anyway?" Dean said hoping it would have snapped his brother back from his thoughts, but it didn't work. "Hey."

Dean had to actually snap his fingers and give a little mental nudge to finally pull his older brother from deep thought. It was like Roman had snapped out of a daze the way his eyes refocused and he looked up at his baby brother.

"What?"

Dean moved his finger in a circle near Roman's temple. "Are you in here? You're living in here?"

"I'm good."

"What about here?" Dean motioned to his brother needing to focus outside his thoughts. "Hey, don't let Bray Wyatt get in your head, man. Don't let him stay there."

From those instructions, Roman stood up and it worried Dean on the fact something dark was hovering through the older's mind. He knew exactly how dangerous Bray Wyatt could be and has faced the prices first hand with trying to deal with it solo. The mistake of doing that could have even cost him his life if Bray had not needed him after that one Raw for his blood.

"We know what he's about."

"Hey, don't mention him." Roman ordered his baby brother. "Let's just get this done tonight and I need to go home."

"We will." Dean assured his brother.

"Let's handle business tonight." Roman told him before he walked out of the locker room.

Sighing to himself on knowing this was dangerous for his older brother to do, Dean tried to figure out if there was anything that might help. He knew having Lesnar and Wyatt around at the same time was a risk to the brothers' unity that they needed with both men who each wanted them for the powers they had. Dean exited the locker room to head slowly to where he will be entering for his tag match and tried to calm himself like always to keep himself in control of his powers. Finally it was time for the main event and Roman went to the ring first before Dean joined him a minute later. After the brothers' opponents had come out to the ring, the match began with Dean and Sheamus starting off. Roman stood on the apron partly focused on the match, but most of his focus was on Bray who had gotten a hold of a photo that had a very deep meaning to the boy. The announcers seemed confused on what Bray was doing with the photo of Triple H and his sons along with why it bothered Reigns so much. When Roman put more focus on the match, he saw Dean in a little bit of trouble and tried encouraging him on like he usually does. Before Kane could intervene in the match, Roman cut him off with forcing the man into the corner to hit him with stomps.

'Rome, move.' Dean mentally instructed.

The youngest came charging forward to slam a forearm into Kane's face and then clotheslined the man with Roman over the top rope. A relieved look was on Dean's face at his brother being focused on the match finally and not having thoughts of Bray. It was something that kept Dean calm as he continued in the match. Roman watched his brother be thrown around the ring and knew he could handle himself.

'Can he really?' a voice not belonging to Dean's asked in Roman's head. 'You failed many times already with protecting him. What will stop it from repeating over and over again?'

Ignoring the unknown voice, Roman watched Dean be bounced off the announce table and worry began building. He knew Dean was tougher than he looked, but so much had been done over the years to his baby brother. Sometimes it feels like Dean might finally just break and Roman did nothing to prevent that from happening.

'Rome, focus.' Dean snapped over the bond.

The boy's eyes went to where he saw Dean not giving up in the match and he was surprised when the younger did a hurricanrana counter on Sheamus that sent the Irishman through the ropes. Roman held his arm out signaling to was ready for his brother to tag him in and Dean tried to reach him. A constant target on Dean was his injured knee and Roman hated seeing the pain it was causing him. When an attack to Dean's throat happened, all Roman could see was his little brother clutching his neck after Wyatt slammed a chair into it. He had been useless to protect his baby brother then and all the other times.

'Rome!'

At the yell in his head, Roman realized that Dean was catching all his thoughts and knew anytime he stopped focusing on the match. The whole match had been Dean trying to keep him focused while still fighting against their opponents. Finally Roman was tagged into the match and went right after Sheamus while Dean rested after using up so much energy. Everything Roman felt was released onto Sheamus and it had him throwing the Irishman around the ring repeatedly. Before Roman could superman punch Sheamus, Kane caught the boy by the throat and then caught sight of the younger boy. Dean launched off the turnbuckle for himself to get caught by the throat too, but Kane made the mistake of shoving the boy back. Rebounding off the ropes, Dean landed a clothesline to Kane that freed Roman also from the grip. It was front a corner of his sight, Roman saw Dean about to do a suicide dive to Kane when Sheamus caught him with Brogue Kick. Roman after a few tries finally got Sheamus with the superman punch and he watched the man on the mat with eyes changing back and forth. Only hearing Bray's voice had Roman stop and he saw only the photo of himself, brothers, and dad that look as if it's been burned a little. As Bray laughed, Dean screamed in his brother's mind to have Roman be too late in avoiding a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. With Bray's laughing being all he heard, Roman got himself pinned and he felt like he'd just failed his baby brother once again.

"Happy Father's Day, Roman." Bray said as a taunt to the boy. "Run."

From where he laid, Roman felt something light land on his hand and the lights came back on to show the photo Bray continues to taunt him with. He picked it up to looked at seeing the smiles on their faces in it, but knew the truth behind them all being fake with secrets from each other. With Smackdown over, Roman began making his way up the ramp while Dean sat on the floor watching him. The youngest boy slowly got to his feet to head for backstage too and called to his older brother to be ignored. Wyatt truly had gotten so deep into Roman's head that it actually scared Dean on who would be the one to suffer in the end.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

In the locker room of the three brothers once known as the Shield, they were lounging around partly ready for Raw since the oldest the in his swat pants and boot, middle in full gear minus wrist pants, and youngest in his ring gear minus hand tape and still wearing his glasses. Both Seth and Roman were stuck in thinking of past Raws that would not stop repeating over and over in their heads. The ne Raw Roman couldn't get his mind off was the one when he'd been in a match against Sheamus and then Bray had interrupted on the big screen. The bearded man had been looking like he was at a tear party, but Roman noticed the red of the liquid in the cup and feared the worse. He had rushed out of the ring, not caring about the match and headed backstage to break open a room's door where he had feared his baby brother could've been held captive. Only there had been no sign of Dean anywhere in the room and Roman saw only cut up photos of himself with fake blood all on a wall. It had been a relief that his baby brother was not in the hands of Wyatt, but a fear still gripped him on Bray knowing just how to get in his head to mess with him. For Seth it was the Raw when he with his own money brought J & J a car as a way to apologize to them for being a spoiled rotten brat to end up having Lesnar destroy it. The man had totally trashed the car and then beat of Jamie and Joey making Seth made on all the money he felt got wasted. Catching the snipets of his brothers' thoughts, Dean ignored them as he moved to put his contacts in as their dad entered the locker room.

"I see you three are lounging around." Hunter laughed in trying to get his older two smiling a little bit.

"More like those two are stuck in their thoughts." Dean corrected as he finished putting his contacts in and exit the bathroom.

The boy stepped over to gear bag to remove his hand tape so his dad could tape his hands up for them the right way. Hunter instructed Dean to sit on the bench as he took the tape to begin wrapping his around the boy's hands and wrist to protect from memory transfer during his match since it would end up being against Bray Wyatt.

"I'm the one versing Wyatt and Roman is infecting me with his thoughts on what to put the swamp man in a body cast."

"Try to block out your brothers. I think both need their thoughts right now to be private." Hunter instructed as he just finished up with the tape.

"Okay. Here I go to verse Bray." Dean sighed as he left the locker room.

He headed to the curtain right as his music began to play and stepped out to the cheers of his fans as he made his way to the ring. Dean waited patiently in the ring as they reviewed what happened the Raw before when Bray had used a double to fool Roman. With all the stuff happening at this time, Dean barely had time to himself with not being allowed to go anywhere alone due to his family's concern. Roman feared that Bray will try to kidnap or harm him, Seth and their parents fear Brock and Heyman will try to kidnap or harm him. Even on his way through the hallway, he knew Kane was somewhere watching him over him for his safety. Finally Bray's entrance began and Dean watched the bearded man come down the ring with his signature lantern as the boy felt the push of Wyatt's thoughts wanting to go in his head. Not going to let that happen, Dean just waited as the man moved closer to the ring with the lights out. Only Dean caught something from his oldest brother's thoughts and saw once the lights snapped on, Roman rush out quietly to stand behind Bray. When Bray turned around, he didn't look to had been expecting the oldest boy to be right behind him and Roman began throwing the man around with his strength. With amusement on his face, Dean had gotten out of the ring to be leaning back on the announce table watching his brother maul Wyatt. When the two were in the ring, Dean saw Bray slip out on the opposite of where the youngest stood. Roman leaned over to try dragging Bray back in for the lantern to be smashed into the oldest boy's face. Anger went on Roman's face at what he did and he heard the warnings in his head from his baby brother on not losing it completely. Roman began heading up the ramp after Bray and Dean knew he should keep an eye on his brother to prevent anything really bad from happening. Once backstage, Dean ran after his oldest brother to see him leaning on a wall with a hand to his jaw.

"Wyatt give you a nice shot?" Dean asked to gain his brother's eyes on him.

"Yeah." Roman sighed.

"You got him tonight." Dean assured his brother. "No way did he even expect what you did before and his thoughts became so rushed. I think you got into his head."

"Maybe." Roman looked at the floor.

"Rome?" Dean saw his older brother just turn to begin walking away.

It bothered him so much that Roman would not tell him why that photo had bothered him so much when Bray showed it. Dean only saw it as some photo, but clearly it was something more to his oldest brother and he wished to know. When hearing someone walking up behind him, Dean glanced to his twin who had the title on his shoulder like the proud champion he displayed him.

"You okay?" Seth asked his twin.

"Yeah. You have the contract signing soon." Dean said as they walked together down the hallway in the direction of their locker room.

"About that. Would you like to twin trick with me for it?"

"Not happening." Dean answered as they reached the locker room.

"Why not?"

"Mom and Dad gave me strict orders to stay the hell away from Brock Lesnar. If you haven't realized, they really don't want me near him. Lesnar knows my powers and he wants to use them for his own gain. They couldn't keep you and Rome from being put against him, but they can right now. I stay away and Lesnar won't get near me to touch and harm."

"Together we can beat him though." Seth reminded as he watched Dean snatch normal clothes from his gear bag.

"Doesn't matter. Mom and Dad hate having put you and Roman in match with Brock and hope to prevent all three of us from having versed the beast. If you hadn't pushed their hand with your attitude and actions, Brock wouldn't be your opponent for Battleground." Dean explained as he stepped in the bathroom.

"I don't want to verse him though." Seth was close to having a tantrum and almost threw his title at the wall. "This isn't fair!"

"Consequences that should teach you then." Dean told his twin from inside the bathroom.

"Please Dean." Seth's tone switched to begging. "I'll do your chores for a whole month."

"No." Dean snapped and the door opened.

Out stepped the younger twin in a pair of worn jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and his contacts still in along with bangs in his eyes. He walked back to his bag to put his ring gear inside and then slipped on his sweat jacket thumbs in the holes on the sleeve ends to cover most of his hands. Seth hated that his twin was rushing to help him and turned quick to bolt out of the locker room since his contract signing was going to be coming up. A roll of eyes came from Dean as he made sure his gear was neatly in his bag when he heard the door open. That confused him since Seth had bolted out meaning he'd phased through the door and Roman's gear was gone meaning he probably already headed back to the hotel. Slowly Dean turned around to see only a stage hand who seemed to be looking for someone.

"Is Reigns in here?"

"He probably driving back to the hotel. Wasn't exactly in a good mood last I saw him." Dean answered as he caught sight of his twin seated out in the ring with Lesnar seated across and Heyman at the beast's side.

"Ever since you betrayed your brothers in the Shield, me personally, I've wanted to see someone get their hands on you." Paul told the boy sitting at the table whose glare was a mix of both his parents.

The person Heyman really wanted to get his hands on the boy along with his brothers were his men who kept failing to recapture the three. One thing Paul knew he couldn't do was snatch the boy right now since his demon bodyguard Kane was right there ready to protect Seth if needed to. Paul knew the man cared about the three brothers who he'd watch grow up since the twins were in diapers. It was a little pathetic how Kane stood at Triple H's side even when the Game's middle son kept insulting him.

"Ever since, Mr. Rollins, you sold your soul so that you could bill yourself as the undisputed future of WWE, they've wanted to see someone get their hands on you." Paul pointed to the crowd of fans around them. "And Mr. Rollins, ever since you violated the 11thcommandment, thou shalt not intentionally provoke Brock Lesnar, ever since you cashed in money in the bank at Wrestlemania, ever since you stole that title from this beast, Brock Lesnar has wanted to get his hands on you."

The look in Brock's eyes focused solely on him brought painful memories back for Seth of unable to disobey an order given by the beast or Heyman. He remembers the abuse given to himself and brothers no matter if they did what ordered or failed just because they were unable to defend themselves. Each memory wanted to break at Seth's brave mask he struggled to keep on and not just bolt backstage to beg his parents to cancel the match. On his back were the scared needle marks from the constant injections of that serum that made him obedient that when old enough would get a tattoo to cover them up. Every time Seth saw a medical needle it brought back flashbacks of the injections where he would think they all had the serum in it and would make him again an unwilling servant to Heyman and Lesnar. Only needle that ever didn't scare him was the tattoo one since it was his ticket to hiding what had been done by other needles. Seth had just blocked out Heyman's whole speech as he forced the memories back from his mind and kept his eyes on Brock. Once Seth had signed the contract, he drifted his hand under the curtain of the table for Heyman to catch him.

"Hands on the table." Paul ordered the boy.

"Hey. Hey. Look I know you have a devious, devious mind Paul Heyman. My hands are right here. I don't have a plan. I don't have nothing going on. What is wrong with you? Are you paranoid, huh? Are you out of your mind?" Seth had put his eyes off Lesnar.

Suddenly the table was flipped for the boy's quickly reflexives to be what prevented him from being slammed into by it and his eyes flashed a deep blue for a second as they focused on Brock. From where Seth had hidden an axe handle, Brock took it out to show and the boy glanced to Kane who knew this was turning bad. When Seth got the axe handle that Brock left on the table, he looked ready to use it since his speed might be an advantage against the beast. He was wrong though when the table got smashed into him and he saw Lesnar go right for Kane in an attempt to take the boy's bodyguard out. A brawl broke out in the ring and Brock seemed only amused at the boy's useless attempts to beat him up.

"You are nothing to me, hound of speed." Brock whispered. "Alone, weak. My own powers have me as the almost perfect weapon."

In the end of the brawl, Seth let his anger consume him and he attacked Kane who already had been hurt by the beast. The boy afterwards stood on the entrance stage with his title raised in the air screaming about how he was better and would keep his title as the camera soon turned off.

"Seth. Seth. Seth." Paul's voice had the boy go silent and he looked up at the big screen.

On it was Paul with an amused look on his face and this worried the boy on possibly Lesnar rushing back out for another brawl. His eyes searched around for any sign of the beast to not see any and he was tempted to just bolt backstage to the safety of his parents.

"Don't leave the ring just yet. There's a little surprise we have. You see not many people realize that it's not always you fighting in your matches. Sometimes it's someone who looks identical to you."

A glance to something out camera view was done by Paul who's smile widened and soon heard a struggle. It was when what looked like Seth with a blindfold on was forced to knees at Heyman's side did cool drain from the real Seth's face. He watched Heyman grab the hair of his twin to force his face to be in perfect view of the camera.

"That looks just like Rollins." JBL said in shock.

"Does Seth have a twin?" Cole asked confused. "Fourth brother that is on the sidelines."

"Identical you two are except for two small things." Paul said and then yanked the wet hair to show the lighter color of it.

"Stop it!" Seth shouted and then saw the blindfold be yanked off revealing Dean's eyes.

"It's Ambrose." Cole shouted in shock.

"Rollins and Ambrose are twins." JBL couldn't believe his eyes.

"With colored contacts, hair dye, and change to your hair lengths; the two of you pretended to be each other in matches." Paul laughed as he gave a hard yank on Dean's hair.

"Let him go!" Seth ordered.

"Brock is taking you to Suplex City Sunday and your twin won't be there to help you." Paul informed before the screen went black.

Once backstage, Seth bolted to the locker room to see his twin's gear bag knocked over and no sign of him anywhere. He began feeling panic rise inside him as he tried to get through to Dean using the mental bond to have it blocked. At someone coming into the locker room, Seth turned to see his dad who looked close to panicking like he was.

"This is all my fault." Seth said as he ran fingers through his hair.

"Seth, we'll get him back." Hunter took his son's face in his hands to calm him down.

"I caused this."

"No. You couldn't have known Heyman would snatch Dean and reveal you two to be twins."

"What do we do?"

"Find Dean. Together like we should be doing and not alone."

"Okay."

Hunter went over to Dean's bag to search around for the youngest's cell phone to discover it wasn't there. Removing his own cell phone, Hunter opened the app as he prayed this time locating his son won't have him seeing like he had been last time. The father and son walked through the hallway following the directions to where they hoped Dean was being held. When they got to the door, Seth phased himself and dad through to see it was a storage room and cuffed to a shelf on his knees was Dean who was also blindfolded. Bolting over to his twin, Seth carefully removed the blindfold happy to see his twin had no visible injuries.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked as he tried to break the cuffs.

"Yeah. They snatched me in the locker room and dragged me here blindfolded." Dean told his dad as the man still couldn't break the cuffs.

Moving his dad's hands away, Seth took his twin's wrist to phase them through the cuffs and then hugged Dean tight. It was such a relief to see Dean wasn't hurt and Hunter set hands on back boys' backs as he looked around the room. Heyman most likely left Dean to be found, which put a knot of unease in Hunter on him planning something even worse than his previous ones.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


	13. Chapter 13

Roman Reigns Helmsley was marching down the hallway consumed with anger on the fact he'd lost his match all because Luke Harper came to Bray's aide like his most loyal follower. The boy threw a folding chair at a wall to watch it break from the use of his strength once crashing into the wall. He heard someone coming down the hallway and turned to see Dean's eyes go on the pieces of chair scattered on the floor.

"Rome-"

"I don't want to talk Dean." Roman told his baby brother and just stepped into a locker room wanting to be alone.

"Why?" Dean asked having followed his brother into the room.

"Why what?"

"Why did Wyatt showing that photo bother you so much?" Dean asked to see Roman about to walk away. "Tell me."

Unable to refuse from Dean's powers, Roman released a sigh. "Because the photo shows how blinded I was then. You had been hurt in such a horrible way by that bastard and I believed you to be fine. Maybe I should have pushed you to tell me the truth, but I didn't."

"Rome, there's a reason I didn't tell you." Dean took a deep breath. "You, mom, dad; are the three people I could never have look at me with disgust. I was scared that telling you three would make it where you could only see someone weak and useless to have prevented it."

"Never. Dean, I know something about you with us knowing each other all your life." Roman used his fingerless gloved hand to touch his palm to his baby brother's neck. "You are not weak or useless. Out of the three of our powers, it is yours' that are probably the most dangerous to those who are our enemies."

"I don't know."

"Wyatt over the weeks has been taunting me in text and phone calls. He once texted me a photo of you laying on the floor in a puddle of blood near your face."

"Elimination chamber." Dean knew that.

"He said how you had cried for me to come save you when he began." Roman couldn't fully say what had been done to his baby brother. "It hurt me to know that you needed me to save you and I never did. He hurt you so bad and I wasn't able to prevent him from doing that."

"You did stop him though." Dean corrected to confuse his brother. "At chamber, he first tried to do what he planned. When he heard you and Seth, he fled with only having slipped my pants down a little. I was the idiot on that Raw who went around on my own knowing the truth of what Bray had planned. Yes, I did cry for you to save me, but never will think you a failure because of something my own fault."

"What about the second time it got done to you?" Roman asked as Dean noticed no one in the hallway with them.

"Again not your fault since you were out on injury and I made the same mistake twice with allowing myself to be alone." Dean told his brother with looking him in the eyes. "Rome, it wasn't the same as the first either. The second rape was to torture me and it was so worse."

Tears slid down Dean's cheeks that his brother hated seeing and quickly they got swiped away by the youngest's palm. Roman thought of the one phone call from Wyatt that had shaken him up so much over it being just Dean's cries into the phone for him. It was just too much for him and he pulled his brother against him careful of his skin while trying to comfort him. Over the years together, Roman has tried to be who Dean could go to when he didn't want to go to Seth. Since the two were twins, Roman understood they were going to be closer than he was with Dean, but there was nothing Roman would do to make sure his brothers both were safe.

Both of them left the room to head to their shared locker room to have Roman start getting his gear off while Dean sat on the bench watching his twin in the ring waiting for the ring to signal his match against Lesnar to begin. Right away with the bell rung, Lesnar went for Seth and Dean winced a little feeling bad for his twin. Their parents gave strict orders that Dean was not allowed to do what he'd done at mania to Lesnar since Seth needed to learn why he couldn't forget the lesson on him being grateful to those who helped him get the where he currently was as champion. A hand on his back made Dean turn to Roman who took the seat beside him on the bench not worried since the younger was completely covered up. They watched Seth's attempts to use his speed to keep him at a distance from Brock, but still it wasn't working against the beast.

"His speed isn't enough." Roman sighed at knowing just how tough it is against Lesnar.

"Last time he really versed Brock it was in a triple threat and Seth had just really started rediscovering his powers." Dean leaned forward without taking his eyes off the match.

"All of us had much to learn that rumble. Seth, still does. Though something about Brock unnerves me. The way he can just take hit after hit makes me fear the full powers he has."

"No disagreement there." Dean said and then felt Seth's thoughts in his head. "I'm sorry that I can't help."

"He is learning like mom and dad said he needs to." Roman did feel bad for his little brother being thrown around.

When Seth tried to escape with the title, Brock looked as if he bolted to launch over the barricade and snatch the boy. Shock were on Dean and Roman's face over the beast having a speed possibly similar to Seth's own.

"That's it, Seth. Use your speed against him and don't let him have any chance defend." Roman whispered as his eyes were glued to the match.

One thing about Seth's speed was it gave him momentum that he used against opponents to knock them around. It was a plus to the middle boy in he could put that momentum into strikes, making them much stronger. Like with Roman's punches being his best strikes connected his powers, it was Seth's kicks that were his best strikes connected to his powers. Again with what was similar to a bolt, Lesnar after being knocked of the ring got back in to suplex Seth into the mat a seventh time. After 13 suplexes and an F-5, Brock went to cover Seth for Undertaker's music to play and the lights to go out.

"What the hell?" Roman looked to Dean who seemed just as surprised.

The lights came back on to reveal Seth no longer in the ring and Undertaker standing in it with a dangerous, dark look. Both boys liked seeing Undertaker nail a low blow kick on Brock, but they were still in shock at the deadman being there. Roman and Dean watched Undertaker just destroy Lesnar, but a groan had them turning to see Seth collapse from out of a shadow with Jeff Hardy behind him.

"Seth!" Roman rushed to his little brother's side.

"I'm okay." Seth assured as Jeff shook his head.

"Lesnar isn't someone you should be picking fights with." Jeff told the boy. "Trust me, he doesn't have any mercy."

"Undertaker did that for Kane." Dean realized to see Jeff nod.

"Family looks out for each other." Jeff said before stepping back into a shadow to leave the three boys.

Roman helped Seth to his feet and the middle boy painfully changed into normal clothes while his twin packed away his ring gear for him. Once the boys were ready, it seemed that many had bailed from the arena and the boys hoped that no one took their rental car. As they headed into the parking garage, Roman unlocked the rental for them to their bags in the backseats. He was about to get in the driver's seat when a trash can crashed into him sending him rolling on the cement ground.

"Roman!" Dean and Seth shouted.

The twins were suddenly grabbed by their arms to try restraining them while the oldest boy pushed himself up to his knees. He saw the men trying to keep his brothers in control and anger filled him as he surged forward. A spear hit both the men right after Seth grabbed Dean's wrist to make it so they phased through Roman. It had both men on the ground in pain and Roman checked on the twins to make sure they were okay.

"That was random." Dean said.

"Most likely are Heyman's men." Seth guessed.

At hearing a laugh, the three brothers turned around to see Brock Lesnar with Paul Heyman at his side. The two men seemed amused over something and it gave the boys bad feelings over what that could be.

"Let's see how good you three really are with your powers." Paul informed and suddenly a high stack of equipment came tumbling down at the boys.

Eyes switching to deep blue, Dean held his hands up for the chairs to stay hovering the air as Seth bolted himself and brothers out harms way. Once they were cleared of the chairs, Dean stopped using his powers and fell to his knees panting. He saw a trash can speeding through the air towards him and had no time to react with his powers to protect himself. Seth luckily due to fast reflexives moved to his twin to have them phased and the trash can go through them. Not liking what the men were doing to himself and brothers, Roman slammed a fist into the ground making it shaking causing Heyman and Lesnar to be unbalanced.

"Very impressive. Though I think one of you is slipping in control." Heyman said before he backed into a car with Brock.

All three brothers watched the blackened windows car pull out of the garage with exhaustion going through them. Roman helped Seth and Dean stand with them trying to figure out which one Heyman meant was slipping with control. Neither of the three in their view had looked at all out of control with how quick thinking they had to be in protecting themselves and each other from what just been thrown at them.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry About The Break In Me Updating. Due To The News Of Reigns, I Need To Figure Out My Story & If I Could Continue. Luckily I Have Decided To & We'll See How Far Shield Family Goes.**

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie were walking backstage of the arena Raw was taking place in with their sons having already been sent to go get ready for the show. Both were impressed by Undertaker's message to Lesnar and had an interest in seeing how this match at Summerslam will play out. The most excited of the couple was Hunter who loved seeing how his friend Mark easily hurt Brock, but for the safety of others it would be best to make sure Lesnar was not in the same building as Undertaker. As the couple were heading through the parking area to locate where their oldest son was since they wanted him to drive himself and twins back to the hotel while they would be busy with working late, they caught sight of Paul Heyman meaning if he was around Brock wouldn't be far away.

"Paul Heyman!" Hunter shouted sounding very unpleased who began coming over to the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"You gave my client, Brock Lesnar, the night off, and Brock Lesnar is not here tonight. He does accept the main event against the Undertaker for Summerslam, but I'm just an advocate, I pose no physical threat."

'Bullshit!' Seth shouted in his parents' heads.

'Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon, this is not a conversation you need to have your input in. Now use your little mind bond to locate Rome.' Stephanie told him and got a sighed fine.

"I just want to deliver Brock Lesnar's retort and I'm out of here." Paul claimed. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That's okay." Hunter answered.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Paul then quickly walked away from the couple.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him." Stephanie told her husband when his focus when from Heyman to her.

"Yeah. Well, that's not very far." Hunter replied. "We're gonna need more security."

"Yeah, and about half the locker room." Stephanie added with a very unpleased tone.

"Dammit." Hunter spat at this possible situation.

The two moved back towards their office in hope that their sons would be there like they usually are. Only the office was empty of the three boys and Hunter quickly ran down the hallway to check his sons' locker room to see it empty too of them. Not happy his sons were not where he wanted them to be with what could possibly break out, Hunter tried their cell phones to discover they're in his sons' bags. A meeting with almost all the locker room was held by Stephanie and Hunter in hopes to explaining the situation. Both still had no clue where their sons were and just hoped they were hanging out somewhere far from Heyman and Lesnar.

"All right everyone." Stephanie decided to raise her voice to get their attention and end all the talking. "Listen up! Thank you. Now we have a vested interest in protecting our epic main event at Summerslam. The returning Undertaker against the man who broke his streak at Wrestlemania, Brock Lesnar."

After Stephanie and Hunter gave their little speech on what has to be done if Brock and Undertaker collide, the two left for their office. Stephanie was nervous over her sons not having even checked in with them through the mental bond. When they heard Heyman was out in the ring, the two knew they should be nearby incase something was to happen. Both groaned at Undertaker's music playing and the lights going out and they came back on showing the deadman standing right behind Paul.

"This is not going to end well." Stephanie sighed as Heyman begged with him just being the advocate.

"Lesnar isn't here, my ass." Hunter groaned at the beast's music playing and him charging right at Undertaker.

The expected brawl broke out between the two men and Hunter stepped out motioning to security to go break them up. Only security wasn't enough and the brawl worsened with now the locker room men heading in the ring to trying ending it. Still it wasn't enough with how vicious the two men were towards each other with desires to drawl blood. Hunter tried to get Lesnar to stop since he didn't want Stephanie using her powers on him and risk her being hurt. Chaos was everywhere in the ring with even restraining Lesnar was tough to keep and Hunter gave orders to his employees to get Brock out there to backstage. Strikes came from the two men onto those restraining them who soon finally were dragging them apart with Lesnar towards the ramp.

"I will kill you!" Brock shouted towards Undertaker.

"You're gonna have to." Undertaker replied which gave Hunter a bad feeling on Lesnar having done something very bad to bring this dangerous, dark rage from the deadman.

Once they had Lesnar backstage did not mean the end of the brawl with Undertaker charging from out of nowhere with them back at each other. Hunter caught a glimpse of Randy keeping a visiting Jeff far from the brawl so not to get hurt by the chaos going on in it. Finally police arrived to start assisting in the separation of the two men and Hunter saw his three sons lounging on crates watching it all with looks that said no way were they even getting close to the brawl.

'I'm champ and don't need to endanger my health.' Seth mentally told his brothers.

'No way am I risking touching anyone's skin.' Dean gave his own mental response on the reason to stay out of the brawl.

'I think Lesnar deserves some good shots from Undertaker.' Roman mental shrugged since he wanted to see Undertaker beat Lesnar up.

"I will kill you!" Brock screeched at Undertaker.

When Brock was cuffed with zipties and now the brawl appeared to be over on that side, Hunter looked to Randy and Jeff on giving a little help on calming Undertaker down. A nod came from Jeff who moved right to Undertaker's side with his eyes turning white to signal the use of his powers.

"Jeff." Mark complained on his sight becoming an illusion of his home.

"You need to calm down. For me, please." Jeff whispered and he was happy that the deadman did that.

"We got him." Randy assured and the three walked away once Undertaker no longer was seeing an illusion.

Back at the Authority's office, Hunter and Stephanie were relieved to know their sons were okay and the brawl had been ended. Only Stephanie was a little unsure over her son having Lesnar arrested and Hunter explained that Brock won't be charged and just needs to cool off for a bit. The two heard their middle son's slight laugh and turned to see him enter with Dean following behind.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen." Seth told his parents with an amazed childlike tone. "What a fight. Did you guys really kick them out of the building? Are they both gone?"

"They're gone." Hunter answered his son.

"You know, I actually had a lot I wanted to say to both Brock and Taker, that's probably a good thing that they're gone, because I might have lost my temper out there." Seth said to have his parents thinking they needed to do something about his arrogance.

Both gave him permission to go out and address the WWE universe in hope that it might keep him out of trouble for them. When Dean went to follow his twin, Stephanie ran a hand through her youngest's hair to make sure no twin trick was going on. A slip away came from Dean who rushed out annoyed on his mom treating him like a little kid on camera.

"We have to do something about Seth." Stephanie sighed.

"I know. Out of all those with powers in the company, Undertaker is not one you should mess with." Hunter agreed on them needing to deal with their middle son.

Needing to calm themselves down after all the excitement before, the two saw their oldest coming down to the ring for his match against Luke Harper. They were happy their oldest wouldn't be alone when they heard Dean's music play for the boy to come out covered up in his leather jacket and hands taped up. The boy gave a nod to his older brother and slipped the jacket off to leave him only in his sleeveless shirt that meant he was ready to go. Throughout the match, Roman tried to use his strength over the man and he had Dean in his head coaching him when needed. When Harper rolled out of the ring in front of Dean, the boy just stood waiting to see if the man would go after him or not. Watching Roman and Luke in the ring, Dean knew the chance of Bray possible getting involved and that was what the youngest boy was there for.

"We talk about Bray and Harper being family, but let's not forget Reigns and Ambrose are brothers. Sons actually of Triple H and Stephanie." Cole reminded to his co commentators.

"They might have switched Ambrose in the hospital." JBL suggested to get Saxon responding.

"Ambrose and Rollins are identical twins besides eye and hair color."

"The three boys also all have traits of their parents." Cole added as their attention went back on the match.

Roman had gotten the upper hand in the match and went to tackle the man to get sent through the middle rope to the padded floor. In his head, Roman heard Dean ask if he was okay and quickly assured him that he was fine even though his left arm was hurting like crazy. Slaps on the mat from ringside were done by Dean as an attempt to get his older brother moving before the ref could get to ten in his count. A second before ten, Roman rolled in the ring and got a boot to his face from Harper. Dean kept encouraging his brother to keep going even though the older was in clear pain from his arm. A miss from Harper has Roman getting a breather and Dean slaps the mat in hope of letting his brother know he couldn't stay down for long.

"Rome."

"I'm good."

"Try to pull yourself to your feet. We both know Harper doesn't stay down for long."

"I remember." Roman assured as he got to his feet before Harper got back into the ring.

When Roman was going to do a drive by, Bray left his seat to step up to the boy and instead of backing down when the man spread his arms, Roman just uppercut him in the jaw. It had Bray stumbling against the apron and both Wyatt family members received the dropkick from the boy. Only Bray was angered at what the boy had done and dragged Roman out of the ring when he set up for the superman punch that had the ref ringing the bell to signal a disqualification. After Bray slammed Roman into the announce table, Dean hit the man from behind to take him down and avoided stepping on his older brother. It appeared a small brawl was going on between Bray and Dean with Harper stomping on Roman since the older boy was still down on the floor. Catching each piece of Harper's thoughts had Dean countering the man's attempt to hit him and he threw Luke into the barricade. Problem was Dean didn't like touching Bray's mind and so kept out of it, which cost him in not countering the man hitting him from behind. Now the youngest was being attacked by both men and Harper sent Dean in the time's keepers area to leave the oldest boy alone to receive some strikes. Luke put Roman in a lock that would hurt the left arm, but Roman heard his name in his head and caught Dean charge in the ring to take Bray to the mat.

"I'm really getting tired of you." Harper whispered as he released Roman to grab the youngest boy.

A rebound lariat had Dean taking Harper down, but he got caught by Bray to be set up in a Sister Abigail that he couldn't get out of. Roman though had him covered and gave Wyatt a superman punch to take him away from Dean and down to the mat. The man rolled out of the ring leaving the two brothers standing tall in the ring with pleased looks over what they'd just done.

"We got this." Dean assured his brother as they stood in the middle of the ring.

"Never a doubt." Roman bumped his fist on Dean's chest lightly in agreement.

"They'll see just how dangerous the two of us are together."

Once the camera was off the ring, Dean and Roman headed up the ramp to give waves to the crowd with their backs to the entrance. Hunter having seen the small brawl came out with them not aware and threw Dean over his shoulder and an arm over Roman to take them backstage.

"Is your arm okay?" Hunter asked ignoring Dean's protest to being over his dad's shoulder.

"I think the best thing to do would be to ice it up." Roman answered as they walked through the hallways.

"Dad." Dean whined.

"I had enough with brawls tonight and don't need you starting anymore." Hunter told his youngest as they entered the boys' locker room and he put Dean down. "Now both of you get out of your gear to be ready to go once Seth finishes up his promo so you can all head to the hotel."

"I'll make sure Dean gets changed." Roman assured and Hunter turned to leave the room.

"We have a problem out in the ring with our architect." Stephanie informed her husband.

"Wonderful. What's the problem?"

"Besides his arrogance being worse than ever, he is setting himself up for a match against Cena at Summerslam."

"Let him learn from his actions." Hunter decided on that might be the only thing to do.

When a shirtless Seth had bolted into the locker room, he looked at his brothers amused and he began changing from his gear. He was just slipping on his t-shirt when the title set on the bench began hovering into the air and right onto Roman's shoulder.

"Now I think this looks better on you, Rome." Dean told the oldest with his eyes still glowing deep blue.

All Roman did was laugh and he held the title out for Seth to take back who pouted on his twin daring to take it from him. The three brothers headed towards the garage together once they'd all changed into the clothes they would sleep in. Roman observed his little brothers tease each other a little and wondered how he got so lucky to have them being who needed him around to keep in line for their parents. Wrapping the two in a tight hug, Roman didn't allow them to get free even though they were complaining loudly on wanting to be let go by him.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter & Story.**


	15. Chapter 15

In the locker room of the Helmsley brothers, the oldest and youngest were checking their ring gear when Seth bolted in with his heavyweight title on shoulder and U.S. around his waist. Neither of his brothers paid him any attention that made him a little annoyed and he moved into Roman's sight in hope of gaining his attention.

"Can we help you with something?" Roman sighed.

"I thought you two might want to congratulate me on the fact I'm getting a statue and celebration over my win at Summerslam last night."

"We said great job last night." Roman told his little brother.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said you guys did great when beating those two swamp bastards, but your match hadn't been for titles. I am now a champ holding two titles at the same time like dad had done once."

"Look Seth, we have a rematch against Harper and Wyatt in a few minutes. We'll see you afterwards." Dean assured his twin and exited the locker room with Roman.

The two went different ways for their entrances and Roman soon had his music playing once stood ready to go through the crowd. When Roman had reached the ring, he waited for his baby brother to come out to join him. Dean's music with the youngest boy coming out without his leather or sweat jackets to just slip in the ring. Not even a second after he was in the ring did Wyatts entrance begin and the two wondered if their parents were watching the match. In the office, Hunter was trying to keep Seth from sneaking in to peak and caught glimpses of his sons' match. He knew Dean had excelled well with his powers of catching mental thought actions, but sometimes he did miss a few to get hits. Only with them working to together like they had done at Summerslam, Hunter knew his sons would be okay.

"You trained all three of our sons well." Stephanie assured as she stood in the doorway.

"They were always eager to train."

'Any advice, dad?' Roman's mental thought came over.

A glance at the screen had Hunter seeing Dean struggling against Bray in the match and knew his youngest tried to not touch any inch of Bray's thoughts. It was always nice to Hunter when his sons asked for advice during their match in believing him to know just what they should do.

'Dean, work to tag in Rome.' Hunter mentally instructed his youngest and was proud to see the boy do just that.

'Thanks.' Dean and Roman said mentally as the oldest threw Wyatt around the ring.

Roman looked ready in a corner to do his spear on a downed Bray while Dean had taken down Harper outside the ring. The Wyatt's entrance video playing interrupted and when it disappeared with the lights coming back on, fear came from the two boys in the ring over the mental bond. On the apron wearing a black sheep mask stood someone who was much bigger than Roman in both height and build.

'Rome.' Dean mentally called his brother who looked to be in shock. 'Rome.'

'Dean, get out of there!' Seth screamed over the mental bond at his twin.

'No. I won't leave Roman.'

The mask was taken off to reveal a bearded boy would couldn't be far from Roman's own age and he stepped in the ring. Not going to back down to whoever this guy was, Roman stood his ground ready for a fight and to use his power of strength. Only when he attempted a superman punch, he was caught and strength equal to his own held him by the vest to prevent him from escaping. A hard slam into a corner brought pain to Roman's back and he caught a glance of Dean looking scared of who this boy was. With the strength, the bigger boy tossed t Roman hard on the mat through the air like no one has ever done before to the oldest Helmsley boy. Dean slipped into the ring while the boy's focus was still on Roman and he tried to see if he could see if he could catch any thoughts. One thought caught his name being Braun and it seemed the touch on the bigger's mind got him to notice Dean.

'Dean, run.' Roman ordered mentally.

When Dean rushed at Braun, he received a strong shove that had him flipping onto the mat hard. Braun grabbed the boy by the head to lift him up when noticing him about to whisper most likely something with his power of persuasion to stop him. It had Roman acting quick to stop any harm about to be done to his baby brother and all he did was get shoved easily on the mat with Braun still focused on Dean. A hit to Dean's shoulder had the boy wanting to grip it in pain and he saw Roman again try to get Braun away from him.

"Leave him alone." Roman growled as he struggled with the bigger boy.

Again Braun just swatted him away wanting to keep going after the youngest boy who seemed to be struggling with control. One of the chairs in time's keepers was shifting that could possibly be caused by Dean's powers and Roman knew he had to protect his baby brother. When he rushed at Braun, all the bigger did was grab him by the jaw to squeeze with strength that brought pain to Roman enough to force cries from him.

'Roman!' Dean shouted mentally at hearing his brother in pain.

'No! No!' Hunter begged mentally at seeing the choke put on his oldest son.

Memories of seeing something similar in a bad dream came back to Hunter as he was useless to help his sons. He could only watch after Roman went limp in the choke did Braun release him to see the boy collapse on the mat not moving as he laid there. Though Braun wasn't done with Roman and did a drop off his shoulder to boy that had Hunter looking away with a flinch.

'No!' Dean's cry forced a wince from Hunter over it filled with rage.

No care of his shirt having broken, Dean attacked Braun with a kick to the side of the bigger's head only have done nothing to him. A forearm smash did nothing to Braun either and Dean got shoved back to bounce off the ropes right into the bigger boy's arms. He was trapped in the elevated triangle choke feeling his lungs closing up on him like any choke always does due to his condition.

"Enjoy the painful memories." Bray whispered from where he stood near them.

It took much shorter time to knock Dean out cold and he wanted to cry at the memories of cold and darkness filling him. All the control Dean had was close to slipping as his lungs being closed kept him from getting air and he could hear his dad through the bond begging him and Roman to get up. Bray dragged Dean by his ankle a little to have the boy laying in front of where he dropped to his knees with arms spread. Once the Wyatts were gone, referees along with Hunter and Stephanie rushed to the ring to check on the two boys.

"Rome." Stephanie touched her oldest son's face to feel him shift a little.

"Mom?"

"Take it easy, my powerhouse."

"Dean?" Hunter was careful on only touching the boy's jean covered knee and gave the boy his inhaler.

After a few puffs, Dean was able to breath and he filed away the bad memories given to him by Braun. The two parents helped their sons backstage to the locker room and Dean watched Roman rub at his jaw. Stephanie took a look at it while Hunter texted his medic friend since both boys should be looked at by him.

"How bad does it hurt?" Stephanie asked her son.

"Like it was being crushed." Roman answered. "It was like he had powers similar to mine in strength."

"Could be possible." Hunter said while forcing Dean to take a few more puffs from his inhaler.

"Let me see my patients." the medic stepped into the locker room closing the door to give privacy.

He first looked at Dean to see if anything sounded wrong with his breathing and saw the bruising on his neck starting to visualize. The boy was thankful the medic wore gloves as he checked him and once cleared his shoulder, Dean went to change. Roman was next to be check and the medic took a look at his jaw to find nothing was broken or fractured though it may be sore for a couple days.

"Perfect." Roman sighed and went to change from his gear.

Dean came out wearing loose jeans, sneakers, a long sleeve shirt, sweat jacket, and leather jacket with collar covering the bruises he'd been given on his neck. When the medic suggested an eye be kept on Dean, the boy went to protest only to have his parents give him looks that meant he'd not argue. They informed he would be coming out with them for Seth's celebration later in the show, which Dean looked unpleased about.

Later on in the show, the Authority's music played with the couple walking out and Hunter's arm was over a frowning Dean. He knew his son was not wanting to be out there, but the medic thought it best to keep an eye on him so he would have to come out to the celebration for his twin. When the three got in the ring, Dean went to a corner to sit on the turnbuckle with a bored look on his face. Dean had already texted his grandfather happy seventieth birthday and did not join in with singing to the man. At hearing his grandfather was backstage was a surprise to Dean and hoped his grandfather was pissed at his parents.

'Grandpa is so not happy.' Roman mentally told his parents and brother. 'He's standing here next to me mumbling how he can't fire mom or dad.'

'Are we having cake for his birthday?' Seth asked over the bond.

'You don't need any sugar.' Hunter snapped mentally in his middle son being hyper enough without sugar in him. 'Also I love the face your grandpa makes when he's pissed.'

Wishing to sneak away, Dean ignored his parents and twin who had at some point gotten in the ring. The boy leaned his face on a hand thinking mentally on how bored he was being out there trying to block out all the talking.

"I'm so bored." Dean whispered to his parents as the sheet was about to be raised.

Only when the sheet was lifted was there no statue of Seth under it, but Sting himself and this had Dean no longer bored. He could tell his parents and Seth had in no way been expecting Sting to be there and it would only get good for the boy to watch.

"What the hell!" Cole shouted making Dean silently laugh.

"Seth's about to get his ass kicked." Dean whispered chanted at his twin since he was the only one who didn't look to be shocked of his family in the ring.

'Dean, out of the ring.' Hunter ordered his youngest as he directed Stephanie through the ropes.

'But now I'm not bored.' Dean complained.

'Dean. Out!'

'Fine.'

The boy slipped off the turnbuckle to slip through the ropes and move towards where his parents were standing out of the ring. He smirked at Seth getting his butt kicked around by Sting when the boy had attempted to attack the Icon. Seth soon had gotten knocked out of the ring to roll to his parents' feet and got helped up by Hunter. A smirked was still on Dean's face at this little surprise that turned a boring celebration into a fun one for the youngest boy.

"No, no, no." Seth said at Sting picking up the boy's heavyweight title.

Finally the show was over and Seth looked mad on his celebration being ruined and he complained to his parents over it. Dean just rolled his eyes knowing once his twin finally caught onto what Sting wanted he would no longer be mad and instead begging his parents to make the title match happen.

* * *

 **Please Review On The Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Inside an empty locker room of an arena, eight small square tables with chairs had been set up forming four rows of two. Seated together was Charlotte, Becky, Paige, and Sasha each dressed in normal street clothes. Not far from them were Roman, Seth, and Dean with the youngest constantly turning his swirly chair as himself and brothers too were dressed in normal street clothes. They all had looks of boredom on their faces as Big Show stood beside a moveable white board. He had more rectangular table with a swirly chair like the seven.

"Dean Ambrose, no sitting upside down in your chair." Big Show told the boy when catching him moving.

"Why are we here?" Sasha asked the man.

"Mr. McMahon wishes for all young wrestlers to get educations."

"CJ and Corey are in a different class taught by Finlay." Paige said wishing to be with her friends.

"You seven got put in this class. Now I shall be called Mr. Big Show while your main teacher."

"I'll give you twenty bucks to punch him in the mouth again." Seth whispered to Roman.

"Anything else or any type of disrespect will earn you detention." Big Show looked right at the former Shield members. "Let's start with attendance. The full or actual names of some of you are on here. Saraya-Jade Bevis."

"Here." Paige sighed at her real name.

"Charlotte Flair." Big Show saw the girl raise a hand. "Okay. Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon."

"Absent." both twins lied and Big Show looked from the paper.

"Seth, hat off or detention."

"No fun you are." Seth mumbled.

"Roman Reigns Helmsley-McMahon." Big Show got a small hand raise from the boy. "Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon."

"Unhappily here."

"Rebecca Lynch Quin."

"Here."

"Braun Strowman."

Wide eyes from Dean went on the door where Braun Strowman just stepped in. He was not too pleased with the giant taking the seat in front of him. Big Show marked Braun off as present on the paper.

"Mercedes Vernado."

"It's Sasha Banks." Sasha corrected the man.

"From now on I'll use the names you prefer." Big Show assured as he opened a spiral notebook on his desk. "In my class, there shall be assigned seats."

"No." Seth groaned.

"Rollins, control yourself. Here are the seats from right to left. Paige, Seth, Charlotte, Dean. Back row is Sasha, Roman, Becky, Braun."

"I don't feel comfortable with the guy who chokes me sitting behind me." Dean informed.

"Fine. Back row is now Braun, Becky, Roman, Sasha."

"Thank you."

"Our first lesson shall be basics." Big Show read from the book. "In controlling your powers, you must remember that they are-"

"Powers!" Becky shouted shocked.

"Yes, powers Ms. Lynch. I am very much aware you eight are the main roster's only young wrestlers with powers." Big Show looked at all his students. "Paige can produce a glass shattering scream, Charlotte has diamond skin, Ambrose mental ones, Reigns strength, Rollins speed, Becky would be fiery energy surrounds her, Braun is size and strength, and Sasha agility."

"That's why only us eight are in this class. Do you have powers?" Charlotte asked.

"I can generate enough strength into a fist that is able knock others out."

"We too dangerous to be near normal people our ages?" Braun asked accusingly.

"Here you can learn more than the others. Control, grow stronger, and that you aren't alone."

Silence came from Big Show's students that he took advantage of to begin teaching. He was giving an explanation on how all eight would be learning at twelfth grade levels when he blew a raspberry. Laughs came from his students over that and he turned to them with eyes on Dean.

"Now we'll go on to how this class will be run." Big Show turned the pages of a second book. "There shall be rules in this class that all of you are expected to follow. No using your powers to harm fellow classmates or to cheat. Also no using powers on the teacher. If you need to use the bathroom, raise your hand and I will allow you to use the one connected to our classroom."

"We have to share a bathroom." Sasha sounded not happy with that thought.

"One at a time only. Class will start at eight and only five minutes later allowed. Attendance will be taken once everyone is in their assigned seats after homework is put in the labeled tray on my desk. At eleven thirty, you all will line up at the door in a line. I shall escort you to catering to eat lunch. You do not have sit together there. When lunch is over, you will reform the line and be escorted to an empty ring or room where you'll train with your powers. Two is when class ends for the day and those having guardianship shall pick you up."

"This is what goes on in elementary school." Becky said.

"The previous teacher of those with powers ran the class like this."

"Who was the previous teacher?" Roman asked.

"That was Mick Foley and his class needed to be run like this."

"Who were his students?" Paige asked curious.

"He had originally Shawn Michaels, Hunter Helmsley, Dwayne Johnson, Stephanie and Shane McMahon. The next class had Jeff Hardy, Edge, Christian, Lita, Chris Jericho. Later on had added Randy Orton and Dave Batista. In 2005 was when classes were put on hold."

"All of them have powers too." Sasha sounded amazed.

"Those are only ones who were young." Big Show informed.

He checked the time to see it would soon be time for them to have one of the other teachers arrive. A knock on the door had Big Show open it revealing Regal who took a step in with all eyes on him.

"Hello." Regal greeted.

"Mr. Regal will be present during class." Big Show told his students.

"Why?" Sasha asked. "Do you have powers too?"

"I do not have any powers. Due to certain reasons, I need to be present."

"A chair is in the asked for spot." Big Show assured the Englishman. "Now I wish to confirm your guardians who shall be the ones picking you up. Paige, I have Natayla."

"That's correct."

"For Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha would be Ric Flair."

"Right." Becky said.

"Helmsleys are parents, but Seth and Dean can also be signed out by Noble or Mercury if they ever do come back."

"Sounds right." Roman shrugged.

"Braun by Bray or Luke."

All the giant boy did was grunt to confirm Big Show had the right names. When looking at his check list, Big Show saw next was going over medical treatment if needed.

"If ever in need of medical personnel, myself or any of the teacher get informed. We will contact medical who will come to where you are. All your medical history and need to knows are on file to me or any teacher."

Suddenly Finn and Bayley landed on Seth's desk with it looking like the girl had her brother in an arm lock. The two broke apart at realizing the boy had teleported them. Both knew their dad was not going to be happy when he hears about this. Waves came from their cousins from where the three boys sat.

"Hey." Bayley greeted to her three best friends.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in your own class?" Big Show asked.

"We're at lunch." Finn answered.

"Be happy he didn't teleport himself into the women's bathroom again." Seth said and then got tackled by his cousin.

"Enough. I want both of you to teleport back to your own class." Big Show ordered.

"Fun spoiler." Bayley mumbled before her brother teleported them away.

"I didn't know Bayley's brother got powers too." Becky said to Charlotte and Sasha.

"She has powers." Seth looked and sounded shocked.

"Yeah. She can project positive emotions through hugs." Sasha informed.

"Everyone, settle down. We'll be going to lunch now." Big Show announced.

The eight rose from their seats to form a line at the door with Dean keeping Roman between him and Braun. At the door being opened by Big Show, Paige at the front began walking. Big Show directed them to catering where they separated once there. Food was grabbed by the brothers as they then took seats at a table with CJ and Corey.

"How is your class?" Corey asked.

"We're being treated like second grader." Seth answered with an unpleased tone.

"Explain." CJ ordered.

"We have assigned seats and have to walk in a line in the halls." Roman explained while eating a burger.

"Hey." Renee seated herself right next to her boyfriend.

"Miss you." Dean told her to widen Renee's smile.

"No making out while we're eating." Seth told his twin.

"I have missed you too." Renee leaned into his covered chest and arms.

"What are you going to learn in class?" CJ asked.

"The norm." Paige sat between CJ and Corey.

"Weird how you guys are in a class with Flair, Lynch, and Banks." Corey said.

"Braun is in our class too." Roman informed.

"Dusty in NXT used to have a person work with the three girls on something." Corey didn't notice the flinches caused at mentioning the American dream.

"Bayley was with them too." CJ added.

"Thinking about it. You three got private training too in FCW and NXT." Corey raised an eyebrow at the brothers.

"So." Seth shrugged.

"What was the private training about?" CJ looked curious.

"Look at all the kiddies." Kevin Owens mock kept the brothers from having to answer.

"I really want to smack him around." Paige told her friends.

"He's such a jerk." Seth glared at Owens.

When lunch was over, Big Show stood waiting for his students by the doorway. The eight got in a line and began walking through the hallways. Instead of going back to the classroom, they went to a room with mats on the floor. JBL gave a nod to Big Show that meant he'd take over.

"I'm here to teach you on your powers." JBL told them. "Please all of you, take seats on the mat."

They did that with curious looks aimed at the cowboy hat wearing veteran wrestler that now was an announcer. JBL stood in front of them to easily stay in all their sights and be heard with no problem.

"You have powers." Braun sounded unimpressed.

"No. I have been working a long time with those who do. Each class with me shall focus on your powers. Paige, you shall display your powers first."

Paige moved to stand up and she nervously stepped to where JBL had just been standing. She watched the others all cover their ears before releasing one of her screams. It lasted for several seconds and stopped from her command for the others to stop covered their ears.

"Good. You can retake your seat and Flair is up."

Instead of standing up, Charlotte just had her skin turn to diamond from where she sat beside Becky. After her turn was Seth who gave a smirk and bolted to his feet. The boy bolted towards a set up folding chair to phase through it. He then stopped in the middle of the mats to give a bow.

"Thank you, Seth for the performance." JBL sighed on the boy showing off. "Dean, it was supposed to be your turn."

"I'm good." Dean assured not wanting to display his powers.

"Ambrose." Regal was seated in a chair against the wall.

"Fine."

The boy got to his feet and stepped in the middle of the mat. He moved a hand up as he faced the folding chair. Slowly it began moving into the air as Dean caught the others' thoughts. When he had the chair lower with a little bit of shakiness, Dean turned back to the others.

"Was that so bad Dean?" JBL asked the boy.

"Hit yourself in the face." Dean said for the man to do just that.

"Play nice, Ambrose." Regal instructed in an amused tone.

"Roman, your turn." JBL informed while glaring at Dean.

All Roman did was bend the folding chair with his bare hands before sitting back down beside Dean. Next to go was Becky who became fiery energy and the girl then returned to normal to sit back down with her friends. Braun knew it was his turn and just punched a hole into the chair with eyes on Roman. Last to display their powers was Sasha who just did her little dance showing her true agility. With all eight having gone, JBL stepped back in the middle of the mat.

"Any questions?"

"I do." Braun informed.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you have yourself so covered up?" Braun asked looking at Dean.

"Looks like Wyatt doesn't tell his precious black sheep everything." Roman said to have Braun look mad.

"Dean, please answer." JBL told the boy.

"Skin contact can cause transfer of memories." Dean answered with his eyes down on the mat.

"Okay. To your feet and in a line." Big Show ordered.

He led them back to the classroom where they retook their seats. There was tension between Braun and Roman still and Dean had his eyes on his desk. A review was done on everything that had been mention throughout the day before two o'clock finally arrived to the young wrestlers' happiness.

"Next class we'll get into some actual learning and also you will be expect to be wearing your issued school uniforms."

Shock on that announcement was on all his students' faces on going to be forced to wear uniforms when in class. None of them argued with knowing it would mean nothing since Big Show just went to open the room's door for pick up. First pick up was of Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha by Ric. When Bray walked into the classroom, he gave a large smile to Dean and Roman.

"I'm picking up Dean too."

"You only pick up Braun. Leave before I knock you out." Big Show ordered.

Soon Paige got picked up by Natalya and last left were the Helmsley brothers. Hunter came running in to then guide his sons out. The boys told him about their day and he laughed on the rules still not changing since he'd been stuck in class.

* * *

 **Please Review On The Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

In the locker room turned into a classroom, Big Show stood in front of the white board with a calculus problem on it that he was going over to his students. They all were in the mandatory uniforms of black shirts with the company's logo on left chest side with a collar and short button part. Worn by the boys with the shirts were tan kakis and black dress shoes while the girls had on tan skirts with black shoes. Due to Dean's powers, he had on a WWE logo black sweat jacket that allowed him to be covered up. None of the eight looked happy to be wearing the uniforms as they were relieved on it finally reaching two o'clock. Big Show instructed them to not forget doing their homework since a quiz or test might be coming up at the end of the week on what he's been teaching them. Like usual with pick up, Ric got the girls first just as Natalya arrived for Paige to have the four girls leave the classroom. Stephanie stepped into view after letting them leave and she smiled to her sons who looked like they couldn't wait to be out of the uniforms. She guided them out of the room with Roman beside her and twins a little ahead talking to their older brother.

"See you in the ring Ambrose." Braun warned Dean as the smaller boy went passed him.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid uniforms?" Seth asked his mom who sighed in having been asked it many times already.

"Rules are rules. After some issues with how to past students dressed, Big Show believed it best to force his students to wear uniforms as ways to prevent repeats of those issues."

"Dad and Uncle Shawn came to class with no clothes on, didn't they?" Roman asked his mom with a knowing tone.

"They had clothes on. Just kept coming either in varying types of underwear." Stephanie answered her sons. "Once they came in very tight bike shorts with Shawn also in a half cut shirt."

"Remind us to thank them for resulting in us now being the ones to suffer." Dean sighed.

When they got the actual Helmsley-McMahon office, Hunter was at the desk doing paperwork and received glares from his sons. He was confused on what he could have caused to make them mad him when they'd been in school since eight. Dean and Roman sat on the couch to take their notebooks out of their backpacks to start their homework while Seth snatched his gear bag from where his dad put it and his brothers in a corner.

"Why am I in trouble with you three?" Hunter asked his sons confused.

"Because you caused us to have to wear uniforms." Dean answered as Roman opened the biology textbook.

"Your uncle and I were bored. Plus I remember once catching Hardy wearing a skirt."

"Over his jeans unlike you going to school in a thong." Stephanie corrected her husband.

"Still he wore a skirt."

"Orton probably loved that." Seth snorted as he came out in his ring gear along with t-shirt.

"Boys, I expect you all to have your homework done before bed." Stephanie told her sons.

"We'll have it done mom." Roman assured her.

The three worked together on the homework that helped get it done quicker and Stephanie knew they should eat dinner a little bit before the show began. She dragged her husband out of the office to catering where others appeared to be getting dinner for themselves. At the food filled table, she grabbed enough paper plates for herself and family along with utensils. On a large plate, Hunter put stacks of grilled chicken cutlets, veggies, and rolls that will be a good dinner for his sons. Stephanie didn't bother grabbing bottles of water since they had a mini fridge filled with them in the office. When they got back to the office, they saw their sons working on math homework that they were almost done with to be finished with all their homework.

"Once you boys are done, go wash your hands and we shall have dinner." Stephanie instructed as she set eat plate up.

Seth rushed his notebook back in his backpack before bolting through the bathroom door to wash his hands. He came back out to sit down on the couch as his brothers just were entering the bathroom to wash their hands. Each boy ate their dinner with frowns on it always healthy stuff that their mom preferred them having instead of junk. A need for more water came from Roman who asked Dean to get him a new bottle of water. Slowly using his powers, Dean had the fridge open and a bottle of water hovered out to go into his older brother's hand.

"Your control is getting much better." Stephanie complimented.

"I have been practicing really hard." Dean said with a smile.

Dinner was soon all eaten and Dean and Roman had to change for the show into their gear including the youngest needing to put his contacts in. As they were changing, Raw began and they came out to see the office empty of their parents and Seth. Knowing they probably were off doing the show, Dean and Roman sat on the couch relaxing before the youngest would have to head out for his own match.

"I'm versing Sting." Seth bolted into the office with an excited tone to his voice.

"What about your statue?" Roman asked.

"Versing Sting has been a dream for me. I mean image if I beat him and then I'll be seen as great as dad. Defeating my icon." Seth explained as he plopped on the couch in the space between his brothers. "Who would you like to verse one day and possibly beat that dad has versed?"

"We've already have beaten a couple." Roman reminded.

"Brothers of Destruction." Dean informed.

"Daniel Bryan." Roman pointed to himself.

"Cena." Seth smirked. "And let's not forget Lesnar was defeated by me."

"Wrong. Undertaker is the reason Lesnar isn't champion." Roman corrected his little brother who made a pouting face.

"Come on guys, we all know you two have people you'd love to verse if ever could." Seth looked Roman in the eyes.

"Okay. I guess Undertaker, because him and dad have had cool matches together. Also dad never beat him at a mania and I would love to do that." Roman admitted.

"And you my twin?" Seth asked Dean.

"No one." Dean shrugged and leaned back in the couch.

"I know you have one. Come on, tell us." Seth started poking his twin.

"It's dad!" Dean shouted and crossed his arms annoyed.

"Why dad?" Seth looked confused.

"He's trained us and I would love to do a match against him. Only he won't agree to it because I'm the baby and never would want to risk hurting me again after Payback."

"I forgot he hit you pretty good with that sledgehammer." Roman could see that being the problem on their dad never agreeing to a match.

"I think dad would rather you verse him than you versing Lesnar." Seth said. "I think dad would rather we all versed him instead of Lesnar."

"Maybe. Only you and Rome have versed Lesnar one on one before versing dad one on one."

"Want to know what would be a dream match for me?" Roman asked his brothers.

"Sure."

"Us three versing each other for that." Roman pointed to the championship belt Seth had.

"Bring it on." Seth challenged and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, time to tape up your hands." Hunter entered the office to pick the tape off his desk that been left there.

He began to tape up his youngest son's hands to how they needed to keep him from absorbing any of Braun's memories. The boy gave a thankful look to his dad before rushing from the office with Roman rushing after him to not let him go out to the ring alone. When Dean's music played, the boy stepped out looking right at the Wyatts inside the ring and headed down to the ring just about to get in when his big brother's music played. Soon the two brothers stood together outside the ring with their eyes shifting quick to show they would have each other's backs tonight. Finally Dean got in the ring ready to verse Braun and the older boy watched Dean while Roman gave his little brother come quick coaching from the apron.

"Remember use skill and technique with him."

"Got it, Rome."

The bell rang to start the match and the two boys that earlier were classmates stood across from each other ready to fight. Dean could see the amusement on Braun's face since earlier JBL had explained soon the class would begin learning to fight against each other using their powers. It had been Braun who mumbled to Dean that maybe their match would be them starting the lesson early. First to go for a strike was Dean who hit Braun with forearm smashes to try stunning the older to only get a small shove away. When Dean bounced off the ropes, Dean got shoulder bumped off his feet to land almost on his head and Roman watched the match nervously. The older brother had to watch Braun toss Dean across the ring feeling useless on what he could do to help his baby brother.

"Your powers are useless against me." Braun told the smaller as he then grabbed his arm to drag him a little.

Braun went to hit him with a clothesline not paying attention to the nudge in his head and gave Dean the knowledge of what he was going to do. The smaller ducked under the clothesline to kick at Braun's knee and then landed some strikes to given Braun some stuns. A misstep had Dean grabbed by the face and he forced no memories to be transferred over into his head from the bigger boy. From a strong punch into his stomach, Dean collapsed to his knees in pain as Roman screamed in his head asking him if he was okay.

'I'm fine, Rome.'

'He's strong like me. Use that.'

'Going into his mind instead of a nudge is not what I want to do.'

Dean caught a snippet of Braun's thoughts too late and received a strong boot to his chest that had him rolling hard out of the ring to the floor. The boy could hear his brother in his head telling him to get up and not give up in the match. Before Dean could get himself up, Braun slammed him into the barricade hard to cause the smaller more pain. Large hands pushed on Dean's face into the barricade he was draped on and all Dean could think about was the pain it was causing him that was transmitted to Roman.

"Get off him." Roman ordered to Braun not liking that the bigger was hurting his baby brother.

In response to Roman's order, Braun tossed Dean right into his older brother who wrapped secure arms around him. He could feel the pain coming his brother like it was his own and Roman hated the amused look on Braun's face over what he was doing to the youngest boy. When it looked like Braun was going to grab Dean, the bigger instead gave a strong shove to Roman forcing him away and then snatched the youngest.

'Sorry, baby bro.' Roman apologized mentally.

Before Dean could figure out what it was for, Roman grabbed Braun's arm to turn the bigger boy around to face him and receive a strong from powers uppercut into the jaw. The bell went off ending the match in disqualification, but Roman didn't stop attacking Braun with both using their powers of strength against each other. Dean saw his brother get launched into the barricade and he wouldn't leave Roman to receive a beating alone. He hit Strowman from behind with a forearm that gained the large boy's attention on to him instead of Roman. For his actions, Braun tossed Dean over the announce table, but Roman recovered quick to go right back after Braun. As Dean saw Roman again get thrown around by Strowman, the youngest climbed onto the announce table and he rushed across to jump onto Braun's back. Memories of youngest boy's pain were sent through the skin contact between the two from Dean to try getting the bigger down. Only Braun just flipped Dean over his head onto the padded floor, but looked to still be a little stunned from the pain filled memories. He recovered in just enough time to see Roman coming at him and launched the older brother back in the ring through the ropes. When Roman got trapped in the elevated triangle choke, he found himself unable to get free once again no matter how much strength he wanted to use. As his vision began to blur, Roman caught sight of his baby brother slipping into the ring with a steel chair. It slammed right into Braun's back for the bigger boy to release Roman who collapsed to the mat barely awake and Strowman turned to Dean with rage. Gripping the chair tight in his hands, Dean went to swing it again to have it caught by Braun and ripped from his grip. A headbutt took Dean down to the mat and Braun noticed Roman trying to get to his feet with help from the ropes. A full strength punch hit Braun in the face with Roman about to use another only to receive a superkick to the face from Harper taking the boy back down to the mat. Dean couldn't defend himself when Braun grabbed him to lock into the elevated triangle choke that always left the boy's lungs tightening up in panic. Dropping Dean beside his older brother, Roman looked at the way his baby brother was coughing due to unable to fully breath. Roman got lifted onto Braun's shoulder before dropped hard onto the mat before he was handed over to Bray like some kind of offering.

"Your family is nothing to mine." Bray whispered before delivering a Sister Abigail to Roman.

A laugh came from Bray as he met the eyes on Dean who looked like he was close to falling out cold from everything done to him. The man noticed the blood on Dean's lip and knew if his plan continued working how he wanted, the boy would be within his grips along with his desireable blood. Once the Wyatts were gone, Hunter came out to check on his sons and guided Dean and Roman up the ramp to backstage. He took them straight to the office to hand Dean his inhaler while checking Roman for any serious injuries.

"Your mom is looking around for your brother right now." Hunter told the two as he helped get Dean's hand tape off.

"What did skunk head do now?" Dean asked between puffs from his inhaler.

"Usual with speed talking before thinking." Hunter answered.

He took care of his sons for a while when hearing his middle son out in the ring doing a promo that involved Seth running his mouth without thinking. Sometimes he wished Seth would stop that, but it was toned done a bit from how he'd been with Lesnar and both Hunter and Stephanie would take it like that. When Stephanie reminded Seth just who the boy was talking about who happened to be her husband and Seth's father, the boy immediately tried to show he meant no offense. The promo got interrupted by Cena coming out and Seth did not look pleased at all over that. When Cena asked Stephanie if he had a match for the United State championship at Night Of Champions, the woman sighed with giving a yes that he did have the rematch for the title. Seth did not look at all happy his mom would agree to that as she tried to get him to calm down while Cena left the ring. The show ended with Sting coming out to stand beside Cena and Seth tried to make himself look tough as he held his two titles in his hands.

"Seth in trouble?" Dean asked his dad.

"Not sure." Hunter admitted as he then had the two go change into their pajamas.

Seth bolted into the office as his brothers stepped to change in the bathroom and he rushed to his dad. The boy begged his dad to change the match because he didn't want to verse both Cena and Sting in one night. A glance to the door where Stephanie was entering was done by Hunter to see his wife waiting on what he would say.

"Seth, you want to be a great champion, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you need to learn how each title defense will not always be one at a time especially when holding to titles. You must defend your titles at pay per views so you will be doing that at Night Of Champions."

"Fine." Seth sighed and bolted to go change into his pajamas.

"Thank you for not giving into him." Stephanie hugged her husband.

"It's hard to deny our boys sometimes. All I want is them happy."

"We both do, but it's also good for them to learn that earning things is the best way for them in life."

They heard the door open to see their sons come out all changed into pajamas and the twins had on their glasses. Hunter and Stephanie helped their sons carry their bags out of the office to load them in the back of the rental car. Once they had them loaded in, the boys slipped into the backseats while Hunter got behind the wheel with his wife seated next to him. In the backseats, Dean had ear buds in as he began falling asleep with his twin leaning a shoulder on Roman's shoulder. Soon all three boys were asleep as their dad drove in the direction of the next show's hotel where they would be staying.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Roman and Dean were in their locker room with their dad wrapping Dean's hands while the older checked his wrist gauntlets. They heard the door open with Seth entering with his pouty look as he collapsed on the bench and Hunter ignored him to finish up taping Dean's hands. It was the oldest stepping up to Seth that had the boy giving a glance to his brother in hope he would ask what was wrong.

"What's bugging you, skunk head?" Roman asked.

"I don't want to be Sheamus' friend. He almost cost dad his career and done other stuff too."

"Seth." Hunter sighed at his middle son.

"Tomato head is just trying to mess with your head." Dean told his twin.

"Then we should mess with him back." Seth suggested with the smirk that all three brothers got from their dad.

Before Hunter could get a word out, his sons left the locker room to go plan out just how they would mess with Sheamus. He knew it would probably be a good idea to make sure they don't do anything really bad, but he then remembered how annoying Sheamus could be and would trust his sons to not do anything he wouldn't do.

Over an hour later, Roman and Dean were making their way through the crowd down to the ring for their match with the older boy's music playing. Some question on the brothers' tag partner at Night Of Champions was going around, but the two would not risk any harm being done. At Wyatts hurting Jimmy, the two brothers along with Seth wanted the swamp family to pay very dearly over what they had dared to do. Seth was next to come out with his amusement clear in his brothers' heads on how badly they were going to mess with Sheamus in the match.

'He looks so stupid.' Seth said mentally to his brothers as Sheamus came down to the ring.

'Agreed.' Dean and Roman replied back mentally.

All three boys noticed Sheamus glance at Seth's titles when he was setting them down for the match. Seth began to argue with Sheamus a little over the briefcase being waved around and then the bell was rung by the ref to start the match. It would be Dean and Seth starting off the match with the announcers keeping up with mentioning how the two were twins. The twins locked up with them knowing each other too well and easily reversing their moves to be back and forth. When Seth backed a little from his twin, he felt a tag on his back and turned to Sheamus not pleased on the man having tagged himself in.

'Is he really fixing his hair?' Seth mentally asked his brothers as they watched Sheamus smooth up his mohawk.

'Yep.' Roman laughed.

"You look stupid." Seth whispered for the crowd to start chanting it.

The crowds' chants got louder and started to bother the Irishman who slipped out of the ring to grab himself a mic. None of the brothers could understand why he would allow the fans to get into his head when they were expected to ignore their chants.

"I do not look stupid." Sheamus shouted into the mic.

Seth had a gloved hand covering his mouth as he laughed into it at the Irishman who did not look happy over that. In his head, Seth heard his brothers own amusement at the fit Sheamus was having towards the fans' chants. Finally the man got back in the ring to have Dean catch his thoughts and ducked Sheamus' swing for his head to attempt a roll up. After getting Sheamus against the ropes, a tag was made between Dean and Roman to have the oldest boy come in. Some smack talk went between Roman and Seth that had the younger moving to get in the ring and he was countered to be thrown over the ropes to the floor. Sheamus had just slipped out of the way to avoid being hit by the falling boy. When Seth saw Dean about to do a suicide dive, he covered his head only see his twin had faked him and turned right into a running clothesline from his older brother. It was then Sheamus went for Roman, but the boy ducked to leave Sheamus open to get crashed into by a launched Dean. The two brothers stood proud in the ring with amusement on both their opponents being down on the floor. Through the match it appeared the Sheamus and Seth were at odds with each other while Dean and Roman seemed to be having fun watching them. At one point of the match, Seth needed to tag out and was just about to tag Sheamus, but the man hopped off the rope out of reach for the boy.

"Who looks stupid now?" Sheamus asked the boy.

'Guys up for a game of keep away?' Seth mentally asked his brothers as he looked at the briefcase.

A lunge for it was done with Seth pulling it out of Sheamus' reach with a look that reminded the Irishman of the three boys' dad. When Sheamus tried to grab the briefcase back, Seth tagged the man in and slipped out of the ring. Seth lured Sheamus to a certain spot where a suicide dive from Dean would catch the red head and then the man was rolled into the ring where Roman waited. From Roman was given a superman punch and then Dean delivered Dirty Deeds with the boy going for a pin to get him and Roman the win. Only the two brothers celebrating ended from Wyatt having clips of the carnage the family have done play on the screen making all three boys' blood go cold. Backstage was Hunter who stood in the office seeing those clips brought back all the dreams he's had with his sons in positions similar.

"Don't let the Wyatts get to you." Seth told his brothers as they entered the office.

"Dad?" Roman noticed the man not moving from where he just stared at the screen.

"Something's wrong." Dean whispered at not able to get in his dad's mind.

Slowly the boy moved to touch his dad's hand to feel something dark shove him back and make him collapse into Roman's arms who held him close. Panic filled Dean's eyes at what could possibly be happening inside his dad's head with him unable to help in anyway. In Hunter's mind, the man could only hear begging cries as he stood in a hallway of an arena. He walked towards where the cries were coming from to head down a ramp and saw body after body scattered on the cement floor around a ring.

"What the hell?"

"Dangerous, but perfect he'll become." a voice said from thin air making Hunter search around for who it came from.

"What?"

"Slowly the darkness will enter him and eat away. Take what is pure to be erased."

Inside the ring was a figure surrounded by some kind of dark aura that brought a shiver down Hunter's spine. The figure was seated on their knees not moving like as if they were frozen in that position with head titled downwards a little where whey could be staring at the mat. Hunter heard a heartbroken sob and turned to see on the ramp someone with hands up to their face like they were looking at them.

"Worst punishment to ever be given would be no longer to hold power." the voice said with no emotion in it. "To have it ripped away and left feeling empty."

"No." Hunter did not want to listen to anything the voice said.

"Close yourself off all you want to try. Escaping from the truth, you can't do."

"Who do you talk about?"

"Perfect he shall be." the voice claimed and Hunter turned back to the ring.

The figure still was on their knees, but had moved their hands to have the wrists resting on their thighs and Hunter could tell the person was a male. Cracks formed on him to have a darkness glow off giving a bad feeling to the Game. Soon the cracks covered every inch of him including his face with one over each eye like it was supposed to be symbolic of something.

"This shall bring forth him." the voice snapped.

Hunter saw a flash of Seth gripping his knee with tears running down his face and pain clear in his eyes. A hand went to touch his middle son in hope to take the pain away to instead have the boy fade away in darkness. Next to appear was Roman with his face completely covered in blood and his eyes closed like he'd been knocked out. It sickened Hunter seeing his oldest son like that and again when he reached out, the boy faded away into darkness just like Seth had. When seeing Dean laying on his stomach clutching his arm with clear pain on his face, Hunter shook his head with tears.

"Every crack will make him become perfect as they start showing on the outside."

"Daddy, please take it away."

Curled on the floor was a child who Hunter couldn't tell which one of his sons it was. He looked into deep blue eyes that were filled with such pain and fear that he's never seen any of his son ever have. A hand reached out to the boy in hope of saving whichever one of his sons it was, but only then saw the figure in the ring move a little.

"You can't save me, dad. No one can save me from who I truly am."

"Stop It! Let go of me! Dad, make him stop. Don't let him take it from me."

"Time for the power to be mine."

"Dad!"

"Snap out of it!"

"Please come back to us. Please, dad!"

A gasp left Hunter as he found himself in his office with his sons looking at him with worry. He touched each of their faces with relief on his sons being okay and pulled them into a tight hug. None of the boys fought out of it as they were just as relieved to have their dad back with them from wherever his mind had him trapped before. Tears slid from Hunter's eyes as he didn't want to let his sons go in fear of whoever that person in the ring had been would harm them like he'd seen.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean and Roman had just returned to the locker room after a painful lost to the Wyatts and saw their dad sitting there looking deep in thought. Neither boy said anything to him as they snatched clothes to change out of their gear from wishing the night would just be over already. While they were changing, Seth was out in the ring versing Cena, but neither of his brothers had any interest in watching the match. A knock on the door snapped Hunter out of his thoughts and the brothers from where they held their clothes.

"Hey." Chris Jericho came inside with a smile towards Hunter.

"Wonderful." Dean whispered since Jericho had been the one choked out to lose the match for them.

"I know you two wanted the win, but that Braun is strong."

"I'll show you strong." Roman went to step forward for his dad to hold a hand up stopping him.

"Calm down. Jericho, is there a reason you came here?" Hunter asked.

"A message I'm to give to you." Chris said and Hunter stepped out into the hallway with him.

"Go on with the message."

"Jeff, knows you are looking for him. He understands you think he can help you figure out what you saw, but until Sting's match, he rather stay out of sight."

"This is important though."

"Find him once Sting is in the ring." Chris instructed and then turned to walk away.

"Chris, my sons could be in danger."

"As a father myself, I understand your concern. Jeff will talk to you, but you have to wait."

The two heard Cena's music playing and knew it meant Seth had lost the match along with US title. Hunter then heard Sting's music and was about to go look for Jeff when he was blocked by a man with brick patterns on his skin.

"Look at this." the man sounded amused.

"I thought you upped security." Chris glanced to Hunter with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like I'm going to have to up it more." Hunter sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm to keep you busy."

A charge at the two was done by the man and Chris rolled out of the way while Hunter side stepped to have the man just give them a smirk. He again charged throwing a punch at Hunter to be blocked and the Game used some of his strength to force brick man away.

"Hunter, I believe this guy may be a friend of Heyman's." Chris suggested.

"Keep us busy while Heyman or Lesnar go after who they want." Hunter realized and worried for his two sons still in the locker room.

"You check on your sons." Chris instructed and off his hand came a blast of light that blinded brick man.

Hunter rushed into the locker room to see both Dean and Roman standing there looking confused in normal clothes. Before he could tell them to get out, the door got broken down and brick man stepped inside with his eyes to go on the two boys.

"Leave them alone." Hunter ordered protectively.

"Not gonna happen." the man smirked and clenched his hand into a fist that too had brick designs.

"Dad?" Roman looked lost on what they should do.

"Dean, the bench." Hunter told his youngest.

With deep blue eyes glowing, Dean made the bench yank forward into brick man's legs hard enough to knock him off balance. Roman rushed forward giving a full strength filled spear that smashed the guy right out of the room and into the floor. He looked up to see a woman swiping at Chris who tried to hit her with blast of light to keep being avoided. An unexpected punch caught the woman knocking her out and Stephanie shook her head as she moved towards her family.

"This is not good, is it?" Dean asked his parents.

"No. More and more people with powers are working for Heyman."

"Jeff." Chris rushed down the hallway and Hunter chased after him.

The two got to where Jeff stood with worry in the multicolored haired man's green eyes and Hunter saw why it was there. On the screen showed Sting and Seth's match with the face painted man appearing to be hurt bad enough where the match is called. Hunter could see the slight shake to his son showing he was feeling guilty over what had happened. Instead of Sheamus cashing in on the boy, Kane came out and attacked Seth most likely paying the boy back for what he did to him a few months back. When Sting got led backstage, Jeff stood meeting his eyes to get a slight nod while Seth came over with a sorry look in his eyes. He watched Sting be led to an ambulance and wanted so bad to tell the just how sorry he was for hurting him as bad he did. Right as the apology was about to come out from Seth, something else slipped from his lips instead.

"I dressed up as you one Halloween."

A blush from embarrassment slipped onto Seth's cheeks over him having just shouted that out to who was one of his icons. No response came from Sting as he finished getting in the ambulance and Hunter clapped his son on the back.

"You didn't mean it."

"Still feel horrible for it."

"Means it was an accident if you feel that." Stephanie told her son who then winced a little.

"Kane attacked me."

"You did bring it on yourself." Roman reminded his little brother.

"At least you still are the big champion." Dean slung an arm over his twin.

Seth seemed to cheer up at his twin reminding him of that and he walked with Dean and Roman back towards the locker room. A shake of the heads came from Hunter and Stephanie over how their sons were always there for each other when needed. They turned to say something to Jeff when their sons' screams filled the hallway having them rushing straight to them. What they saw had both shocked completely as Seth was pinned against the wall by some guy wearing a metal glove. The glove pressed over Seth's heart had lights flash on it as the boy cried out in pain that had his parents reacting instinctively. Hunter slammed a fist into the man's face to force him away from Seth and the boy was held against his mom's chest crying into it. She saw Roman laying on the ground near a wall with Dean kneeled beside him concerned for his older brother possibly having been hurt.

"Who are you?" Hunter ordered with rage in his glowing deep blue eyes.

No answer came as the man just laughed and Hunter felt the glove press over his heart making a ripping pain spread from there inside him. A cry left him and Stephanie looked at her husband with horror on what this man could possibly being doing to him and had tried to do to Seth.

"Your family's powers shall belong to us soon." the gloved man laughed with glee.

Hearing his dad's pained cries had Dean moving to his feet and his eyes began to glow as they shifted. The boy held his hands out for the glove to be yanked off his dad's chest and slowly the man was from Hunter who dropped to his knees with a hand over his heart. A crushing sound came from the glove as Dean wanted to make it useless to harm any more of his family. Before it could completely crush, the man lunged knocking Dean into the wall with the boy losing focus with his powers and staring up at the man over him with fear.

"Are you scared of me?"

"Hunter." Stephanie couldn't move with Seth's tight grip on her and begged her husband to help their youngest.

"I can't access my strength." Hunter realized with pain in his voice.

"Dad. Mom." Dean fell back on his hands trying to move away from the man. "Rome. Seth."

The man's hand was inches away from snatching Dean when a blast of light and lightning slammed into him forcing him away from the boy. Jeff with white eyes used another bolt of lightning on the man while Chris helped Dean up to his feet. A glare went from the man at Jeff who then disappeared leaving the two men and Helmsleys alone in the hallway.

"Take it easy." Jeff instructed as he crouched beside Hunter.

"What did he do to me?"

"Tried to remove your powers."

Stephanie gripped Seth tighter. "I thought it was impossible to remove someone's powers."

"Someone has discovered a way using a glove like the one the man had." Jeff explained and then looked to Hunter. "Most get their powers removed when they're in a state unable to defend themselves. Either sick or injured."

"Steph, take the boys into the locker room where Seth can change from his gear." Hunter instructed his wife who nodded guiding Seth away.

Once the boys and Stephanie were in the locker room, Hunter turned to look at Jeff who understood what the older wrestler wanted. Jeff closed his eyes with a hand hovering inches from Hunter's temple and slowly saw the vision that the Game had. He opened his eyes that were white and Hunter hoped it meant he'd know what the vision meant.

"Who is the figure in the ring? One of my sons?"

"I don't think it's one of your sons." Jeff admitted as he thought over everything. "Each one of your sons is bonded to each other. Let's say I look at Roman, he has Seth and Dean surrounding him mentally. Seth and Rome could be mad as ever with each other and still that bond is there in them."

"What about the flashes of my sons hurt?"

"Most likely they are visions showing that things must pass with your sons."

"I don't want to see them like that though."

"Hunter, visions don't always come true. I mean this person the voice kept talking about could be someone the boys will come across in the future. Nothing can completely change a future that is needed to happen."

A sigh left Hunter on knowing Hardy to be right and he heard the locker room door opening to see Roman come out. He stepped over to his dad for the man to pull him into a tight hug having feared the worst at hearing their screams before. Roman hugged his dad too having been scared too when the guy at attacked them on their way to the locker room. When they stepped back in the locker room, Stephanie had Seth still clinging to her with the boy shaking like crazy. Off to the side on the bench was Dean looking sorry for his twin who almost had his powers removed by the glove of the man. The others with powers would need to be informed on this discovery to try protecting them from what almost had happened to Hunter and Seth.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

On Raw, Dean and Seth were putting on their gear when they heard Roman's music playing to see their older brother heading down to the ring alone. Inside the ring was the Wyatts and this worried the twins on what Roman could possibly be thinking with daring to face them alone. Dean glanced to Seth who knew exactly what his twin needed him to do and he bolted them out of the locker room to be right at the curtain with the youngest waiting in case he needed to head out to help the oldest.

"Let's just have a fight."

"Is he nuts?" Seth asked his twin on them knowing just what was going through Roman's head.

Roman wasn't looking for a normal fight, he was ready to use his powers to destroy the Wyatts and hurt Bray just as much the bearded man had hurt the Shield. A deep breath was taken by Dean who readied himself to go out once things turned bad the oldest. The twins stood watching on a television that Bray appeared to accept the deal of just a fight one on one between himself and Roman. Harper bad mouthed at the boy to end up receiving a strength fueled uppercut into his jaw that knocked him right off the apron.

"I'm not actually sure if Bray even has powers." Seth told his twin who agreed on not being sure of that either.

"They're in the ring." Dean sighed at Harper and Strowman getting involved.

He signaled for his music to be played and rushed out to get a piece of thought from Strowman that had him ducking the bigger boy's swing for his head. Dean slid into the ring to again use his powers to avoid being hit by Harper and then took Luke down to the mat. Punches smashed into the man and Dean caught Strowman attempting to get back in the ring. The boy quickly moved to dropkick Strowman off the apron and went to do a suicide dive only to get himself caught.

"Put me down." Dean used his powers on the bigger.

Once set on his feet, Dean continued to throw strikes at Braun who lifted the boy to toss through the ropes back into the ring. Again Dean attempted a suicide dive that seemed to have no impact on Strowman and it took one forearm from Braun to knock Dean on the floor.

'Dean!' Roman shouted mentally.

The oldest brother got out of the ring to go to Dean's aide of getting Braun away from him. Both boys strength was close to even, but a forearm from Braun took Roman down and it was Dean's turn to come to Roman's aide. Jumping onto Braun's back, Dean pushed all painfilled memories into transferring to Strowman in hopes of getting him down. Braun just tossed Dean over his head that crashed the youngest into the barricade hard and Harper was on him. Several feet away was Bray and Roman exchanging blows with each other and it is chaos all around ringside. Outnumbered though Dean and Roman were and they knew it would only end badly for them due to that disadvantage. Harper had Roman trapped on the mat as Braun kept Dean down who'd been tossed into the steel steps.

'Looks like you boys could use some help.' Randy's voice hijacked the mental bond.

Seconds later Orton's music played with the man running down the ramp towards the ring with his eyes shifting from normal to viper ones. Bray looked shocked on this happening while Dean and Roman were grateful for their dad's friend coming to help them. Viper quickness gave Randy the speed he needed to flip Bray with a powerslam and then send Harper through the ropes. Braun's strength though was a problem to Orton who received some blows from the large boy. When Braun had Randy gripped on the jaw, he didn't see Dean climbing onto the top turnbuckle until the youngest boy had launched off delivering a missile dropkick. It was able to allow Randy to give his own dropkick to Strowman that had the monster size boy stumbling a little. Last blow to Braun came from Roman connecting a full strength filled superman punch that had Strowman falling over the ropes and barely staying on his feet. A shocked look was in Bray's eyes at what the three have done to his family's black sheep. Roman met Bray's eyes with his shifting as the breaded man seemed to become amused on this change in things for him.

"Uh oh." Dean whispered gaining Roman's attention as they left the ring.

"What?"

"Mom and Dad aren't happy on what we just did without their permission."

"You two are probably grounded." Randy laughed as they got backstage.

Dean heard his twin's frantic thoughts and he headed to where Seth was waiting outside their parents' smaller office used for promos. The older twin made up his mind and opened the door to begin heading inside needing to talk with his parents on what Kane had done to him the other night.

"Dad. Mom. Look I know he's here. I can sense it, we need to come up with a plan." Seth began to stop talking as he saw Kane's back.

'This is going to be good.' Dean mentally laughed as Kane began turning around with a smile on his face.

'Shut it, runt.'

"Hello, Seth." Kane greeted to the boy.

'He seems cheery.' Dean said mentally.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you knock." Kane explained as he then took a sip of his coffee. "Who do you need to take care of?"

"What are you-what are you-what are you doing here?" Seth asked while his twin remained silent outside the bond.

"I work here." Kane reminded the boy.

"After what you did to me last night?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Seth." Kane told the boy while Dean nudged into the man's mind to see if he could out what was going on. "In case you don't remember, I've been off recuperating since somebody broke my ankle a couple of months ago."

"Yeah. Brock Lesnar." Seth knew he shouldn't admit his part in that. "Yeah, Brock Lesnar broke your ankle and I've been meaning to apologize what happened afterwards. What I did to you was in the heat of the moment, I just-"

"I don't begrudge you that, Seth. In fact, frankly I've done the same thing myself but now my leg's all healed up, I've got my contract as director of operations, I'm back at work." Kane saw the boy's confusion. "Didn't you get the email?"

"Where my parents at?" Seth asked knowing he had to keep his speed thought to talk under control.

"They've yet to arrive."

'Raw take over!' Dean made sure to send that to Roman.

"I feel like-I feel like maybe I should go wait for them. So I'm just gonna…"

"Very good, but just so you know, I've arranged for your rematch for the United States championship against John Cena to take place tonight." Kane informed the boy.

"Right." Seth said as in his head he wanted to shout on how insane the idea was of Kane to make, but instead kept himself in control.

"Right."

"See ya Kane." Dean waved as he left with Seth.

"You the man, Seth. Go get him." Kane shouted as the door closed.

The twin boys went straight to their locker room where Roman sat on the bench having taken his vest off to be in a t-shirt. When Seth set the title on the bench beside the oldest boy, he began pacing with himself phasing through anything in his path.

"Mom and Dad have arrived." Dean told his twin who snatched the title before bolting out of the locker room.

He arrived to meet up with his parents in the hallway hoping that they could help clear up what was going on with Kane. Both his parents were mentally telling Dean and Roman how the two were grounded for the rest of the night for having fought with Wyatts without their permission.

"Oh thank god. You guys are finally here." Seth said to his parents.

"What's the matter?" Stephanie asked her son confused.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked too confused.

"Look, I've been waiting for you guys." Seth began rambling to his parents and his dad tried to get him to calm down. "I can't believe you guys reinstated Kane as director of operations."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter looked confused on his son's claim.

"Kane, you know? The freak tried to end my career last night. He's in your office. He's in his cheap suit. He's saying he's the director of operations. He's even got a little mug, and he invoked-he invoked my rematch for the United States championship against John Cena tonight." Seth could tell his parents were shocked at finding this out. "You saw what I did last night, what I went through. I'm not in any condition for that rematch. There's no way. We got to talk to him. You guys- you've got to talk to Kane."

Hunter got his son to calm down assuring him that him and Stephanie would take care of what's going on with Kane. The two stopped at their off screen office to drop off some things before heading to the promo one to see Kane inside drinking coffee. Some greetings went between the three as Stephanie mentally told Dean not to do a Raw take over that Hunter added in a not without him that made his wife want to smack him.

"Are you doing good?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah."

"How's the leg? Are you feeling better?"

"Leg's all healed up." Kane assured. "It's even better to be back at work."

"Exciting." Hunter had no idea how to deal with this side of Kane.

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded too lost on what to do.

"About being back at work." Hunter began on trying to get to the point. "So…"

"Is there-is there something wrong?" Kane asked them. "Are you guys mad that I made the match for Cena and Seth tonight? I mean, I know it's a big match, but I wanted to have an impact on my first night back."

"No. No. No." Hunter said to the man. "That's great. Cena and Seth for the US Championship, the rematch, it's huge and it's-it's awesome."

"Thanks."

"It's just that-well, we haven't heard from you since you got hurt and then you just-you just showed up last night and, you know…"

"Last night?" Kane sounded lost on that part. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay. Listen, Kane." Stephanie decided to take over for her husband. "I understand, right, you want revenge on Seth Rollins after everything our son did to you from months on end."

"Understandable." Hunter added.

"We totally get it. And if you wanna play mind games with Seth, you know, we understand, okay? But, please, don't insult our intelligence and play mind games with us."

Kane immediately tried to claim he wouldn't do such a thing. "I value my job too much. That's why I signed a contract as director of operations. And I intend on fulfilling that contract because it's what's best for business and I know that you guys, believe the same thing."

"Hey, look-" Hunter began to get stopped by his wife.

"I think there's a way for the three of us to totally all get on the same page here, okay and I think that we can let the past be in the past and let's decide from this point forward, right?"

"Absolutely." Hunter agreed.

Stephanie held her hand out to Kane at one point waiting for him to return the mask that was no longer in the office case. What she hadn't expect was for Kane to give her a high five and she and Hunter were a little stunned.

"Kane, I don't need you to give me five, okay? I need you to give me your mask back."

"What mask?"

"Your mask."

"My mask?"

"Your mask, Kane. The one that was in this case. Your mask."

"My gosh. It's gone." Kane sounded to be in shock at seeing the empty case. "You know, Stephanie, the last time I saw the mask, I gave it to you. And if you lost it, I can see, you have a very big problem."

The change in Kane's tone had Hunter's eyes shifting in protectiveness towards his wife as the flames sparked on the taller man's fingertips. Him being like this was the normal Kane to both Hunter and Stephanie and the quick change in his mood was not very good in their eyes for anyone who crosses him.

"But I'll be happy to help you look for it. And it I find it, you'll be the first to know." Kane's mood went right back from the dark one to the cheerful one. "Thanks. It's good seeing you, guys. Have a great night."

Kane left the office leaving Stephanie and Hunter totally confused on what had just happened with the man. In the boys' locker room, Roman received a text from his grandfather that had him laughing out loud to gain Dean's attention.

"What did grandpa text you?"

"Kane was resigned by me, that'll teach your parents on every singing happy birthday to me without my permission." Roman read the text to his baby brother.

"Grandpa is the best." Dean smiled.

A knock on the door had the boys looking to it and saw Kane enter with his cheerful look that they were not at all used to seeing him have. He greeted them with that cheerful tone and seemed to be looking around for Seth who appeared to not be in the room.

"I'm Dean." the youngest confirmed when Kane began looking him over.

"I know that. You are such an angel and always so happy to help anyone out." Kane claimed to have Roman work hard not to snort.

"Have a great day boys."

"What the-" Dean began while his older brother broke out laughing.

"Grandpa may have done the perfect payback on mom and dad." Roman wiped at the tears that escaped from his eyes from laughing too hard.

The two boys were getting out of their wrestling gear when Seth came into the locker room looking very unpleased by the way he was pouting. Roman watched him begin to get himself ready for his match that would be coming up soon against Cena for the US title.

"What's got you pouting?" Dean asked his twin.

"Dad snapped at me." Seth informed to see his brothers laugh.

"You do act like a spoiled brat that needs to get put in his place by mom or dad most of the time." Roman said to then get tackled by his little brother.

"No, I'm not!"

Seth and Roman rolled on the floor with the older soon having pinned the younger down using his strength. From where he sat on a bench, Dean laughed at how his brothers acted and then tried to join into the wrestling with tackling Roman off his twin. A laugh left Seth at his brothers making him feel better and he realized his match was next. He bolted from the locker room leaving Dean and Roman still rolling on the floor. It was how their parents found them as they stepped into the locker room to shake their heads at the childish behavior.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Dean greeted.

"Hello little lunatic." Stephanie smiled even though it did not mean him or Roman would get ungrounded.

"Seth's match should be over soon. I expect you two ready to go when-" Hunter stopped talking at Cena's music playing.

"Wonderful. Seth is going to be a bad mood the rest of the night." Roman sighed.

"If he has a fit on losing, we'll have him join in on being grounded." Stephanie told the two.

"Uh oh." Dean whispered and looked to his parents.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I think I know." Roman pointed to the television where flames had erupted off the stage and red light was on the ring.

"Kane's dragging your brother to hell." Hunter sighed at the man having come up out of the ring through a hole.

'Mom! Dad!' Seth screamed over the mental bond.

'Calm down, Seth.' Hunter instructed.

'Yeah, right. Kane's dragging him to help and you expect him to be calm, dad.' Roman replied on that instruction.

Inside the ring, Seth used his powers to phase his leg out of Kane's grip and tried to bolt out of there to end up tripping over his own feet. The boy begged his parents to make Kane go away through the bond while shouting no at Kane who came out of the hole after him. Even trying to hold onto the apron was preventing Seth from being dragged and soon his lower body was in the hole. A little use of his powers got him a little free to try again getting away from the devil's favorite demon who seemed very determined to take the boy to hell. When Kane had Seth fully through the hole, the ringposts had flames erupt off them and Stephanie and Hunter looked at their two other sons as smoke came from the hole. Before either of them could ask Dean to locate his twin, Seth came phasing through the door at full bolt to latch onto his dad like he was a little kid.

"Don't let him take me." Seth begged his dad who sighed.

"It's okay. We won't let Kane take you, little architect." Hunter rubbed the boy's back while shaking his head.

"That was so funny." Dean laughed holding his stomach which earned him a glare from his twin.

Seth tackled Dean in a bolt for them to go right through a bench and start rolling around on the floor. A cheer came from Roman on Dean to kick Seth's butt while Hunter decided enough had gone on from beginning to end of Raw. He stepped over to the twins to snatch them around their waists and separate them while also throwing them over his shoulders. Stephanie held the door for him as Roman got ordered to grab the bags as complaints came from the twins on not liking their dad carrying them the way he was for everyone to see.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

In their hotel room, the three Helmsley brothers slept in the beds until being woken up by their mom. Stephanie reminded her sons that they had school and needed to get up. Groans came from the boys as they moved to do what she wanted. They began to change into their uniforms while yawning with wants to go back to sleep. After dressed and cleaned up for school, the three grabbed their backpacks to meet up with their dad in the hallway who would be driving them to the arena school was at.

"Can I be sick today?" Seth asked his dad.

"No."

"Kane has been torturing me though."

"Still not meaning you can skip school. Now in the car Seth Rollins Helmsley."

With a pout on his face, Seth slipped in the backseat with his twin while Roman sat up front with Hunter. The drove to the arena was quiet and Hunter guided his sons to the make shift classroom.

"Be good in class. Your mom will be picking you guys up at two."

"Bye dad." Roman said.

Before they could enter the classroom, each boy was given a tight hug by their dad. They walked in to see no Big Show, but their classmates were settling at their assigned desks. Seth took his seat between Paige and Charlotte who were sending glares at each other. He dropped his notebook on the desk and collapsed in the chair still pouting on not being allowed to skip. In the chair against the wall was Regal who seemed to be awaiting Big Show to appear and start class. Only through the room's door wasn't Big Show like the students expected.

"Good morning students." Kane greeted in a very cheery tone and dressed in a suit. "Big Show has something to attend so I shall be your substitute teacher."

"I'm in hell." Seth whispered as he tried to sit low in his chair.

"Do not worry. Big Show left today's lessons' plans for you all to have a great school day."

Attendance began to be taken by Kane and when he got to Seth, the boy pressed back in his seat afraid. The man got a dark look on his face before it faded with him calling Becky's name. Glances were given to Seth by his brothers who from the mental bond knew he was panicking.

"Today's class is going to focus on a special piece of biology."

"The fun piece?" Sasha asked with a smirk not noticing Dean look down at his desk.

"Maturity please," Regal ordered the dark pink haired girl.

"No. You will cover that in the health section closer to Royal Rumble," Kane informed and saw Regal move to Dean's side.

"Due to your situation, you and I will be working on some mental exercises that day." Regal whispered to the boy.

"Genetics. Who would like to explain genetics to the rest of the class?" Kane asked the eight students. "Braun please do the honors."

"Genetics comes from parents who had sex to make the baby."

"First part is correct." Kane said. "We're going to focus on genetics with our powers. Who has a parent with powers?"

Charlotte, Roman, Dean, and Seth were the only ones to raise their hands. It seemed Kane already knew that and he moved on with the lesson. The man explained how the genetics containing powers can be active or dormant.

"Who has powers same to their parents?" Kane asked to have only Roman and Charlotte raise their hands. "Roman, yourself and dad both have enhanced strength."

"Wonder what he gets from his mom?" Sasha asked in a whisper to Charlotte that Dean could hear. "No way McMahon's his biological."

"Is there something you wish to share?" Kane asked Sasha.

"What about the Wild Samoan bloodline? Do they hold powers within that Roman got from his biological mom?"

"Biological mom?" Seth looked confused.

"Who Triple H knocked up before he did the McMahon princess." Braun seemed like he was curious on the answer.

"My mom is Stephanie McMahon." Roman told those having all eyes on him.

"Maybe H didn't tell him." Charlotte shrugged.

A frown slipped on Roman's face over what the others were thinking about his family. He was grateful on Kane moving on with the lesson to explain the ways genetics work. The man drew a char on the whiteboard that he wanted the eight students to copy into their notebooks. The chart had three sections that were physical, enhanced, and mental. Seth had not written anything in his notebook that Kane noticed.

"Mr. Seth McMahon-Helmsley, once the chart is complete you shall not be allowed to take a picture with your phone. Before lunch, I will go around checking that you all have done the chart in your notebooks."

Seth pouted as he drew the chart on a blank page in his notebook. Next Kane asked Paige where her powers fell into on the chart. Her frown showed she wasn't really sure and Kane assured her it was not an issue.

"Your powers would fall under enhanced. Reason is that your scream is due to enhancement to your vocal cords."

When to Charlotte, Kane explained her powers being physical due to it affecting her appearance. Those fell under physical were Charlotte, Becky, and Kane himself. Under enhanced were Paige, Roman, Seth, Big Show, Braun, and Sasha. Only Dean fell in mental and Kane gave definitions of the three types of powers that genetics can give. He wrote on the board the power to teleport that the eight were to assign to one of the types.

"It would be physical, right?" Becky tried to answer.

"Yes. Physical splits into mini types. Appearance physical and Action physical. With appearance, the way someone's look changes from their powers. Action is something happens from their powers. Which one would teleporting fall under?"

"Action." Sasha answered.

"Good." Kane then took papers from a folder that he held in view. "This is your homework that is to be completely written out on a separate piece of paper."

The papers were handed out to each of them to put in folders and Kane checked for their charts completed. Once all had been checked, Kane instructed the students to all get into a line for them to be heading to lunch. Dean and Roman were quiet on line while Seth talked non stop with the girls. At the cafeteria, the brothers and Paige took their seats at a table where CJ, Corey, and Renee already were seated.

"How is your day going?" Corey asked.

"Kane is our sub." Paige answered in an amused tone.

"That must suck." CJ looked at Seth.

"I'm afraid he's going to set me on fire." Seth mumbled.

"We all know he can't really do that." Corey told his friend.

"Yeah." Seth sighed.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked Dean who had not said a word.

"What about you?" CJ looked at Roman who too had not talked to any of them.

"Some others made comments." Roman informed.

"Don't let them get to you. Some kids do not always look like both their parents." Paige tried to help him.

"What if they're right?" Roman asked to see Seth shake his head.

"Rome, no way could that be."

"What?" Renee seemed confused while she touched Dean's covered arm.

"Our family never talk about this subject. Grandpa Sika and Grandma Pat had a daughter not much older than our dad. Only picture ever seen by us was one of her with young Anoa'i brothers and Matt." Roman explained.

"Where is she? Why only one picture of her?" Paige asked.

"Because she passed away around the time Roman was born." Seth answered.

"Still am lost on why not talking about her or only having one picture of her." CJ said.

"Even Usos always talk about their Uncle Eddie or Umaga." Paige reminded.

"I've seen the pain when family look at the photo. Whatever happened might just be too painful to remember." Seth had to focus on not phasing through his chair.

"Maybe she died in childbirth and it was me whose responsible." Roman gave what he was thinking.

No more of the conversation could happen since Kane arrived and the eight got in a line like expected to. They went to the room JBL waited for them in. He motioned the eight all to take seats on the end of the mat. Kane stood against a wall near where Regal sat in a chair.

"Today we will be seeing how all of you do against someone with more experience in using their powers." JBL explained and looked to Kane. "First up shall be Banks."

Sasha stood up from the floor as Kane moved away from the wall. The girl waited for Kane to go first with striking. Instead of using fire like the girl had been only expecting, he tripped her and she hit the mat.

"Never expect a single action." JBL told her.

"Looks like my turn." Braun rose to his feet cracking his knuckles.

He rushed at Kane who just slipped out of the way and spun the boy down slamming into mat. JBL shook his head at the boy thinking strength was the answer. Next up to go against Kane was Becky who tried hiding her nervousness. Instead of being tough on the girl, Kane allowed her to use some energy covered punches. After a few minutes, he tripped her lightly onto the mat. No correction came from JBL who just motioned Seth that it was his turn. The boy looked clearly scared to go against Kane after everything the fire controlling man had been doing to him recently.

"Can I pass on my turn?" Seth asked with hope in his voice to JBL.

"No. Now on your feet, Rollins."

Snapping up onto his feet, Seth took hesitant steps closer to Kane on the mat. He wished his brothers would do something helpful like a twin switch to save him from possibly being burned. As Kane moved to grab at the boy, Seth bolted to keep some distance between them. The boy focused on keeping his eyes open like his mom has tried hard teaching him. Each time Kane grabbed for him, Seth avoided with his speed. When given a chance to try knocking Kane down, the boy took it to almost get the man. Only Kane had been ready and turned snatching the boy's shirt to slam down onto the mat.

"Reigns." was all JBL said.

His seat retaken next to his twin, Seth watched Roman verse Kane. Still the man beat the oldest Helmsley boy and it was now Dean's turn. The youngest brother rose to his feet about to step closer to Kane when Kane's phone went off to pause anything to happen.

"Time here is up." Kane told JBL.

"Okay." JBL then looked to his students. "We'll keep working on using your powers in fights."

The eight all formed a line to follow Kane back to the classroom. Seats were retaken by them as Kane began reviewing everything he'd taught them. As it approached two, Kane reminded them to do their homework and do it the correct way. When finally two o'clock, Kane opened the classroom door that revealed Stephanie as the first guardian for pick-up.

"Ambrose. Reigns. Rollins."

All three boys grabbed their bags and headed out of the classroom with their mom. Questions on how their day was got asked by Stephanie that she received similar answers of okay to.

"Homework." she instructed once they were back at the hotel and to the boys' room.

"Mom." Roman turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Roman sighed and sat on a bed to remove his notebook.

Stephanie had a worried look as she left. "Okay. Dinner will be in a few hours."

"Are you really going to ask her?" Seth looked at his older brother after the door had closed behind their mom.

"I want to know, but don't want to hurt her."

"Today has been a rough school day." Seth sighed as they began doing their homework together.

As they did their homework, Dean noticed none of the powers ever had gotten labeled metal. It left many questions going through the boy on if his powers were actually natural ones compared to his brothers' own.

* * *

 **Please Review. Happy Holidays.**


	22. Chapter 22

Seth stood in his parents' promo office watching on the television, Roman and Dean in the ring after fighting off the Wyatts seconds ago. Proud the two parents were on Dean and Roman winning the mind games that Bray has been trying to play on them that the two brothers reversed.

"Typical Roman Reigns, right. Always thinking with his heart and not with his head. Sticking his nose in business that isn't his. It's so close to one of the biggest matches of his career." Seth told his parents.

"I don't know if that's a good idea to let them compete in a handicap match against the Wyatts." Hunter gave his thoughts on the match with the mental bond transferring them to his two not present in the office sons.

"I mean, we don't want to jeopardize Roman's match against Bray Wyatt at Hell In A Cell this Sunday. That's for sure." Stephanie agreed with her husband on that as they didn't notice Shawn teleport in a corner of the office.

"Hey guys." Shawn greeted to let them know he was there.

"Hey Shawn." Hunter greeted his wrestling brother.

"Oh, hey."

The HBK's nephew was still a little annoyed on being called a second coming of the man and he wished his uncle would go away. He knew that sometimes Finn was wondering around with his dad and would most likely tease him for what had been said in the promo by Shawn. Also Seth wanted to be safe with his parents away from Kane who could possibly be hiding anywhere, waiting to set the boy on fire.

"I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to come in. I haven't got to see everybody."

"We were just discussing Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in a handicap match against the Wyatts and how they probably should have a partner." Hunter explained to issue they were having in hopes Shawn could help them with it.

"What? I mean that's an easy fix, right? Put the man in there, stopper of shows." Shawn suggested making his nephew laugh at the idea.

"No."

"A man who'd do it all." Shawn added.

"He's already competing." Hunter tried to give reason why Seth should not be in the match ignoring his son's own explanation about his wrestling history with his brothers. "He already wrestled earlier and besides that, Ambrose and Reigns hate him."

"Oh yeah." Shawn acted like he'd just remembered that.

"It wouldn't be safe." Stephanie added.

"Yeah, you don't wanna get him hurt, you know, obviously, it's you know, it's like taking care of a child. You care about them to the point that you want to protect them in any way you can."

"What are you talking about?" Seth did not like being called a child and that his parents were protecting him.

'But you are a child. We all are children.' Dean mental told his twin.

'Shut it, runt. I am not a child!'

"Remember how many times you used to wrestle and I-but that was a long time ago." Shawn gave up on that line of thought.

"So you know what." Seth turned to look at his parents. "I'm gonna go out there with five world class athletes and I'm gonna stop the show just like I did earlier. So, you know what, Reigns, Ambrose? They need a partner, they got one."

'No!' Dean and Roman shouted over the mental bond on what was happening.

"I'm in." Seth ignored his brothers' shouts before walking out of the office.

"Well, I didn't-I didn't know he's…"

"It's fine." Stephanie sighed on what her brother in law had done. "Thank you very much."

"I didn't know he's that sensitive." Shawn defended as the camera went off them.

"You need to go have a little talk with your sons." Stephanie told her husband.

"My sons? You carried all three of them."

"And I now understand why my dad asked me if I was drunk those times I slept with you." Stephanie said as she left the office.

"Have you been sleeping on the couch?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"No. I just think this whole Wyatt thing makes her tense over everything Bray has done to Dean." Hunter explained as they walked towards the boys' locker room.

"Hey dad. Hey Uncle Shawn." Dean waved as he sat upside down on the bench.

"Is that really smart to be doing before your match?" Shawn asked his youngest nephew.

"Trying to train with my powers." Dean answered and that was when Shawn noticed Seth's bag hovering over the toilet in the bathroom.

"Dean." Hunter warned his youngest to not do what he knew he was thinking of.

"Fine." Dean sighed and dropped the bag on the floor next to the toilet.

"This is not fair." Roman told his dad. "Seth is just going to be a little weasel to get out of the match."

"I know you two don't seem pleased on this, but how about a little deal." Hunter lifted Dean up to sit him down on his lap.

"What kind of deal?" Dean asked with no attention to his dad babying him.

"If Seth does anything weasel like in the match, you can pull any prank you want on him." Hunter offered to see his sons' smirk.

"Deal." both boys agreed.

"Good. Now go finished getting ready for your matches." Hunter instructed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I bet Seth will be on his best behavior during the match and not do any weaseling out of it." Hunter assured.

It wasn't long before the six man match with the three former Shield brothers versing the three original two Wyatts and Strowman. First to come out was Roman followed by Dean who seemed interested on what their middle brother was going to do. They watched Seth come out with his title around his waist looking arrogant like the two knew him to believe himself the best.

"You already have the prank ready?" Roman asked in a whisper to Dean.

"In his bag and ready to detonate." Dean assured with amusement.

"This should be interesting."

"Definitely."

The two watched Seth come down to the ring after he raised his title up and the middle boy could see the amusement on their faces over something. He knew the mental bond was being blocked by Dean for some reason and hoped they weren't planning on beating him up before the match.

'We're not going to beat you up, skunk head.' Dean assured his twin through the bond.

Seth walked to the ring to see his brothers were amused on this little unplanned reunion in a match between the Wyatts. At Roman whispering something in Dean's ear, the youngest boy began laughing as Seth looked at them with caution in case they had something planned against him. Only reminds of Dean and Seth both having destroyed the Shield together were given that Roman ignored since Dean was now back with him and Seth was brotherless in matches.

"You know this is going to be great." Dean told his twin.

"Let's just pretend no backstabbing happened. Work together like we did in the one match the Shield actually beat the Wyatts in."

"I hurt my ribs in that match." Dean reminded.

"We'll see." Roman sighed as he made the motion between him and Seth while Dean was still seeming very amused.

"We can do this." Seth assured his brother. "Unity makes us strong against the Wyatts. Our powers are stronger than they were at Elimination Chamber."

"Yeah, they are." Dean agreed with his twin.

They heard the Wyatts entrance and Seth and Dean both took on identical nervous looks that always proved they were twins. Roman though kept his strong mask on remembering that together him and his brothers were stronger than they had been years ago.

'Straps up boys, time to hunt some Wyatts.' Roman mentally instructed.

'When you mess with the hounds, you get the teeth.' Seth added through the bond.

When the Wyatts had reached the ring, the three once hounds of justice stood together with eyes all on the swamp family. Bray gave a smirk at seeing the three boys all together once again to verse him and his family, but didn't see the glance Braun gave to his three classmates that he'd just been laughing around with hours before Raw started.

'I got a lock on them. If they attempt to surprise attack us at all, I will know.' Dean assured his brothers mentally.

'Rome, you with us?' Seth asked at noticing the dark look in his older brother's eyes.

'He hurt our family. I want blood.' Roman sent to the twins.

'Rome, calm down.' Dean ordered as Seth knew this little darkness was not good.

Bray signaled Rowan and Strowman to enter the ring while the leader stayed back on the apron for a second more. He stood with his family and Dean and Roman took steps forward with curious looks from the bearded man towards the middle brother.

"Are you truly united?" Bray asked in a whisper to Roman and pointed at Seth.

Seth stepped forward to stand beside his older brother. "Yeah, we are."

Small, gentle nudges were given to Roman and Dean by Seth since he wanted to be who would start off against the Wyatts. He assured them that he had this as he got them to move behind the ropes and soon the bell rung. A smirk went on Dean's face before one slipped on Roman's own and Seth paid no mind to them as he turned around. The boy would be starting off against Rowan and Seth second thought about his decision to start off.

"You can go, Rome." Seth tagged his older brother into the match.

"Little weasel." Roman whispered as he slipped through the ropes.

"Rowan is who you back down from?" Dean asked with disbelief at his twin.

"I have a match against Kane Sunday inside a cell."

"Rowan is the weakest Wyatt though." Dean reminded as he saw Roman get knocked on the mat.

After some used strength on Rowan, the oldest moved to his corner allowing Dean to tag in and the youngest gave a dropkick into the man's gut. Seth had to admit that he missed working with his brothers and wished they could be the Shield again. Maybe once he beat Kane and had Sheamus no longer a threat with cashing in, he could try mending the bonds with them to work them back into being the Shield or just being together again in the ring. He missed doing twin switches with Dean and triple powerbombs through tables. It's possible his uncle from history with their dad knew that Seth once back in matches with his brothers would start seeing that he missed them at his side. One thing that may never leave him is the fear he felt whenever Bray was in the ring with Dean after everything that the bearded man had done to his twin.

"We're united." Dean whispered drawing strength from having both his brothers there with him.

The youngest took Bray down using a little of his powers to make the man slam into the mat and threw some hard punches. When he backed into his corner, Seth tagged himself in and Dean was shocked that Seth would want to get in the ring with Bray. Feeling like he was fifteen again, Seth threw strike after strike at Bray not even remembering he was the big champion, but more that he was fighting with his brothers. With a smile on his face, Seth gave a small point at his brothers who seemed to catch onto his speeding thoughts and then watched him rush to the opposite corner with a little speed and rush back to smash a forearm hard in Bray's face. Again he pointed at his brothers before repeating the action only to have Bray counter it and he received a knee into his gut. When Seth had rolled out of the ring and onto the floor, Dean knew he should check on his twin and moved off the apron and crouched beside him.

'You okay?' Dean asked over the bond as Roman walked to them.

"Need us to call mom and dad to protect you?" Roman asked teasingly like he has done since they were little.

"Come on." Dean encouraged as he patted his twin on the arm who just shoved it away.

The brothers headed back to the ring with Seth tagging Roman who would take over against Rowan. Seth knew his twin had been only checking on him and felt a little bad on shoving him away as he stood on the apron with Dean. When Roman looked in need of making a tag, Seth and Dean looked both ready to go as they acted more like teenagers on sugar rushes trying to gain the tag.

"Tag Dean." Seth instructed Roman who listened.

Seth was amazed on how well the match was going and couldn't believe he was having so much fun being back with his brothers even if it was one night only. He cheered on his twin who was doing a good job against Strowman only to see Dean finally get knocked down by the much bigger boy. The large boy dragged Dean across the mat by the arm over to the Wyatts corner and Seth kept his hand out ready for a tag.

'Come on runt. Don't stay down.' Seth instructed his twin.

As he observed the match, Seth felt a little pain in his leg that he tried to ignore as he kept a hand out for Dean to tag once he was able to. He tried to ignore the fact the pain was getting worse and thought it was just his usual knee pain after some not so easy matches when he was younger he'd been in. The younger twin was just about to make the tag to Seth when the pain felt like a sharp stab and he slipped off the apron with his focus on his knee.

'Skunk head!' Dean shouted at his twin pulling this little move again.

'My knee really hurts.' Seth defended and knew his twin didn't believe at all. 'I'm sorry.'

No response came through the bond as Rowan slammed into Dean from behind and Seth watched his twin with real guilt in his eyes. At Roman back on the apron ready to let Dean tag him, Seth felt relief on his twin not being alone and the pain didn't lessen in his leg. His older brother looked like he was wiping the floor with the Wyatts until Braun trapped him his triangle choke. Dean smashed a kendo stick into Braun's back as a way to get Roman free by distracting Braun, but had lost the match due to disqualification. Only Braun yanked the kendo stick out of Dean's hands to snap over his knee and rushed at the smaller boy who caught the attention to pull the rope down and have Strowman go over to the floor.

'Dean, don't you dare-' Roman was too late with the mental order as he saw Dean fly through the ropes only to be caught and slammed on the floor by Braun.

'Roman, do it.' Dean shouted mentally as he got mauled by Bray and Rowan.

Obeying the order, Roman flew over the top rope taking the entire family down to the floor and in the end, it was the two brothers standing tall in the ring. When they got backstage, Dean and Roman headed towards their locker room to hear Seth already inside most likely getting changed. They stayed outside the door listening in when all of the sudden heard a cry of shock and frustration leave Seth after a pop sound.

"Mom! Dad! Dean and Roman, stuck a slime bomb in my bag!" Seth shouted as their parents stood in the hallway looking at their two laughing sons.

"Happy, are you two?" Stephanie asked them.

"Give us a minute." Dean instructed.

There was a second pop along with a cry from Seth and the two parents entered the locker room to see green and blue slime covering Seth's face and hair. He held his bag where it appeared there had been two slime bombs hidden inside by his brothers who continued laughing hard at what they had done. A sigh left Stephanie on what her two sons had done to their brother and Roman just kept mumbling weasel got payback between his laughing fit. Hunter laughed a little at his two sons' brilliant prank on their brother and he saw Seth turn to glare at him before making his pouty face since he did not find it funny at all.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

At a live show in Dublin, Ireland, Seth was in a match with Kane and the boy was about to powerbomb the masked man through a table when he felt something snap in his right knee. He felt like himself was a blur from the pain not realizing he finished up his match against Kane and soon found himself standing against the ropes fighting back cry from the pain as medics tried asking him if he was okay. The boy shook his head and got assisted with sitting down on the apron to have one medic began checking his knee and all he could give for answers was nods. The medics helped him backstage with him wanting to cry out whenever he put pressure on his knee and soon was backstage to see his dad and older brother walking in his direction. Finally, Seth gave up the tough mask and collapsed against his older brother who had reached him first to start crying into his chest.

"Easy Seth. I got you little bro." Roman assured as his arms slipped around the younger.

"It hurts."

"I know. Let's get you to the medics' office." Hunter gently lifted his middle son up in his arms to carry through the hallways.

Once in the medics' office, Seth got set on the table and began having his leg examined while his eyes searched around for the man who wished to steal away powers. Roman seeing what his little brother was doing, set a hand on his shoulder with a protective look that was all Seth needed to know the older would not let the man get anywhere near him. Soon the medic finished looking at Seth's knee and informed Hunter that they should take Seth to the hospital where they could have him better examined along with x-rays and MRIs needing to be done to determine the true extent of damage to his knee. Hunter nodded and he was about to pick his son up when the door opened with Dean stepping inside holding Seth's bag.

"So that Seth can change out of his gear."

"Thanks." Seth sat up with Roman's help to accept the bag.

Roman stayed with Seth to help his little brother change into his sweat pants and t-shirt while being very gentle with getting his shoes on. Once he was done, Roman helped Seth off the table as their dad came back in to carry Seth again through the hallways and to the parking garage where all their cars waited.

"I want Rome to come with me." Seth reached for his older brother.

"I won't leave you skunk head." Roman assured as he moved into the backseat of the car to sit beside him.

"Dean and I will stay here and see you back at the hotel." Stephanie told the three.

"When you get back from the hospital, Finn and I will have one of your favorite movies set up in the room for the four us to watch together." Dean said to see his twin nod.

"Thank you." Seth whispered and leaned his head on Roman's shoulder.

Hunter drove them to the local hospital in Dublin where he then helped his son out of the car to have him and Roman with his arms over their shoulders assisting him into the Emergency Room. A woman at the desk noticed them and had gotten a call alerting them of the need for x-rays and MRIs on a boy's knee. She guided the three back through some doors and asked the father and older brother to set Seth on a bed while a doctor should be with them soon.

"Can Rome still stay with me?" Seth asked scared of his older brother not being at his side.

"Sure." Hunter nodded on seeing Seth wanted Roman more than him at this time.

The doctor came over and he took a look at Seth's knee seeming concerned on tears inside it and wanted an MRI done right away on the boy. Like promised Roman went with them to where the MRI would be done, but could not be actually in the room and assured Seth he was there by talking through a mic. Once the MRI was done, Seth was brought back to where their dad was waiting and they didn't have to wait long for the doctor to arrive with the results of the MRI.

"It would seem your son has torn his ACL, MCL, and medial meniscus in his right knee. He will need surgery to repair them."

"Okay. I'll call the company contracted surgeon to schedule the surgery the soonest we can." Hunter assured his son and the doctor gave a disc with the MRI on it to the father.

Seth was given a brace and crutches to use until he could get the surgery done and Hunter watched his oldest help the younger back out to the car. A depressed look was on Seth's face and Roman knew what could have his little brother feeling like that.

"I know you wanted to verse me one on one for the title. We'll have other chances once you return, I promise. Your first big match will be against me."

"Thanks, Rome."

"Are the painkillers helping you at all?" Hunter asked his son as he drove.

"Yeah." Seth yawned and leaned his head on Roman's shoulder.

The three arrived at the hotel and Hunter helped Seth get out with the boy needing to be carried since the painkillers were finally kicking in to make him drowsy. Not wanting the boy to trip with the crutches and Seth rested his head on his dad's chest. Once they had taken the elevator up to their floor, Hunter had Roman open the door to the boys' room where Dean and Finn had just finished pulling the blankets to Seth's bed back. Hunter gently set his son down on the bed and got his shoes off before draping the blanket over him.

"Poor Seth." Finn sighed for his little cousin having gotten hurt.

"He tore three things in his knee." Hunter informed once his wife had arrived.

"I'll send a text to my dad to make an appointment for Seth with the company's surgeon." Stephanie assured her husband as they watched Seth reach out to his older brother.

"I want Rome."

"I'll sleep next to him while Dean can have my bed." Roman assured and Dean shrugged before jumping onto the bed he got all to himself.

"Sleep tight my little wrestlers." Stephanie kissed all three boys' heads.

"No kiss for me, Aunt Steph." Finn smirked.

"You have to be getting back to Florida."

"My sister is there though."

"Go, Finn." Hunter ordered his nephew.

"Fine."

A teleport had the boy gone and the two parents quietly closed the room's door to not wake Seth who had fallen asleep with his head against Roman. In the morning it would be a little rough getting Seth onto a plane and heading back to Connecticut where he would be having the surgery. Lucky the two parents had Dean and Roman around to be as much assistance to their injured son during the whole time. The oldest brother glanced over at Dean who seemed a little jealous on Seth wanting him and not his twin when he was hurt this time. Roman just mental instructed Dean to go to sleep and he put his arm around Seth to prevent to younger from moving too much that could have him cause himself pain. Safe in his older brother's arms, Seth knew the man stealing powers would not get anywhere near him as he slept comfortably.

In the morning, Seth was woken up by Roman giving a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see both his brothers already dressed. He sat up with some help from Roman who helped him then get dressed and put the brace back on. Seth didn't feel like putting in his contacts in and decided to just wear his glasses like Dean was doing. The three brothers were all set to go when there was knock on their door before Dean opened it to reveal their parents out in the hallway.

"I hope you boys like private jets because your grandfather sent the WWE one for us to use to get back home." Hunter told his sons as he took Seth's bags from Dean to carry.

"As long as we can get some breakfast, I'm fine with taking the jet." Roman said and he helped guide Seth out of the room.

When the family was about to reach the car after an elevator ride and walk through the parking garage, a tire cut them off. Roman pulled Seth against him protectively while Hunter took a defensive stance with eyes searching for whoever had thrown the tire.

"Three little babies with powers." a man with long hair back in a ponytail mocked at the brothers.

"And one has a bobo on his leg." a second man with a mohawk added when seeing Seth's brace.

'This guy looks more stupid than Sheamus.' Dean mentally said to his brothers.

'Dean, can you give us some protection?' Stephanie asked through the bond.

'Yeah.'

A glow went over Dean's eyes as he held his hands up to make some car doors open that hit the mohawk man. It sent him stumbling back and Dean smirked at what he had been able to do with his powers. Hunter unlocked their rental car and mentally told Roman to get Seth inside it while he started it. When ponytail man attempted to lunge at Dean, the boy made an empty plastic bottle left on the ground sail into the man's face. He backed away stunned by it and Dean got dragged by his mom to the car with them getting in and driving away. Sighs of relief came from Stephanie at them escaping the two men without any harm done to them.

"Think those guys were after us?" Dean asked his mom.

"I don't know." Stephanie sighed.

"Myself was useless back there with this stupid injury." Seth complained and Roman ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about that. Think about this injury as a way out of training with JBL for a bit."

"Okay." Seth nodded since he wasn't a big fan on JBL's training.

Hunter pulled up to the airport where the private jet was waiting and he led his family onto it with him signaling the pilots to take off. A check that all three of her sons had their seatbelts on was done by Stephanie before herself and Hunter took their seats. The jet's take-off was smooth and Hunter held his wife's hand while watching their sons look out the window as if they were little kids again amazed on rising into the sky. A smile came from the two parents on that memory while Seth was leaning against Roman with the older boy looking over his head out the window.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter & Story.**


	24. Chapter 24

In the actual office of the Authority, Dean was facetiming his twin as their dad was out in the ring giving the sad news of Seth's knee injury that has forced the boy to vacate his title and what would happen to gain a new champion. Back in Connecticut, Stephanie had stayed home to take care of her injured son. The oldest of the brothers was hanging out with Finn somewhere else in the Manchester, England arena while Dean could hear the depressed tone his twin had. Seth was still a little upset on not going to get to defend his title against Roman one on one at Survivor Series.

"Seth, you can't even put real pressure on your knee without putting yourself in pain." Dean reminded.

"Yeah, but I'm really bored." Seth complained. "Grandpa is horrible at videogames so I can't do that and all my game buddies are not available."

"Play videogames by yourself." Dean suggested.

"Tried that earlier and ended up still being bored. I miss you guys."

"We'll be back home soon. Dad wants to be close by when you have to get your surgery and comfort mom since we all know she will be a worried wreck until you come out."

"I want Rome. Every noise I hear has me afraid that guy is going to try stealing my powers and only Rome can protect me from him."

"Finn promised to teleport him right to our house as soon as Raw is over."

"That's still too long of a wait." Seth sighed and then heard their mom calling him to come eat from where she was in the kitchen. "Talk to you later, Dean. Try not to low blow anyone."

"I didn't low blow him!"

Seth laughed as he hung up on his twin and Dean turned to the television at his dad calling out Roman to the ring. When the oldest boy was in the ring, Hunter met his son's eyes and was proud of who his son had grown up to be. His oldest son had been number one contender and Hunter had an idea on how to get a champion in place for the title.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Hunter asked his son with a motion towards the title laying on a sheet covered. "You see, as of this moment, Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon is no longer the World Heavyweight Champion and as you know, as the whole world knows by now, there is a tournament taking place. It starts tonight, to determine who will be the brand new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And to me, that seems unfair, it seems unfair that Seth Rollins is no longer world heavyweight champion and it seems unfair that while you earned the right to be the number one contender, it seems unfair to me that you just go back to the bottom of the pile and get thrown into this tournament and have to earn your way back up."

'Dad.' Roman sent through the bond Dean kept connected between the three of them.

"It's terribly unfair and the reality is it doesn't have to be that way." Hunter could tell his son's attention was solely on him like he was a little kid again having the way a move worked explained. "It could be a lot easier. It could be a whole lot easier. You see, it could be that you don't have to enter that tournament. All those other guys could step into this ring and do battle just for the right to fight you at Survivor Series, to see who becomes the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. That in my opinion seems much more fair."

'There's a catch though.' Dean said only to his dad who ignored the youngest to keep his focus only on Roman.

"And before you say anything, I want you to understand one thing and I've never told you this before, but the reality of it is, back when we made Seth Rollins the future of the WWE, we strongly considered you first."

'He doesn't mean when Seth hit you with the chair. He before the huge argument before Payback.' Dean informed his older brother.

"And I mean strongly considered." Hunter hinted at the strength he shared with his son. "All that time when Evolution was fighting Shield, I was scouting, I'm always scouting and I was looking at you. You have it all, Roman. The size, the strength, the speed, charisma, athleticism, the aggression, everything, you have everything you could want except for one thing and that is the one thing that Seth Rollins had was the willingness to do absolutely anything to be the man. And that is why Seth Rollins has been the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and you have not. How did it feel?"

'How did what feel?' Roman was a little confused on that question.

"How did it feel Wrestlemania, after winning the Royal Rumble, after going through all those people, after finally earning that spot, and almost beating Brock Lesnar, coming that close to beating Brock Lesnar, only for Seth Rollins to roll in there and take your dream away from you?"

'It was planned though.' Dean reminded through the bond.

'Dean, you are in enough trouble for the low blow. Now let me and your brother do a promo without your constant input.'

'I didn't low blow Owens!'

"How did that feel, Roman, huh?" Hunter asked his oldest son as he grabbed the title off the table. "Sting a little bit? I know how that felt, it sucks. Right? You're damn right, it does. You'll never know. Could you have beaten Brock Lesnar? Maybe."

'I wasn't strong enough just like the times before, dad.'

"Could you have been the WWE World Heavyweight Champion? You'll never know. Could you have kept this title around your waist? You'll never know because Seth Rollins had a willingness to do absolutely anything that you did not have and he walked out of Wrestlemania as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Hunter could see his words were having his son think it all over. "And now here you are, here you are all these months later and you still have all of that. All of those positive, you still have it. And yet you have nothing to show for it. You have dug and scratched and clawed to earn your way back to this. And you have met with wall after wall after wall. I can make those walls go away. Don't have to be that difficult, Roman. And I'm not asking you do anything that you haven't already done. You've earned your spot. You've earned your spot. I'm asking you, do you wanna be the man? Because if you want to be the man, Roman, all you have to do is be my man."

Roman thought over everything his dad had just said and then thought about the past with all the training with the man. Some stuck out more than others with him being taught separate from his brothers when he was close, but not yet a teenager.

 _The twelve year old boy went to do a powerslam with one of the heavy bags only to slip and he sat on his knees with eyes on the mat. He heard his dad move from the corner he had been watching in to crouch down beside him with a neutral expression on his face and forearms resting on knees._

 _"I can't do it." Roman admitted._

 _"Yes, you can."  
_

 _"I'm not strong like you though." Roman shook his head.  
_

 _A hand rested on top of the boy's head. "You have a strength inside of you, Rome. One that is similar to mine, but could possibly be stronger."  
_

 _"No. I'll never be like you."  
_

 _"Roman, you don't have to be like me. Be yourself and let your heart guide you with the choices you make."  
_

 _"What if I make bad choices?"_

 _"We all make bad choices. You can either let them keep you down or learn from them." Hunter explained to the boy with their eyes meeting. "I have made many and sadly may make more in the future. Every bad choice I have made, has been learned from and sadly some have cost me greatly."_

 _Roman could see the guilt slip into his dad's eyes and the man set a hand gently on the side of face. He was curious on what bad choice his dad could've made to cause him to have so much guilt in his eyes._

 _"Roman, you will always have me there to guide you if unsure, but I also want you to sometimes made your own."  
_

 _"What if you don't agree with my choices?"_

 _"Prove me wrong then. Show me that your choice was the right one."_

 _A small nod came from Roman and he accepted his dad's hand to be guide to his feet and went back to his training. Hunter gave him a proud smile went he instead of doing a powerslam did a powerbomb since it felt more natural for him.  
_

That one memory helped Roman figure out what he was going to do with this big choice he had to make. He could see his dad curious on what his choice was going to be with if he would accept to be the man his dad wanted or decline the offer.

"So you're gonna give me everything I already earned and all I have to do is sell out?" Roman asked his dad who had to laugh at the last word.

"Sell out. Sell out, that's an interesting word. You know what sell out is?. Sell out is a word that people that don't succeed created to explained why people did what they could not do. Sell out is a word that they chant because they can never achieve what you can achieve." Hunter could tell that his son still was lost on what he was saying about the word. "Don't Roman, jesus. Don't let some misguided morals ruin what you can get out of life. Are you kidding me? You think they're not gonna criticize? No matter what you do, if you get this and I don't care how you get it, criticism comes with gig, pal. That's the way it works. You win this, you don't wanna get criticized, then do nothing, say nothing, and be nothing. But if you want this, then be a reality man."

'Maybe.' Roman still sounded unsure about this choice.

"See the reality of the situation. Understand that this comes with criticism and you will never be liked by everybody, Roman. Understand what I am offering you here. This is everything you've ever wanted from the time you were a boy. You wanted to put this on your shoulder, right?"

Memories of him doing that and dreaming of being the big champion came back to Roman with the belt being actually his and not just his dad's. He looked at the belt remembering the proud look his dad would have like he wanted him to succeed with that dream time he would set the sometimes too big title on a small shoulder. One time he had needed his dad to help him hold the title on his shoulder since it had been too heavy for him to do it on his own.

"You wanted to say, "I'm the man.". You wanted everything that comes with it, the respect, all of the it." Hunter had a hand on the belt, on his oldest son's shoulder. "You don't wanna die and on your tombstone it says, "Yeah, but everybody liked me.". You want them to build a monument in your honor, right? I am offering you an opportunity here for you and what is most important in your life. And I know what is most important in your life outside of this. It's your family. It's your family. I'm not talking about setting up your future wife or child. I'm talking about setting up your child's child, Roman. I'm talking about giving you everything you have ever wanted out of life. All you have to do is. All you have to do is be my man."

A hand was held out to Roman by his dad that he was expected to shake and agree to do what his dad wanted him to. He has accepted his dad's hand many times to hold as they walked together when he was little, be helped back onto his feet after falling down, but never to agree to a decision so big like this one.

"Everything I have in life I earned it. Everything that I've done, I did it my way. I've never taken a handout. And nobody can ever take that away from me." Roman told his dad who just gave him a smile who assured him that it won't be taken away from the boy. "But it ain't going down tonight. You can take your offer and shove it, dad."

"Roman, thank you. Thank you for reminding me why I didn't choose you in the first place." Hunter should have known his son would make this choice. "Welcome to the back of the line. Don't go anywhere because your match starts right now."

Big Show's music began to play as Roman watched his dad leave the ring and when the match started, the boy knew he would prove his dad wrong on his decision being the right one. When the match ended, Roman was the winner and he went backstage to the office where Dean sat upside down on the couch.

"You do remember in less than a month, you'll be seventeen, right?" Roman asked his baby brother.

"So. Dad is in his forties and still acts like a little kid." Dean reminded.

"True." Roman sat down beside his baby brother to watch Raw.

"Dean, you have a match coming up. Are you ready for it?" Hunter asked as he stepped in the office.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"Go get changed into your gear, please." Hunter sighed and Dean flipped off the couch to head out into the hallway.

"Mad?" Roman asked.

"Prove to me that this is the right choice." Hunter said and in several minutes, Dean returned holding his hand tape.

Hunter taped the boy's hands and then gave ruffle to his hair before sending him out to do his match against Tyler Breeze. As Roman was leaning back on the couch, he noticed something between the cushion and a laugh left him. Lifted from the between the cushion was a large empty soda bottle and huge empty chocolate wrapper that would easily give the youngest boy a sugar rush. A groan left Hunter over this discovery and he listened to his oldest son laugh as they watched Dean head down the ramp clearly having a sugar rush with his hyper behavior.

"I really hope he gets all that hyperness from the sugar out in the match." Hunter said as they watched Dean do a suicide dive before mocking Breeze by laying across a barricade.

"Only good thing is that when he's on sugar rushes, he doesn't absorb memories from skin contact." Roman reminded his dad as they watched Dean get touched by excited fans.

When they saw Dean do a missile dropkick off the top turnbuckle, the boy landed wrong on his shoulder and Hunter felt concerned. He rose from where his desk chair ready to rush out while worried that he'd end up both twins in need of surgery. A curse left Roman over that one shoulder always being an issue for his baby brother since it got badly dislocated in FCW. It was a clear target for Breeze who used it with smashing Dean into ring post shoulder first repeatedly. After knocking the man out of the ring, Dean got a small break and caught Breeze's thoughts to know what he was going to do. The boy caught Breeze to roll him up into a cover and it gave him the win to advance in the tournament. Immediately Dean rolled out of the ring to sit against the barricade holding his arm and as he forced him to his feet to head up the ramp, his dad came down to drape towel over him. Hunter gently led his youngest backstage and straight to the office where Roman handed over an ice pack.

"It's fine. I just fell on it wrong." Dean assured his dad and brother.

"With Seth's injury, I would feel much better if you at least have it checked." Hunter told him.

"Okay."

It didn't take long for one of the medics to come to the office and with gloved hands began having a look at the boy's shoulder. Like Dean had said, he just fell on it wrong and would need only a few days rest to heal up from the injury. Hunter sent his son to go get changed out of his gear and Dean nodded to exit the office while Roman had already done that while the medic checked his baby brother.

"Ready?" Finn asked teleporting into the office.

"Yeah. See you at home, dad." Roman said before the two boys teleported out.

Hunter just had to wait for Dean to return and they then could be heading to the hotel for some needed rest. The father stuck his things in a briefcase when he heard the door open with Dean entering in pajama pants and sweatshirt. As the boy was heading over to his father, he suddenly put a hand to his head with eyes closed like as if he was dizzy. In seconds, the desk, couch, and other things began hovering off the floor.

"Dean." Hunter called worried.

"Make it stop!" Dean cried as he sunk to his knees.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. A darkness is trying to get in, but I don't want it to."

"Okay. Listen to my voice." Hunter instructed as he crouched in front of his son. "Only my voice, Dean."

"It keeps saying I can stop them. Only me. Dad, please."

"Dean, focus only on my voice. Not on the darkness' voice."

"Please." Dean begged. "I can't."

"Dean." Hunter caught sight of some stagehands clutching their heads out in the hallway and could feel a small pressure building in his own head.

"It wants my power to use against Kane and Undertaker."

Suddenly Dean collapsed to his hands panting as Hunter set a hand on his back to rub circles into it. He glanced to the still on television to see Bray laying barely conscious in the ring after being given a beating by the Brothers Of Destruction. Pulling his son against him, Hunter could feel him shaking either over the fear of the darkness trying to get control of him or possibly pain fighting against the darkness could have caused him. Blood slid down from Dean's nose that Hunter used the still there towel put pressure to try slowing the bleeding.

"The office is a mess." Dean commented on the desk and couch on their sides.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How is Bray getting in my head?" Dean asked his dad.

"Mark says he receives help from someone with mental powers, but the fact they can't get enter very easily means yours is much stronger." Hunter explained. "Now hold the towel while I straighten up."

Once Hunter had everything decent, he guided his son out of the room and to where their driver was waiting for them. He had Dean get in the backseat to sit beside him with an arm protectively around him. Exhaustion was clearly going through the boy over the sugar rush ending and his extremely use of his powers. It wasn't long before Dean had fallen asleep leaning against his dad on the way to the hotel.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

Seth laid on the hospital all set up to head into the operating room for his knee surgery and he saw the nurses and doctors enter the room to retrieve him. He took on a nervous look as they began moving, but he felt his hand be taken to look up at his parents that stood near the bed. One of his mom's hands went through his hair as a way to try comforting him from the clear nervousness he showed.

"We will be there when you wake up." she assured him.

"That is a promise, little architect." Hunter told the boy who gave a small nod.

Once the doctor had rolled Seth through a set of doors where he would be receiving the surgery, Stephanie turned to put her face in Hunter's chest. Her husband's arms went around her to try comforting her over the clear fear she had at one of their sons getting surgery. They moved over to a thing chairs in a small waiting room where they had to wait during Seth's surgery. A kiss was set on Stephanie's head by her husband as she found it difficult to just sit there with no idea on how the surgery was going.

"He will be okay." Hunter whispered to his wife.

"What if something happens?" Stephanie asked with clear fear.

"The surgeon had been given a complete family history with even the awareness of how Dean is with anesthesia to be prepared if Seth is the same."

"I hate this."

"Me too. Our boys are tough though like us." Hunter reminded. "Remember how nervous I was each time they had to cut you open for our sons to be born?"

"You held my hand each time and promised to not leave my side as we welcomed our miracles into the world. Do you think about her?"

"Sometimes." Hunter admitted. "I grew up with her. My life was hard as a kid with powers I didn't understand, but Sika took myself and Shawn in to give safety and show us how to control our powers. Flair and Rood tried to do that while me and Shawn were on the road with all of the others with powers. Your dad's dream was to make somewhere safe for those with powers to be."

"It will come. He gave a place for our sons to learn about their powers and how to use them."

"I just wish Jolene could see everything the boys have become."

"She would be proud." Stephanie assured.

"Yeah." Hunter agreed with his wife.

"When the boys were born, did the ideas of them possibly having powers cross your mind?"

"Yes, it did. I didn't want to concern you since you had just been cut open, but it crossed my mind the second I found out you were pregnant. Only I never could have expected the powers Dean would get."

"No one ever could have after everything that usually happens with those containing mental powers. Jeff was the first one I had ever met and even he was young trying to stay in control under Mark's watch. You have done a great job with all three of our sons to help them control their powers."

"You supported me all the time on what to do." Hunter held her hand in his.

"I know you blame yourself for Jolene." Stephanie whispered to her husband with understanding in her eyes. "Sika has even told you that her passing wasn't your fault. Roman was being born at the same time her own son was. You had no idea that she would not make it through the childbirth."

"Roman makes me think about her with his Samoan lineage even though small, coming out more than the twins' own. I always wonder if they had mixed the two babies up that day with the rushing happening. But then I'll look at him do something that has me seeing you."

"Does it matter?" Stephanie asked and looked her husband in the eyes. "He is our son whether he only shares blood with you or with both of us. Jolene would be very proud of how Roman has been raised."

"She never even got to name her son that day. One second, I'm holding our son and then next a nurse informs me that something has happened with Jolene. I rushed straight to the room to see her already gone along with her son taken to be cleaned up. Last time anyone ever saw him was in that room where they were cleaning Roman."

"He was your son too. I know it pains you with guilt on not being there, but what happened was not your fault. You did her a favor with accepting to be the sperm donor so she could have a son."

It was a few hours later of them talking when the surgeon came out to the waiting room to talk to them and Stephanie just wanted to see her son.

"The surgery went good. We have just put him in the recovery room and he should wake up soon."

"Good." Hunter said and they were taken to be with their son.

They saw the boy still out of it in the bed with a nurse having set a blanket over him along with them ready if he had a similar reaction to anesthesia like his twin. Stephanie took the seat beside Seth's head and ran her fingers through his hair while Hunter looked at his son who looked so young and small. He thought back to Roman's surgery when the boy had look the same with him praying that Dean doesn't have to go through any future surgeries to put them back in this position. When their son began waking up, Seth was still a little out as he forced his eyes open to look at his parents.

"Hey our little architect." Stephanie whispered.

No response came as Seth tried to move his hand to wipe at his eyes to have the blanket prevent that and Hunter quickly helped his son get a hand loose. The parents stayed with their son as he woke up and when he got moved to a private room to stay in overnight for observations. A nurse at one time came in the room to check over the incision on the boy's knee with Stephanie and Hunter blocking the sight of it from Seth to not have him possibly flip out. Due to Seth being under eighteen, the hospital will allow one of his parents to stay in the room him and Stephanie took that part while her husband would go home to stay with their two other sons.

"I want to go home." Seth told his parents as his mom made sure he was comfort in the bed for the night.

"We know. You'll be going home in the morning." Stephanie promised as she pulled the reclining chair closer to the bed.

"Get some rest." Hunter kissed the top of his son's head before he left for the night.

In the morning, Seth was helped by his dad to get into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt while on crutches. The boy got helped by his parents after being discharged to get in the car without hurting his knee that had a brace on it. Stephanie kept checking over her son while Hunter drove towards home and waiting outside the front door was Roman and Dean with the youngest holding Kevin. A bark left the dog at seeing Seth and the boy pet his dog before hugging his brothers who decided to do whatever he wanted for the day since they have to catch a flight the next day. Dean and Seth once the older was situated comfortably by Stephanie sat on the couch playing videogames. In their parents, bedroom was Hunter looking at an envelope that dated back to when he had first discovered the boys' powers.

 _Hunter was working out in his home gym with lifting weights when he saw Seth rush in with Roman chasing after the younger. The father watched them with a warning to be careful around the equipment and then saw Seth slip under a bench that his older brother would be unable to reach him. An annoyed look flashed on Roman's face and Hunter was shocked to see him lift the bench that was way too heavy for a child of only nine to lift. Quickly to prevent either of his sons from getting hurt, Hunter used his own strength to lower the bench that Seth rushed out from under in fear of his older brother._

 _"Get back here, weasel." Roman went to chase after Seth only to have his arm gently snatched by his dad._

 _"Roman, how long have you been able to lift things that heavy?" Hunter asked to see his son look confused on the question._

 _"That wasn't heavy."  
_

 _"Roman, how long have you been able to pick things up that big?"_

 _"Since I was little."  
_

 _"How little?"  
_

 _"Five or six."  
_

 _"Five or six." Hunter repeated in shock. "You've had powers that long."  
_

 _"Powers? Am I superhero?" Roman asked with excitement. "Am I strong like Superman?"  
_

 _"I need to talk with your mom." Hunter said and sent his son to go play without chasing Seth.  
_

 _"But he's a weasel."  
_

 _"No chasing him."_

 _An unpleased sigh left Roman as he walked out of the gym and Hunter went to the kitchen where his wife was setting up snacks for their sons. She kissed his cheek with a comment on him not looking sweaty enough to have done his whole daily work-out.  
_

 _"Roman has strength like me."  
_

 _"What? How did you find out?"  
_

 _"He lifted a bench like it was a five pound weight. Also, he claims to been able to do it since he was five or six."  
_

 _"That long without us seeing. Never has a child developed powers that young."  
_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _The two turned at Seth's shout to see the boy bolt right into the room and their eyes widened over him doing that. Stephanie immediately helped her son up when the eight year old had stopped to fall back on his butt and she tried to see if he was hurt at all.  
_

 _"I'm not hurt."  
_

 _"Seth, how long have you been able to go that fast?"  
_

 _"When I was this many." Seth held up five fingers with a proud smile.  
_

 _"Oh my god." Stephanie turned to her husband who seemed just as shocked.  
_

 _"Dean is crying in his room."_

 _"Seth, stay in here while we go check on Dean." Stephanie ordered before walking with her husband to Dean's bedroom._

 _A light knock was made on the door as they waited to hear him say something while trying to figure out how their two sons had hidden their powers from them so easily. Thoughts of Dean having powers of his own that they had not been aware of went through both parents' minds. When they heard cries from inside the room, Stephanie opened the door to see Dean completely balled up under his blankets._

 _"Dean."  
_

 _"Make them stop."  
_

 _"Who stop?" Hunter asked as Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed.  
_

 _"All the talking."  
_

 _"Dean, can you come out?" Stephanie asked._

 _When the blankets were pushed off the boy, his parents could see the tears going down his face and then he began coughing that had them immediately snatching his inhaler of the night table. A couple puffs were forced to be taken by Dean before his dad sat down on the bed to pull him into his lap.  
_

 _"Now what is wrong?" Stephanie asked.  
_

 _"The talking won't stop and I can't hide from it."  
_

 _"Who is talking?" Hunter asked.  
_

 _"Many." Dean wiped at his eyes. "Also I had a nightmare while awake again."  
_

 _"What was the nightmare?" Stephanie asked as she went to touch her son's cheek.  
_

 _"No!" Dean moved away from touch.  
_

 _"Dean?"  
_

 _"I had it after bumping into the cleaning lady's arm. She was in my nightmare with people all over the place in a hospital. One guy had a broken leg, but something was sticking out."  
_

 _"Okay. Dean, we'll try to help you with the talking and nightmares." Stephanie promised.  
_

 _"Mommy, why do I keep having nightmares when I touch people? It's been happening since I was five."  
_

 _"You are special, my little lunatic. You and your brothers have powers that make you three very special." Stephanie answered. "Now there are snacks in the kitchen that you should go eat before your brothers have all of them."_

 _The boy nodded and rushed out of the bedroom leaving his parents concerned on this new discovery of Dean not having an enhanced power type like his brothers, but a mental one that was very rare. Only one the two parents had ever met was Jeff Hardy who had been trained by Mark who might be able to tell them how to help Dean. They left the bedroom to enter the kitchen where they saw Roman holding up the kitchen table while Seth bolted in circles around the older boy and Dean sat in his chair eating a pineapple slice. It might be a little challenging dealing with three boys much younger than any have ever been to develop their powers._

Hunter slipped open the envelope that had his three sons' names on them with blood test he had done that would give results on who their parents really are. Both Dean and Seth were matches to Hunter and Stephanie, but nervousness went through Hunter as he went to glance at Roman's result. Before he could read it, a knock was on his door and he saw his oldest son standing there in the doorway.

"Dad, can we talk?" Roman asked and he got a nod.

"Sure. What's up?" Hunter asked as he sat on his bed to motion his son to sit next to him.

"I know this should have been talked about weeks ago, but at school the day Kane was our substitute, some of my classmates made some comments."

"Comments about what?" Hunter asked worried.

"Dean and Seth are twins clearly and they each look like you and mom, but me-" Roman cut himself off with unable to look at his dad.

"I look like you, but not mom."

"Roman, you are our son."

"What about grandma and grandpa's daughter that no one ever talks about?" Roman asked. "I look like her."

"I should have known this would come one day." Hunter moved to put his hand on his son's back as a comforting touch. "Her name was Jolene and she was close to me. She asked me of a favor to be the father of a child she wanted to have. I accepted because I was young and not always thinking everything over, but also because I dreamed of being a father. Only a month after, I met your mom and she became pregnant. Both her and Jolene went into labor at the same time with your mom early like we've told you. Two baby boys were born that day, but Jolene passed away in childbirth. I felt so guilty on it happening, but then the nurse put you in my arms after finish cleaning you up. A promise was made by me that I would keep you safe and raise you like how I dreamed when first deciding to become a dad."

"Am I Jolene's son?"

"I don't know, honestly. The doctors told us that you had the band with Helmsley on, but Jolene's child was too weak and had not survived. It crushed your grandparents and others to lose two that day, but when I put you in Sika's arms, he said it was like Jolene's son had gone into you."

"Is there a way to find out?"

"Yes, I had you and your brothers' bloods tested after finding out about your powers. In here are the results that I've already seen Seth and Dean's to confirm they are mine and your mom's sons. I was just about to check your results."

"Can we do it together?"

"No problem." Hunter opened the paper to see Roman's name and they read the results on the blood.

"I'm-I'm-"

"Your blood is a match to mine and your mom's own. Stephanie McMahon is your biological mom."

"Thank you for explaining all this to me."

"Never will I leave your questions unanswered, Rome."

The boy nodded and he left the bedroom to see Seth just beat Dean in the game they were playing. Seth begged his older brother to sit with him on the couch and Roman smiled as he got himself comfortable with Seth leaning against him to feel safe from danger while he was unable to protect himself.

* * *

 **Please Review On How You Think The Story Is Going.**


	26. Chapter 26

Hunter sat in his office watching the match of his oldest son against Del Rio with impatience that could be clearly seen by how he tapped his fingers on the desk. The boy had gotten some good attacks to an arm that could possibly affect him if he did win the match to move on to the finals. A superman punch connected with Del Rio to put the man on the mat and Hunter clenched a hand in a fist with hope that Roman would deliver the spear that will give him the win.

"Come on Rome. You can win this match. Del Rio is nowhere near the level of talent you are." Hunter whispered as he watched his son get set up to do the spear in a corner.

When Roman rushed forward, Del Rio connected a kick to the boy's face to stop the attempt of a spear. Hunter released a few curses in English and Samoan that he had learned from Sika over Del Rio's counter.

"Thank you." Hunter sighed at Roman lifting his shoulder to end the cover before three.

The dad began pacing his office at Del Rio putting Roman in the armbar and feeling useless to help his oldest son. He wanted his son to get to the finals and get that title to show everyone just how much talent he has without the help of his family to get it. Watching Roman hold his arm in pain as Del Rio stood on the top rope, Hunter didn't know what his son could do to counter, but it seemed Roman did who rolled under the strike from Del Rio to get in the corner. A spear slammed into Alberto Del Rio and Roman went for a cover that got him the win in the match to being move on to the finals.

"Yes!" Hunter shouted with a smile. "That's my powerhouse."

In the next match would be Dean against Owens with that making Hunter nervous over if his youngest wins, it would be his two sons versing each other for the title. When Roman was being interviewed, he got a nudge on his back to make the camera reveal Dean standing there to congratulate his oldest brother on his win. Hunter was proud of how supportive the two were being with each other in knowing that they could be the final two in the tournament with one being who got the title.

"Hey dad." Dean greeted as he came in the office to grab his boots to change into from his sneakers.

"Hey Dean." Hunter waved with his eyes still on the TV where Owen was claiming he would be in the finals.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he sat on the couch to tie his boots.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hunter turned to his youngest son.

"You were thinking of how much you hate Owens." Dean said tapping his temple with a smirk.

"He tried to hurt Seth in Ring Of Honor and it still bugs me that he is one of the company's champions."

"How about this dad. If I don't win the big title tonight, I'll go after Owens and get it off him to make you happy." Dean offered to see his dad nod from liking that idea.

"Good. Now go out there and show Owens just why our family gets better each generation." Hunter then ruffled his son's hair.

With a laugh at his dad's words, Dean rushed out to the curtain for his music to begin playing a split second later and he walked out to the ring. Hunter retook his seat at the desk with eyes glued to the TV screen in not wanting to miss any piece of his sons matches. The bell rung and Hunter watched Dean put Owens in a headlock that took the man onto the mat just like Hunter has taught his boys with the move. Suddenly Hunter had his middle son dropped in his lap and he looked at Seth with shock on the boy being there. Not far from the desk was Finn who took a seat on the couch looking amused at how he perfected that teleport to how he wanted it.

"What are you doing here, Seth?"

"I wanted to see my brothers. Please don't make Finn take me back home." Seth begged his dad who sighed.

He lifted Seth into his arms to set on the couch with his leg up on the end and then retook his seat at the desk to continue watching Dean's match. The youngest was in a corner to get a chop to his chest and Hunter saw Seth flinch a little bit from that. Back in control of the match Dean got with avoiding Owens' strikes and landing his own to get the man in a corner before knocking him over the ropes and out of the ring. Dean propelled himself with the rope out of the ring to knock Kevin back down on the padded floor.

"This match is really testing Dean's control with the memory transfer through skin contact." Finn commented.

"Regal says Dean can do this." Hunter reminded his nephew.

They watched Owens throw Dean around, but the boy would not allow Kevin to win and it seemed to be slowly getting to the annoyance of the man. Hunter knew that his youngest son was tough and he knew Dean could take a lot of damage with a stubbornness to not give up.

"He can win this." Roman said as he entered the office to set Seth's legs across his lap.

"Nice job before with Del Rio." Seth told his older brother.

"Thanks. How's the knee?"

"Good today. I'm not in as much pain." Seth answered.

"We miss you out there." Roman informed and Seth gave a nod understanding his brother couldn't wait for him to be back in a ring with them.

"He is not the man!" Seth snapped at Owens claim. "The Man is me and if I wasn't on injury, I would be kicking his-"

"Seth, do not finish that sentence with a curse." Hunter ordered.

"Fine." Seth crossed his arms with a pout.

"You are still The Man." Roman whispered to his little brother.

"Thanks." Seth nodded and he saw their dad stand up to move closer to the TV.

A nudge from Roman had Seth notice the camera coming in the room and they stayed quiet as it just stayed on their dad to show him watching the match. The announcers claiming that Hunter didn't want either of his sons being champion really bugged him and he might just replace them all with fish tanks if they didn't shut their mouths with garbage.

"We know they aren't saying the truth, dad." Roman assured and Hunter turned to head over to the couch.

"I just want them to speak the truth once in a while on how me and your mom are so proud of you boys for wanting to earn this chance to be WWE Champion." Hunter set a hand on his oldest son's shoulder.

"We know you guys are proud." Roman then got his hair ruffled and then felt Seth flinch.

"I hate when he hits his throat on the ropes." Seth sighed as he watched his twin receive a knee to the midsection from Owens.

When Owens jumped off the top turnbuckle, Dean instinctively rolled out of the way and then got himself on the top turnbuckle. He landed an elbow drop that took Owens down to the mat with the boy set up for a cover that only reached two. A curse left Hunter gaining raised eyebrows from his sons and nephew that he waved off to keep watching the match.

"No!" Hunter shouted at Owens doing a drop off the ropes to Dean and then a cover was attempted that Dean kicked out of. "Thank you."

"Never slap Dean." Roman shook his head at Owens mistake.

"Or he'll slap you right back." Seth laughed.

They watched Dean land a rebound lariat that Kevin rolled out of the ring after to avoid a cover and something seemed to click in the boy's eyes. Dean rushed to the opposite side of the ring before rushing back to go through the ropes with doing a suicide dive that knocked Owens down on the floor. At some point, the boy's shirt began ripping on him, but did not appear to be paid any attention to by Dean who did a second suicide dive only to be caught by Kevin. He got tossed on the announce table that had the boy stunned and Owens rolled him back into the ring. Owens attempted a pop up powerbomb only to have Dean move himself forward to go over and the boy turned to get a superkick to the face that he bounced off the ropes from to receive a second. Showing his annoyance on a teenager not being an easy win, Kevin went for the pop up powerbomb a second time, but Dean reversed it using a hurricanrana that put Owens on the mat. The man then rushed at the boy to have his swing ducked and Dean delivered Dirty Deeds to Owens that got him the win to go in the finals where he will verse Roman.

"Yes!" Hunter cheered.

"Happy dad?" Roman asked as Seth laughed.

"My two sons are showing themselves to have great talent so I am very happy." Hunter said as he watched his oldest then slip out of the office.

It was after an interview that the office door reopened to reveal Roman entering and Dean following behind his brother with his sweat jacket on. Roman retook his seat next to Seth who seemed happy to have the older there as his protector once again.

"Where did you come from?" Dean asked to his twin as he slipped his leather jacket on.

"Dad knocking up mom just like you at the same time." Seth replied to get a groaned from their dad.

"Not funny Seth Rollins Helmsley-McMahon."

"It kind of is." Finn laughed.

"Do you have a shirt to slip on your match later?" Hunter asked his youngest.

"No."

"This might be a problem." Roman said.

"No, it's not. Regal has been working with me and I think this might be a chance to actually see if it will work with how far my control has come."

"Dean, I'm not sure."

"Please dad." Dean whispered.

"Okay. Just please be careful." Hunter agreed and then held his hands out. "I want to check your tape."

"Okay." Dean laid his hands out for his dad to begin checking for him.

"You two are aware that Sheamus most likely will cash in on whoever win the title, right?" Hunter asked his sons.

"I can handle Sheamus." Roman claimed a little to confidently.

"If you say so." Hunter shrugged as he finished the check of Dean's tape as the youngest gave an unsure look to the oldest on the claim about Sheamus.

When time for the finals match of the tournament, Dean stood taking deep breathes near the curtain with his dad at his side. They heard Roman's music playing as Dean took a sip from his water bottle due to feeling he needed it to calm his nerves. Everything he had worked hard for was close to happening and it did make him very nervous on messing up in the match and not having it be as historic in both his and Roman's wrestling careers from that mess up. He then heard his own music to have his dad take the water out of his hands to cap and nudged him to go out there and do what him and Roman have been training since they would walk to do. Comments from the announcers over the fact the two boys were brothers were heard as Dean slipped in the ring and he just took his two jackets off when his name was announced. The face Dean had was one of concentration that Roman knew he had on since this match also was a test of his control. Punches were immediately thrown by the two brothers when in reach and Roman then lifted the younger to toss onto the mat. Back and forth Roman and Dean went with each other in the match in and out of the ring. In respect to his brother, Roman wasn't using his full strength, but only the normal strength he had before his powers reawakened. When he got knocked down by his baby brother, Roman looked at him to see Dean crouched a little by the ropes.

"Come on. Don't hold back for the title." Dean mouthed to the oldest as his eyes flashed deep blue. 'You know our powers need this test.'

'Right you are, runt.' Roman sent back through the mental bond as his own eyes flashed deep blue.

Dean flew through the ropes using his powers a little to give Roman a shove into the barricade without really touching him. He needed his powers to put someone the size of Roman back in the ring if he wanted the title to be his. Climbing onto the top rope, Dean watched his brother get on his feet and then launched off to land a missile dropkick that sent Roman back down on the mat. Out of the three brothers, it was Dean who knew the most about submissions and what ones best to use on certain limbs. That was why he knew just what to use on Roman's injured arm from the Del Rio match and it brought a cry out of the oldest. Some strength used helped Roman get up to get the pressure off his arm and he got strikes from his baby brother that got him trapped standing in a corner. He finally found an opening on Dean to get him on his shoulders and carried to the middle of the ring to slam down on the mat that had him folded in half. A second slam was done by Roman before he attempted a cover that his baby brother kicked out of. Getting Dean seated on the top rope, Roman smashed a punch into his jaw to keep him stunned and then went to do a Samoan Drop only to receive elbows in the side of the head. Headbutts went between the two brothers as annoyance came through the mental bond from their dad over the announcers again saying he didn't want either of the boys in the finals.

'Dad! Cool down.' both boys ordered.

A reversal came from Dean with him using his powers to send Roman down on the mat hard and he got back on the top rope waiting for his brother to get on his feet. When Roman was finally back on his feet, Dean launched off only to get a half swung superman punch in the jaw that put him on his back. Kicking out by Dean kept the match going and Roman knew this was going to be a long match with how Dean was the hardest to keep down.

'You are worse than the weasel sometimes, runt.' Roman mentally told Dean and only to get a laugh back.

Roman got back on his feet while Dean still laid on the mat and moved over to a corner knowing a spear might be what it took to keep his baby brother down. It always was something Roman did not like delivering to Dean since it risked the youngest getting hurt ribs. Only he found he needed to first try the superman punch before the spear and he got himself set up to do the punch. When Roman went to deliver the punch, Dean countered to go for Dirty Deeds only to have that reversed and a punch hit the youngest in the face. Backing towards the ropes, Dean did his rebound lariat that took the oldest down on the mat. Dean rose to his feet after hitting the mat a couple times and turned to face his brother, only to receive a spear that slammed his back into the mat. Still the spear was not strong enough to keep Dean down and Roman was starting to feel worn out. His shoulder hurt and he didn't know how much longer he could go on in the match as Dean appeared to be the same. On his feet first, Roman caught a glimpse of Dean crawling on the mat as he stepped in a corner preparing himself to give a spear to his baby brother. Like Dean has been good at since he was little, the youngest countered the spear by bringing his knee up into Roman's face.

'Come and get me, Rome.' Dean taunted his brother who fell right for the trap to smash his shoulder into the ring post.

A tug on Roman's belt had him being rolled up for a cover by Dean, but the oldest kicked out of it. Roman not keeping alert as he rose up got himself caught by Dirty Deeds and another cover was being attempted by the youngest. Using his strength, the kick out by Roman sent Dean off him and the youngest released a sigh as he was feeling worn out just like his brother was. Both laid on their backs side by side trying to catch their breathes and think of how to continue in the match. They sat up with Dean trying to get to his feet only to fall back down on his butt to have him and Roman sitting next to each other. A bump happened between them that got the response any set of brothers would have in thinking the other did it on purpose. Roman shoved Dean's head a little that earned his baby brother shoving his head back and then punches were thrown between them. Back and forth the brothers went with strikes and Dean soon had Roman collapsed in a corner. The youngest rushed to the opposite corner and turned to come back with momentum, only to catch a strong spear that slammed him hard into the mat. Too stunned Dean was by the spear that he never kicked out of the cover and it cost him losing the match, but it also meant Roman was now champion. After the ref gave Roman the title, Dean forced himself to sit up after being tapped by the ref who kept checking on him like he was seriously hurt or something. It was a little annoying the boy who just wanted to rest for a minute after the match he just went through and he moved to his knees as Roman dropped to his own near him. A one armed hug was given to Roman by Dean who whispered that the oldest had achieved his dream and then set a kiss on the oldest temple giving him just the image with no feeling of the spear crashing into the youngest to show how great Roman was at the end. The youngest would let his brother enjoy some time alone in the ring and he slipped out to start heading up the ramp when he heard his dad's music. Hunter came down to ruffle his youngest hair with a whisper that he did great while meeting Roman's eyes. When in the ring, Hunter raised his oldest son's arm with a proud look on him now being the champion that he dreamed to be since a little kid. A hand was held out to Roman for him to shake and the boy was not sure if he should do it since it could mean many things. The boy stepped a few steps away with looking at the title in his hand trying to decide if he should shake his dad's hand or not.

'Don't shake his hand Roman.' Stephanie's voice came over the mental bond.

'Are you sure, mom?'

'I know what it's like to grow up with a parent wanting to give you everything. You are strong and your heart is what has always guided you. Let it keep on doing that without me or your dad giving you what we think you want. Earn it, my powerhouse.'

'I feel like spearing dad.' Roman admitted as his eyes didn't leave the belt.

'Do it then.' Stephanie instructed sounding amused.

Dropping the belt, Roman launched forward to deliver a spear to his dad as his answer on going to keep doing things on his own without his dad's help. A cry of his name from Seth had Roman turning too late with him receiving a Brogue Kick in his face that allowed Sheamus to cash in.

'Roman!' Dean's shout came over the bond. 'Rome, get up! They have me and I can't get back out. Roman! Get up!'

Roman on instinct to his baby brother's shouted order, kicked out of the cover Sheamus had on him. Avoiding a second Brogue Kick, Roman heard Sheamus whisper a threat to him as they passed each other that he would snap Seth's knee where he will never be able to return if Roman didn't stop fighting back. The threat to his little brother was all it took for Roman to not avoid the third Brogue Kick that connected with his face or attempt to raise if shoulder during the cover. Worse to Roman was seeing his dad hold a hand out to Sheamus that the Irishman shook and it hurt the boy since only reason he was champion was because of the threat to Seth, but Hunter had even allowed Sheamus to hug him. No eye contact could be made by Roman towards his dad and he just wanted the pay per view to be over. When Hunter and Sheamus got backstage, Stephanie charged right at the two men only to slap the red head hard across the face.

"I should fire your ass for what you did." she hissed with fury in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sheamus looked at her with amusement. "Not my fault you got yourself useless bastards for sons."

A laugh left Sheamus as he walked away and Hunter snatched his wife's arm to stop her from chasing after to attack the champion. Her attention then went to Roman who arrived backstage with tears in his eyes and she moved to wrap her arms around. Confusion was clear on Hunter's face on not knowing what was going on with his wife wanting to attack Sheamus or her hugging their son who just speared him.

"You are the true champion. Sheamus forced you to give up that title." Stephanie told Roman with looking him in the eyes.

"Where's Dean and Seth?" Roman asked.

"I'm right here." Dean stumbled over to them coughing and a hand on his neck. "Sheamus had his friends keep me from rushing out to help you. One put me in a choke and I almost blacked out."

"Someone did what to you!" Stephanie snapped clearly more enraged.

"I need to see Seth." Roman told his mom.

A nod came from his mom and the oldest rushed to the office where Seth was where he had been when Roman left for the match. Rushing to his little brother, Roman wrapped his arms tight around him with so much relief that he was okay. Before the match, Finn had left so that was why Seth was alone in the office where he could have possibly been in trouble. Seth had no idea what was the reason his brother was hugging him so tight and he glanced to his twin and parents entering the office.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Seth asked as Roman finally stopped hugging him.

"Sheamus said if I didn't stop fighting, he would snap your knee where you could never wrestle again. I couldn't let that happen and the bond was blocked where I didn't know if you were okay so I let him hit me with the Brogue Kick and get the pin."

"Rome. Why? You had the belt and-" Seth didn't know what to say.

"You're more important than someone championship. I would rather not be champion than see you be hurt by someone for not letting them have it."

Tears were in Seth's eyes at his older brother saying that and he leaned forward to start hugging Roman tight. Dean glanced to his dad who seemed stunned at what he just discovered to have happened in the ring and then suddenly Hunter got slapped on the back of his head by his wife. Not wanting to get caught between a possible lecture to their dad from their mom, the three brothers went in the connecting locker room for the oldest and youngest to get changed out of their gear.

"You were told not to get in that ring and involve yourself if Sheamus cashed in. Hunter, you know how I want the boys to earn their dreams and you trying to just give those dreams to them really annoys me. Now Roman just got embarrassed with everyone seeing his own dad hug the guy to cash in on him."

"Steph, I didn't know Sheamus threatened Seth or had someone choke out Dean."

"Fix this. I don't care how you do it, but do it and make sure everyone sees Roman earning himself being champion like our powerhouse deserves." Stephanie ordered as she put a hand on Roman's back when him and his brothers exited the locker room. "Time we get to the hotel."

She led Roman out of the office with Seth on crotches behind them and Dean at his side while none looked to Hunter. The man realized he had made a huge mistake as he watched his family leave him alone in the office. Tonight was supposed to have them celebrating one of their sons being WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but due to him, they weren't going to be celebrating at all.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	27. Chapter 27

Outside a hotel room, the Usos stood Jimmy holding a phone with Seth on facetime as they were being quiet as possible. Slowly the door opened to reveal Roman on the inside who allowed them in with him having Finn on facetime on his own phone. The three quietly moved towards the only still occupant in the room that happened to be Dean who had headphones on that blocked any accidental noise. When they were near the bed, Roman gently slipped one headphone off his baby brother's ear and they all began singing happy birthday to him. Dean turned to face them confused for a second and rubbed at his eyes with a too long sleeve before remembering that it was his seventeenth birthday. Soon the singing stopped and Dean sat up in bed to slip his glasses on and thanked his brothers and cousins for signing to him.

"Wish I could be there to spend the day with you." Seth told his twin. "For some reason Finn won't teleport me there."

"I told you that I'm grounded and not allowed to teleport unless it's an emergency." Finn having heard his cousin and defended himself.

"Finn! Are you using your phone when not supposed to during your grounding?" Shawn yelled and Finn's face took on a scared look.

"No, dad." Finn answered and quickly ended the facetime.

"Finn's in trouble." Seth laughed and then heard his grandfather calling his name. "No."

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"Grandpa wants me teach him to play videogames. He keeps doing everything wrong."

"Good luck." Roman said and hung up on his little brother.

"Poor Seth. Stuck with your grandpa." Jey sounded amused.

"Skunk head will be fine." Dean assured and he heard the door opening to reveal his parents.

"We wanted to see the birthday boy." Stephanie informed as Hunter stood behind her holding a box.

"Here is our gift." Hunter set the box on Dean's lap.

Opening the box, Dean saw that his parents had gotten him new headphones since Seth's dog had chewed his last ones apart where they barely worked. He gave both his parents hug in thanks for the gift and then set the headphones on his bedside table.

"And this is from Grandpa Vince." Hunter added as Stephanie gave him an envelope she held.

Dean opened the envelope for his eyes to widen. "A get to do whatever you want on Raw. This is great."

"Dad, why?" Stephanie asked with dread.

"Your grandpa gave you an awesome gift." Jimmy notices at the mischievous smirk Dean has on his face.

"I'm texting him right now to thank him." Dean said with snatching his cell phone.

"Does your dad keep forgetting who the twins are like?" Hunter asked his wife.

"He knows what a great gift 'do whatever you wants' are." Stephanie reminded.

"Raw is going to be chaos with him doing whatever he wants." Hunter told her.

"I know."

They left the room so that Roman and Dean could begin getting ready for Raw and Dean packed his new headphones that were in a case into his bag once he was dressed. He followed Roman out the door and since the two had no school due to honor Pearl Harbor, the family enjoyed themselves in the ring. As Roman was trying to grab Dean, they paused at Braun stepping up to the apron with him watching them.

"Hey Braun." Dean greeted his classmate.

"Heard it was your birthday Ambrose. Hope you have fun on it." Braun told the boy who gave a nod as he watched the large boy walk away.

"I think Braun wants to be friends with you, Dean." Roman whispered to his baby brother.

"He works for Bray. No way does he want to be friends with me." Dean reminded as he moved to get out of the ring.

"Maybe he doesn't care if he is apart of the Wyatt Family and we're once members of the Shield. You can be friends with him if you want."

"Are you forgetting what the Wyatts have done?" Dean asked his older brother. "I can't forget Rome."

A sorry look flashed on Roman's face at him knowing what his baby brother meant on that and he moved to give him a hug. It was Dean's birthday and Roman wants the youngest to be enjoying it and not thinking of any bad memories. He smirked and Dean quickly struggled to get out of his brother's arm who began trying to drag him under the ring. Watching the two brothers was their dad who laughed at how young they could act with each other and wished they could always be like this.

Hours later it was time for Raw and the League of Nations were in the ring while near a stair doorway, Hunter was checking Dean's hand tape while Stephanie made sure Roman's vest would stay clipped since he was having trouble with it in the locker room. When they heard the Wyatts appear in the ring, Dean and Roman watched with curiosity. A cry left Dean as he had to be caught by his dad to keep him from collapsing as he held his head.

"Dean?" Roman called to his brother.

"It's Bray. He claims the powers must be balanced or only the darkness shall be who commands."

"That doesn't sound good at all." Jimmy said as him and Jey walked over.

"I agree." his twin added.

Next to go out to the ring were the Dudley boys with Dreamer and Rhyno who wanted a piece of the action. Hunter confirmed that Dean's handtape was secure and Stephanie was certain Roman's vest would stay clipped.

"Let's go boys. Time to show how Wild we can get." Roman told his brother and cousins.

"Wild Samoan style." the Usos nodded.

Roman's music played and he walked down with his cousins and baby brother to see Wyatt glance at Dean while Braun had a friendly look on his face at the youngest. Not sure how this was going to go, Dean decided to use his grandfather's gift.

'Mom, Dad; can we have a sixteen man elimination match?'

'Sure. We'll set it up right now.' Stephanie assured.

When to the ring and the Authority had set up the match, each team took a corner and since it was Dean's birthday he could be the first of their team to be in the match with Harper, Del Rio, and Bubba Ray. First team eliminated were the Wyatts by Rowan being pinned by Dreamer. Next to be eliminated were the Dudleys' team from Sheamus pinning Bubba Ray. That just left the League of Nations and Usos, Roman, and Dean in the match against each other. Mentions of it being Dean's birthday were made by the commentators who watched Dean go against Rusev with strikes. Soon the match came to an end with Roman spearing Shemaus after the Irishman mocked him and it gave his family the victory. A happy birthday was whispered to Dean from his brother that got the youngest smiling as he went to Roman's side.

"Your nose is bleeding." Dean laughed and Roman just smirked.

"Rather it be my blood than yours." Roman replied as they began celebrating the victory.

When the four got backstage, Stephanie and Hunter were immediately at their oldest son's side looking at his nose. Roman assured them that he was fine and his nose wasn't broken or anything serious like that.

"I don't like seeing you bleeding, Rome." Stephanie told her oldest.

"Me either." Hunter sighed. "Go put some ice on it."

"Okay."

"I'm hungry." Dean said to his parents and went to go find something to eat.

"Please don't eat too much junk food." Stephanie knew it being his birthday that he can have junk food, but Dean was the one who usually had the least out of his brothers.

The youngest boy got himself a box of popcorn and a soda to stand by a screen to watch Owen and Ziggler's match with interest. Owens won his match and his music played only to switch to Dean's with the boy coming down the ramp still eating popcorn and drinking soda. Getting inside the ring, Dean stood across from Owens not saying anything while just eating popcorn that seemed to annoy the man.

'Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon. It may be your birthday, but do not do what you are thinking of.' Stephanie told her youngest over the bond.

'Do it!' Hunter and Roman chanted over the bond.

'Hunter!'

Like his dad Dean was, the boy threw the popcorn at Owens' face that was followed by the soda. It had the fans cheering on him doing that and he could hear his dad and oldest brother laughing through the bond. Rolling out of the ring, Dean headed up the ramp with his music playing and the boy turned to face the ring where Owens stood steaming with rage. A dark and mischievousness was in Dean's eyes as he watched the man and a slight smirk slipped on his face. When backstage, Dean went to the locker room to start changing out of his gear into normal clothes. His parents were taking him and Roman to dinner where ever the youngest wanted and Dean couldn't wait for Raw to be over. The show came to an end with Roman and Sheamus having brawled near the ring and then the oldest brother putting the Irishman through a table with a spear.

"Was that my birthday present?" Dean asked his brother as Roman changed out of his gear.

"Small piece. Us winning tonight was the main one." Roman informed and then gave a tight hug to his baby brother. "Happy Birthday runt."

"Thanks Rome."

Soon the two brothers met up with their parents in the office for them to head out to the parking garage. Hunter drove his wife and sons in the direction of a restaurant that Dean had picked to go to and the dad loved being spending time with his sons on their brithdays and wished Seth was there too since it was his real birthday, but he was having fun with his grandparents at least.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts. This story will be update on Fridays now just to let readers know.**


	28. Chapter 28

Dean was sitting on the couch of his parents' office as he watched Roman finish tying his boots while trying to not seem nervous. The two brothers heard their dad rise from his desk to step over to Roman and make them have eyes contact.

"You will be fine out there." Hunter assured his oldest.

"What if Sheamus' League of Nation buddies come out and cost me the match?" Roman asked as Dean got his hand tape checked by their dad.

"Then we go on to our plan. We have many plans for after how tonight could end." Hunter assured. "Now I want both of you to go out to those rings and show everyone just how talented my sons always are when doing matches."

"Thanks dad." Roman said and received a tight hug from his dad.

"Anything for my boys." Hunter promised and then start ruffling Roman's hair.

"Dad! Stop messing up my hair." Roman complained as his dad just laughed.

A small laugh came from Dean as he then made his way out of the office to where he would enter for his intercontinental match against Kevin Owens. He could hear Owens bad mouthing him and he just ignored it since he knew the man was only trying to get under his skin. When his music began playing, Dean headed out to the ring with Owens not taking eyes off him, which possibly was a smart choice. Dean was ready to go as he slipped his sweat jacket off and waited for the ref to have the bell rung. The boy had to force himself not to laugh at the mention of him giving a Dirty Deeds to Owens attorney. It had been funny to his family even his mom had trouble holding back her own smirk at what he done. Finally the bell rung and swung for Dean's head to have the boy duck it. A mixture of strikes came from the boy towards Owens with Dean giving apologetic words to the ref anytime told to get Owens off the ropes or back away from the man. When Dean went to bounce off the ropes, he wasn't expecting Owens to hit him with an elbow hard in the chest.

'Take your time. Rushing yourself will only cause mistakes.' Hunter instructed through the bond to Dean.

'Got it. Now I just have regain the upper hand.'

Strikes hit Dean that the boy allowed before landing a crossbody on Owens when he bounced off the ropes to take the man to mat. Dean hit him with a few punches before backing off and saw Owens move into a corner that gave him an idea on what to do next. He used a push off the opposite corner for momentum to slam a forearm in Kevin's face and then attempted a running bulldog to be shoved away into a corner. It allowed Kevin to hit him from behind with a forearm and soon Dean was back down on the mat. Only reason Kevin had to back off from the boy was due to Dean touching the ropes and the ref began to count. Back and forth the match went between the two wrestlers. Owens kept using strength against Dean and the boy tried using his technique along with some coaching from his dad through the bond. Problem for Owens was that Dean received coaching from someone who is considered a future hall of famer and some other wrestlers in the company's idol. Years of being taught different techniques by Triple H was an advantage that Dean who got taught how to wrestle against those like Kevin Owens.

Dean flew through the ropes doing a suicide dive put Kevin back on the padded floor. The man tossed Dean at the apron to catch the boy doing a reversal and quickly prevented it from happening to slam the smaller back first into the barricade. Pain filled Dean's back as he laid on the floor along with images of a young man standing across a ring looking nervous and scared.

'Dean. File the memory away and stay focused on the match.' Hunter told his son who tried to refocus.

He received a running senton across his chest and stomach that left Dean gasping for air and the ref knew the boy could possibly need his inhaler. Only no chance to get back in the ring was given to Dean who got thrown into the time keepers' area by Kevin. A count began from the ref as Dean forced himself back on his feet unsteady and got back in the ring right before ten could be reached. Dean saw Owens going to do another senton, but the boy knew just how to counter that and brought his knees up to have them dig into Kevin's back.

'You have knee pads on under your jeans, right?' Hunter asked.

'Yes, dad.'

Dean got back to his feet to land strike after strike to Kevin and then a rebound lariat feeling like he had this match. He slipped onto the top turnbuckle to go for an elbow only to have it sidestepped and Owens' arms around his waist. Unable to prevent it, Dean had himself suplexed hard to be sitting in a corner feeling some pain. The boy saw Owens going to do a rolling senton and quickly moved out of the way to not be hit and got back up on the top turnbuckle with seeing an opening. Soon as Kevin was on his feet, Dean launched off to deliver an elbow that he went into a cover from only to have it kicked out of at two.

'You have this. Don't get frustrated, Dean.'

When Dean went to do a move off the top turnbuckle to Owens, he got snatched to be given a rolling senton that he had not been prepared to defend against. It had Owens going for a cover on him and Dean shoved Kevin off him before three that had the man making a frustrated noise. While Kevin was complaining, the ref snuck Dean his inhaler to get some quick puffs from and assured the man that he was okay to continue the match. Kevin snatched a rising Dean to toss the boy at the ropes who grabbed onto them to keep himself in spot and Owens rushed at him. Ducking the swing to slip under and have Owens set for Dirty Deeds, Dean didn't have a solid grip and it cost him being tossed back into the ropes. He bounced off to use Kevin lifting him up to get over the man's head and turned having Kevin set in for Dirty Deeds to deliver it. Going for the pin, it only ended due to Kevin getting a fingertip on a bottom rope and Dean could not believe his luck.

'Ring awareness works both ways.'

'I know.' Dean sighed as he ripped his shirt the rest to leave his chest bare.

A superkick from Owens put Dean down on the mat a little dazed and he got rolled up to kick out. Kevin went to do a pop-up powerbomb on Dean, but the boy reversed it with a hurricanrana that put him in a pin and the ref reached three to have Dean be the winner and new intercontinental champion. During his celebration of Dean's win, he was proud to win a belt his dad had once held before when he was little. The boy stood on the announce table with a proud look on his face and then saw his dad coming down to the ring clapping with a proud look on his face as well. Hunter watched his son jump off the table to head back in the ring to stand with title raised over his head. When Hunter reached the ring, he stepped over to Dean for the father and son to hug with Hunter whispering how proud he was.

"I knew you could beat him."

"Thanks for the coaching, dad."

Hunter moved to raise his son's arm and then threw his arm over Dean to lead him out of the ring. When they got backstage, Stephanie approached her youngest to give him a hug after throwing a towel over his exposed skin.  
"I saw all the fans memories of the pin happening. It was so cool." Dean told his parents referring to when he jumped a little in the crowd.  
"That's good. Your powers are apart of you and not all the memories will be bad ones that you absorb." Stephanie explained and then saw Roman approach.  
"Time I hold up my end of the deal." Roman told his baby brother with a fist out.  
"You better. I want to be running Raw tomorrow." Dean laughed.

Soon it was time for Roman's match against Sheamus with him hoping to win the championship. He wanted to be a great champion just like his dad has been throughout his career in the boy's view. When his music began to play, Roman headed down to the ring through the crowd and saw the title rising in the air above the ring.

Throughout the match, it was back and forth between the two wrestlers with Roman putting everything he has into his desire to be champion. All over the place the match was with in the ring, near the announce tables, on the ramp. During the match, Roman had gone through tables, gotten smashed by chairs, thrown into or thrown at him ladders.

"I ended your dad's career almost once. Maybe I'll finish yours in that place." Sheamus said at one point to Roman.

 _"Dad! Get up! Get your foot off him! Please get up dad!"_

Roman would not allow Sheamus to ever think that extreme rules match had been anything other than a simple loss to Triple H. He at one point slammed Sheamus back first down on the metal ladder to leave the Irishman in pain. Energy surged into Roman as he would not allow Sheamus to disrespect him or his dad any longer. The boy towards the end of the match delivered a superman punch off the top of the ladder to Sheamus' jaw that left the man laying out of it on the mat through a table. This was the chance Roman needed to climb the ladder, being almost to the title, but his leg being yanked took him off. Alberto Del Rio and Rusev began mauling him to prevent him from getting the title. Fighting back, Roman was too outnumbered and Sheamus was almost to the championship, but Roman pulled him off. The boy though then received a brogue kick to the face that had him rolling out of the ring and Roman dragged himself back in the ring too late to stop Sheamus from winning. Anger filled Roman on this numbers game costing him the title and he really was missing being apart of the Shield where they had each other's back to prevent something like this.

'Attack them. Show them your true strength, Roman.' a voice said in Roman's head that left a darkness and chill to the boy.

Listening to the voice, Roman moved silently to a corner where he watched Rusev and Del Rio carry Sheamus on their shoulders celebrating. When they turned to where the boy was, Roman launched forward to deliver a spear with all his strength that had the three men laying down on the mat. Refs tried to get Roman to stop what he was doing as the boy snatched a chair to start hitting the men with it full strength and soon was mauling Sheamus.

'Good Roman. No one should be able to stop you with the strength you possess.'

As Roman stood in the ring with his eyes on Sheamus, he didn't notice his parents coming down to the ring with his dad shouting his name. Hunter could tell something wasn't right with his son and he really hated the fact he had to stay in character in front of the fans watching everything.

"Roman." Hunter said with worry on his son seeming not like himself.

'Your father only wishes to control you. Look what he was allowed to happen to yourself and brothers. Where was he when your baby brother was hurt by Wyatt the first time? Where was he the second time too?'

"Put it down." Hunter instructed calmly while his wife was trying to appear like the stern and unpleased parent to the fans.

In response to the instruction, Roman smacked the chair on Sheamus and Hunter knew he had to get control over this. Stephanie was really becoming concerned on why her oldest son was not listening to them at all or acting like this.

'Dean, use your powers on Rome.' Stephanie ordered her youngest over the bond.

'But-'

'Dean-Ambrose, use your powers on him.'

Roman felt someone trying to get in his head and his anger only grew over that happening. He didn't realize that it was actually Dean who was going to try talking to him to help calm him down. Shoving the intrusion away, Roman watched his parents and heard them instructing him to calm down. The boy took a deep breathe and felt the darkness lessening inside his head to actually think more clearly.

"Calm down." Hunter kept saying as he moved to get in the ring.

'Dad, I can't get to him over the bond.' Dean informed through the bond.

'It's okay, Dean. I think he's calmed himself down.' Hunter assured his youngest.

'Dad, I still can't get to him though. This doesn't feel right.'

'Hunter.' Stephanie didn't want him to cross the line their oldest had set in space.

"Put the chair down now." Hunter told his son as he kept a hand up and then saw a ref about to get in the ring. "Chioda. Chioda. Get down."

The ref realizing it would be best to allow Hunter to deal with his son, moved off the apron to stand with the other refs. Hunter continued to talk calmly to his oldest from the apron as Stephanie kept the refs silent so her husband could do this the best way for their son. At seeing Roman run hands through his hair, Hunter recognized it as him trying understand what he'd just done since the dad has done the same action himself when confused. Feeling it safe to get in the ring, Hunter planned to try setting his and Roman's plan on this lose into motion.

"Your son is nuts." Sheamus told Hunter with pain on his face.

"You deserved what you got." Hunter whispered to the Irishman from where he was kneeled near him and put his attention back on Roman. "What's the matter with you? Get over there now."

'He treats you like a little child. Do this. Get there. Never can you do anything right for him.'

Like a snap of someone's fingers, the darkness refilled Roman as he saw his dad stepping closer to him. The boy rushed forward to deliver a superman punch of full strength to his dad's jaw that had Hunter laying on the mat in shock. Stephanie looked at what was happening inside the ring with fear over Hunter being the only person equal in strength to their oldest son and be able to handle him. She watched her son smash a chair his dad with a chair and felt useless on what she could do to stop it. All she could do was scream no in hopes it might get her son to realize what he was doing and stop before any serious harm happened to Hunter. Each attack Hunter took and he could see that something was preventing his son from being in control and he hated himself for what he was about to do to his oldest and youngest sons.

'Dean.'

'Dad? Please tell me this is part of your plan.' Dean sounded totally scared by what he was witnessing.

'Dean, I need you-' Hunter couldn't finish as he found himself out of the ring.

Stephanie watched her husband be laid on an announce table and she begged her son to stop what he was doing to his dad. Never has wanted to use her powers on her sons and even projecting them wasn't getting through to Roman that scared her even more. It was heartbreaking to her to watch Roman drive an elbow into Hunter's chest that sent him through the table. When Stephanie went to her husband's side, she checked on him to see him mouthing something.

"Hunter?"

"Help him. He can't stop himself, too much is controlling him." Hunter whispered to her with clear pain in his voice. "Don't let it consume our powerhouse. We can't lose him."

"Hunter." Stephanie begged him to stay conscious.

As Roman saw his dad being helped by refs and medics to walk, an idea on how to make his point clear slammed into him. He could hear someone pleading with him to stop in his head, but ignore it as he saw the right opening. Roman rushed forward to deliver a full strength spear into his dad and then did his signature roar once back on his feet.

'Roman!' Dean's scream was heard followed by a pain slamming into Roman's mind like it was trying to rip his head off.

It was what took the darkness completely out of Roman's head and he couldn't believe what he'd just done to his dad. When Roman got backstage, he felt all his strength just drained out of him and then heard the Usos shouting his baby brother's name. He turned a corner to see Dean sitting against a wall with blood sliding out of his nose and looking like he couldn't breath.

"Dean. Hey, can you hear me?" Jimmy asked trying to get the youngest eyes on him.

"Dean?" Roman called with worry in his voice.

"He became like this after you speared your dad." Jey informed.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself." Roman went to touch his brother's face.

"Don't you dare, Reigns." Regal stepped into view to kneel at Dean's side. "Ambrose, can you hear my voice?"

He received a nod from the boy and heard Hunter being helped backstage with Stephanie following behind. Instead of staying with her husband, Stephanie stopped to look at her oldest and youngest sons with an unsureness in her eyes.

"Is Dean okay?" Roman asked Regal.

"He exhausted himself trying to get you back under control. Thanks to you he-" Regal began to reprimand the boy.

"Regal, enough." Stephanie ordered and she moved to her oldest son's side.

"I didn't mean to hurt dad. I-I-"

"Rome, I know you couldn't control yourself out there. Your dad knows too." Stephanie whispered and put his face in her hands. "I think you need to go rest and Dean needs too."

She trusted Regal to help Dean while Roman was taken back to the locker room by her for him to change. After what has happened, it was clear Stephanie was going to need some help with getting Roman pass losing control and everything had done. The fact Hunter warned her that it wasn't their oldest son's fault meant that it was serious what had gone out and they would need be very careful.


	29. Chapter 29

Roman heard his name called as he walked through the curtain that led down to the ring and he was confused at seeing no one there. He continued to the ring to see converse covered feet sticking out from a corner and headed over. Shock filled him at seeing Seth laying on the concrete floor with his face to the side and closed eyes. Backing away with a sickening feeling, Roman turned to see his parents sitting against the barricade not moving.

"No." the boy whispered with fear.

He went running up the ramp to see his cousins, friends, coworkers, and many others laying unmoving on the stage. The boy did not understand what was going on and he ended up in the ring looking scared on everything he was seeing.

"Roman?" a voice called. "What do you think of my work, Roman?"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"What did you do to my family and friends?" Roman asked while searching for whoever was talking.

"You'll see."

Suddenly Roman was shoved from behind and he stumbled out of the ring to land on his stomach. Looking up at the ring, he saw someone on their knees like they were frozen in that position or something. The boy went to get up only to find his strength gone and he could not understand how that happened. He punched the ring post to have it not break even with throwing it with all the strength he should have. A screaming cry filled the silence and Roman covered his ears with begs for it to stop as he heard in the background someone call his name.

Roman opened his eyes to see his mom standing beside his bed and she gave him a small smile. Already up was Dean who had just left the bathroom dressed in his school uniform and heading to grab breakfast for himself.

"You need to get ready for school." Stephanie reminded her oldest as she moved back.

"I don't want to go. Everyone will just like at me like I'm some monster or something." Roman complained as he put a pillow over his head.

"Rome. I know what happened last night is bothering you, but you need to go to school."

"My classmates and the others will be afraid of me."

"Please, Rome. Can you do this for me?" Stephanie asked as she took the pillow off his head.

"Okay. I'll do it for you mom."

The boy dragged himself out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start getting ready for school. Stephanie had noticed the guilt in her son's eyes and still felt useless on what she could do to help her son. Last night after Hunter had been checked over, Shawn teleported him home to heal while spending time with Seth. Her husband called her early in the morning and she told him her concerns on not knowing how to help their oldest son through what happened.

 _"I remember the times when my anger got the better of me. You always knew just how to make me feel better by ordering me to spend time with the boys. Roman is feeling guilty, Steph. He needs you just as much as I did after those times. I know you can do this. The time I attacked Orton, you told the cops to strip search me as a punishment for letting my anger take over. Roman has never felt the anger and right now he's a scared boy who is filled with guilt and unsure on what he should do."_

"I can do this." Stephanie whispered to herself.

She makes her oldest son's bed and is just finishing when Roman exits the bathroom ready for school. The two head out of the room to see Dean seated at the table with a barely eaten poptart for breakfast and he pushed a plate with one over to his brother. Once the boys had eaten breakfast, Stephanie drove them to the arena for school and she would be busy with work matters. When the boys entered the classroom, they saw Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky look at Roman with fear and judgment while Paige kept her eyes on her desk and Braun seemed to not care at all. Dean took his seat as Roman took his own to see Becky and Sasha scoot as far as they could away from him.

"We have much to cover today. Let's get started." Big Show told his students as he started writing on the board.

Throughout school, Roman felt the judging eyes of the three girls on him and he tried to ignore them, but everything he had done at TLC kept replaying in his head. When lunch came, Roman sat alone at a table not feeling like talking with any of his friends and Renee watched him with concern as she leaned against Dean.

"Have you talked to Roman?" Renee asked her boyfriend.

"I try, but he keeps asking that we not talk about it."

"How is your dad?" CJ asked.

"He's fine. Both him and mom are not mad at Rome, but my brother is feeling really guilty."

"Your dad has let his anger take over. Remember the time he chased Legacy with a sledgehammer through an arena." Corey reminded.

"Yeah. That was kind of funny." Paige laughed having heard about it.

"Wish Roman could be here with us." Renee sighed and her boyfriend nodded his agreement.

At the table alone, Roman saw his friends talking and felt bad on not being with them, but he didn't want to be a threat to them. He saw Big Show arrive to collect him and his classmates for powers training with JBL and he tossed his lunch out as he got on line. Before Roman could step into the room, he was stopped by his grandfather who wanted to speak with him in private. This made Roman scared that he was in a lot of trouble and followed his grandfather to an office.

"How much trouble am I in?" Roman asked with his eyes on the floor.

"None. Your parents and I believe you have punished yourself enough for what happened at TLC and it's time that we all moved past that. Tonight on Raw, you'll do as me and your mom have planned and that's final." Vince told his grandson as he handed him a paper with Raw's plans for him on it.

"But grandpa, I attacked my dad with my strength."

"So? Your dad has had his own snaps of anger that resulted in him using his strength and he had you three boys there to comfort him during his guilt. Living with powers is hard and I know that with raising your mom and uncle that showed how they struggled. I found myself wanting a place for them and those like them to feel safe. This company is that and remember that hardships with your powers will come, but as long as you stay united with your family, you'll get through them."

"Thanks, grandpa."

"Now tell me how it felt to spear that dad of yours."

"Grandpa." Roman laughed finally since TLC.

Raw opened with Stephanie out in the ring appearing very unpleased over what had happened to her husband and she told the crowd how she had to explain to her twin sons what their older brother had done to their father at the end of TLC. Like Vince planned, Roman came out to the ring to stand face to face with his mom and claim he doesn't regret anything he had done to his dad. Never having smacked her oldest son before, Stephanie had to keep her hand from shaking after delivering one to Roman's cheek. The mother in her wanted to apologize s bad for slapping him, but she had to keep herself calm and follow her father's plan for Raw. With her voice having no guilt, she told him that his grandfather, Vince McMahon would deal with him and what he has done. As soon as they got backstage and away from cameras, Stephanie began checking Roman's cheek that had a red mark on it.

"Mom, I'm fine. The smile I gave you was to let know that I'm okay. Now I know why Seth and Dean flee when they think you're going to spank them." Roman told her.

"I just wish the red would fade already." Stephanie whispered as she brushed her thumb over his cheek.

"That was awesome." Seth said as he came over on his crutches.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked her supposed to be resting at home son.

"Dad and Uncle Shawn are at home. Finn teleported me out of there before I got driven mad by DX. Please don't make me go back to that torture mom."

"You can stay, but stay in my sight."

"Thank you." Seth then followed his older brother down the hallway.

When Vince McMahon made his appearance on Raw, he called out his oldest grandson who came out and got in the ring. Vince seemed to expect an apology from the boy only for Roman to refuse and keep shaking his head no. It was like looking at a young version of Hunter to Vince as Roman took after his dad with some of his actions. He can remember watching his oldest grandson playing on his office floor with wrestling toys and wished for those days sometimes with how Roman was almost all grown up. Keeping to the plan, Vince gave his grandson a weak low blow along with a match against Sheamus for the title as the main event and when he got backstage saw Seth laughing hard enough where he might fall off the crutches. Next to Seth was his twin, rolling eyes at that and looking tempted to use his powers to make Seth's crotches go out from under him.

"Play nice boys." Vince instructed.

"You got him good, grandpa." Seth said.

"Actually he wasn't even trying and hits harder than you still, skunk head." Roman informed as he arrived backstage.

"Come over here and I'll show you how hard a low blow I can give." Seth had his twin keeping his crotches from moving.

"I think you need a nap." Stephanie said as she grabbed the back of Seth's shirt to get him heading to her office.

"Have a nice nap, little Sethie." Dean teased only to get his own shirt grabbed by Regal.

"You missed your scheduled training with me."

"I was kind of busy." Dean replied.

"Making out with Renee." Seth shouted.

"Shut up, skunk head."

Soon the twins had been taken opposite directions and Roman glanced at his grandfather who seemed amused. Vince threw an arm over Roman as he talked on what could possibly happen in the main event match. No problem did Roman have spending time with grandfather as the two headed down the hallway.

At the end of the main event match, Vince wanted to scream at seeing League of Nations coming down to the ring to try attacking Roman. He knew his grandson was afraid to use his strength in a match after what happened, but it was the only way to beat the other men and remain in the match. It seemed his grandson had realized that and he watched the boy land a slight strength filled superman punch to Rusev before one to Sheamus and a barely any strength or touching one to Vince. Vince laid on the apron pretending to be dazed and saw his grandson receive a brogue kick, but the Irishman took too long and turned right into a strength filled spear. Hearing Roman's music and be announced as champion was a relief to Vince and he allowed the boy to celebrate with Dean and the Usos. Backstage, Stephanie had a hand over her mouth suppress her laugh at how bad her dad acted out the punch that he just ignored.

"There is our new WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Roman Reigns McMahon-Helmsley." Vince said as his grandsons and their cousins came through the curtain.

"Why does he get a hug?" Seth asked when he arrived to see Vince hugging his brother.

"Don't be a brat." Dean whispered to his twin to get a tongue stuck out at him.

"Slap yourself in the face." Dean instructed with a small shift in his eye color.

As instructed, Seth slapped himself in the face and Dean silently laughed while Stephanie ignored the twins being immature like their dad usually is. She looked at her son not liking that he was bleeding and would have a medic take a look since he definitely needed staples. Once sure he was fine, Stephanie hugged him tight with whispers of how happy she was with him being champion. After she pulls away, the three brothers hug with them all happy to see another's dream come true of being a champion like their dad.


	30. Chapter 30

Renee Young sat on the couch of Stephanie's office with her leaning into the side of her boyfriend Dean. The young couple were watching Seth move closer to them with assistance from the crutches. A content smile was on Dean's face as he kept an arm around Renee always happy when having her at his side. When Seth began poking his twin with one of his crutches, it got Roman warning the blonde streaked boy to stop or he'll be in trouble. Ignoring his older brother, Seth continued to poke Dean and it led to his crutch snapping out of his hand as Dean's eyes changed color to deep blue.

"Dean, give it back." Seth ordered as he reached for the hovering crutch while trying to not fall over.

"I warned you." Roman told his little brother.

"Shut up, Rome. Dean!" Seth yelled as Stephanie entered the office.

"What is going on?"

"Dean won't give me back my crutch." Seth told his mom.

"Cause you kept poking him with it." Roman said to receive a glare from the middle brother.

"Dean, give Seth back his crutch or you'll be put in a cage match against Sheamus." Stephanie threatened to see her youngest have amusement slip into his eyes.

The boy kept the crutch hovering in the air out of Seth's reach and Stephanie decided it was time to be a stern parent with her youngest. She crossed her arms with looking right at Dean who continued to ignore her and it was enough.

"You just earned yourself a cage match against Sheamus. Have fun tonight." Stephanie told him and turned to leave the office.

"You wanted that match, didn't you?" Seth asked as he had his crutch given back.

"A chance to kick Sheamus' ass. I'll take it." Dean answered his twin and relaxed back with his girlfriend.

"Brie had fun with us and wants to know if we would like to do it again." Renee said to her boyfriend.

"I still can't believe you allowed yourself to be filmed for Total Divas." Seth laughed to get a shirt thrown at him by Renee.

"As long as Daniel promises my mom that he'll keep an eye on us." Dean told her.

"Rachel and Jon are thinking about buying a house in Vegas. Perhaps we can go visit them there."

"Sounds like a good idea." Dean agreed and saw his mom enter.

"Seth, are you fully ready for the Slammys?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. Just have to put on the suit jacket and have you do my hair."

"Little Sethie needs his hair done by mommy." Roman teased and saw Seth about bolt at him only be stopped by his mom grabbing his ear.

"Not until cleared by the doctor are you doing any bolting, Seth Rollins McMahon-Helmsely."

"Fine." Seth sighed.

Soon Raw opened with Stephanie reprimanding Roman who did not stop smiling at how much he was happy to be the big champion for WWE. When she had to come back out, it was to deliver the Superstar of the Year slammy. At seeing her middle son's name on the card, she read it clearly proud and heard his music play with him coming out on crutches. The boy had put his suit jacket on, but his mom saw he'd put his hair back down from the neat bun she had put it in less than half an hour ago. She didn't say anything on his hair since he looked to be having a hard time on the crutches and Stephanie hugged her son who took after her clearly with his dark hair and eyes. Every time she looks at him, she still sees a little boy laughing when he would tug on someone's hair if they got too close. She remembers one time that Seth had 'accidently' dropped an open juice box in Kurt Angles' gear bag.

 _Stephanie had just wanted to talk with Kurt about a match was going to be in and she brought Seth along. The two year old boy was being very clingy to her and she held him close in her arms, but had to switch him to her hip to knock on the locker room door._

 _"Kurt?"_

 _He answered the locker room's door with opening it to see the mother and son and gave a flirting smile to Stephanie along with friendly wave to Seth. As Kurt turned his attention to Stephanie, Seth stuck a tongue out at the man that Stephanie did notice before he went back to drinking his juice box._

 _"Come on it, Steph. How are you Dean?"_

 _"This is actually Seth." Stephanie corrected as she stepped in._

 _"Seth. Yes, he and Dean are twins." Kurt remembered and watched Stephanie set Seth when the boy began squirming._

 _The two adults began talking about a match and Stephanie noticed her son walk over to where Kurt's gear bag was on the floor. She smiled at his curiousness to everything and watched him sip his juice as he looked in the open bag. Only the juice box slipped out of his hand to drop right in the bag and the juice went all over Kurt's gear._

 _"Oh Seth." Stephanie rushed over to pick him up in her arms._

 _"I'm sorry mommy." Seth had tears forming in his eyes._

 _"Kurt, I'm so sorry about your bag and gear." Stephanie told the man who just waved it off._

 _"It was an accident. Don't worry about it." Kurt assured her._

 _A nod came from Stephanie and she began heading to the door while rubbing Seth's back to try comforting him. She caught sight of his smirk as she left the locker room along with his tongue being stuck out at Angle._

She left her son to talk in the ring and heard him say he was redesigning himself for when he was cleared to wrestle again. When she saw her middle son coming backstage, she saw him struggling to keep the award in his hand and Roman quickly took it to assist his little brother.

"Why is your hair down?" Stephanie asked.

"It made me look like a girl." Seth said and his mom rolled her eyes.

"Seth, who told you that?"

"Rome took a picture of me for dad and Finn saw it since he's with Uncle Shawn who is with dad. Finn texted me that I look like you, mom."

"You looked good out there Seth." Jimmy told his little cousin.

"Thanks."

"How long till you will be back kicking ass?" Jey asked.

"A few more months."

"After our match, you should come hang with us." Jey offered.

"Can I mom?" Seth asked in a pleading tone.

"Sure, but no bolting please."

"Thank you."

After the Usos match and nearing the cage match, Seth was spending time with his cousins when Jimmy protectively nudged Seth into a room as him and Jey began getting attacked by the League of Nations. They could hear Seth begging his cousins to let him out of the room that Jimmy locked him in as he banged on the door. Sheamus and Del Rio looked at each other at hearing the boy and thought about maybe keeping him out of the ring a little longer so they could be the top talent. The door was ripped open and Seth tripped back onto the floor as he looked up with fear at the two men.

"Don't touch me."

"Are you scared little prince?" Del Rio asked and Seth tried to have a brave face.

"Stay away or you'll be sorry." Seth warned.

"We just want to keep ourselves at the top." Del Rio went to stomp on Seth's knee only to have his foot go through it. "What the-"

Sheamus and Del Rio went to begin attacking Seth only for flames to come up from a garbage pail in the room. Both backed away from the boy and saw Kane entering the room with protectiveness in his eyes that got the two men fleeing to not be burned.

"You hurt at all?" Kane asked the boy.

"No." Seth whispered shaking his head.

"Let's get you back to your mom." Kane instructed and helped Seth on his feet.

Carefully he led the boy with the crutches back to Stephanie's office and saw her rush over when seeing the scared look Seth had. She after having her son sit on the couch began looking for any serious new injuries to him along with Roman coming to sit next to his little brother with worry.

"League of Nations attack the Usos. Del Rio and Sheamus went after Seth with plans to keep him out of a ring longer." Kane told the two.

"I'm going to hurt him." Roman snapped with his eyes changing.

"Rome, easy." Stephanie instructed with a calming hand on her oldest son's wrist.

"I phased to prevent Del Rio from stomping on my knee." Seth admitted.

"Instinct my architect. You followed your instinct just how you've been taught by your dad and I." Stephanie told him.

They heard Sheamus' music play and knew the cage match was going to be starting soon as Roman began pacing. He could not believe the nerve the League of Nations had with daring to go after Seth and attacking his cousins. It appeared Sheamus planned to go out with his friends at his side and Stephanie felt her own anger threatening to leak out over what the four men had done to Usos and attempted to do to Seth. Dean came out from backstage to head down the ramp and the boy was about to get in the cage only to receive a big boot that knocked him back to collide with the barricade.

"Look at him. On his back just like his twin was not too long ago." Del Rio laughed at the sight of Dean.

Him and Rusev began attacking Dean with stomps and at one point slammed him into the steel cage door. The boy was then dragged up to be rolled into the steel cage like a steak to an unfed wolf. Immediately the ref was checking on Dean instead of having the bell rang and he wanted to make sure the boy didn't need his inhaler. Sheamus began mauling Dean with tossing him into the cage walls and Stephanie watched this with regret on this match being made by her as a punishment to Dean. She didn't want it to be one like this though and prayed her youngest would use his powers to help himself against the men. Watching her baby look so helpless hurt Stephanie so much and she glanced to Roman on what he might think they should do.

"Dean's in pain." Seth whispered.

"Mental bond or twin bond?" Roman asked his little brother.

"Combined." Seth answered as they saw their mom stand up to step closer to the screen to watch the match.

On her face was clear worried as she kept her hands grasped in front of her to keep them from shaking. She could see the red marks on her baby's back and hated anytime there were marks on any of her sons. No matter how much Sheamus mauled Dean, the boy would not stay down and he kept preventing the Irishman from escaping the cage. At one point Sheamus and Dean were standing on the ropes and the boy stomped on it to make the Irishman slip to have legs go on either side. He fell to the mat with hand on his hurting spot as Dean climbed to the top of the cage as Rusev and Del Rio climbed to prevent his escape. Instead of daring to escape, Dean launched off doing an elbow drop onto Sheamus. Still it wasn't enough for the boy to get the pin over Sheamus and he looked ready to pass out from how weak he looked. The ref outside the ring opened the cage door and Dean dragged himself closer to it, only to have Del Rio slammed it right in the boy's face.

"Dean's bleeding." Stephanie whispered with panic in her voice.

"It's okay, mom." Seth moved next to her as he noticed Roman missing from the office.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a spear to Del Rio from Roman and Rusev looked shocked at the boy's appearance. Using his strength, Roman fought off Sheamus' friends A pleased look went on Stephanie's face at her oldest out there beating up the men after what they have done. With a chair, Roman saw Sheamus going to climb the cage and he climbed it too to see Sheamus scared of what the boy might do to him. Instead of Roman hitting Sheamus, the boy just tossed the chair in for it to land in front of his baby brother. Quickly Sheamus rushed down the cage for the chair only to have Dean snatch it first. A mischievous smirk flashed on Dean's face and he slammed the chair into Sheamus' back when the man tried to rush up the cage wall. He attacked Sheamus with the chair only to then give the Irishman Dirty Deeds on the steel chair.

'You gave me strength once. Allow me to return the favor.' Roman mentally told his brother.

Dean felt some strength filling him and he found himself able to reach the top of the cage, but Sheamus snatched him to begin fighting on top. Headbutts from Sheamus had Dean slipping to the outside of the cage and the boy soon slipped to fall onto the padded floor that had him winning the match. Roman watched Sheamus drop down and the boy landed a strong spear to the man before he went to his baby brother's side. He helped Dean onto his feet to hold up before holding his baby brother's arm raised up with the crowd cheering. Stephanie backstage got asked about her reaction and she was still very mad over what had almost been done to Seth and the mauling to her youngest. To answer the question, she let her anger take over and made a bad decision of beginning to smack the interviewer.

"Good shots, mom." Seth told her from his seat on the couch.

When Dean got to the office, his mom began looking at the cut on his head and sighed at it still bleeding. She picked up her phone to text the boys' personal medic and the man texted back that he would have two friends clean Dean up. The boy was taken to a medical room by his mom and the two medics guided him over to a sink to begin cleaning his head up before stapling his cut. Stephanie watched everything and rolled her eyes at her baby singing while getting staples put in his head. Instructions to have him keep a towel on his pillow in case the cut still bled and the instructions were repeated to Stephanie who assured she'd make sure her son did that. As the mother and son left the room, Renee came rushing to her boyfriend to put arms around his bare waist with concern over him being hurt. Instead of telling her that he was fine, Dean just gave a gentle kiss to Renee who returned it and Stephanie watched the young couple thinking back to her and Hunter's relationship when they were young. She then remembered the fact she got pregnant before marriage to him and quickly called Dean to led him away while promising she would not become a grandmother before being in her mid-forties especially not from her baby having a baby.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean Ambrose Helmsley sat at his desk with amusement at Seth trying to get sympathy from their female classmates over his knee injury. All Seth really got was a threat from Paige of her going to throw his crutches to the opposite side of the room if he didn't cut it out. Hands pressing genlty on Dean's back had the boy turning in his seat to see Renee there with her dressed in a uniform like the girls in the class.

"Hey." Renee gave him a wave as the skirt swished just above her knees.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I asked your grandfather for permission to be put in this class."

A smile went on Dean's face at her now in his class. She moved a chair close to be leaning against her boyfriend's chest as he let her tap fingertips on the back of his hand. Big Show entered the classroom and ignored the couple as he began collecting everyone's homework.

"Ms. Panquette, you are to sit at your desk and not be glued to Mr. Ambrose's side."

"How can someone who doesn't have any powers be in this class?" Becky asked her teacher as she handed him her homework.

"She is allowed to learn. JBL has no powers and he teaches all of you how to use your own." Big Show explained as he opened a folder on his desk. "I need you to have these permission slips signed by those responsible for you."

"What are they for?" Seth asked.

"The health video and lecture is coming up soon. Seth, I'm giving you an extra one to be filled out for Roman." Big Show said as slips were given to everyone except Dean.

"Why did Dean not receive a permission slip?" Sasha asked.

"Ambrose will be doing a separate lesson that day with Regal."

"Not fair. What could possibly have him needing a special lesson on sex from what we get?" Charlotte asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Leave it alone." Seth told her becoming protective of his twin.

"Hit a nerve, Seth." Charlotte taunted.

"Weird how you aren't being given the same lesson as your twin." Sasha added. "Come on, Dean. You can tell us why in need of a special lesson."

"The reason can't be that you're not a virgin." Charlotte leaned closer to Dean. "Maybe you like to fool around like rumors are that your mom did."

"He doesn't have to tell us anything. Now leave him alone." Braun ordered at seeing some things begin to hover on desks.

The insult to their mom had Seth clenching his hand tight into a fist as he struggled to not bolt at her. Renee set a hand on Dean's hand transferring memories of the times he always made her laugh to comfort him. A nod of thanks came from Dean as he took a deep breath to relax himself and a mental nudge to Seth to just ignore Charlotte. Paige glared at Flair on daring to insult her friends and would pay her back in training with a scream in diamond skinned girl's ear.

Later in a locker room, Dean was getting ready for his match that was a triple threat against Ziggler and Owens for the boy's intercontinental title as the main event. Seated in a chair was Seth with a frown as his eyes focused on his open notebook.

"I'm happy to be traveling again, but did not miss Big Show's homework."

"Would you really rather be with dad and Rome as they wore on the tempers that come from their strength?"

"No thank you there." Seth shook his head. "Roma said he heard a dark voice in his head."

"I didn't feel or hear anything dark. The bond was being blocked though and took a lot for me to finally reach Roman."

"Dean, your match is coming up." Vince said as he came in the locker room.

"Okay."

"Seth, you need to head to the medics' room to do your physical therapy exercises under their supervision."

"Fine." Seth sighed as rose with crutches.

Dean took a deep breath and heard his music play to head through the curtain. He got in the ring, keeping himself relaxed as his opponents made their separate entrances. The voice of Seth came over the bond with Dean's twin firing insults about Kevin Owens. Ignoring his twin, Dean ducked a swing from Owens and he began wrestling Ziggler. The match was tough with all three constantly going back and forth with gaining the upperhand. At one point when on the stage, Dean and Dolph threw Owens offi into a Christmas tree before exchanging strikes with each other. When the two had returned to the ring, Ziggler was about to attempt a back suplex off the turnbuckle to Dean. It got stopped by Kevin getting in to get Ziggler on his shoulders. Dolph got off to deliver a superkick to Dean's face and turned to get one from Owens. Kevin watched Ziggler go down on the mat and turned to receive a lariat from Dean's rebound off the ropes.

"Even Ambrose's own dad, the Game has held this title." Booker T add to Cole's speech on past intercontinental champions.

At one point in the match, Kevin being beyond frustrated on not winning the match yet and struggling to get Dolph off his back to decide just dropping back across Ambrose. The boy held his stomach in pain as the ref checked him in case he needed his inhaler.

"I'm good." Dean assured pushing past the pain.

"Remember he's much younger than you. Try not breaking his ribs." the ref reprimand Owens.

Not liking the fact he just received a reprimand, Owens decided to take his anger fully out on Dean. He sent Ziggler shoulder first into a post that got him out of the ring. Kevin then saw Dean starting to get up and sent a glare at the boy. A back suplex was given to Dean, but on the way down had the boy land wrong on his neck. At not having seen how the boy landed, the ref went to count the cover as someone in the back informed him through his earpiece. Right after Dean kicked out of the cover, the ref began checking on him. It was clear the shock of the land caused Dean's lungs to tighten up.

"Here's your inhaler." the ref whispered while keeping an eye on Kevin.

Pain filled Dean's neck and he could hear the ref yelling at Owens on not controlling himself with the back suplex. The boy noticed the ref back to being kneeled at his side to check if he could continue in the match.

"Your grandfather thinks you should stop."

"I can continue." Dean's voice shook from the pain and shock.

That was all Kevin Owens needed to hear to go after the boy who took his title. He grabbed Dean by the neck with no care to the pained flinch that escaped the boy. Chioda having not given Owens permission to touch Ambrose got the man away from Dean. It doesn't matter what Dean says, until given permission to wrestle from the ref, the boy was not to be touched. Dolph starting to get up was enough a distraction to Owens that Chioda could double check Dean could continue.

"Make him suffer." a dark voice said to Dean that it seemed only he could hear. "Show him the power inside-"

'No.' Dean thought as he blocked out the voice.

Listening to Owens run his mouth brought out something in Dean and he released it with a slap to Kevin's face. Every movement caused pain in his neck, but Dean ignored it to keep going. Ziggler's Zig-Zag increased the pain and Dean was starting to question if he could continue.

"Unleash your power and you will have it all." the dark voice told Dean.

Not going to listen, Dean saw an opening to win and gave Dirty Deeds to Ziggler. It was enough to win and Dean grabbed his neck in pain to be given his title and Chioda checked on him.

"You need to head to the medics and get your neck looked at."

"Okay."

When able to leave the ring, Dean took a minute to stand on an announce table to celebrate. He showed his little habits similar to Seth by waving the belt around by it's strap. Dean finally got backstage to be caught by his mom and grandfather.

"Time to get you to the medics." Vince said as he set a hand on his grandson's back.

They walked to the medics' room where Seth was sitting on one of the tables doing his physical therapy. He was confused on his twin laying on the table next to him and a medic began checking his neck. A wince came from Dean as he got his neck turn extremely slow by the medics.

"Breathe in." got told to him that he did. "Out."

"Keep going Seth." the medic supervising him instructed.

"Dean, I need you to swallow. Do it slow though."

Dean swallowed to feel a small thing of pain and he allowed the medic to see. He was relieved to find out his neck was fine with no any serious injury. When Dean got off the table, he left to go change in the locker room. The boy had just gotten his real jeans on when the door opened. In came Renee who rushed over to lay hands on his bare chest with no care.

"How is your neck?"

"Fine."

"Don't scare me like that." Renee ordered.

"Sorry." Dean whispered before the two began kissing that got deeper each second.

The two teenagers got to the point of Dean stepping back against the wall with Renee pressed tight against him. Her hands moved along his chest while his own slipped gently under her shirt. Knowing if they continued, it would be a huge step in their relationship.

"Dean, I don't want to push you into this."

"You're not. Am I pushing you?"

"Hell no."

She felt his hands moving down as hers did the same to his jeans with both ready to do what they wanted. Only they stopped at the door opening to move apart and in came Vince who did not seem at all aware of what the two teenagers had been about to do. He told his grandson to get his shirt on before leading him out of the locker room. Dean gave a sorry look to his girlfriend on his way through the door with his grandfather talking about some random thing in front of him.


	32. Chapter 32

Seth had just finished getting dressed and put his knee brace on as he saw his parents collect their own clothing. The teen boy was happy to finally be no longer having to use crutches. He headed to the hotel room door when he heard his mom remind him that still he could not do any bolting. Assuring her he would not bolt at all, Seth walked out into the hall and to his brothers' hotel room that was a floor below. Knocks were made by him on the door for Roman to open it a few minutes later.

"Ready for breakfast with mom, dad, and grandpa?" Seth asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah."

"Dean in the bathroom?"

"No. I thought he decided to stay with you after walking Renee to her room."

The two brothers left the room to head down the hallway to where they knew Renee's room was. Knocks were made by Roman on the door as he and Seth looked very impatient. Inside the room, Renee and Dean laid asleep in the bed with neither paying any attention to the knocking. His brothers phased through the door with Seth dropping his hand off Roman in shock of what they were seeing. Before either one could say a word, Renee lifted her head as she woke up.

"Dean." she nudged her boyfriend the second she saw his brothers.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked as he shifted.

"Your brothers are in the room," Renee informed.

At hearing her say that, Dean turned to where his brothers still stood near the door. He grabbed the blanket to thrown off and saw Roman and Seth cover their eyes. Underneath the blanket, Dean had on his boxers and a long sleeve shirt. Renee wore her own underwear and one of Dean's t-shirts that was big on her.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked.

"Looking for you." Roman answered.

"Do you have clothes on?" Seth asked his twin.

"Yes."

Both uncovered their eyes to see Dean walking over to where his bag was on the floor against a wall. Seth glanced over to Renee who began getting off the bed to head to her boyfriend's side.

"I'm sorry they invaded your privacy." Dean told his girlfriend as he slipped on a pair of jeans.

"I'm just happy they didn't interrupt last night." Renee said with a smile and then leaned up to kiss him.

Once dressed more, Dean slung his bag's strap on and exited the room with his brothers following behind him. The three were heading to Dean and Roman's room when Seth snatched his twin's arm.

"Have you lost your mind?" Seth asked.

"No. Did the two of you when coming into Renee's room?"

"Dean, you should not have done this with Renee. Especially since you were-" Roman stopped himself with saying a certain word that always left disgust in his mouth.

"Since I was raped? Look I've put the memories of that filed deep away. Renee and I did what we have been wanting to."

"Our parents are going to flip when they find out." Seth claimed with a dread filled tone.

"I need to go shower." Dean said ignoring Seth being dramatic.

"Daddy!"

The brothers turned to see who had shouted that when Roman got tackled by something on his legs. He looked down to see a dark haired little girl hugging his legs. Neither he or his brothers knew what to say about the little girl.

"Dean, think you can take a look?" Roman asked the youngest.

"Yeah."

Blue eyes changed to deep blue with Dean brushing gently against the girl's mind. He could only gain her current thoughts that were about finally being with her daddy. Not going to get anything more, Dean's eyes returned to their normal color.

"We should probably talk in the room." Dean told his brothers and unlocked the door.

Roman hesitantly picked the girl up in his arms to carry inside and set on one of the beds. He noticed some her features that were similar, almost identical to his own while Seth appeared to notice her likeness to a young Roman also.

"She believe you are her dad." Dean said to his oldest brother.

"That's impossible. I would've been fifteen or even younger to have gotten someone pregnant and my first was Galina when I was almost seventeen."

"Could you maybe look at her memories to find out who the mother is?" Seth suggested to his twin since he had the only power useful on getting answers.

"Okay." Dean sighed and went to take her hand.

Gently he looked through her memories to become confused at what he was seeing in them. The girl had only memories of a pure blonde haired woman caring to her since as long she could remember. He saw the woman leading the girl into the current hotel the company were staying in before leaving her alone.

"Dean?" Roman called.

"Her jacket pocket. A woman left a note inside of it for you, Rome." Dean told his brother before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Receiving the folded up note from the girl's jacket, Roman began reading it with wanting to know answers. The note told him that the girl's name was Joelle and only three years old with her birthday being December 14. At him reading a certain part, Roman snatched Seth's arm and the middle brother phased them into the bathroom.

"Seriously!" Dean shouted at them invading his privacy once again. "I'm in the shower with the bathroom door locked for a-"

"Shut it." Roman ordered his baby brother.

"Find out something?" Seth asked with trying to not get his brother turning his anger on him.

"She's my daughter. Remember those examines that Heyman forced us to have the day after he took us from development?"

"Yeah. I remember them with his handpicked doctor poking at Dean and me for what felt like hours."

"Since I was fifteen at the time, Heyman wanted a sperm check for some reason I wasn't privileged to know. He had Joelle created as a back-up plan along with somehow speeding up the pregnancy of the poor woman who gave the other half of Joelle's genetics."

"Heyman is a real sick bastard." Seth said and then looked at the floor. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Raise her. She's my daughter."

"What about the rumors that will spread?" Seth asked since people will think his brother got a girl pregnant at fifteen.

"Don't care. Joelle needs me in her life and I'm going to try being a great dad like ours."

"Daddy?"

Light knocks were made on the door by Joelle and Roman gave a nod to Seth. The brothers phased back through the door to have Joelle look amazed over the two's powers. Roman picked his daughter up who began playing with his long hair. As he let his daughter do that, there was a knock on the hotel room's door. Seth moved to the door and opened it to be face to face with his parents. The boy slammed the door shut as Dean exited the bathroom with his glasses on and hair still damp.

"Seth Rollins McMahon-Helmsley. Open this door." Stephanie ordered.

"You are such an idiot." Dean told his twin.

Opening the door, Seth shrunk back as his parents came inside the room. Stephanie gave an unpleased look to her middle son and both adults wanted to know what their sons were possibly trying to hide. When a little girl poked her head out from where she hid behind Roman's legs, both parents were shocked over the likeness she had to their oldest son.

"Start talking boys." Hunter ordered.

"Mom. Dad. This here is Joelle who happens to be my daughter and your granddaughter." Roman told his parents.

"How?" Stephanie asked.

"Roman actually didn't stick his-" Seth got his twin's hand slapped over his mouth to prevent him from giving a very inappropriate explanation.

"Heyman used my sperm from an examine to create her. I know that I'm only eighteen, but would like to raise her. All I can do is pray I'm as great a parent as you two are."

"Roman, if you are sure on this, we'll be there to help when you need it." Stephanie assured at her oldest wanting to have this big of a responsibility.

"Thank you." Roman said and then looked down to his daughter. "Joelle, these are your grandpa and grandma."

"Hello Joelle." Hunter greeted.

"Grandpa." she tested the word.

"Did Heyman do the same examine on you two?" Hunter asked his twin sons.

"No. He didn't have us do that part of an examine. No grandkids popping up from us." Dean assured as he turned to his suitcase.

"Dean slept with Renee." Seth blurted out to Stephanie and Hunter.

"Dean." Stephanie looked to where her youngest had tensed up while he had been crouched near his suitcase.

"Way to go big mouth." Dean glared at his twin.

"It slipped out. Sorry."

"Did you sleep with Renee?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." Dean whispered with eyes on the carpeted floor.

He received tight hugs from his parents that left him extremely confused on why they would do that. Even Roman and Seth seemed to be confused on Dean being hugged by their parents over this accidental slip of the tongue reveal. Previous times had their parents giving lectures to the two older boys on safe sex and using protection.

"We're relieved that you were able to get past the traumas and use it with a good ending. There are articles that say some victims never are able to get pass what had been done to them." Hunter explained to his son.

"You two were safe, right?" Stephanie asked.

"We were. Don't be expecting any grandkids from me yet."

"Okay. Now we should get to breakfast. Your grandfather has been waiting for us." Stephanie said.

Roman picked Joelle up in his arms to make a laugh leave the little girl. As they went by, Stephanie saw the spitting image of her husband with Roman when he was the same age of their granddaughter.

Later on Raw, the twins were sitting on the couch of their mom and grandfather's shared office to watch the opening of the show. They heard their dad telling Joelle some child appropriate wrestling stories from his seat at the desk with her on his lap. Both boys looked away from their niece at hearing their grandfather complain of his neck. Vince was on the mat holding his neck and it got a snort to leave Hunter.

"That's what you get for insulting Sika. Good boy, Rome." Hunter said with a proud tone.

"And here comes mom with cops." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Am I the only son to not get arrested?" Seth asked.

At the cop saying no to arresting Roman, Hunter leaned back in the chair with a knowing look on his face. Seth and Dean began laughing at their mom possibly going to get arrested as Hunter stayed relaxed with his granddaughter playing with a toy. The laughs got worse at the boys' grandfather forgetting about his 'hurt' neck. In the end, Vince was who got arrested by the cops. Roman acted like his dad with sticking a mic near the cops as his grandfather was ready his rights by them.

"Way to go, Rome." Seth said as his brother walked in.

"That was hilarious." Roman laughed while crouching to wrap arms around his daughter.

"Pretty." Joelle touched the title on her dad's shoulder.

"Your dad is on a throne right now, little princess." Hunter told his granddaughter.

"Excuse me for a sec." Dean said to leave the office.

On the screen where Owens was mauling Neville after their match, Dean's music began to play. Down the ramp came Dean who began fighting with Kevin and Dean soon had Owens fleeing that had the boy proud of himself for doing that. He went back to the office to hold hands up to display his tape was coming undone.

"Come here." Hunter instructed.

"Uncle Seth. Uncle Dean." Joelle repeated her dad telling her who the twins are.

"Good."

"Uncle Dean is the baby." Hunter snatched his youngest around the waist to pull onto his lap easily.

"Dad!"

"Baby?"

"Your uncle is my baby brother. Grandpa likes to baby him and Uncle Seth."

"Got it."

"I need to head out for my match." Dean complained on his dad refusing to let him go.

"Fine." Hunter sighed before releasing his son. "Be careful out there."

"It's just the League of Nations. They won't do anything to me."

A smile was on the boy's face as he took his title from Seth and ran out of the office. The match was watched on the television with Seth, Roman, and Hunter cheering on Dean throughout it. Joelle joined in with cheering for her uncle that got laughs from her family over how cute it sounded. She did not really understand the cousin part to the Usos, but her dad would explain more another time. Frowns went on Hunter and his sons' faces over the League of Nations winning the match. Before Dean had a chance to react, Owens slammed him into the steel steps with all the man's strength. The boy as he got powerbombed through the announce table got Owens' memory of attempting to snap a young Seth's leg. Every show or sound of pain by his twin in the memory left Dean stunned. No movement came from him as he laid in the pieces of the broken table feeling a cold darkness consume him. Refs yelled at Kevin to leave before a medic checked the boy. Suddenly the boy started thrashing as he fought against the darkness trying to consume him. Medics ordered Dean to relax with them concerned on how bad he has been hurt. All Dean saw is his twin stuck with a leg in the ropes and extreme pain clearly on his face. None of what he learned worked to file the memory away and more bad ones began resurfacing to his mind. JBL watched his student with worry since he knew that a mental power could do serious harm to those having it. Carefully Dean was lifted to his feet, basically having to be carried backstage where his dad and brothers were.

"Dean." Seth called to his twin.

Unable to fight against the darkness anymore, he let it consume him to fall unconscious with the refs quickly holding tight to not drop him. Hunter took his son in his arms to hold against his chest as he feared losing Dean. Before he could touch the boy's face with his bare fingers, Regal ordered him not to. The Englishman had just been teleported by Finn and he kneeled near Dean.

"He has become trapped in his mind. Any skin contact will only be harmful." Regal told the Game. "Give me a towel."

The extra large towel was completely wrapped around the boy before his dad lifted him into his arms. Hunter took Dean to the medics' room where he laid the boy down on a padded table. With glove worn, the family's private medic began putting a vapor mask on Dean to keep his lungs open and wired pads on his chest to monitor his heart.

"How long will he be out?" Seth asked.

"No idea." the medic answered.

"I have to go help the Usos." Roman told his dad and felt himself needing to leave before he lost control of his emotions.

"Go. Your mom and grandfather are on their way." Hunter informed.

Seth refused to leave his twin and had a hand on Dean's towel covered arm. He hated the quietness in his head from there being no mental bond between him and his brothers. No care did Seth have on his grandfather announcing he would be the guest referee of Roman verse Sheamus for the title. When his mom set a hand on his back, he turned to her with worry in his brown eyes.

"We're going to move Dean to a room that Regal got for him to be watched over."

"Okay."

Finn teleported Dean easily to the hotel for him to be on a bed and Regal helped get him settled with Hunter by changing him out of his ring gear and into pajamas. The medic got the mask set up along with the portable heart monitor while Hunter lightly laid a blanket over Dean.

Dean saw Roman standing in the ring and the oldest boy laid a title down on the mat before exiting the ring. Not sure what his brother doing, Dean rushed forward to Roman who was coming up the ramp. Only his oldest brother stepped right passed him like he did not even see Dean and Roman then stood frozen on the stage.

"You need to get your powers back." Seth's voice was heard.

"Without his powers, Roman's life is at risk."

"No." Dean whispered as he shook his head and backed in the direction of the ring.

"Roman deserves it." a dark voice told Dean.

Turning quick to face the ring, Dean saw Seth frozen inside with him laying on his side and a hand held up. It looked very similar to how their mom would hold her hand up when needing to calm their dad.

"It's okay." Seth's tone was like is trying to comfort someone.

"I don't understand." Dean admitted over what he was seeing.

"Seth deserves everything he gets." the dark voice claimed.

"Shut up!" Dean ordered with closed eyes.

He opened them to see a person in the ring on their knees with hands limply at their sides. At the way the person seemed so emotionless in their body language scared Dean. The boy got his right arm snatched by the elbow and he looked into the cold eyes of himself.

"I have been waiting to come out."

"Let go of me!" Dean ordered.

"Why?" the colder version of Dean asked as he saw the denial in the real Dean's eyes. "You want to know why?"

"You hurt my brothers."

"They had it coming. Someone had to protect you when locked away in that asylum. Then when home to be outcasted by your own brothers. Like I said you created me, a darker you. Before our power could be unleashed, our bastard dad sealed me with our power."

"Please don't hurt my family."

"I'm you. We do it together."

"No."

"Roman mauling dad. Our doing with a dark persuasion to his mind. Seth slamming a chair in Roman's back to break up the Shield. Dad and mom's cruelness as the Authority to Bryan and others. Evolution hurting Roman with the kendo sticks at Payback. Let's not forget Seth's horrible crash through tables at 2012's TLC. And we have much more be responsible for in the future."

Shock over those memories had Dean shaking his head with hands pressed in his temples. The boy felt sick to his stomach at the idea of being behind those horrible things that have happened. A hand grabbed his chin to force identical eyes to meet with the coldness causing Dean to shake.

"Let me out and our power shall punish everyone."

Before Dean could give a response, the dark version of himself got shoved away from him. Regal stepped protectively in front of Dean with a laugh leaving the darker version at the man's appearance.

"My wise teacher."

William did not take his eyes off the darker version as he reached behind him to grab Dean's bare wrist. He saw the boy begin absorbing the selected memories needed to keep the darkness trapped.

 _In an FCW ring sat Dean leaning on his knees as he wore torn jeans and a long sleeve shirt with untrusting eyes on Regal. The boy watched Regal take off his suit jacket to lay on a turnbuckle before a motion to stand on his feet was given to Dean by the Englishman._

 _"Why can't I train with Rome and Seth?" Dean asked as he got up.  
_

 _"Because you need private teachings Ambrose."  
_

 _"Whatever." Dean whispered._

 _He instinctively brought his hands up to protect his face at seeing Regal throwing a punch. No contact was made with the punch and Dean lowered his hands slowly while appearing confused.  
_

 _"You don't break that habit, I'm going to kick you."_

 _A roll of the eyes came from the boy at the threat and Regal shook his head at how Dean acted like a tough guy. He led the boy over to a corner to begin teaching him how to prepare doing a Regal Knee. It seemed the boy listened the while time and William laughed as Dean slid on the mat. Starting to laugh took was Dean who had a real smile on his face. The boy got his hair ruffled and Regal sat in front of him to start explaining how releasing tension allows a smoother flow through moves._

Snapping awake, Dean realized he was laying in a hotel room's bed. He heard the beeps of a heart monitor along with feeling the wired pads stuck to his chest. A vapor mask was still over the boy's nose and mouth. When he shifted, Dean realized he had been changed into a too big long sleeve shirt and pajama pants.

"Finally awake."

In a cushioned chair near the bed was Regal with eyes on the boy. Dean laid his head back on the pillow trying to remember what had happened to him. The attack by Owens with the transfer of memories had Dean needing to move.

"Slow." Regal instructed.

Gently Regal assisted Dean with sitting up in the bed and moved extra pillows behind the boy's back to keep him up. The blanket was moved back up by Regal to be covering Dean's lap since the moving had knocked it off a little.

"How long?" Dean asked weakly after pulled the mask down.

"Over a day. It's Wednesday nearing noon," Regal said as he picked a plastic mug up off the night table. "Drink this."

Dean took a sip to a make a face. "What is it?"

"Tea. Helps to relax the mind."

"You were in my head?"

"Yes, I had entered your dream."

"How? I thought you didn't have powers."

"Been long enough since last used it, I began thinking the useless power never existed." Regal admitted with a sigh.

"Mental?"

"No. Like your mom's power, mine needs contact to go in someone's dream. Close to gone it is, but had been enough to reach you."

"I hurt my family." Dean whispered.

"Do not believe everything said."

"Was that me?"

"Like Willow to Jeff Hardy, a stronger piece of your mental powers it was. You are who controls your powers, Ambrose."

"What if I can't?"

"Your inability to stay down proves you can."

"Why do this?"

"I saw someone with a mental power go from happy to depressed in just a snap. From that snap, it cost them their life and my powers were useless to save them."

Dean felt knots in his stomach at what he had been told and the worry at something like that every happening to him. He shifted for the pads on his chest to be yanked a little and it brought his focus to the heart monitor.

"You were weak and no risks were going to be taken."

Before anything else could be said, Seth had phased himself and Roman into the hotel room. Dean smiled at seeing his brothers and not caring on privacy as they came over to his side at the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked.

"Tired and a little sore with a headache."

"I pretended to be you for Smackdown. Rome and I did a tag match against Sheamus and Owens."

"What about your knee?"

"Medic said he could do one match and he had an extremely padded brace on under the jeans. Seth did a great job as you." Roman explained.

William Regal leaned back in his chair, allowing the brothers to spend time with each other. The tag match was told to Dean by Roman and Seth on everything that happened in it along with promises to watch it when having a chance. No skin contact was made between the three to not risks anything bad happening.


	33. Chapter 33

In the make-shift classroom, Dean sat with Renee against his side while his brothers were talking with Paige. Only the students were present in the room with Big Show and Regal not having arrived yet to being class.

"You should see Roman with Joelle. He reminds me of my parents with how much he cares to her. When me and Seth watch her, JoJo gets really excited to spend time with us too."

"Doesn't Jon have a niece with the same first name?"

"Yeah. We think Heyman choose it as a dig to our dad. Joe's daughter is Joelle Anoa'i and Roman's own is Joelle Helmsley that we nicknamed JoJo."

"No addition of McMahon."

"Rome remembers the confusion it was to us as kids of having two last names. He rather Joelle have only one and our main is Helmsley."

Finally Big Show entered the classroom with Regal stood near the closing door. Homework got collected like usual by Big Show and he did attendance quick to make sure all nine of his students were present.

"As you are aware, the video and lecture on health is today."

"Why don't you just say what they are really on?" Sasha asked him. "They're on sex. Easy to say, see."

"Ambrose, we will be going to the room across." Regal said with an arm out.

Dean grabbed his backpack to step over to Regal who set a hand on his back. The two of them exited the classroom and Big Show began setting up a portable television with a DVD player attached.

"It's not fair that Dean doesn't have to be here." Charlotte complained.

"I totally agree." Sasha nodded.

"The reason is private." Roman told them.

"So drop it." Seth ordered.

"Maybe his powers prevent him from having sexual feelings." Charlotte suggested and did not see Renee roll her eyes at that not being true.

"You two should stop being bitches and mind your own business." Braun told them.

Quick Big Show was to settle everyone down before he hit play on the DVD player. He sat down at his desk as the mandatory video began playing. Across in the opposite room, Regal had some cushioned chairs and couches put in for him and Dean to be comfortable during their time there. The Englishman observed Dean do the exercises to work on his control. Reminded to Dean was to be relaxed and he listened while a kendo stick moved to where the boy wanted it to go.

"Very good." Roman said and a sadness went on his face. "Dean, I wish to talk about the trauma you have been through."

"Okay."

"These attacks done to you, I want you to describe how they make yourself feel."

"At first disgusted with myself. I couldn't understand how I let them happen and why I didn't prevent it. All I could feel was what they did with how bad the pain was. Food left a horrible taste that made me sick and nightmares kept making me relive it over and over."

"Now?"

"I don't feel like that most of the time. Now, it's rare."

"You are never alone Ambrose. Your family is there for you and so am I."

Something seemed to shift in Dean and he brought his knees up tight against his chest. The boy pressed hands to his head while beginning to whisper as he rocked back and forth on the couch.

"Ambrose." Regal called with concern.

"Liar. Alone." Dean whispered.

"Ambrose, the darkness is trying to consume you. I know you can stop it from doing that."

"Regal?" Dean called with fear for the man.

"I'm here, lad."

"The asylum. I remember what they did to me there."

"Tell me what they did o if you can't put in words, show me."

"They'd keep a collar that blocked my powers tight on me along with a straightjacket and muzzle too. Hours I'd be left in the padded room. If I was too fidgety, they would only take off the muzzle and use a tube to feed me. All I wanted was it to end and then it became a numbed blur."

"Sh. You are not there anymore." Regal rubbed circles on Dean's back.

"Why did they do those things when I was a kid?" Dean asked with tears in his eyes.

"Those bloody idiots had no clue on caring to a child with powers like yours. You deserved none of what they did. Ambrose, that numbing blur was most likely when the darkness first consumed you. It knew you needed protecting from those horrors."

"Why does it want to hurt my family now?"

"Possibly it liked being free and your family are in the way of that. But if you continue to fight against it and be there one in control, it will hopefully stop the dark plans."

The tension in Dean began fading as Regal's words sunk in and Dean wrapped his arms around the man who has been really helpful in him gaining control of his powers. A real smile was on Regal's face as he rested a hand the boy's hair as the first time he had met the boy resurfaced.

 _Regal was reading over some papers as he walked through the empty and quiet hallway. Before he could react, loud laughs ended the silence with three little boys racing passed him barely missing knocking into him._

 _"I'm faster than you, Finn." a boy with dark hair claimed.  
_

 _"No, you're not, Seth." an older dark haired boy shouted back. "Let's get him, Rome."_

 _The third dark haired boy was equal in speed to his cousin as they chased after Seth. An annoyed look was on Regal's face at the boys being allowed to run around wild. He went to look back to the papers when his legs got crashed into from behind. On the floor was a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes with nervous begin to fill them.  
_

 _"I'm sor-sorry." the boy shakily said.  
_

 _"Dean fell down." chanted Seth and Finn before running away from the corner with Roman chasing after them._

 _A sadness took over the nervousness in Dean's eyes as he moved to get up. Regal studied the boy with confusion on something strange about him. He became shocked at identifying what was strange about the boy that was him displaying the signs of one to have mental powers. Before Regal could say anything, Dwayne kneeled beside Dean to lift the boy into his arms._

 _"You okay little Deano?" Dwayne asked as he checked for any injuries._

 _"Interesting. Him showing signs of mental powers so young must mean they'll be very powerful."_

 _"Mental? No one in Dean's family ever had that so I think you better shut your mouth before I whip your candy ass."_

 _Dwayne then marched away from Regal to most likely find the other three boys loose in the hallways. A concern filled Regal at the idea of the boy's family denying the clear signs of him going to have mental powers._

A knock on the room's door broke Regal from the memory and he rose from his chair to go open it to see Big Show there with the other students in line. Regal was informed that it was time for lunch and the health video and lecture were over for the students. Snatching his backpack, Dean rushed to get on line behind Renee who reached back to take his hands and a smile was on the couple's faces. When they got to catering, Corey and Lana waved at their friends who got their lunch before joining the two at the table.

"Did you guys have to sit through that boring video and lecture?" Lana asked them.

"Yep." Roman nodded as he saw Renee leaning against Dean as they ate their lunch.

"I mean you probably could have used it years ago before your daughter was born." Corey joked to Roman.

"Like we've gone over, JoJo is the daughter of a relative who I look close to and she believes me to be her dad. It was my decision to take her in and being the dad she needs."

"How does Galina feel about this?" Paige asked as she smacked Seth's hand from stealing her fries.

"She and JoJo got along when they first met. I think Galina is excited to be a mom to her."

Braun stepped up to the table with his plate of food. "Would it be okay if I sit here with you guys?"

"Sure." Dean agreed before his brothers had a chance to respond.

"Why do you want to sit with us?" Paige asked him once he had sat in the open seat next to Dean.

"The truth is that I would really like to be Dean's friend." Braun admitted.

"A Wyatt being friends with a hound? I don't think that is even possible." Seth said right before Paige slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You let yourself slip one more time and I'm going to scream in your ear." Paige threatened.

"I know the Wyatt Family and Shield had a serious rivalry, but it was before I was even a member and would really like us to be friends Dean."

"Maybe we can be friends. In ring, we're enemies. Outside, we're friends." Dean told him and Braun smiled at the idea.

Soon lunch was over and Big Show received his students to take to the room JBL had set up for them to train with their powers. Due to still not cleared, Seth had to sit with Renee on the side lines while the others used their powers to avoid being hit with a foam ball. As Dean held a hand up, he watched the ball head right at Braun who ducked with a friendly completive smirk on his face. Before Dean could react, a second ball hit him in the back and he ended up out to go sit with his twin and girlfriend.

"I still think it's unfair that you got out of the video and lecture." Sasha crossed her arms with a glare aimed at Dean.

"It's something that you don't need to know." Dean replied as Renee appeared to start getting annoyed with Sasha and Charlotte.

"Mental case." Charlotte and Sasha mumbled.

Seth was about to snap at the two, but Dean kept his twin back and then felt Renee moving with his catching her thought of going to slap Charlotte. Only Dean caught her hand to transfer relaxing memories to get her to calm down before harm could be done to the young woman with diamond skin. A small kiss was set on Renee's hair by Dean as she leaned into his chest liking how he knew just the way to calm her down.


	34. Chapter 34

The Royal Rumble pay per view of 2016 had begun with the first match being Kevin Owens verse Dean Ambrose for the boy's Intercontinental Championship in a Last Man Standing Match. Throughout the match had Owens and Ambrose using steel steps and chairs to try keeping the other down to ten, but weren't working. Near a corner was two stacked tables on each other that Kevin had set up. Currently Kevin was sitting on the top of a corner and Dean picked up a chair that he tossed along with using his powers to make it go around Owen's neck after hitting him in the face. It had Owens stumbling to his feet off the corner before receiving punches from Dean who could hear his brothers coaching him through the bond.

'Don't let him regain the upper hand.' Seth ordered.

'Keep on him constantly.' Roman instructed.

Dean ignored his brothers to just allow himself to follow instinct that he has been doing since the match started. He got caught by a superkick that had him going to be pop up powerbombed, but he countered it with a hurricanrana. Followed up to Owens was a Dirty Deeds that the boy hoped would get him the victory. It wasn't enough with Owens getting to his feet at eight and Dean picked up a chair to drop in a certain spot with his powers before giving a second Dirty Deeds to Kevin on the chair. Kevin Owens to not lose the match rolled out of the ring to land him on his feet and Dean felt the darkness clawing to come out.

"I'm in control." Dean whispered taking a calming breath to force the darkness back.

A smirk slipped on Dean's face as he watched Owen's stumble near the announce tables appearing to be affected by the Dirty Deeds still. Dean took a table out to set it up and the boy then went to Owens to bounce his face off the announce table before laying him on the wood table. The boy climbed up to the top rope before pouncing off to land an elbow on Owens that caused himself some pain too from doing the move. Both wrestlers got to their feet before ten and Dean felt his shoulder hurting and pushed that pain away to get another table in the ring. A chair was used by the boy on Kevin who ended up sitting in a corner in clear pain.

"I hate you!" Kevin shouted at the boy.

"I hate you." Dean replied as he continued setting up the table with his mind alert to Owen's thoughts.

He lifted Owen's to the top rope before landing some strikes to the man's face and Dean miscalculated his idea. Kevin snatched the boy to dropping to drive Dean through the table that broke completely from impact.

'Holy Shit!' Roman and Seth shouted over the mental bond.

'Boys!' Stephanie warned over the language they used.

Hearing his brothers and mom brought Dean strength to continue through the match and he got back to his feet before the ref could reach ten.

"Stay down." Kevin ordered before powerbombing Dean into the mat.

Using his powers to push himself up to his feet, Dean could barely stand as he felt relieved on not having lost the match. A chair smashed into Dean's back and the man began setting up chairs together while the teen champion struggled to get to his feet. Kevin dragged Dean over to the chairs while telling him that he did this and laid the boy back. From his powers, Dean caught exactly what Kevin was planning to do and he used them to snapped himself forward as the man got on the top rope. He pushed Owens forward using both his own strength and powers to watch the man crash through the two stacked tables. The ref reached ten and the bell rung to be followed by Dean Ambrose's music playing that meant he won the match to remain Intercontinental champion. The boy made his way up the ramp with title on his shoulder and he saw his mom step out to put her arms around him.

"Looks like Ambrose made his mom proud." Jerry Lawler said as Stephanie set a hand on the back of her son's hair.

"You had me a nervous wreck with this match."

"Sorry." Dean laughed and then headed backstage with her.

When they got backstage, Stephanie instructed her son to go see the medics to be cleared to do the rumble while she wished to talk with her dad. Dean after being cleared and having his shoulder given a single bandage, went back to the locker room where Seth sat looking bored.

"Want to twin switch for the Rumble?" Seth asked.

"No." Dean answered as he took sips of his water.

"Dean?" Renee rushed in to give her boyfriend a deep kiss.

"What did you think of my match?"

"You are such a jerk with nonstop scaring me."

"You love me though."

"Yeah, I do."

"What's your issue Rollins?" Becky asked as she had been hanging out with Renee.

"Nothing. You tired of getting beat by the dirtiest family yet?" Seth asked and saw energy come off Lynch.

"Play nice." Renee ordered with a laugh. "If I didn't know better, you two are acting like two little kids that like each other."

"We do not." Seth and Becky snapped at the same time.

"Dean, does Seth like Becky?" Renee asked her boyfriend who she knew would never lie to her.

"Nope. He sees her only as a classmate." Dean said.

"Told ya." Seth crossed his arms.

"Sad. You two would make such a cute couple." Renee informed before dragging her boyfriend out of the locker room.

"You better behave yourself Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon." Stephanie warned at seeing the young couple heading down the hallway.

"Want to make out for fun?" Seth asked with a flirting smile.

"How about in a million years skunk head." Becky declined as she headed to the door.

"Flame head." Seth shot back before pouting in the locker room at her declining.

Soon the Royal Rumble came with Roman being entrant number one and entrant number two was Rusev. The boy fought Rusev to eliminate him right before entrant three was to come out who would be AJ Styles. Roman noticed something about Styles as he hoped Dean might sense his curiousity and take a peak in AJ's mind. When AJ got in the ring, Roman knew the man was a big deal and had a large following. Styles tried to do the Styles Clash only to back away in shock with eyes glued to Roman.

"You got powers too." AJ whispered to the boy.

Ignoring the clear curiosity of what AJ's powers could be, Roman continued the rumble with determination. Also ignored were any DX similar comments made over the bond by his little brothers on certain things like yanking Tyler Breeze's pants down, low blowing Curtis Axel, and some other things Roman thought should not be done. When Chris Jericho got into the ring, something seemed to shift with AJ Styles.

'Roman!' Dean's voice shouted over the bond just seconds before Jericho attacked the boy.

'Did you get any idea what Styles powers are?' Roman asked to his baby brother.

'He's like a ghost that can have his body becomes similar to one. Go through things, become transparent, and fly.' Dean explained.

"Perfect." Roman sighed.

'Apparently Jericho and Styles are both friends of Jeff Hardy and have met through him.' Dean continued.

At Kane's music playing, Seth let out a scream like sound and Dean informed Roman that the middle boy was hiding under the bench in the locker room. It was clear that Seth still was scared Kane wanted to set him on fire or drag him to hell. Jericho and Styles didn't seem concerned that much by the demon's arrival that might be just from hanging with Jeff too much. The rumble got more and more wrestlers coming in and it wasn't long before R-Truth's music began to play.

'You have got to be kidding.' Dean said through the bond sounding shocked.

"What now?" Roman whispered.

'Just watch.' Dean instructed.

Listening to his baby brother's instruction, Roman watched R-Truth begin taking a ladder out from under the ring before setting it up inside. Roman had no idea what was going through Truth's mind as he began to climb the ladder and when at the top looked up like he was expecting the title to be hanging there. Not up to dealing with this issue in a polite manner, Kane just yanked Truth off the ladder and tossed him over the rope that eliminated him from the match. Followed was the ladder to get it out of Kane's way in the rumble.

'You shouldn't throw things Kane.' Dean touched the masked man's mind.

'Neither should you pull your pants down on live television, but your dad did that enough times.' Kane replied as he went back to the rumble.

Suddenly Roman got his ankles grabbed to be dragged under the bottom rope by the League of Nations. Dean and Seth watched confused on what their grandfather was doing only for Vince McMahon to enter while he is also on live television near the ring.

"Grandpa?" Seth looked confused. "Do you have the power to clone yourself or something?"

"No, they are not. My power is endurance along with slight persuasion using my voice. Both are classified as an enhanced type. Why do you ask?" Vince asked as he finally caught what was happening near the ring. "What the hell!"

"Dean?"

"It's not Bischoff. " Dean told his twin and grandfather. "Though it is hard to tell."

"Roman is defenseless against the League of Nations." Seth felt scared for his older brother.

"I need to go talk with your mom. Someone doing this makes me sick and no chance in hell whoever this imposter is will get away without punishment." Vince explained before leaving with his grandsons looking sickened as Roman was put through a table.

"And Rusev is taking a monitor with him." Dean seemed confused on that.

"What does CJ see in him?" Seth asked his twin.

The two boys watched the rumble until Seth decided he wanted to make sure Roman was okay and bolted out of the room. Dean called after his twin before rushing out to find him before Seth did something without really thinking it through. When he got near the curtain, he saw Seth kneeled beside Roman who looked to be in pain clearly from the table.

"It wasn't grandpa out there." Roman told his brothers.

"We know. He's really pissed at whoever the imposter is." Seth assured as Dean seemed hesitant to touch his oldest brother. "Dean?"

"I want the title. I'm sorry Rome." Dean whispered.

"I understand. You are afraid to touch me in case it causes a transfer that will make you not able to win." Roman said with an understanding look.

"Think of how many with powers are in the rumble." Seth seemed amazed. "Rome, Styles, Jericho, Kane, Show, Braun, and possibly more that we aren't even aware of having powers."

"It's crazy right." Dean laughed.

"The rumble isn't the same as how we saw it a year ago. We now know what others are." Roman added as they realized it had been last rumble when their powers were revealed to them.

"And Dean denied his." Seth teased right before his twin's music played.

"Time for my chance to win the title." Dean turned to begin making his way out to the ring.

The boy met Owen's glare as he headed to the ring with a roll of his shoulders. He slid into the ring to begin exchanging strikes with Kevin Owens determined to be one of the final two in the rumble. Dean would not stay down and saw Braun give him a friendly smirk before going back to attacking Jericho. When Sami Zayn's music played, Dean saw Kevin become enraged and could feel it coming off his mind along with Sami's own rage coming out. Kevin got eliminated by Sami and it left Dean amused on it not being Kevin Owens night at all. Nervousness filled Dean at three members of the Wyatt being in the ring and Braun noticed his friend to feel concerned. He kept his family members focused on the others and off of Dean, but it didn't last long with Rowan and Harper always doing what Bray wanted. Bray wanted right now to have Dean bleeding and defenseless. Braun turned after eliminating Zayn to get hit by Dean and he held in laughing at his friend only have to Rowan take the smaller boy.

"Shield mutts are our enemies. Only use this one has is the valuable blood flowing through him." Erik reminded Braun who wanted to punch the red bearded man badly.

Seconds before the timer was up for the next person to enter, Harper and Rowan had Dean in their grips and the boy felt actual fear filling him. He hated the feeling their touch left on him due to only memories of them doing everything horrible Bray wanted them to do to him for years. Brock Lesnar's music played and out came the beast with his advocate following right behind. Dread filled Dean over him not getting a break only to have it disappear when Harper and Rowan pressed on his throat trying to choke him out.

"Time to spill that blood of yours pup." Luke said not playing mind to Lesnar entering the ring.

'Brock.' the darkness called in Dean's head.

As if coming to his rescue, Brock began attacking Harper and Rowan along with Braun who seemed as if they wanted to keep the beast away from Dean. The boy watched Lesnar eliminate the Wyatt family members while confused on why the darkness called to the beast.

"You will not touch him." Brock spat at Harper confusing Dean even more.

Never has Dean heard Brock sound one bit protective of him and the man had attacked everyone else in the ring except him. When the beast's eyes met Dean's own, in them was something similar to protectiveness that the boy has only ever seen from his dad. Before he could really think it over, Brock suplexed Dean on the mat that had him stunned a little in a corner. As Dean leaned in a corner, he saw Brock take notice of Wyatts getting too close in his thoughts to the boy. Instead of Brock giving Dean a full strength suplex, Brock gave a weak one that had the boy really not sure over what Lesnar was thinking.

"I want you Wyatts to keep your swampy hands off him." Brock ordered while attacking Braun and it was loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Braun, you okay?" Dean asked his friend as Brock stepped away.

"Yeah." Braun answered as he saw Lesnar eliminate Harper.

"Del Rio." Dean whispered with the darkness slipping near at the presence of the League of Nations member.

"Cool it." Lesnar ordered to Dean when the boy and Rio were attacking him in a corner.

Dean was going to try eliminating Del Rio, but stopped at Bray Wyatt coming out and fear gripped him. It gave Del Rio the chance to get the upper hand on Dean and Brock just glared at Bray with a protectiveness.

"Stay away from him." Brock mouthed at Bray whose eyes glanced to Ambrose.

"You can't protect him forever, beast." Bray mouthed back.

Dean caught sight of Harper, Rowan, and Braun returning to the ring while the boy was busy with Del Rio. He could hear Heyman yelling at the Wyatts attacking Lesnar and then Bray came in to look Dean in the eyes. Then Bray went back to where his family had the beast and he seemed very pleased on Ambrose being present to see what they do to Brock.

"You try so hard to protect him, but always fail. Now he shall watch you fail once again, beast." Bray whispered to Brock as he gave a glance to Dean.

'Stop them.' the darkness ordered Dean and it kind of sounded like a beg.

"Good. Watch him fail." Bray laughed at seeing Dean watching.

'Fight.' Dean said in Brock's head and the beast obeyed.

He sent Rowan, Harper, and Strowman through the ropes before putting his attention to Bray with a strong protectiveness in his eyes. Bray ran his mouth on Brock never going to have what his heart truly wants as long as the King of Kings or those of his bloodline were around. This had Brock glance to Dean who seemed to been weaken from fighting against the darkness wanting to be in control.

 _"You promise?" a young voice asked with hopefulness._

Brock moved to avoid a swing from Bray and set the man up for a suplex. "I will keep my promise."

With all his strength, Brock gave Bray Wyatt a suplex that Dean watched confused on what the hell was going on. Dean's eyes shifted to deep blue to have his powers force Bray back on his feet to move in reach to Lesnar. Before Brock could give Wyatt an F-5, Harper nailed the beast with a kick and Dean became frozen to do something to help Brock. Screams came from the darkness in Dean at the Wyatts to leave Brock alone and Dean closed his eyes finding himself unable to watch Brock be eliminated. Released Dean was from what kept him frozen and he continued his fight against Del Rio. As Brock made his way to the ramp, he kept glancing to Dean.

"Your powers are growing stronger." Bray laughed when he tried to eliminate Dean.

"Not just mine." Dean whispered with shifted eyes.

When Sheamus came out as number twenty-nine, he received a superman punch from Roman who got back in the rumble. The older brother glanced to Dean before eliminating Miz and going after Del Rio to eliminate him. Dean watched his brother go with him showing no pain and his thoughts were interrupted by Bray nailing him in the face with a knee.

"Why won't you bleed!" Bray seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Time I paid you back for last rumble." Roman said to Dean.

Roman was the only one standing in the ring and Dean could tell his brother might win again with no one able to challenge his strength. The two brothers knew it was coming close to the thirtieth and final person to enter the rumble. A second after the buzzer went off, Dean felt a very familiar mind and had no time to alert Roman to who was about to come out. Triple H's music began playing with Roman not having at all known his dad was going to be in the rumble or was even in Florida.

"Rome." Dean whispered at the thoughts from both his brother and dad.

Some smack talk came from Roman and Dean knew this was not going to end well between his dad and brother. He decided to stay in his corner as the two exchanged words with each other. Triple H easily caught Ziggler with a boot to then Pedigreed the former male cheerleader and Roman gave a spear to Wyatt. It was a clear showing of being father-son with them having identical looks in their eyes as they circled in the ring. Father and son went back and forth with full strength punches that were equal to each other. When Sheamus got in the ring to start attacking Roman, Dean got up to go after his dad and the boy turned only to receive a Brogue Kick.

"Dean?" Hunter sounded concerned from where he laid on the apron.

"I'm fine dad. I can take a Brogue kick." Dean sighed at the protectiveness.

On instinct at his dad receiving a Superkick from Ziggler, Dean used his powers to keep his dad on the apron and not be eliminated. He knew how much an embarrassment it would be to his dad if the former male cheerleader took him out of the rumble.

'Thanks.' Hunter said over the bond.

'No problem.' Dean assured.

'Now!' Hunter mentally shouted as Ziggler missed with a second kick.

Dean used his powers to send Ziggler tumbling over the ropes and almost be eliminated, but stopped at his breath leaving him. A laugh came from Bray at stopping the boy's powers and hoped it would last the rest of the rumble. Only something stronger happened with Dean assisting his dad with eliminating Ziggler using a mental shove.

"Stronger & stronger you are getting." Bray sounded pleased before coming face to face with Triple H. "Using your own son to win, shame on you."

"I won't let you make him bleed. Tonight shall be one of the Helmsley family walking out with the title." Hunter told Bray. 'You want him, Rome?'

'Give me the swamp bastard, dad.' Roman said over the bond as he laid still on the apron.

'He's yours.' Hunter pointed at Roman.

"You and the beast shall fail in your common want." Bray snapped before landing a strong punch to Hunter.

"Dad?" Dean whispered with shock at Bray attacking him and then an idea came to him. "Ow."

Bray lost focus to see Ambrose clenching a fist shut and he seemed to want to get the blood that might be leaking out of the boy. It was the distraction Hunter needed to go for a Pedigree only to have it reversed for a Sister Abigail.

"Help him." Dean ordered with his powers to Sheamus as he opened his hand that was not even hurt at all.

The Irishman delivered a kick to the side of Bray's head and Dean took a deep breath as he kept himself strong in the rumble. Working together, Sheamus and Triple H eliminated Bray Wyatt and Roman tried to do the same to them from behind. It didn't work and Dean could tell the pain was coming back to Roman from being put through the announce table. Attempts to eliminate went between the remaining four until finally Dean achieved it to Jericho. Now only three wrestlers remained and working together with their powers allowed the brothers to eliminate Sheamus. This had it as only a father against his two sons in the rumble, but that was only for a minute before Hunter eliminated his oldest. Shock was in Dean at him being alone in the rumble with his dad who has taught him everything he knew. Identical eyes met with Hunter and Dean both sitting in corners watching each other. At the same time, the father and son lifted to their feet still leaning back on the corners. No true words were exchanged as people seemed to realize how big of an end to the rumble it was with Hunter and his youngest be the last two. Strikes were thrown at Triple H by his son that he took, but was a little annoyed with his son pretending to bite him.

"You bite me for real and I'm grounding you." Hunter warned since he went through get bit enough during his youngest biting phase when little.

"Stop holding back." Dean snapped after a rebound lariat since his dad put no real strength in his moves.

"You got it." Hunter said to hit his son in the stomach with his boot.

Dean took the hit and then tried to eliminate his dad only for Hunter to hold on tight to the ropes to not let that happen. He tried using his powers to give non-touching shoves to his dad while driving a shoulder into the man's stomach. Still Triple h held on tight to the ropes to not get eliminated. A misstep had Dean catching a knee to his face and he lifted over the top rope by his dad to be eliminated. Hunter could not believe how tough his youngest son fought since Dean never held strength like his brothers do. When Hunter was done celebrating himself being the champion, he headed backstage and to the locker room where Dean was the only one inside.

"You completely shocked me out there."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked turning to face his dad with street clothes in hand.

"Don't take any offense, but I always thought Roman or Seth would leave me exhausted after a little bit of a fight, but you did it with no sign of exhaustion."

"Because they have enhanced powers like the rest of our family." Dean assumed was what his dad meant.

"Dean."

"I'm the odd one in our family with the fact I got mental powers."

"Never think you are less than anyone because you have unique powers. I think your powers are what make you who you are." Hunter told his son looking him in the eyes.

"Dad, something weird was happening out in the ring."

"Weird?" Hunter set the title down to give his full attention to Dean. "Was it Wyatt?"

"Kind of. Brock kept glancing to me with protectiveness that I've only ever seen you show for me. Also Bray mentioned some things that were confusing."

Hunter sat on the bench appearing completely confused. "I never seen Brock look at you with protectiveness. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, I don't like this. The fact I have no clue why makes me very unnerved."

"Maybe Brock isn't as bad as Wyatt."

"Dean."

"Or not. I just hate how everyone seems to be after me and just want all the answers to these questions and unknowns."

"So do I. I want the same thing." Hunter set his hand on Dean's cheek. "I'm proud of you tonight. Never forget that."

A tight hug Dean was pulled into and he felt safe in his dad's arms. Hunter set a hand on Dean's hair hating the fact he had no clue why Brock would be at all acting protective of his youngest son. Only thing Brock had ever done was hurt the boys when they unwillingly served him and Heyman, but never did he show any care of them.


	35. Chapter 35

The Helmsley brothers were arriving at their classroom to have Dean sit down at his desk and Renee plopped in his lap. Roman and Seth rolled their eyes at the two making out since after Rumble had Renee unable to say goodbye to him. When Braun stepped in, he sat on the desk next to Dean to gain the light haired boy's attention once he was done making out with his girlfriend.

"What was up with Lesnar last night?" Braun asked.

"No clue. He was acting strange since usually is much more vicious to those of my family." Dean answered with his brothers listening.

"He was acting protective of you. Bray was extremely pissed at him for interrupting some kind of plan he had."

"Lesnar? Protective of Dean?" Seth sounded like he couldn't believe that.

"Good morning class." Dwayne said as he entered with a wide smile on his face. "I shall be filling in for Big Show due to him having a meeting."

"Yes, no Kane." Seth cheered.

"I actually used to be a student like you guys when younger. Triple H, Shawn, and I used sit here laughing and making the ladies drool over us. One time we got Foley to-" Dwayne stopped at realizing he should probably not tell that story. "Who can explain what happened in the Rumble last night?"

"Ambrose almost became champion." Braun answered.

"Yes. More on the actual rumble."

"Roman lost the title." Seth said to get a glare from his older brother.

"Keep going." Dwayne instructed.

"There were many with powers in the rumble." Becky guessed.

"Yes. Please name all those in the rumble that had powers." Dwayne picked up a marker to use on the board.

"Roman, Dean, Braun." Seth said to see Dwayne write it on the board.

"Styles and Jericho." Roman added.

"Triple H." Charlotte continued.

"Kane." Renee informed.

"Big Show." Sasha gave the obvious.

"Lesnar." Braun announced.

"Lesnar has powers?" Becky asked shocked.

"Yeah. Bray says the beast is a pain with them." Braun told his classmates.

"Who else was there?" Seth asked lost on anyone else.

"That is everyone. Now tell me what type each of these guys powers are."

"Roman has enhanced, Dean is mental, Braun is enhanced." Paige listed off.

"Kane has physical while Big Show is enhanced." Renee said.

"Our dad is enhanced." Roman confirmed.

"Good. Who can tell me what Styles and Jericho are?"

"Jericho has to be physical right. He makes light come off his hands." Seth guessed to be right.

"Yes. Dean, do you know what Styles would be?"

"No. His powers are ghost like, but I don't know."

"He would fall under physical."

"What about Lesnar?" Sasha asked since that was the only name not answered.

"Lesnar is hard to place. We'll be avoiding trying to do that. Now please put all enhanced into more defined types."

The class continued with them going over power related things before moving on to the more normal school lessons. Regal noticed Dean seemed to keep glancing at Lesnar's name and it had the Englishman concerned on something bothering him. He would mention it to the boy's parents if he seems to act more bothered by whatever it was.

After school and during Raw, Seth and Dean were in their parents' office relaxing on the couch. The youngest twin was in his wrestling gear listening to Seth complain on wanting to be in a match and tired of not being cleared from injury. Finally Dean had enough of his twin complaining and got up to leave the office in hope of finding Roman. When he found Roman, the two had to go to their entrance spots since their match would be coming up.

'Dwayne is the best. He made Big Show cry, flirted with Lana to get Rusev pissed and embarrassed New Day.' Roman told his baby brother through the mental bond who laughed at having watched what Dwayne did.

'Now it's our turn to embarrass the League of Nations.' Dean said and then heard Roman's music play.

Once Roman had made his entrance, Dean's own music played for him to head out after shedding his sweat jacket that revealed his taped up shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of his intercontinental championship around his waist. The boy got in the ring to stand beside his brother as he heard the commentators talk about what he did in the pay per view. It had impressed many of him being one of the final two with his dad after being in a Last Man Standing match against Owens. Plans were going through the two brothers heads on what they wanted to do to the League of Nation members. The match started with Roman going after Sheamus and Dean watched the two ready to receive a tag. Back and forth the two brothers went with the tags and Dean soon was on the top of a corner to jump off and take Rusev and Sheamus down to the floor outside the ring.

"Don't mess with us." Roman whispered as he leaned between the top and middle ropes.

'Impressive you have gotten.' a voice said to Dean in his head and the boy ignored it.

He kept his eyes on the match with his brother needing to get a tag and Dean hopping on the apron ready for it. The boy's arm was outstretched to get the tag and started knocking Sheamus around the ring with his powers giving him some assistance when wanting them to. When Dean tried to climb up onto the top of a corner, he got shoved off by Rusev to begin being attacked by Barrett and Del Rio.

'I'm going to kiss their asses!' Roman shouted through the bond clear furious on what the men had done.

'Calm down. I'm fine, Rome.'

Roman hated watching his baby brother get beaten up, but knew he had to be patient and let Dean figure a way to regain the upperhand. After how Dean had fought last night, Roman knew his brother could keep on impressing and would definitely be picked to be in the Fastlane match that the winner would verse their dad at Mania. Everything Dean does shows he is meant to be the big champion of the company. Finally after several minutes taking a beating, Dean got himself a breather by using his powers to assist in lifting Rusev up. Only it didn't last long as Sheamus got him on the apron to hit him across the chest, but the boy countered to start hitting the Irishman with punches. No matter how tired he felt, Dean continued to fight back and he dragged himself to his older brother to tag him in. Roman was pleased on the tag and he began attacking Rusev while Dean took some small puffs from his inhaler. The brothers were trained by one of the best in their views who happened to be their dad and the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion for a reason. One important lesson had always been to have your tag partner's back and that the win was never a single persons, but both persons. From working together, Roman landed a spear that gave the win to himself and Dean over the League of Nations.

'Mom and Grandpa will probably pick you since you landed the move that won the match.' Dean told Roman through the bond.

'Don't be so sure. You did some impressive stuff tonight baby bro.'

'Not enough.' Dean sighed with disappointment in himself.

"I know what will make you feel better." Roman whispered and glanced to an announce table that Dean saw.

Knowing what Roman was thinking, Dean got out of the ring to start clearing off the announce table. Roman gave a few more beatings to Rusev before making sure Dean had the table ready for them to execute their plan. Dean grabbed Rusev by the hair and then brought him over to where Roman stood on the announce table. With assistance from his powers, Dean got Rusev on his brother's shoulder and united with their powers, put the man through the table. Both were proud of themselves and could hear Seth's cheers over the bond at the move similar to the Shield's Triple Powerbomb.

"Feel better?" Roman asked his baby brother.

"A little." Dean answered with a smirk.

The two gave a few words at Rusev before they stopped at hearing their mom's music play that meant she was coming out. Neither one knew who she would picked to be in the main event at Fastlane and felt nervous since both have displayed they should be picked. Dean knew it would be his brother since Roman always impressed their parents more than he ever could and prepared himself to hear his oldest brother's name.

"I must say that absolutely was impressive and since the Authority always does what's best for business, I have a big announcement to make. Now earlier tonight, I said that my husband "The Game", "The Cerebral Assassin", Triple H would be defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against the winner of the main event at Fastlane. And that main event will be a triple threat match between Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and "The Beast" Brock Lesnar."

Shock was hidden by Dean at him going to be in the main event at Fastlane since he thought his parents would most likely just pick Roman. The fact it had been made a triple threat meant that his parents wanted him in the match and he didn't know what to say. It was also clear their mom knew one of them could win the main event by the way she said their names. Stephanie could see her sons were at a lost of words since they got what they wanted in having to go to the main event at Fastlane, but having to verse each other, and Roman not really sure on Dean being in a real match with Lesnar. She didn't say anything to them and headed backstage where she met her husband waiting in the office looking totally worried over the match she just made as Fastlane's main event.

"You can't put Dean in a match with Lesnar. After how he acted towards him in the rumble last night, I don't want our youngest anywhere near the beast."

"Hunter." Stephanie used her powers to calm once she took his hands. "Tonight, both Roman Dean were impressive and they will be fine at Fastlane as long as they have each other's backs when Lesnar is a threat. We can't baby Dean and hold him back when he clearly was giving his all tonight to impress us."

"I don't like this Steph. What if Lesnar tries to make Dean bleed or-"

"Please don't start with the what ifs. Our sons need to make their own decisions and you should be happy, one of yours sons might be your opponent at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have one of them be that." Hunter admitted.

"Now why don't you go make sure they're ready and we can all go get ice cream."

A nod came from Hunter and he left the office to see head straight to the locker room where all three of his sons were. Dwayne had Seth and Dean over his shoulders with the twins struggling to get free from him while Roman laughed at how light the two were to Dwayne. Hearing his sons laughing took away any worries for Hunter the rest of the night and he rushed into join the fun by putting his oldest in a headlock. Complaints came from Roman at his dad not to mess up his hair and the twins wanting to be put down as they kicked their legs frantically.


	36. Chapter 36

Dean Ambrose was sitting on a crate bored since he was stuck with his dad watching him, but Hunter had gotten dragged a few feet away to have a private conversation with a board member. A frown was on Dean's face as he impatiently waited for his dad to just finish up the conversation so that him and his dad could go do something fun. The boy heard Brock and Heyman doing a promo in the ring that mentioned the main event of Fastlane and it sparked an idea in Dean's head. Slowly without his dad catching sight of him moving off the crate, Dean headed in the direction of the curtain to signal for his music to be played. Amusement seemed to go on Brock's face at Dean coming out that the boy just ignored the look. Dean headed down to the ring with a very relaxed look as he looked Brock in the eyes before stepping in the ring to stand face to face with the beast.

"You need to leave now. Wrong place at the wrong time." was heard coming from Paul.

Dean raised the mic in his hand closer to his mouth and turned to look at Heyman. "Who are you calling a nut job, porky?"

A step by Brock had him between Dean and Paul while he seemed very curious on what the boy was doing out in the ring during his promo. He took in everything about the boy's body language to see that not any sign of fear was coming off Dean and it sparked his interest very much.

'Dean, get back here.' Roman ordered through the mental bond.

"Wow, I've never been in the liar of a beast before. It's cozy." Dean claimed while ignoring his brother's order. "You know, before I came out here, I said to myself, "Self, this may be a really bad idea.". And despite what it may look right now, the way it may look right now, I may look crazy, but let me assure you, I ain't crazy. And I ain't stupid and I ain't scared of you."

"Is that right?" Brock asked sounding and looking amused by the boy.

'Dean, you need to get out of there. Now!' Roman ordered sounding very impatient, but Dean just cut off the bond.

"But, I do respect you, I have all the respect in the world for you, Brock." Dean caught something flash in Brock's eyes due to his words.

"That's why I wanted to come out here and tell you face to face. I wanted to tell you, I wanna look into your eyes. Stand eye to eye with the beast and tell you, I want the title. I want the title so bad. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship so bad, I'm gonna my own brother for it. And I'm gonna fight you for it. Do I wanna to fight you? No. Not really. Who would? I know the beating that you're gonna give me at Fastlane. I know the beating Roman Reigns is gonna give me at Fastlane. You all ain't gonna sell me on it. Take me to Suplex City, baby."

"Oh, I will." Brock whispered to the boy. "I will."

"You can drop me on my head a thousand times. You can throw me through the wall. You can suplex me over and over, up and down all around this ring. I hope you're prepared to give me the worst beating. A worse beating that you've ever given anybody in your life. And that's gonna be, that's gonna be pretty bad." Dean refused to break eye contact with Brock since he wanted to show he would not back down to him ever again and the man just seemed so amused by him. "But I am the Iron Man of the WWE. I've proven it every single night. And I will drag my broken body to Wrestlemania. And I will take that title away from my dad Triple H. Out of respect, I thought I'd just come out here and tell you that."

"You are interesting." Brock whispered so only Dean would hear.

"Sorry, Paul. I just kind of wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Dean said before dropping the mic and slipping out of the ring.

"He wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Paul told Brock looking just as amused at what the boy did as his client.

"Oh there's gonna be some fuss tonight, I tell ya." Brock replied as he watched the boy. "There will be a lot of fuss going on."

When Dean got backstage, he saw his dad had been waiting for him and the boy got snatched by his jacket and dragged to the actual office. He got shoved to sit on the couch and Hunter seemed very unpleased over what his youngest son had just done.

"Do you have a death wish or want to be out on injury with your twin?"

"Dad, I-"

"No! Listen to me, Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon. I want you to stay away from Lesnar until your Fastlane match and after that match, you will not be going near him ever again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Dean mumbled with eyes on the floor.

"Brock is very dangerous and your powers would be a treat for someone like him to get a hold of. Losing your powers can be very dangerous Dean, especially when they come from the blood that flows through your veins." Hunter could see his son understood everything he said and he motioned the boy to follow Roman who was waiting outside the door. "I think your mom wishes to talk with you and Rome."

A nod came from Dean who got up and went to his oldest brother's side to continue down the hallway to the promo office where they saw the WWE title in a case on a table. The boys seemed to going to have to wait for their mom to arrive and Roman knew his brother got lectured by their dad really good. When they heard their mom singing, the boys were a little confused on how she could be happy while their dad is furious on what Dean had done out in the ring.

"You know I hate to give Paul Heyman credit, but that line was actually pretty good." Stephanie told her youngest before her eyes went on the title. "It's beautiful, isn't it? It's hard to believe Roman, it was just eight days ago that this championship belt was yours."

The boys zoned their mom out for speech as Dean tried to figure out if something had happened to their mom with her hitting her head or being controlled due to how she's acting. Finally they pay attention to her when she began sounding like herself with mentioning Dean not actually wanting to go to Suplex City and they figured out she was messing with them. Stephanie before going to let her sons go do what they want, gave them a match against New Day.

"Bye mom." Dean said with a wave as Roman kept him moving out the door and got a wave back from his mom.

Dean was unable to follow his brother since Hunter snatched his youngest to take him to the office where he would remain until his tag match. The dad sat next to him to make sure his son stayed in the office and they relaxed to watch Raw's matches and Hunter rolled his eyes at Flair always going to be the dirtiest player and was teaching his daughter to do the same. One thing Hunter has tried to teach his sons was that if they played dirty, don't be shocked if their opponents do the in Brock Lesnar's locker room, Paul Heyman was talking to his client who sat in a chair deep in thought.

"Expect you do things and you play into their hand." Paul was have a one sided conversation that Brock really wasn't playing attention to.

 _"It hurts." a young boy's voice cried. "Please make them stop."_

"That's not Brock-" Paul saw his client begin to stand up and then noticed Hunter had come into the locker room.

"Give us a second Paul." Hunter instructed with not breaking eye contact with the beast.

"You know, maybe my client isn't-"

"Paul." Hunter's eyes shifted as a warning to not argue with him. "Give us a second."

"Knock yourself out." Paul said in fear of the cerebral assassin and left him alone with Brock.

"Did I see with my very own eyes , little Dean Ambrose walk up to the beast incarnate, get all up in his face and then live to tell the story?" Hunter asked Brock sounding surprised over what he had seen. "I thought I saw that. Things aren't-things aren't getting soft in Suplex City, are they?"

A laugh came from Brock at this little trick Hunter was trying to pull. "I guess we'll find out at Wrestlemania, won't we?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I. See you there."

"Yeah." Hunter said before heading out of the locker room as Heyman reentered.

"Why would Hunter be upset over you not hurting his son?" Paul asked.

"Because, that wasn't Hunter." Brock answered and pulled out his cell phone.

He opened an app on his phone to show a video of the Authority's office where Hunter sat on the couch with Dean leaning against him half asleep. This shocked Paul at a shapeshifter having tried to trick them and had made him believe was actually Hunter. Brock glanced at where Hunter tensed up and Dean became fully awake, which had to be them having seen what happened in the beast locker room.

"What are you going to do?" Paul asked.

"I'm thinking about that." Brock answered his old friend honestly.

Brock retook his seat as he watched the video and saw how Hunter comforted his son who had to be very confused on what was going on. When Hunter looked Dean in the eyes, the boy gave a nod and then was pulled close to his dad's chest with him held tight.

In the office, Hunter saw his wife enter with her clearly thinking it had been him to go see Brock. Before she could say a word, Hunter shook his head to silently tell her that it wasn't him and whoever it was had Dean spooked on why someone was doing what they are. Once Dean had calmed down, his dad taped his hands before sending him to go finish getting ready for the tag match.

When time for the tag match of Dean and Roman versing New Day, Dean listened to his dad's coaching words on not letting what happened in Brock's locker room get to him. A deep breath was taken by Dean as he heard his brother's music play and following after was his own that signaled him walking out. He got in the ring to stand with his brother while ignoring the fact Heyman was sitting at commentary.

'You good?' Roman asked over the bond.

'Yeah.' Dean assured as he got behind the ropes to let Roman start off against Kofi.

Mention of the interaction in Brock's locker came that Dean forced himself to ignore and keep focused on the match. The match went smooth in Dean's view with only a few bumps to him and his brother from New Day. Soon the Helmsley brothers received the win from Dean give Big E a Dirty Deeds. Only seconds though after Dean's played, did it get cut off by Lesnar's own and it had the two brothers knowing what was about to happen.

'We stand united and he won't stand a chance.' Roman told his brother through the bond.

Only Roman was unable to stand with his baby brother due to New Day attacking and lured him out of the ring. It left Dean alone in the ring in clear reach to Brock Lesnar that he would be unable to avoid. The boy got snatched up quick to be set up for an F-5 by Brock who actually was be careful of not transferring memories to the boy. An F-5 was delivered to Dean with him laying on the mat dazed and Brock looked down at him trying to ignore the cries of a young boy in his head. Before Roman could get to his baby brother, Dean was moving out of the ring and up the ramp looking like he was thinking hard about something. Rushing after him, Roman caught up when backstage to tell something was bothering Dean.

"Talk me, baby bro."

"He was preventing a transfer of memories. Why would he care if I saw his memories?"

"Stop. Dean, you can't let this get to you."

"You heard Braun in school after the rumble. Lesnar was acting protective of me and I want to know why." Dean snapped at Roman.

"He's trying to mess with your head. The little thing with the shapeshifter in his locker room was probably part of his plan. Make us turn against dad and he will be able to snatch us easily to go back to being his obedient lapdogs."

"No. I think there's something else going on."

Walking in the direction of their locker room, Dean ignored his brother calling his name and just kept silent. He so badly wanted to find out what Brock was doing and also why the beast was acting like he was around him. Roman may not want him to get answers, but Dean hoped a use of his powers next time he is near Lesnar would give him what he wants.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean sat in a steel folding chair with Regal seated across from him holding out a cup of tea that the boy took carefully without looking at the Englishman. This extreme show of shyness by Dean had Regal very concerned on what could possibly be bothering the boy so much.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ambrose."

"I feel like my powers weren't in my control on Smackdown. It was like they were blinding me so that I would keep making mistakes with almost hitting Roman." Dean explained as he looked at the tea in the cup. "Could it be the darkness?"

"Ambrose, I do not know what it could have been. It could have been the darkness, but also could have been as simple as you being exhausted or not feeling well. You need to keep calm though and I promise you will be fine." Regal instructed with a hand on the boy's knee.

"Thanks. I should go before Raw starts." Dean finished the tea before handing the cup to Regal.

He headed out of the room with hands in his jeans pocket and headed to where his dad was talking on the phone. An arm went around Dean by his dad who had suggested him talking to Regal on what was bothering him with his powers on Smackdown. Gently Hunter guided his son towards the office only to have Dean stop at hearing Raw's opening. It would seem an idea came to the boy since the first thing on Raw was the Fastlane main event contract signing. Already out in the ring set up with a table was Stephanie and Hunter nudged his son to go do what he was thinking. The boy had his music play to interrupt his mom as he came down the ramp to enter the ring with his title in hand. He goes around the table to lean back on it while facing his mom and picks up one of the mics to raise near his mouth.

"You're early." Stephanie comments.

"Can we cut to the chase, mom, please." Dean told his mom who seemed curious on what was going through her youngest son's head at this moment. "Can we just get this little contract signing over with. I got some unfinished business with that big overgrown ape, Brock Lesnar. So why don't we bring his big ass out here right now."

"I understand that you're anxious, but you actually don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do. I am your mom. This is the official contract signing and there will be no physicality what so ever, okay?" Stephanie asked her son. "I make the introductions, I'm the one calling-"

Before she could finish, her oldest son's music began to play for him to come out through the crowd. She was really wishing that Hunter would have kept their sons under control for a little bit while she talked out in the ring. If Seth at all decided to come out and interrupt her, Hunter would be sleeping on the couch in their hotel room. Now both oldest and youngest stood together as their mom went to the other side of the table.

"How unusual for you to interrupt me, Roman. Welcome."

"What's the holdup here?" Roman asked his mom. "Let's sign on the dotted line. And then my man, you want to punch Brock Lesnar in the face, right?"

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"Let's get to it."

"We'll get to it when I say we'll get to it. But isn't it interesting Dean, how every time you have a moment, Roman somehow comes in and steals your spotlight?" Stephanie wanted them to realize she was the mom and they would behave out in the ring. "But without further ado, allow me to introduce the third competitor in this triple threat match, "The Conqueror" Brock Lesnar."

A slight shift happened in both Dean and Roman's eyes at seeing Brock Lesnar that Stephanie hoped they would control or chaos would erupt. She knew Brock has been doing something that has been getting under Dean's skin and it made her have to fight back her protectiveness. The contract signing was between three talented wrestlers, not her two sons versing the beast. Brock's eyes went on Dean noticing the mischievousness in them as they kept shifting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Paul began to address the fans. "My name-"

"Paul, everybody knows what your name is. I already introduced Brock. Let's just get this started, okay." Stephanie cut off the advocate to keep the show going. "Everybody wants to get the contract signed. Let's make it official. Dean, your first."

Quick the boy was to take the contract and pen to start signing along with glancing up at Lensar to send him taunts to the beast. He then set the pen down for Roman to sign next and last was Lesnar who kept glancing to Dean that Stephanie and Roman both held identical looks on their faces at not liking that.

"Thank you gentlemen." Stephanie scanned the contract to make sure her sons gave actual signatures with their full names.

One time she had them sign an agreement that they would behave for a babysitter when she had to go to some meetings. She had not checked to see that Seth and Roman had signed fake names of Neth Drollins Helmsley-MacHon and Ronan Leigns Hensley-MicHan so that they did not have to behave for the babysitter. That little trick got the two boys grounded for a week. Now Stephanie knew to always check her sons' signatures and it seemed Roman had signed his correctly along with Dean doing the same.

"My business here is done." Stephanie said before quickly leaving the ring.

"Hey, little brother, maybe you want to ask big brother, samoan badass the difference between a beatdown by the Authority and an authoritative beatdown at the hands of Brock Lesnar." Paul taunted at the two brothers using their age orders.

"Dean, don't fall for the bait." Roman whispered at the thoughts coming from the youngest through the bond.

"I can do this."

"No. We stick together."

A motion of Brock's hands has Roman knowing that his baby brother was very close to ignore his instructions and going after Lesnar. He continued to remind Dean that they had to handle the beast together like at the last mania. Brock continued to instruct Dean to come at him and suddenly Roman felt the mental bond close for him to not know what his baby brother was thinking.

"Dean. Stick together." Roman reminded only for it to not work and Dean moved closer to Lesnar.

Dean got himself right in Brock's face and Roman had a bad feeling on what was about to happen. He was right as Brock just snatched Dean to toss the youngest over the table and right into his older brother that sent both boys down on the mat. The beast picked up the table to slam it into Roman as a way to keep the oldest boy down before he snatching Dean to give the teenager an F-5. The contact of Brock's skin with Dean's allowed a transfer of strange memories to consume Dean. All he could see was a little boy sitting on a sterilized floor playing with toys while crouched near his side was Brock. One of Brock's hands ruffled the boy's light colored hair to earn a laugh coming from him as it already was messy and in his eyes.

"Dean?" Roman called to snap the youngest from the memory.

Only before more could be said, Triple H's music played and he came out with title on shoulder and stood beside his wife. Paul kept Brock from heading up the ramp as he realized this was a move to absorb focus off Roman and Dean. It was like a statement being made that Brock would be versing two talented boys trained by the Game himself and if he even made it passed them to get to mania, it would be their dad himself he'd face for the title.

 _"My dad doesn't love me. I made him mad and he sent me here."_ a young voice from a memory said in Brock's head that had him clenching his hands in fists.

"Brock, you need to get out of your head." Paul reminded him. "I know you what you want, but right now is not the right time."

"Did Roman and Dean sign correctly?" Hunter asked his wife quietly.

"I made sure they did." Stephanie assured with showing their signatures.

One of Hunter's arms went around his wife as he moved to stand behind her and kept his eyes on his sons with them needing to remember who they are. He needed them to remember that only together could they succeed against Lesnar at Fastlane. Once everyone had gotten backstage, Hunter saw Dean walking away with his brother and knew that Roman could deal with the youngest. From Dean came a frustrated noise that had Roman glancing to him with holding back from lecturing the youngest.

"I swear to god, before this night is over, I'm going to get Brock Lesnar." Dean promised with only receiving a nod from Roman.

"You can't do it alone." Seth reminded as they turned a corner to see him waiting near the wall.

"Brock has some fascination with me and I want to know why." Dean snapped at his twin.

"Stop taking the bait runt. All this fascination crap is just Brock trying to mess with your head." Seth explained with hope that Roman would back him up.

"I don't Seth. Something about the way he looked at dad before held rage." Roman informed as they continued down the hallway.

"Look, I will do this on my own. It's me he's fascinated with and it will be me who deals with him." Dean claimed before walking away from his brothers who did not like the idea of Dean facing the beast all alone.

After giving Dean some time to calm down, Roman decided to go talk with his baby brother in hopes of stopping his want to deal with Brock alone. He found Dean standing in the hallway pacing and knew a lot had to be going on the youngest's powerful.

"I don't know about you-"

"Don't." Dean cut his brother off from what he was going to say. "Don't even. I don't care if he gives me another F-5. I don't care if he gives me an F-10, an f-15, and F-150, it ain't nothing. I'm getting a piece of Brock Lesnar, tonight."

"I didn't come here to talk you out of anything."

"Yeah."

"That fool hit me with a table. I say we go get him right now, show him what Fastlane is all about."

"No."

"No?" Roman was confused on that.

"I don't need your help."

"What are you talking about? Are you still hot about Smackdown last week?"

"No. It's not about that. Look, you've been in the ring with Brock Lesnar before. You get another turn against him at Fastlane. Tonight, Brock is mine." Dean said as the bond reformed and the youngest put his hands flat together. 'Please Rome.'

"All right. All right." Roman agreed for him. "Give him hell and save me some."

The two brothers fist bumped before Dean walked away down the hallway with Roman watched him with unease. He felt something come up behind him and didn't need to turn to know it had been Seth who bolted there.

"Are you sure on letting him do this?" Seth asked.

"If I see any real danger, I'll head out there." Roman assured.

It wasn't long before Dean's music played with the boy heading out to the ring and he got in looking ready for a fight. He got inside the ring to accept a mic that he raised up to his mouth with him wanting to say what should give him what he wants.

"Hey Brock Lesnar. What do you call that with what you gave me out here earlier? Was it an F-2, an F-3? It certainly couldn't have been an F-5. I thought the F-5 was supposed to hurt. I mean, I thought the F-5 was supposed to keep me down, supposed to crush me and conquer me. Like I said, Brock Lesnar can't keep me down. Brock Lesnar can't kill me. Brock Lesnar can't get the job done. Hey Brock, why don't you come on out here and try again. And this time, put some stank on it."

"He's crazy." JBL said on his student who leaned back against the ropes like he was waiting.

"Man, maybe my dad was right with what he said last week, maybe Suplex City is going soft."

'Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon, stop it.' Hunter ordered his son over the mental bond. 'Do not keep this up.'

"Brock Lesnar has gone soft. That sounds like a personal problem. What's the matter, Brock? Can't get it up for the big fight?"

'Dean, you need to stop.' Hunter sounded between worried and amused and suddenly the bond was shut off by the boy as he turned his back to the ramp.

"Man, I guess Pauly didn't give you any permission. Now I knew Paul Heyman was your advocate, Brock, but didn't know he was required to hold your balls. Brock Lesnar!" Dean shouted only to finally get what he wanted.

Out came Brock who looked amused at the words that came out of the boy while Paul seemed to mot understand why Hunter and Stephanie have no leash on their youngest son. Suddenly Dean rushed out of the ring to go after Brock who just shoved the boy back to have him roll on the padded floor. With eyes shifting, Dean rolled to his feet and charged right back at Lesnar who just slammed Dean back first into the apron.

"You take after your father very much." Brock whispered to the boy before lifting him up to drive knees lightly in Dean's midsection.

Whipping the boy into the barricade, Brock looked at him with confusion on how he could act so much like Triple H after everything the man had done to him. He allowed the boy to just lay on the floor for a minute only wanting to fight him when necessary.

"He never could accept what you are. Locked you away and would have done it again if he never could have put your powers in a slumber."

"Liar." Dean refused to believe that.

Brock just lifted the boy up to roll into the ring and he decided it was time to show the boy the truth. He walked around the outside of the ring watching the boy lay on his stomach not taking his eyes off the beast. Those eyes were so much like Hunter's own that it actually sickened Brock. An arm slammed into Dean's chest to put him back down on the mat and Brock hoped finally to get through to the boy by doing this.

"Stay down Dean." Paul instructed the boy from where the advocate stood near the apron. "You should stay down."

 _"I hate him! He let them hurt me and I want my dad to pay!"_

Not wanting the memory to distract him too much, Brock pushed it aside as he paced in the ring. He saw Dean begin lifting himself up with assistance from the ropes and he had to smile at the boy's stubbornness to never stay down.

"Where is your dad? He should be out here helping you." Brock whispered as he saw the boy right himself on his feet.

Paul actually flinched at Brock knocking Dean down to the mat once again and he wished this would just end already. Instead of staying down like Paul wished he would, Dean crawled right towards Brock before getting to his feet. An F-5 was immediately given to Dean and Brock looked at the boy before he exited the ring. Only he stopped at noticing Dean still getting up and the boy began begging him to come back even though he didn't look able to stand. Brock stood over the boy feeling angry at the boy wanting him to keep hurting him when all he wanted to do is leave him alone after everything he's done to him already. Before he could grab the boy, Roman's music began to play as a smirk so much like Hunter's flashed onto Dean's face. Down the ramp came Roman who watched Brock turn to face him and he felt the bond reopen.

'Remember that cool move dad did in his mania match against Brock?' Dean asked.

'Which move? There were many cool ones.'

The answer to Roman's question came with his baby brother low blowing Brock Lesnar from behind. A laugh could not be held in on him always knowing just the right move to use from their dad's arsenal. Even though Brock was done, Dean could barely stay on his own feet and he slipped out of the ring to head up the ramp to his older brother where he dropped just passed him. In Brock's view sat Dean reminding him too much of Hunter and it hurt more than the low blow. A sound of frustration over the pain spreading through his side came from Dean as Roman was stood bent over him.

"You're crazy. You're crazy." Roman laughed as he didn't notice Brock staring at Dean. "But you did it. You did it."

As Roman assisted Dean in getting up off the ramp and him to backstage, the boy glanced back at Brock who began getting himself up off the mat. The beast heard Paul calling him and he headed out of the ring once the boys were out of sight. He could not believe how much Dean tonight had reminded him so much of Triple H when the man did not deserve after what he's done.

 _"Wish you were my dad."_

Those words actually hurt Brock and he ignored Heyman as he continued up the ramp for backstage. In the locker room of Roman and Dean, the older lowered his baby brother on the bench since he knew Dean had to be hurting. He saw Dean wince with each movement he made and turned at the door opening with Hunter entering with Seth bolting passed him.

"You're crazy." Seth told his twin.

"Like father, like son." Hunter laughed and began ruffling Dean's hair.

He gently hugged his son to him with a proud smile over his son not backing down to the beast like so many that were much older have done. Dean leaned into his dad's hug with not once believing any of Brock's words about his dad that he said out in the ring. Never would his dad purposely want to lock him away or had allowed him to continue getting beaten up if Roman had not been expected to head out. The boy could never doubt that his dad cared about him and all Lesnar was trying to do was mess with his head, but the beast would not succeed.


	38. Chapter 38

Fastlane arrived and in the locker room, Dean had his dad wrapping his hands for him and could tell that his dad was nervous. Hunter finished and was about to get up when Dean stopped him to cause a small laugh to leave the man on his son not needing to get in his head to know he was nervous about the match.

"I just worry about Lesnar hurting you. I know you are a talented wrestler, but still you're my youngest and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"It's okay dad. Rome will have my back and I'll have his out there tonight." Dean assured as he pulled his leather jacket with a sweat jacket on.

"Dean, has Lesnar been doing anything serious to mess with your head?"

"No. He tries to bad mouth you, but I don't believe any of what he says."

"Okay. Good luck out there my little lunatic." Hunter hugged his son before sending him out of the locker room.

"Uncle Dean!"

Joelle came rushing over to hug her uncle who lifted her up into his arms to laugh as she tried to play with his damp bangs. Never once did Joelle ever act tense around her uncle who could transfer memories through skin contact and it made Dean always happy when he received one of her many cute ones of playing with her dad or grandparents.

"How can I help you?" Dean asked as he began walking down the hallway.

"I want you to win." she claimed.

"You do. What about your dad?"

"I want you to."

"Okay, I'll try to win. If I don't, I owe you a playdate with Renee."

"Yay."

It was clear that the little girl loved to play with Renee who has assisted Dean multiple times with babysitting. Sometimes Joelle would make them have a fake wedding where Dean and Renee get married and it always has the girl excited on thinking that one day they would. As Dean reached the curtain, he saw Seth and his mom by there and quickly handed his niece over to her other uncle.

"Uncle Seth." Joelle hugged the middle brother's neck.

"Come here you little princess." Stephanie took her granddaughter since Seth was having a small issue with his powers and might end up phasing his hands which could result in Joelle being dropped.

"I'm a princess."

"And my sons are princes." Stephanie kissed Dean on the cheek as good luck. "Behave yourself out there."

"I'll be a DX angel." Dean promised right as his music played and he headed out.

The boy slipped in the ring and stood ready to go for the match as he then heard Roman's music for his older brother to come down to the ring. Both boys stood together in the ring just needing to wait for the third in the triple threat to come out. When Brock Lesnar made his way down to the ring with Heyman following him, he glanced in the ring seeing the two sets of eyes identical to Hunter's on him. Though suddenly one set changed to be ones very familiar to Brock and he felt himself think of a little boy scared of the men in scrubs that would mistreat him all because they thought him dangerous with the powers he possessed. A little boy who found comfort in someone who had once wished to possess the mental powers of that child, but instead found himself caring for him and planning to get him away from the mistreatment.

"Brock." Paul called to get his client to go back to focusing on the match.

Soon Brock got in the ring without taking his eyes off the two brothers waiting for the match to start. After introductions were made, the ref signaled for the bell to be rung and the match began with Brock going straight for Dean to put the boy in a corner. Expected was Roman coming over to help his baby brother and when Brock got Roman off he turned to deliver a grazing forearm to Ambrose's face to knock him off the apron. From the contact of Brock's skin to Dean's cheek, a memory was transferred to the boy.

 _Slowly Brock entered the sterilized room where a little boy sat trapped in a straightjacket and collar to prevent him from using his powers. At fear filled eyes meeting Brock's own, he found his plan of taking the boy's powers just vanish. Instead he felt worried on how this boy could survive from the mistreatment he was receiving and how his parents could just abandon him to this fate at such a young age._

Dean shook his head as he forced himself to file away the memory and quickly got back in the ring to go help his brother. He hit Lesnar who just turned around to face him and easily shoved the boy across the mat, but Dean did not plan on staying down. Getting back to his feet, he got crashed into by a forearm to slam him down on the mat and again memories of Brock with the little boy transferred to him.

"Good. It's working." Brock whispered at seeing the memories having transferred to the boy.

"What do you want with my brother?" Roman asked as he got shoulder slammed into by the beast.

"Only for him to remember what your father stole from him." Brock spat as he never could stop seeing Hunter and Stephanie when he looked at the oldest boy.

Brock knew exactly why Roman looked the way he does and it was pretty simple in his opinion. The boy's body is supposed to be dominate and so all his traits had to reflect that so he got his mom's genetics for dark hair, his dad's for tanned skin, both his parents' height, his dad's build, but had to receive the eyes of his dad that were dominate not in color, but in strength held in them. Many thought Hunter had the boy with someone else than Stephanie, but Brock knew this boy was full percent his parents.

After being given a German Suplex, Roman heard Heyman taunting at him as he tried to shake off the pain the move left in him. He hid his own smirk at being told not to counter Brock's move from Dean through the mental bond. Off the turnbuckle, Dean delivered a missile dropkick to Brock's back to send the beast on his knees. When Dean tried to suplex Brock, he found his powers were not allowing him to hover the beast and he realized how much stronger his dad and brothers really were compared to him. Brock turned to now have Ambrose trapped in his arms clearly amused at the boy's attempt to suplex him.

"You aren't that strong yet with your powers and will just hurt yourself if you try." Brock informed him right before doing a belly to belly that sent Dean laying on the mat.

Problem for Brock was that when he had one brother down, the other would assist to keep him off them. He realized that these brothers truly were tough when together and had been trained well by their parents and family on being like that. Roman snatched Brock by the ankle to drag him out of the ring and was going to smash him into a barricade, but Brock reversed it to have the boy go into the barricade. Turning around to face the ring, Brock easily caught Dean when the boy attempted a suicide dive and sighed on how this boy felt too light for the weight they announced him as. He tossed the boy back to have Dean land on his head and it seemed to make the bond affected as both Roman and Dean looked stunned by it.

"Ambrose, inhaler." the ref forced the boy to do since they did not need that added on in the match.

Brock moved away to allow the ref to give Ambrose his inhaler and to get him to take some puffs from it. He may be versing the boy, but understood how dangerous his lungs closing up could be for him that he's witnessed before when no one cared to monitor that. Keeping on Roman, Brock delivered a few german suplexes to the boy before giving an F-5. When he attempted a cover, Brock had it broken by Dean jumping on him and he expected nothing less from the boy. A small smirk was given to the boy who had grown up so much in his opinion, but still was very young in what he had to learn about himself.

"One second." Dean whispered with a finger up to the beast.

Slow Dean was in getting to his feet with a little help with his powers to lift himself and he took a step forward to give a hard slap to Brock in the face. The slap reminded Brock that not only would Hunter be seen in this boy, but Stephanie too who sadly deserved none of what she had to deal with that her husband caused. Knees lightly hit the boy as Brock did not plan on causing the boy to bleed since he had no need of the boy's blood to win a match when himself was talented enough of a wrestler to do it on his own. He tossed the boy across the mat who then stayed on his knees to get a light beating from the beast that included a few german suplexes. About to give an F-5 to Dean when Brock turned to receive a spear from Roman that had Dean dropping on the mat and the youngest rolled out of the ring to the floor.

'Did you have to let him drop me?' Dean asked through the mental bond.

'Sorry for saving you from an F-5 runt.' Roman laughed right before he gave a superman punch to Lesnar.

The beast rolled out of the ring to prevent the oldest boy from going for a cover on him and a sigh left Roman. He saw Brock near the steps and Roman ran onto them to jump off with expecting to land a superman punch, but instead got caught on Lesnar's shoulders to be set up for an F-5. Before Brock could try to catch sight of where Dean had gone, he received a low blow from behind from the youngest in the match. The boys could hear Heyman whining about the low blow, but it was perfectly legal in the match and the ref reminded the advocate of that. Roman gave a smirk to his baby brother over him being too much like their dad sometimes and Dean stood to start clearing the announce table with his brother joining in. Together the boys gave a powerbomb to Lesnar through the announce table that should leave the match just between the two brothers.

"I warned you." Dean whispered to his brother right before kicking him in the gut and tossing him into the steel steps.

Soon the two brothers were in the ring and Dean was grazing into his brother's thoughts to know exactly what moves to do on the older. Climbing to the top rope, Dean jumped off to give a diving elbow and went for a cover, but Roman got his shoulder up.

"Don't slow down runt." Roman coached the youngest.

Punches went between the brothers and soon Roman was back on the mat from a rebound lariat from Dean. As Dean pushed himself up, he felt the thoughts of Lesnar and glanced out of the ring to notice the beast was getting up.

'Rome.'

Knowing they had to stop fighting each other for second, the two boys together went back at Lesnar who was stumbling. They used their powers together to send the beast into the barricade and Dean cleared off the other announce table. Another powerbomb was given to Lesnar through an announce table and Roman guided his brother to begin burying the beast with the table pieces. Dean felt a tap on his arm before a punch slammed into his jaw from Roman and the two brothers were at each other once again. Problem was that both boys knew each other too well with their moves and it made them easy with reversing or countering them. When Dean landed a dirty deeds to Roman, he immediately covered his brother with hope that it was enough to have himself to going wrestlemania to verse their dad for the title. Only it was enough and his brother got his shoulder up to keep the match going. Dean was going to do dirty deeds for a second time, but got countered and put on his brother's shoulder. Neither one had realized Lesnar had gotten up before it was too late and he german suplexed Roman with Dean still on the oldest boy's shoulders. It stunned Dean enough with him rolling out of the ring and left only Roman and Brock in the ring. A spear was delivered to Lesnar by Reigns and the boy went for the cover, but a kimura lock got locked in on him that had him immediately in pain.

'Dean!'

Roman would not allow himself to tap and he used his strength get to his knees while lifting Lesnar up to be hanging off his arm. He was relieved to see his brother arrive in the ring with a steel chair in hand that Dean smashed into the beast's back that got Lesnar off the oldest and few more shots were given to the man.

"Remember how he treated you." Brock whispered at Dean for the boy feel memories flash through his mind.

 _"You're weak Dean."_

 _"Go away runt, we don't need you around."_

 _"Cry baby. That's all you do is cry to mommy and daddy."  
_

Something clicked in Dean at hearing those words and he stopped hitting Brock to slam the chair hard into Roman's back. He then stopped after a few hits to begin hitting Brock with anger on the man for making him attack his brother with the chair. Turning around, Dean was slammed hard into by a spear by his brother that gave Roman the victory.

'What have I have done?' Dean thought as he rolled off the apron.

He could not believe that he attacked his brother with a chair and found himself feeling sick to his stomach. The boy headed backstage to allow his brother to enjoy the win and Roman was confused on the silence over the bond from his baby brother. Before he could try talking to Dean over the bond, their dad's music began playing and Triple H came out to stand in the ring facing his oldest son. Hunter knew something was wrong with how Dean just left the ring and decided to go see if Roman knew what was wrong. Identical eyes met as Triple H held the title up a little before he sent the boy to go clean up since he would be driving himself, Joelle, and Dean back to the hotel. As Hunter watched his son head up the ramp, he heard Lesnar coming up behind him and just ignored the beast.

"You don't deserve him." Brock quietly spat as they both got backstage.

"Excuse me?" Hunter turned to face the beast.

"I know exactly the type of father you are, king of kings." Brock stood looking Hunter right in the eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter asked as he was grateful the hallway they were in was empty of anyone. "Did taking too many head shots in UFC affecting your brain or something?"

"You pretend to care about him, but I know the truth. You locked him away in that mental hospital to stop having to deal with a unique child afraid of the powers he possessed. Then when you realized how much your wife was hurting, you played hero and got him out of the horrible place you put him in."

"I never sent Dean to that hospital. The whole year he was in there, I felt like a total failure as a father on not being able to stop them. Finally, the guilt ate too much away at me and there were only two options that could be made. I made the one that would cause my wife, sons, and family no more pain. Don't ever claim that I wanted him to be there since I would make a deal with the devil himself to have that year he was back."

"Then why lock away his powers once he was back if you didn't fear them?" Brock asked as Heyman was approaching.

"For my sons to live normal lives and I admit that choice was the wrong one to make." Hunter then began heading in the direction of his sons' locker room.

He reached it to see both his sons having showered and changed into obviously their pajamas since they planned to crash once at the hotel. Stephanie was already inside holding Joelle while Roman made sure everything of his and hers was packed.

"Renee can't wait for your playdate." Dean told his niece as she gave him a hug.

"Can we play wedding?"

"Sure thing." Dean agreed.

"Drive safe. If you at all feel like you're too tired to drive during the trip, call us and we'll come get you." Stephanie ordered Roman who immediately assured her he would if needed.

The two boys got their bags before heading out of the locker room and Stephanie noticed something off with her husband. She gave him a glance to see him just watching the boys like he was afraid of them vanishing into thin air right before his eyes. When to the car, Roman got Joelle in her carseat while Dean with assistance of his powers loaded their gear bags and Joelle's bag of things to keep her busy into the car.

"We should have had this be our ride along episode. Me, you, Joelle in the car would have been the best one."

"Just the two of us would have been enough. It was bad enough that Joelle gave Seth a hard time about going to bed." Roman reminded as he got in the driver's seat as Dean decided to sit in the back with his niece.

After the short drive to the hotel, Roman lifted an already fast asleep Joelle out of the car and was thankful to Dean in assisting him in getting the bags. Together they headed up to Roman's hotel room with Dean dropping the bag on the chair near the door and began heading for his own room. On the way, he dug around bag for his room key to find it and opened the door about to head in. Before he could react, the boy got shoved forward from behind to land on his stomach and was a little stunned. He turned onto his back wanting to see who had shoved him and ended up with someone wearing a ski mask on top of him. Whoever it was noticed Dean about to shout for possible help and pressed his hand into the boy's throat to prevent a sound from coming out of him.

"Help." Dean weakly said that himself barely heard.

"Looks like you got no one coming slut." the masked person claimed.

Dean struggled against the person as he realized this who it was and feared what would be done to him. He was about to call to his brothers and parents over the mental bond, but had his head smashed back against the floor to daze him enough to be unable to do that. As he was fully stunned, he felt something go on his wrists to keep him unable from moving them apart and then a hand went to the end of his shirt.

"Looks like you got no one slut. Did you actually believe it was all over?"

Weak struggles came from Dean as he refused to allow what the person planned to be done to him. He got a sharp slap across the face to feel blood leaking into his mouth and found his panic making his powers not work. Before the person could continue with what they had planned, he was yanked off Dean and thrown out of the room. Into view came Brock Lesnar kneeled over Dean who was confused on why the beast was there.

"Can you hear me?" Brock asked the boy as he broke the cuffs off Dean's wrists and received a nod as an answer. "Okay."

Gently Brock lifted Dean up to lay him down on the bed and then started looking at where the boy had been slapped. There was a red mark already there that did not look too serious in Brock's opinion. When he noticed Dean was shaking, Brock rushed over to the mini fridge where he knew there was some soda inside. He forced the boy to sit up and take some sips of the soda in hope that it would calm him down a little.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"You've had enough done to you. No reason for anymore to be."

"Who is that little boy in your memories?" Dean asked as he made himself stop shaking.

"A little boy who need a savior. Now you had a long match and someone just tried to attack you, get some rest."

"His name?"

"Maybe I'll tell you his name one day." Brock suggested before leaving the room.

Dean pulled his knees to his chest with unshed tears in his eyes over what had almost happened to him for a third time. He rushed to the bathroom about to get sick when he stopped himself to realize he could not allow himself go back to the way he was after the first and second times. Taking a deep breathe, Dean headed back to the bed and took a sip of the soda to settle his nerves and laid down with the blankets over him. Memories of good times with his family gave him comfort, but a few times the ones he transferred from Lesnar of him with the little boy snapped in.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry about the long wait. I was struggling to figure out how to write this chapter to end the story and I hope I did an okay job. Everyone has been a great reader and I enjoyed writing this story for all of you.**

* * *

In a rental car, Dean listened to Renee talk about how amazed she had been with how her boyfriend did in Fastlane against the beast. Even though he had lost, Renee wanted him to know it took a lot to go against someone like Brock Lesnar. The couple saw that they were pulling into the parking garage since Dean had gotten a text from his grandfather who wanted him to come to the arena early. As the boy moved to get out of the car, he paused as he mentally told Renee to stay in the car.

"Dean." Renee whispered with concern on what could be wrong.

'Please just stay in the car.' Dean mentally instructed as he heard only the fans calling his name.

Dean began heading around the car with wanting to figure out what had him feeling uneasy before would let Renee get out. Suddenly he was smashed into by Brock Lesnar that had him slamming back into the hood of the car. All Renee could do was watch her boyfriend be mauled by the beast and Brock then picked Dean up to slam on the hood of the boy's parents limo. Grabbing the boy by his sweatshirt, Brock dragged him off the limo's hood to feel Dean struggling to stay on his feet.

"Stop holding back with your powers." Brock whispered to the boy.

Then the beast threw Dean over his shoulder before slamming him hard down into the windshield of the limo. Renee held in her scream at watching the glass break from her boyfriend being smashed into it. She slowly exited the car as Brock walked away and rushed right to Dean to see him holding a hand to the back of his head.

"Dean?"

"I'm okay." Dean whispered and then felt the pain causing his lungs to close.

Quickly Renee got his inhaler out of his bag to assist him with taking some puffs and Dean forced himself off the limo. He dropped down to the floor with his powers used to keep him from landing too hard and Renee kneeled beside him with holding his hand tight.

"Dean!" Hunter came rushing over as an ambulance pulled up.

"Lesnar attacked him. Smashed him into your limo's windshield." Renee told him as Hunter began looking at his son's eyes.

"I'm fine, dad." Dean assured about to push himself up.

Except he barely got on his feet before collapsing back down with his dad having to catch him and lowered him on the ground. Hunter gently held his son who winced as he moved his head along with his shoulder and Renee assisted in making Dean not try to get up again. An ambulance soon arrived with paramedics getting out to head over to the three.

"No." Dean said as he tried to get up.

"Yes. You're going to the hospital to get checked out." Hunter told his son.

"I don't need to."

"Dean Ambrose Helmsley-McMahon, you are seventeen and I am making you go to the hospital to be checked." Hunter had a stern tone as he waved the paramedics over.

The paramedics began getting Dean ready for transport and the boy hated the fact they put a neckbrace on him that he did not think was needed. Carefully they had him get on the stretcher since he could not stay standing on his feet and the boy gave a glare at his dad on forcing him to do this. Once Dean had been loaded into the ambulance, Hunter turned to catch his rushing in heels wife as she made her way out complete worry for her youngest son.

"Where's Dean?" Stephanie asked with panic in her eyes.

"I had him taken to the hospital." Hunter told her as Vince walked up to them.

"Why was Dean even here this early?" Vince asked.

"You texted him to come early." Renee informed with confusion.

"I did not text-" Vince began looking at his text messages and his eyes widened. "I did. I don't remember sending him this text."

"Could someone have gotten to your phone to do that?" Stephanie asked.

"Maybe."

"Roman is to be escorted inside by security when he gets here." Hunter ordered to the head when they came in sight.

"We have to tell Roman and Seth what happened to Dean." Stephanie realized.

"No. I don't want them rushing to get here or bothering their brother when he's at the hospital. They can be informed when they arrive for Raw." Hunter explained and Stephanie agreed.

Hunter and Stephanie walked with Vince back inside the arena while Renee picked up Dean's gear bag to hold onto for her boyfriend. She felt worried for Dean, but also believed it was sweet on him being concerned for her safety when they arrived.

In a locker room, Paul Heyman looked at Brock confused on why his client had attacked Dean Ambrose in the parking garage. He could not figure it out on his own when last night, Brock had protected Dean from some masked guy and now put the boy almost through a windshield.

"I just can't figure it out, Brock."

"Hunter has his son holding back with his powers. All it is doing is making the boy weak and defenseless. When he accepted what they claim to be a darkness inside him, he could get into anyone's mind and know exactly what they were thinking. He was able to send someone the size of Big Show flying across a room with just a flick of his hand. If I give him little pushes, the boy will stop holding back and use the full extent of his powers."

"But I've gotten a hold of Regal's notes on Ambrose concerning the darkness inside him. That darkness wants the boys' dad and brothers suffering in pain. Regal referenced Reigns attacking his dad at TLC to that darkness. Are you sure it would be good to bring that out?"

"I can control it. He would not hurt me and I know that."

"I really hope you're right about that."

Soon Raw began and Hunter was in his office while Vince was out in the ring giving the Vincent J. McMahon Sr. Legacy of Excellence Award to who he believed has earned it. The Game looked up at Roman and Seth walking in looking frustrated over possibly being unable to reach the youngest.

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" Seth asked.

"Because they are checking him." Hunter sighed. "Now both of you sit down and stop trying to get a hold of your brother. When the hospital calls me, I will let you know of the results before leaving to pick your brother up."

"Lesnar is going to pay." Roman warned as his eyes shifted.

"Not from you. I will deal with what Lesnar has done." Hunter told his oldest.

"Fine." Roman agreed and leaned back to watch Raw.

Neither of the three was surprised on Stephanie being who won the award and the boys were about to go to their locker room, but stopped at Shane McMahon's music playing. The boys looked to their dad with shock on their uncle being there and Hunter looked just as shocked with his brother-in-law showing up.

"Holy shit." Hunter and his sons whispered at this surprise.

He rose from his desk chair to start heading out of the office with his sons following just behind with wanting to find out why Shane was at Raw. When Stephanie came backstage, she brushed off her husband as he attempted to try comforting her. Roman and Seth had never seen their mom look so annoyed over something and they hid behind their dad. All Stephanie did was walk straight to the office and she heard her husband enter the door closing behind him to give them privacy.

"How could he just show up like this?" Stephanie asked her husband. "He turned his back on our family when I needed him as my big brother. The boys' powers were starting to resurface a little and he dared to just say find a way to remove them. He fears our sons because they have these amazing powers and I will not allow him to treat them like they are dangers with their powers no longer slumbering."

"I know. You trusted in him to comfort you when needed and he didn't. No matter what he says, Shane will not convince us again to lock away the boys' powers." Hunter told her with his hands to her face.

A knock on the door had them turning to it to see Shane enter with a pleased look on his face. He saw the glare his sister was sending at him and just brushed it off to glance around at the office that the two had. When he walked near a wall, he gave a sharp kick that had Seth and Roman phasing through to be looking up at the three adults.

"I see they have their powers back. A lot of hard work was put into keep those slumbering, but can't say I'm too surprised." Shane ignored his sister's hands clenching into fists.

"Roman. Seth. Go to your locker room." Hunter instructed and his sons left with them not wanting to witness a brawl between their mom and uncle.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms.

"Back in the family company. I know we've had our differences, Steph, and I just want us to be close again."

"You convinced us to lock away our sons' powers, because you thought them coming out at such young ages was unnatural."

"I should never have done that. It was your decisions to make and I should have not gotten involved. Can you forgive me, Steph?"

"Fine, but only due to me wanting my sons to keep looking at you the way they have since they were little. You are their uncle who stood up against Test for them and me, don't make me regret this decision."

Shane gave a nod to his sister who walked past him to head down the hallway and she saw Roman on his phone. It was not a shock to her that the boy would once again be trying to reach his baby brother. Before Stephanie could go talk to her son, an interviewer reached him for her to start asking the boy questions about Dean's condition. When done with the interview, Roman headed over to his mom for her wrap her arms around him.

"You okay?" Roman asked her.

"I'll be fine. I want you to enjoy tonight."

"I'll try mom. I mean it's going to be me verse Dad for the title at Mania. This is like a childhood dream of mine."

"I'm happy you get to achieve this and I know your dad can't wait either. To verse one of his sons at Mania has been something he's wanted since you were born, Rome."

Both mother and son turned to a television at hearing Brock Lesnar's music and Stephanie set a hand on her son's arm to keep him from heading out to the ring. She knew Roman wanted to get back at the man after what he had done to Dean and she wished to do the same, but they needed to not get involved. They listened to Heyman run his mouth in the ring about his client and how Lesnar should be who verses Triple H at Mania.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roman whispered at hearing an ambulance siren.

"The twins take too much after your dad." Stephanie groaned as her youngest son drove the ambulance through the arena while still wearing a neckbrace.

"Maybe you left me alone with the twins too much." Hunter stepped next to his wife with a guilty look on his face.

The three watched Dean collapse out of the driver seat as he ripped the brace off his neck. He stumbled towards the ring with Brock watching the boy trying to keep how impressed he was concealed. Dean soon fell on his back right at Brock's feet and the man just stepped over the boy to continue up the ramp.

"Brock!" Dean screamed. "Hey Brock. Kiss my ass, I told you, I'm indestructible and you're gonna find that out that hard way. I want-I want Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania, no holds barred street fight."

"No." Stephanie shook her head as she watched her baby in pain.

"Lesnar gave Dean another F-5 to add to the many in less than twenty-four hours he's received." Roman sighed.

"My client accepts your challenge." Heyman informed.

"Dean got himself a match for mania." Roman laughed as his mom pinched the bridge of her nose and the boy watched the smile on his baby brother's face.

After a few matches, Roman was walking through the hall when his mom came up to him to see where he was going. He gave her the simple answer of going to check on Dean, but she had a little surprise for him that started with him having a match against Sheamus. Roman wished his parents would stop with the surprises since he felt their family have had enough them today. Roman sighed as he walked away and then saw Seth texting someone on his phone as he headed down the hallway not looking where he was going. It ended up causing the boy to bump right into Becky Lynch who snapped around with a glare at Seth.

"Get your head out of your phone before you end up with my boot up your ass." Becky snapped and began walking away annoyed.

"I hate to see who ends up dating her." Seth mumbled as Roman rolled his eyes at the two younger teens. "She probably be the man of that relationship."

"Can you go check on Dean while I'm out doing my match?" Roman asked Seth.

"Sure." Seth agreed while eyes glued to phone.

"Seth, please."

"Fine. I'm going." Seth put his phone away and headed towards where he thought Dean might be.

Seth found his twin who sat on a bench looking at the television that showed Roman's match going on against Sheamus. The middle boy cheered at seeing his older brother win with a count out and then heard their dad's music to be curious on what was about to happen.

"Dad is probably going to mess with Rome." Seth said to Dean who gave no response back.

The boys watched their dad begin attacking Roman which Seth had predicted to be one of their dad's ways of messing with someone. Comments came from Seth on how alike Dean was to their dad with taped hands, wearing leather jackets and jeans, and then how their dad's underwear band is showing like Dean's always does. As Seth nonstop talked, he didn't notice his twin's eyes were deep sky blue or what was happening in his dad's head.

'Hit him with the bell. Make the big dog bled.' Hunter heard in his head as a darkness clawed in his mind as he laid in the timekeepers area.

Following the dark voice's command, Hunter picked up the bell and smashed it into his older son's neck to have Roman go down on the mat holding his throat. The boy could not understand what his dad was doing as he had actually hit him with the bell. Hunter slammed his son's face repeatedly against the announce table with all his enhanced strength.

'Make him bled. Make him bled!'

As wanted, Roman began having blood pour out of his nose as he was helpless to fight against his dad. He got smashed again onto the table face first like his dad had no clue who it was he was doing these attacks to. Punches smashed into Roman's damaged face and Hunter refused to listen to the refs telling him to get away from the boy.

"Dad. It's me." Roman whispered that seemed to finally shove the darkness back.

"Oh god." Hunter gasped as he looked at his oldest son's face and the refs began yanking him off Roman. "What have I done?"

"What have I done?" Dean whispered in shock and fear as his eyes returned to normal.

"Dean?" Seth backed away from his twin as things in the room began to hover.

"What have I done!" Dean screamed with hands in his hair.

"Dean?" Seth slowly went to touch his twin.

Dean snapped away with wide eyes. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm going to get mom." Seth gulped and bolted out of the room.

He ended up bolting into Becky who activated her own powers with a glare at Seth and was about to yell at him as she noticed his scared expression. Deactivating her powers, she looked him in the eyes hoping he would tell her what was wrong.

"It's Dean. He's freaking out and I need to find my mom."

"I saw her by the curtain. She looks really upset over what your dad just did to Roman."

"This is not good." Seth was struggling to keep calm.

"Seth, stay calm. Just bolt to there and I'll go text Finn to teleport Regal here to help Dean."

"Thank you, Becks." Seth hugged her and then bolted to the curtain where his mom to see his dad back to attacking Roman's face. "Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know." Stephanie whispered with her voice sounding like she was close to crying.

"Steph can you get him to calm to him down?" Vince asked his daughter as they watched Hunter give Roman a pedigree on the steel steps.

"No. I've always been able to do it without touch with Hunter, but something is keeping me from doing it now."

"Great. Dad's gone mad with attacking Rome and Dean is freaking out in the locker room."

"What?" Stephanie turned to Seth.

"Dean is having some kind of panic or something freaky attack in the locker room. Everything is hovering and shit."

"Seth Rollins-" Vince was about to reprimand his grandson for using the curse.

"Not now dad." Stephanie told him as Hunter finally got backstage..

"Dad." Seth called with nervousness of being attacked.

'Make the future of the WWE bled.' Hunter heard and then swung right for Seth's head.

Luckily the boy had phased for the punch to go through him and stepped back from his dad with fear in his eyes. He watched his dad about to throw another punch when Hunter's arm was snatched by none other than Brock Lesnar. A struggle to get free came from Hunter and Brock ordered Stephanie to get Seth a safe distance from her husband.

"Hunter, this isn't you doing any of this. It's Dean who is. Think of your sons who need your strength." Brock told the Game.

'No!' the voice shouted in Brock's own mind. 'Let him go and make them bled.'

"Dean, stop this. I told you are who controls these powers not the other way around."

A scream sounded in Brock and Hunter's head before the darkness pulled out of Hunter's and he dropped to his knee panting. Hunter looked at Brock before rushing towards the locker room while Stephanie stayed with Roman as he got brought backstage with a towel pressed to his nose.

"Dad kicked your ass really good." Seth told his older brother to receive a glare.

"Your dad wasn't in control of himself." Stephanie whispered to feel Roman nod knowing she was right.

When Hunter got to the locker room, he saw Dean sitting in a corner with knees to his chest, shaking badly. He dropped to his knees in front of his son and moved to touch him only for Dean to flinch back.

"What have I done." Dean whispered to himself.

"Dean. It's okay." Hunter tried to calm his son down.

"I made Rome bled. My powers are a danger to my family."

"Sh. Dean, you had no idea how to control this part of them."

"Am I going back to the hospital?"

"Never. This is my fault for ignoring the fact your powers were so strong and not thinking of what they could do to you. From now on, you will be who controls them and I promise to stick at your side through learning with them."

"What if they take over again?" Dean asked with tears going down his face.

"We'll deal with it as a family." Hunter promised and pulled his son into a tight hug.

"I don't want to hurt my family."

"I know you don't, but we both know sometimes that can't be avoided."

For over a half hour, Hunter sat holding Dean tight until the boy stopped shaking and then rose from the floor. Before Dean could see, Hunter yanked off the blood covered tape and tossed it in the trash can. He led his son out of the locker room to meet up with his wife and sons near the parking garage. Still a towel was held against Roman's nose by the boy who received a hug from his dad as a way of saying he was extremely sorry. Dean couldn't meet his brothers' eyes as he felt really guilty for what his powers had done. Only Roman and Seth suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug that meant how much they loved their baby brother. It told Dean that no matter how bad things could be, his family was always going to be there for him even when it could be really bad and he would be there for them. Together the Helmsley family would always be a shield for each other in life no matter where they are or what they the future has planned for them.


End file.
